Only Hope
by Leeese
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been best friends for years. Lucas is a womanizer, Brooke a naive virgin. Lucas is her only hope to free her from the life her father has planned for her. Can Lucas stop his womanizing to help the one person who has been there for him through thick and thin? Will they make it through the testing times and get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers!**

**This story has been posted before on FF. It was one of the first one's that I wrote. However, I wasn't really happy with how it turned out. I thought it was rather rushed and could have been so much better. So I decided to re-write it. This first chapter has an extra 5 pages compared to the original.**

**The story is based on a request I received from the lovely Diane Hermans. Hope you like this new and hopefully improved version.**

**Enjoy all!**

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott opened his eyes and immediately wished that he hadn't. The sun that streamed in through the unfamiliar window made his eyes hurt. When he added that to the mind numbing headache he was sporting, it made him wish that he had never gone out the night before. Like every other time. Then there was the unfamiliar room he was in; the unfamiliar bed. He lifted the covers and looked underneath and found that he was butt naked. He silently cursed himself. He'd done it again. He had gone out the night before, got far too drunk for his own good and ended up in a random girl's bed. It had become a regular occurrence over the past three years and recently it had begun to make him feel dirty and used.<p>

His mother had always told him he should be settled by twenty five, yet here he was at that age; having an unending series of one night stands, with girls whose names he couldn't even remember. He was just thankful that he had enough sense about him to remember to use protection. He dreaded to think about the consequences if he hadn't. He risked a glance to his left and was greeted with a head of unruly, blonde curls. He sighed again and wondered why every single girl had to be blonde. He didn't particularly like blondes, yet every girl he ended up in bed with was blonde. He hated the morning after; having to sneak out so he didn't have to have the awkward conversation and even attempt to get their name right. He'd had to do that one too many times for his liking

He hesitantly sat up and pulled the covers off him. He eased himself from the bed and stood up. He noticed his boxer shorts on the floor at the side of the bed and hastily picked them up and slipped them on. He looked at the décor of the room and noticed it had a lot of depressing band logos plastered on the walls. He shuddered as he gathered his remaining clothes, took one last look at the sleeping blonde and quickly left the bedroom. He headed towards the front door and noticed that there was no sofa and rolled his eyes. He put his clothes on as he hurried down the staircase of the scruffy apartment block, finally putting his shoes on at the bottom. He went out the communal door and into the early morning sunshine, which irritated his pounding head once more. He pulled out his cell phone and called the one person he could always count on; his best friend Brooke Davis.

"_Hello_?" her sleepy voice greeted him on the other end.

"Hey Brooke!" he greeted her, as he tried to sound cheery. He heard rustling at the other end of the line and pictured her as she sat up in her bed and waited to hear what he was going to ask of her this time.

"_Don't_ _tell_ _me_. _You_ _need_ _a_ _ride_?" her voice asked in a teasing tone.

"How did you guess?" he asked as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I can't believe I did it again Brooke."

"_Just_ _tell_ _me_ _where_ _you_ _are_ _and_ _we_ _can_ _talk_ _about_ _it_ _over_ _coffee_." she told him as he heard her get out of her bed.

"I'm uh, lost actually," he said with a laugh. "Hang on let me see if I can see any street signs. All I know is the apartment this chick had was totally depressing and in the crummiest apartment block I've ever seen."

"_God you sure know how to pick them Luke_." Brooke replied in the tone he had begun to get used to hearing. He felt bad that he called on her every single time he needed to run away from his mistakes. But he knew he could always count on her no matter what.

"I sure do huh?" he asked as he spotted a street sign. "Ah I'm at a place called Nun Street."

"_Kind of ironic don't you think_?" Brooke replied sarcastically. Lucas laughed as he heard the twang of elastic.

"Are you getting dressed while you're talking to me?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"_So what if I am_?" she asked sounding a little muffled. Lucas swallowed hard as he got the image in his head of her as she got dressed. He mentally scolded himself and had to remind himself that she was his best friend. "_We have to talk when I come get you_."

"Brooke you're not going to give me another lecture are you?" Lucas almost whined into the phone. Brooke laughed at how much he sounded like a child right then.

"_No Lucas I'm not going to lecture you this time. I need to talk to you about something_," she told him as her laughter faded away. There was a sudden vulnerability in her voice as she said. "_I need you to be my best friend Luke."_

"Sure I can be that Brooke," he told her sincerely. His manner changed instantly. "You've had to be that plenty of times for me."

"_Thanks Lucas. I really needed to hear that right now_." she told him. Her voice sounded teary.

"Brooke honey what is it?" Lucas asked, concerned for the person he had called his best friend for the last ten years. "Has some guy hurt you?"

"_Sort of but I don't really want to talk about it over the phone_." She replied sadly.

"I understand. When you come get me, we're _not_ going to talk about me okay? I'm going to be all ears for you Brooke. And if any guy needs his ass kicked because he's hurt you, I'll be first in line to do it." Lucas promised her. He always felt the need to protect the petite brunette.

"_Thanks Luke. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. You're right over the other side of town and in a really bad neighborhood so watch yourself_," she told him as she looked at the map she had now looked through more than she thought possible. "_How do you always manage to find these girls who live in the most obscure places? Oh and was she blonde_?"

"I don't know Brooke," Lucas sighed. He was ashamed he couldn't control his urges and keep certain parts of his anatomy in his pants. "Yeah she was blonde."

"_Okay I'm going to go now; I'm just getting in my car. See you soon Broody_." She told him as she ended the call.

**~X~**

Just over twenty minutes later, Brooke pulled up to where Lucas was sat on the sidewalk. He looked every inch the disheveled drunk and she laughed as she took in his appearance. He picked himself off the sidewalk and opened the front passenger door and climbed in.

"Rough night?" Brooke couldn't help teasing him.

"I'm not sure." he replied as he tried to come up with some form of memory from the previous night.

"Why Lucas? Why do you do this to yourself? You're worth more than this." Brooke told him with a sad smile as she looked over at him.

"I don't know Brooke," he replied honestly. "I really don't know. Anyway we agreed not to talk about me. Let's go get the coffee."

"Do you want to go to the café?" she asked, unsure if he wanted to face his mother yet.

"Yeah. At least we know the coffee is good," he replied, then mentally kicked himself. "I forgot it was your day off today."

"Don't worry about it. I always enjoy getting woken up really early on my day off." Brooke told him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a cheeky smile on her face.

Lucas's mother, Karen, owned the best café in Tree Hill. It was the place where Lucas and Brooke had first met just slightly over ten years ago. Brooke had been brought in by her father, who had asked Karen if it was okay for his daughter to sit in the café while he went to an appointment. Karen had agreed and Brooke and Lucas had got talking and had immediately become friends, even though Lucas was fifteen and Brooke eleven.

After their first meeting, Brooke had gone back to the café regularly. She told her dad it was because it had the best food she had ever tasted. She never mentioned anything about her and Lucas being friends. Her dad didn't approve of her associating with boys in any way and had drilled it into her for as long as she could remember. He had sent her to an exclusive all girls school which was over an hour away, rather than the local mixed school that she could have got to in twenty minutes. Her father had told her it was so she wouldn't be corrupted by boys.

When she had turned fifteen, Brooke had begun to work in the café. Karen had needed extra staff to help her as she had fallen pregnant with Lucas's little sister Lily. Brooke told everybody it made sense as she practically lived there anyway. Her father hadn't been too happy about it, but had eventually decided it would be good for her rather than going out to parties with her friends. Brooke had never mentioned the fact that she took the job at the café was so she could see more of Lucas. Some days when Karen had been too sick or too tired to work and Nathan couldn't help out, Lucas had stepped in to help. Brooke had loved working beside her best friend, until one day she realized something. She had fallen in love with Lucas Scott.

That day was a few weeks after she started high school. She would listen to the other girls talking about their boyfriends and how they felt towards them. Brooke then realized it was how she felt about Lucas. She had gone home from school, changed and then headed to the café for her evening shift. It was a night Lucas had been working too. Working with him had given her constant butterflies in her belly. She found herself looking at him dreamily and became a complete klutz. He had to help her pick up the tray of cutlery that she had dropped while she was lost in a dreamy daze.

One weekend, not long after she had turned seventeen, her father had gone away on business and had forbidden his daughter to have boys around at their exquisite house. He had tried to arrange someone to stay over but had been unsuccessful. So Brooke had been left home alone for the first time in her life. She had called Lucas and invited him over so they could hang out by the pool. When she had seen him in just his swim shorts, she had fallen in love even more. She kept falling more and more each day and she was now hopelessly in love with him. Although she never let him know any hint of her feelings towards him. Plus, he never looked at her that way. She was obviously not his type. His endless amount of one night stands literally broke her heart. Every time she got a call from him asking her to pick him up was like somebody had taken a knife and stabbed her in the heart with it. She was jealous that all the girls he picked up on his binges were blonde and tall. Brooke was neither.

She was a petite brunette, but she had a body to die for. Slim yet curvy in all the right places and she had more than her fair share of lustful looks from guys. All went unnoticed by Brooke in her naivety. Her father had shielded her from anything he seemed to be sexual. It had resulted in her still being the naïve virgin she had been before she started high school, even though she was now twenty one. She had listened to the other girls talking at school but she didn't know what they were on about and was too embarrassed to ask. She also technically still lived with her father, but to give her a degree of independence, she lived in the pool house. It was a little distance away from the house and quite secluded as their pool was enormous. To look at it, it looked like any normal house. It suited Brooke perfectly because she could have some privacy from her father and the people he employed to watch her. She had her own little driveway that branched off from the main one up to the main house. The turn off was right by the gate, so Brooke had been able to invite Lucas over on quite a few occasions to keep her company. Other times she had been able to go and hang out with him at the apartment that he used to share with his brother, Nathan and his fiancée Haley. They couldn't hang out there the way they used to. Lucas had moved back home, as Haley had recently discovered that she was pregnant. Lucas had left so that they could use his room as a nursery.

Brooke pulled her car up into her usual parking spot outside of Karen's Café. She switched the engine off and she and Lucas got out. Brooke locked the doors as they headed towards the main entrance to the small café. They went through and were greeted by Karen and Lucas's father Keith. They took one look at their son and shook their heads in disapproval. Karen and Keith weren't particularly fond of how their son spent his nights. They had brought him up well and he had a great academic record, but the past three years had seen him getting drunk most nights and ending up in the arms of a different woman. It had begun when his creativity for his writing had dried up. They just hoped that he remembered to use protection and regularly sent him to the doctors for check ups. Even though he was twenty five and able to make the decision himself, he never objected to his parents telling him to go. Both wished that he would be more like his elder brother.

Brooke and Lucas went and sat in their usual comfy seats to the right of the counter. Karen automatically began to make their order; she knew from experience what they always ordered. Lucas looked at Brooke and noticed her eyes looked sad and lifeless, rather than happy and sparkly like they usually did.

"What's wrong Brooke?" he asked her gently. He watched her as she picked up a paper napkin and began to twist it. It was a sign that she was uncomfortable. He knew all her habits as they were so close. Both knew each other better than anybody else. "Brooke come on. You know you can tell me."

"It's my dad," she began in a small quiet voice. "I don't really want to talk about it here Luke. Can we go back to mine after we have breakfast?"

"Sure," he told her as Karen brought their coffee's over. "Thanks mom."

"Thanks Karen." Brooke said quietly.

"No need to thank me," Karen told them with a smile. "Rough night last night Lucas?"

"I know ma," he told her a weary tone to his voice as he and Brooke shared a look. Karen noticed. "I'm trying to stop I am, I just don't know what overcomes me."

"I think we all know the answer to that one son." Karen told him before she returned to the counter and to Keith.

"I opened myself right up for that one huh?" he said dejectedly as he took a sip of the coffee his mom had brought over. He hated the fact that his parents were disappointed in him.

"You sure did," Brooke told him as she flashed him a smile that showed off her dimples perfectly. She then took a sip of her own coffee. "You know you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"Gee thanks Brooke," Lucas replied sarcastically. "But in my defense I literally crawled out of bed and came straight here."

"Well when we get to my place you can have a shower there," Brooke told him. "There's still some of your stuff lurking around the place."

"I'm surprised your dad or one of his assistants hasn't discovered it." Lucas said with a slight laugh.

"I hid it," Brooke admitted. "You have a small suitcase of things in my closet."

"Please tell me you have Tylenol at your place too." He replied as he gave her a tired look.

"Of course I do," Brooke replied. "How many times have you slept off your hangover at mine again?"

"Good point." Lucas replied as Karen brought their breakfast over.

"Here you go," Karen said as she placed their plates down in front of them. "What are you doing today Luke?"

"I was gonna hang out with Brooke," he replied as he picked his cutlery up. "Do you need me to do anything today?"

"No that's okay Luke," Karen replied with a smile. She then turned to Brooke. "You're up early for your day off."

"I know," Brooke replied. "I was awake so I thought why not come here for some breakfast."

"Well enjoy." Karen said as she left the two of them to eat.

"I'm _so_ in her bad books," Lucas said with a sigh. Brooke gave him a look. "I know it's my fault. I should behave and act my age."

"You know that they thought that you'd be married with babies by now Lucas," Brooke told him softly. "Not getting drunk almost every night and sleeping around."

"I know," Lucas replied sounding sad. "I don't plan to do it. It just happens."

"Maybe you should stay in more," Brooke suggested. "That way you can't get drunk. Or if you do you won't end up in a random bed."

"I really should do that Brooke," he replied as he finished his breakfast. "It's easier said than done though. I mean it was mainly because Nathan and Haley acted all loved up around the apartment, so I got out of there."

"I know," Brooke replied sympathetically. She then had a thought. "Why don't you come over to mine some nights? We can have movie nights. We've not had those for ages. We used to have them all the time."

"I could," he replied as he finished his coffee. "If you don't pick chick flicks all the time."

"Hey it's an equal choice and you know it," Brooke replied as she too finished her breakfast. "You love the chick flicks really. You're just too embarrassed to admit it."

"Whatever," Lucas replied with a smile. Brooke smiled back. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered as she finished her coffee. She picked her purse up and stood. "Come on let's go and make you look human. And smell it."

Brooke headed up her driveway just under twenty minutes later. Lucas was always impressed when he came over to Brooke's. The main house was a grand stone built structure that seemed to go on for miles. The pool house was like a miniature version. It consisted of a lounge, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a large walk in closet. Brooke had been allowed to decorate it however she had wanted and Lucas had to admit that the end product was very impressive. Her lounge was all white; the kitchen consisted of walnut colored units and had glossy black counter tops and accessories. Her bedroom was black and cream and had black hand carved French furniture that her father had had imported. Lucas thought that her bedroom looked like a boudoir. Her bathroom matched the theme of the bedroom and was also impressive. Her closet was also black and was occupying what would have been another bedroom.

Brooke parked her car and switched off the engine. She took her seatbelt off as Lucas handed her purse to her and the two of them climbed out of the car then headed up to the front door. Brooke unlocked it and they headed inside. Brooke closed the door behind them.

"You don't mind if I go straight up for my shower do you?" Lucas asked. "I think that will help clear my head."

"Not at all," Brooke replied as he started to head up the stairs of her small entrance hall. "You want some more coffee?"

"That would be perfect." he answered with a smile.

"I'll get it started then I'll go and dig that case out for you. There's Tylenol in the bathroom." She told him as she headed towards her small kitchen. Lucas carried on up the staircase.

Thirty minutes later, Lucas was showered and dressed and had taken some much needed painkillers. He sauntered down the stairs and headed into the lounge. Brooke was sat on one of the overstuffed and extremely comfortable sofas. Lucas sat beside her and noticed that the coffee was awaiting him on the glass coffee table.

"So what's your dad done?" Lucas asked as his eyes narrowed. He didn't particularly like Brooke's father. Especially the way he kept her almost like a prisoner. He never allowed boys near her and Lucas was surprised that he was even allowed to breathe the same air as Brooke. He knew however, that Richard Davis didn't have a clue how close he was to Brooke.

"Do you remember my dad's friend who almost caught you here that time?" she began. Lucas nodded. "Well he has a son called Julian. My father kindly told me yesterday that he's kept me pure all this time so I'll marry this Julian guy."

"What?" Lucas almost shouted, completely stunned at what he heard. "Are you serious?"

"Like I'd joke about this Luke." She told him seriously.

"Sorry I know you wouldn't," he apologized quickly. "It's just so old fashioned. I know your dad's loaded and they do things differently in his circle but this is wrong. Do you even like this guy?"

"I don't even know him. I've never even met him. My dad showed him and his dad a picture of me and they're interested in 'taking me on' as the babies would be 'handsome'." Brooke explained in frustration.

"They sound like they're from the eighteenth century," Lucas said as he picked his coffee up. "I can't believe that your dad wants you to marry this guy you've never even met."

"I know it's so surreal," Brooke agreed as she picked her own coffee up. She took a sip before she continued. "He did say that there's a way that I can get out of it."

"How?" Lucas asked curious.

"He said that I can get out of it if I marry a guy I love." she told him.

"But you don't know any guys. Do you?" Lucas asked with a slight frown.

"Apart from you, no," Brooke answered. She then decided to go with the idea that had come to her the previous night when she had found out what her father's plans for her were. "You would be perfect."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked shocked. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. "Perfect for what?"

"For me getting out of having to marry this Julian guy." Brooke told him as she looked at him seriously to show that she meant what she was saying.

"How would I manage that?" Lucas asked, his sleep deprived, hung over filled brain not able to comprehend what she was getting at.

"We could get married." Brooke blurted out. Lucas spluttered on his coffee before he looked at her like she had just asked him to eat razor blades.

"_What_?" he asked incredulously as he placed the cup back onto the coaster on the coffee table.

"It wouldn't have to be forever. We could get divorced after say a year." Brooke continued. She had had plenty of time to think this over.

"Marriage is a big commitment Brooke." He told her quietly as he looked at her properly. He could see the desperation in her face.

"I know Lucas and my father's expecting me to marry somebody I don't even know!" she told him in a harsh voice. "And I have to let him do things to me I don't even know about to get 'acceptable offspring'."

"Seriously, you know nothing about sex?" Lucas asked, unable to believe that in this day and age she could still be naïve. But when he thought back, he knew it was true.

"I kind of understand the idea of it, but other than that no." she told him, her hazel eyes full of innocence and honesty. He could tell she wasn't lying from her face, but then again he knew she was telling the truth because they were so close.

"That'll be why he kept you away from boys of any kind, so that when he told you about this, you wouldn't know of any to go to and you would have to marry this Jerry guy." Lucas said as it dawned on him what her father had done.

"His name is Julian," Brooke told him. "And yes you're right."

"Well Julian then." Lucas edited, unable to believe what her father expected her to do.

"See Lucas _you_ are my only way out." She said as she looked at him. Her eyes pleaded with him. He met her gaze and his heart leapt at the vulnerability that was written across her face.

"But marriage?" his tired mind was whirling with what Brooke had told him. He didn't want to let her down and say no so that she would have to let a stranger violate her innocence, but at the same time the word marriage scared him.

"It wouldn't be forever Lucas." she told him in a small, sad voice. His heart went out to her.

"So you're saying about a year?" he asked as he struggled to think it through. "Then what?"

"We get divorced and my dad thinks I'm no longer pure and innocent," Brooke said as if it was really that simple. "Then I'm free of his plans for me with Julian."

"I don't know Brooke." he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Lucas it's one year. _One_ year," she repeated. "And you'd be doing your best friend the greatest favor imaginable."

"Say I agreed to help you Brooke. How would we pull it off?" Lucas asked her.

"We could act all coupley in public and then just do our own thing in the house. You'd have to stop your random girls for the entire year though." Brooke answered.

"Won't your dad think it odd when he examines the sleeping arrangements?" Lucas questioned. He could picture Richard Davis coming round to their house to inspect everything.

"Well we'll have to sleep together. You know share a bed," Brooke replied. She sounded more desperate by the second. "Please Lucas. I'm _begging_ you here."

"Brooke I-," he paused as he tried to think how to word what he was about to say. "I won't be able to go without sex for a whole year."

"Not even for your best friend? The friend who has been here for you for the past three years while you've been humping every girl you come across?" Brooke asked her voice tinged with dismay. "Please Lucas! I'm so scared."

"Brooke," he began as once again took in the distraught look on her face. "Let me think about it okay? How long have you got before your father wants you to get engaged to Julian?"

"I've got two weeks Luke," Brooke told him in almost a whisper. "I'm meeting Julian tonight."

"Let me just get some sleep first okay?" he asked just before he yawned widely. "I'm beat and I can't take in everything properly. Is it okay if I go and crash in your bed for a while?"

"Sure." Brooke mumbled as she moved her gaze away from him. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand and moved her head to face him once more.

"I'm not saying no yet Brooke," he told her. "This is something major and I don't want to make a rash decision when I'm this exhausted and my brain is pounding. Once I've slept I'll consider everything okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied and managed a small smile.

**~X~**

Lucas woke a few hours later and heard voices coming from downstairs. He climbed out of Brooke's bed and quietly walked towards the open bedroom door. He stood in the doorway and listened to the conversation that was taking place. Or more correctly the yelling match. He was glad his headache had gone.

"How can you expect me to do something like this?" Brooke yelled at her father.

"It's a good match with Julian Brooke," Richard replied at an equal volume. "He can provide for you and your children."

"I don't know him dad!" Brooke retorted. "Do you know how old fashioned it is what you're doing? I'm supposed to have the freedom to marry whoever I want to!"

"Well tough you don't!" Richard snapped back. Lucas frowned and his anger rose. He couldn't believe what Richard expected Brooke to do. "You don't know any boys so the little loophole I gave you won't work Brooke. So you might as well just surrender now."

"That's where you're wrong dad!" Brooke replied angrily. Lucas had heard enough and began to head down the stairs. He realized he was dressed in just his sweat pants and was going to use it to his advantage.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Richard demanded. "There's no way that you could have possibly met someone and fallen in love."

"Well I did okay!" she screamed back at him. The frustration was clear to hear in her voice.

"Who is it?" Richard demanded in a bellowing voice.

"Me," Lucas said as he walked into the lounge. He glared at Richard as he went to Brooke's side. He then turned his attention to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you're here." She told him honestly as she managed a weak smile. Lucas pulled her into his arms and gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm gonna help you," he whispered into her ear. He then looked at Richard. "How can you expect her to do what you want her to? It's just wrong."

"What's wrong is the fact that you're here!" Richard replied nastily as he took in Lucas's appearance. "You better not have violated my daughter."

"I haven't _violated_ anyone," Lucas shot back as he and Brooke separated. He glanced at Brooke before he said. "However I did spend a lot of the day making love to her. And it was amazing."

Richard stared at Lucas as his eyes blazed with anger. Both Brooke and Lucas expected to see steam come out of his ears at any moment. All of a sudden, Richard launched himself at Lucas and hit him clean on the jaw. Lucas instinctively hit back and managed to hit Richard on the cheek. Brooke yelled at Richard to stop as the two men separated. Both were breathing hard as they glared at each other. Brooke saw that Richard was about to launch himself at Lucas again and stepped in the way to protect him. Richard's fist connected with Brooke's right eye. Richard looked horrified as Brooke cradled her head in her hands. Lucas was immediately fussing over her to see if she was okay. Richard stood there feeling guilty as he watched them.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Lucas asked in a concerned tone.

"I need ice," she mumbled. "It hurts."

"Come on we'll go get you some," Lucas replied as he began to lead her out of the lounge. He glared at Richard and said. "I think you better leave before we call the cops."

Richard swallowed guiltily as he turned and walked out of the lounge. He then headed to the back door of the property that led out to the path that went to the swimming pool. He opened the door and went outside closing it behind him. He paused and watched through the window as Lucas carefully helped Brooke into the kitchen. He then headed towards the main house and tried to come up with a way to get Brooke to do what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely readers,**

**Sorry about the lack of updates just lately. I've had many distractions and problems with my tendons yet again. Typing one handed takes a lot longer than I'd like. I usually thank all the people who have reviewed and mention their names individually, however that would take far too long right now. So instead, I will just say a collective THANK YOU to you all. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like this re-write. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he hit you." Lucas said as he gently placed some more ice onto Brooke's eye.<p>

"He didn't do it deliberately," Brooke told him. "I did step in the way."

"To stop him hitting me," Lucas said with a smile. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do after what you did," Brooke told him as she winced. "Are you really going to help me Lucas?"

"Yes," he told her honestly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. I can't believe your dad is being such an ass."

"I think he thinks he has to smother me because my mom isn't around," Brooke said sadly. "If she was still alive she wouldn't let him do this. I'm sure of it."

"Well I'm going to make sure that he doesn't, okay?" Lucas told her with a smile. "Like you said, you've been there enough for me when I needed you to, so it's only fair that I help you the one and only time you ask me to."

"Thanks for this Lucas," Brooke told him gratefully. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're helping me."

"You don't need to thank me Brooke," Lucas told her as he moved the ice to look at her eye. He winced as he saw it. "That's going to look pretty tomorrow. It's definitely going to be swollen."

"Your mom is going to freak when she sees it," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "How am I going to explain it?"

"You tell her the truth." Lucas replied as he placed the ice into the sink.

"What that my dad was going to hit you because you lied and said we'd been in bed all day?" Brooke asked with a slight smile.

"Okay let me rephrase that," Lucas said with a smile of his own as he thought. "We tell them the truth except for the part of me lying to help you."

"Got it," Brooke said as her stomach grumbled loudly. "Are you hungry?"

"I am actually," Lucas admitted. "Do you want to go and get something to eat? It'll save you having to cook."

"I do, but I don't really want to go out with my eye like this Luke." Brooke told him.

"Well we'll get take out," he told her with a grin as he turned to face her after finishing running the water to melt the remaining ice. "And you're coming with me because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here after what your dad did."

"I like it when you get all protective." Brooke said with a genuine smile. Lucas smiled wider in response.

"What can I say; I've had years of practice." Lucas replied.

"Well if you insist in taking me out for food, let me see if I can put some make up on this to cover it," Brooke told him as she pointed at her eye. She headed out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Lucas followed. "And you better put some proper clothes on buddy!"

"Well I'll have to stop by home and change," he told her. "All the clothes I have here are lounging around clothes."

"That's because this is where you sleep your hangovers off remember." she told him as they both headed up the stairs.

"It's the best place to do it," Lucas admitted. "It's nice and quiet and I get to spend time with my best friend when I wake up."

"Plus you get to escape from your mom telling you off." Brooke said with a laugh.

"There is that too." he agreed with a chuckle as they headed into the bedroom. Lucas looked around for the t-shirt he had found in the closet as Brooke sat at her dressing table to begin covering her eye.

"Oh my God! My eye looks a mess!" Brooke said in a shocked voice as she looked in her mirror. "Your mom is totally going to freak out when she sees it!"

"Why don't you pretend to be ill tomorrow?" Lucas suggested as he found his t-shirt and began to put it on. "That way we can come up with a great convincing story that your dad and my parents will believe."

"I can't do that Lucas!" Brooke said as she turned and looked at him. "I can't let your mom down."

"Haley will help," Lucas told her. "Plus she would probably tell you to have the day off anyway once she saw your eye."

"That's probably true," Brooke admitted as she went back to trying to cover the redness around her eye. "But I don't want to lie to your mom. She's been so good to me. And Haley needs to take it easy. She is pregnant with your niece or nephew remember?"

"Brooke, we're going to have to lie to her so that you don't have to marry Julian," Lucas pointed out. "So consider it research. And I'm sure Hales can manage half a day. I can do the rest."

"Research?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow above her uninjured eye at him through the mirror. She could see him sat on her bed as he pulled on a pair of socks.

"Yes research," Lucas replied with another grin. "If you can't lie to my mom there's no point in me even trying to help you with this idea of yours."

"I know," Brooke said as she finished applying her make up. "I just hate the thought of having to do it to her."

"Look at it this way, it's for a good cause," Lucas told her as pulled a pair of sneakers on. He then looked at her eye. "You did a good job at covering that."

"Thanks," she replied as she placed the make up into her purse. She decided she had better take it in case she had to do a touch up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good," Lucas replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "And seeing as though we're stopping off at yours so you can get changed I'll tell your mom about my eye. Then you can take me out to a restaurant seeing as though I covered it."

"I just hope people don't think I'm a woman beater." Lucas said as he frowned. Brooke shook her head at him as they headed out of the bedroom door.

**~X~**

"So much for me telling your mom about my eye," Brooke said as she walked into Lucas' bedroom. "Why are you packing a bag?"

"I thought I should have some of my stuff at your place in case your dad snoops around. It'll be more authentic," Lucas replied as he zipped the bag up. "I take it my parents are out?"

"They've gone to the movies. They left a note on the refrigerator," Brooke explained. She then smiled as she said. "I'm glad I asked you to help me. You're thinking of things that I would never have even thought about to make it look real."

"Well I thought about it while I was helping you with the ice for your eye and I realized that we're going to have to be _really_ convincing for this to work," Lucas told her. "I mean how am I going to explain to my parents my sudden relationship with you when they know about me doing what I did."

"They don't know about every single encounter you've had do they?" Brooke asked curious.

"No," Lucas admitted. "That's another reason why I've crashed at yours as often as I have."

"Well maybe we can use that to our advantage and say that you were with me," Brooke said as she frowned in thought. "That way they won't be as suspicious right?"

"I think that's a good idea Brooke Davis. You think like me more and more every day," Lucas told her with a chuckle. "You have been hanging out with me for far too long."

"Well as long as this works I don't mind if I think like you do," she replied. "As for the hanging out part, at least I get to do that with you more now."

"That's definitely an upside," Lucas admitted. "We've not really had the chance to that like we used to."

"No we haven't." Brooke agreed as Lucas picked his bag up and they headed towards the door. Lucas switched the lights off before they headed outside and towards her car. She handed him the keys as they walked.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," Lucas began softly. "But just how much experience with guys have you had?"

"Just with you and talking to your dad, Nathan and customers," Brooke said with a thoughtful look on her face. "And my dad and his employees."

"So none then?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. "Have you kissed a guy?"

"I kissed you on the cheek that one time at Christmas." Brooke told him.

"Brooke that doesn't count," he told her gently as he placed his bag in the trunk. They then climbed into the car. Lucas was in the driver's seat, Brooke the front passenger seat. He looked at her and said. "It has to be on the lips to count as a proper kiss."

"Oh," Brooke said surprised. She had always thought that she had shared her first kiss with Lucas all those years ago. She began to freak out as she said. "So you're right. I haven't had any. God I'm never going to be able to do this and I'll have to marry Julian."

"Brooke calm down," Lucas told her in a soothing tone. "You _will_ be able to do this okay. I have faith in you."

"I'm glad that one of us does," she said as she took a deep steadying breath. "I've never kissed a guy, yet I have to pretend we've done what you said earlier."

"I'll help you okay," Lucas reassured her. "We'll lock ourselves away for a couple days while we come up with a detailed plan of what we're gonna do alright?"

"Okay." Brooke said quietly.

"Where were you meeting your dad and Julian tonight?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"At The Bridge Tender," Brooke replied. "Why?"

"How do you feel about us heading there?" Lucas asked. She looked at him stunned. "All you would have to do is follow my lead okay?"

"Okay." Brooke said in almost a whisper.

**~X~**

"So Brooke is ill and can't leave the house?" Paul Norris asked Richard Davis as they and Julian waited on their main courses to arrive.

"Yes she is," Richard Davis replied as he sipped his drink. "She's recovering in her bedroom. I think it might be one of those twenty four hour things."

"The reason I ask is that there's a young lady sat over there who is the spitting image of her." Paul replied as he pointed to a table that was over by the window.

Richard looked over and he felt his anger level rise. Brooke and Lucas were sat at a table in clear view of the table he was sat at. He was thankful however, of the fact that Brooke's eye that he had hit wasn't at the side facing him, Paul and Julian. It was hard for him to not let his anger show as he watched Brooke with the man who had spoiled his carefully thought out plans. Richard studied him as he talked animatedly to Brooke, who was listening intently to whatever he was saying. He frowned as he knew he recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place where. It took him a few moments to realize that he had seen him working in the café a few times when he had gone to collect Brooke. He frowned further as he wondered how long he and Brooke had been carrying on together.

"She _does_ look like her," Julian agreed as he studied her. "Are you sure that she was telling you the truth?"

"Maybe she pretended to be ill so she could spend time with her male friend." Paul suggested as he and Julian shared a look.

"It looks like it doesn't it." Richard replied. He couldn't believe Brooke had had the audacity to come to this exact restaurant with him. His eyes narrowed as he saw Lucas reach over and take hold of Brooke's hand.

"I thought she was kept away from guys?" Julian asked Richard as he moved his attention from Brooke and Lucas.

"So did I," Richard said with a sigh. "I'll sort this out. Just leave it with me."

"You better," Paul told him in a low, firm tone. "If she's been with him the deal is off."

**~X~**

"Your dad and those two guys have been giving us evil looks all evening." Lucas told Brooke quietly as he sorted money out for their bill.

"Yeah I noticed," Brooke replied just as quietly. "The guy that must be Julian was staring at me when I was on my way back from the bathroom."

"I was surprised nobody came over and threatened me while you were there," Lucas told her as he put his wallet away. "I just pretended to be engrossed in the view."

"I'm glad none of them hassled you," Brooke replied with a smile. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," Lucas said as they both stood. He waited for Brooke to get in line with him before he placed his hand on her lower back. "We'll go back to yours and work on this plan some more."

"Can you stay tonight?" Brooke asked quietly as they left the restaurant. "I don't want to be by myself in case my dad or Julian decide to visit."

"Sure I can," he told her as they headed towards the car. "We'll probably be working on this idea most of the night anyway."

"I can't believe I have to lie to your mom," Brooke said as they climbed into her car. "I feel so bad."

"You could tell her that your dad did it because he found us in bed together and you stepped in the way to stop him," Lucas suggested as he started the car. "It's not a million miles away from the truth."

"I guess I could," Brooke said as she thought. "But then that will open up that other can of worms where your mom will begin to question us about what we've been doing and how long."

"We'll come up with the answers that we're going to give her tonight," Lucas replied. "And we go over it until we know it off by heart."

**~X~**

Brooke lay in bed that night unable to sleep. She was too busy watching Lucas sleeping soundly next to her. She couldn't believe that after all the years that she had been head over heels for him that she was finally getting to marry him. Granted it wasn't how she had pictured it happening, but it was still going to happen nevertheless. Her mind drifted back to their attempts to come up with a convincing story to tell their parents. Everything they had thought of seemed to be too fake for their liking. In the end, Lucas had suggested that they take a mini break together to buy more time so they could come up with some reasonable excuse. Brooke was looking forward to wherever they would end up going. She couldn't wait to be away from her father and be alone with Lucas without the thought of her father interrupting. She just hoped that they managed to get away somewhere hot that had a beach. She also hoped that Karen would be okay with it.

Her attention went back to the sleeping man beside her and she couldn't help but smile as she took in his peaceful expression. Her fingers ached to reach out and stroke through his hair, but she managed to resist the urge. Just. She knew if she did that he would more than likely wake up. She heard him sigh in his sleep and he turned over onto his left hand side so that he was facing her. Before she knew it, she was reaching out and she placed her hand on his cheek. She bit her lip in anticipation of what he would do. She was relieved when he stayed asleep and nuzzled his cheek against her hand and made an appreciative noise. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. After a few moments, she moved her hand a little reluctantly and then found herself moving closer to him. The warmth from his body felt great to her as she closed her eyes.

**~X~**

"Hey mom!" Lucas greeted as he headed into the café the following morning. Karen looked up from where she was setting the coffee machine up to brew a fresh pot at the sound of his voice.

"Morning Lucas," Karen replied. "Have you heard from Brooke? She's not come in yet and I'm getting worried. It's not like her. Unlike some people that disappear around here."

"Actually that's why I'm here," Lucas told her as he headed behind the counter. "Brooke won't be coming in today. And I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you could give her some time off. She really needs it right now."

"Why what's wrong?" Karen asked concerned. "Is she okay?"

"She's just going through some stuff with her dad right now," Lucas began. "And I'm helping her. That's where I was last night. Brooke needed me."

"You were at Brooke's?" Karen asked shocked. Lucas nodded. "What's happening with her father?"

"He hit her," Lucas replied. "It was aimed at me and Brooke stepped in the way and he ended up punching her eye."

"What?" Karen asked shocked as she gave him a look. "Why was Brooke's father going to punch you? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Lucas replied. Karen gave him a disbelieving look.

"Sure you didn't," Karen said skeptically as she finished filling the coffee maker. "I'm not giving you an answer about Brooke's time off until you are honest with me Lucas."

"Mom." Lucas said with a sigh as his brain scrambled to come up with a believable lie.

"Don't 'mom' me Lucas," Karen told him firmly. "Tell me what happened for Brooke to have to defend you like that."

"He found out that Brooke and I have been seeing each other okay?" Lucas blurted out before he realized it. Karen's face was a mask of shock as the words met her ears. "He didn't like the fact that Brooke and I are together because it meant that he couldn't force her to marry some other guy that he had picked out for her."

"You and Brooke are dating?" Karen asked. Her voice matched the shocked look on her face.

"Yes," Lucas replied, hoping he sounded convincing. "We have been for a while now. We had to keep it a secret from her dad because he would have gone crazy if he knew. And he did yesterday when he found out. He punched me on the jaw and then he was going to do it again and that's when Brooke stepped in and got hurt."

"And how did he find out about the two of you?" Karen asked as she shook her head.

"You think he walked in on us in bed together don't you?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"Well from your behavior these past few years can you blame me?" Karen replied bluntly.

"If you really want to know how he found out I'll tell you," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "I woke up and he and Brooke were having a yelling match so I went downstairs and we told him. He didn't walk in on anything."

"So how long has this secret affair of yours been going on?" Karen asked as she went to wipe the counter top.

"A couple of years," Lucas blurted out. It was the first thing that had come into his head. "Look mom I need to know if Brooke can have some time off. I know it's going to leave you short staffed but she needs a break mom. I told her I'd take her somewhere nice where she can relax."

"Yes she can have some time off," Karen replied. She had to admit that Brooke definitely deserved the time off. She was rarely away from the café. "I employed another waitress yesterday to help out now that Haley is pregnant. She'll appreciate the extra shifts."

"Who?" Lucas asked curious. He hadn't even known Karen was after staff.

"I don't think you know her," Karen replied. "She's called Peyton Sawyer."

"That name means nada to me," Lucas told her. "Thanks for giving Brooke the time off mom."

"You're welcome," Karen replied. She then added. "Promise me that you'll treat Brooke right."

"Of course I will mom," Lucas said in an incredulous tone. There was nothing but honesty in his eyes as he said. "I'd never do anything to hurt Brooke."

"Good," Karen replied with a smile. "You know I always pictured you settling down with someone like her. Maybe it's a sign."

"Yeah maybe," Lucas replied quietly surprising Karen some more. "Mom can I get some take out breakfast for me and Brooke. That way she doesn't have to cook."

"Of course you can," Karen replied. "Do you want what you usually have?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "But can I get extra pancakes with mine? I'm _really_ hungry today."

"So where's Brooke this morning?" Karen asked curious as she set about making their breakfast.

"She was still sleeping when I woke up," Lucas told her. "I didn't want to disturb her so I thought I'd come over here and get us some breakfast while I spoke to you."

"Are you and Brooke sleeping together?" Karen asked shocking Lucas.

"Mom!" he said as his eyes almost fell out of his head. "I am _not_ having that conversation with you okay? What happens between Brooke and I is private."

"I'll take that as a yes then," Karen replied causing Lucas's jaw to drop. "Don't worry I won't say anything to Brooke."

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"She wasn't feeling too good this morning so I told her to come in later," Karen answered. "It's been quiet anyway so I've managed perfectly fine."

"That's good," Lucas replied. "Is Hales okay?"

"She told me she'll be fine," Karen told him. "It's just a side effect of being pregnant."

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," Lucas said as he frowned. "So changing the subject, how long can Brooke have off work?"

"How long do you two plan on going away?" Karen asked in response.

"I have no idea," Lucas replied. "We don't even know where we're going yet. I was thinking of taking her someplace with a beach."

"There's one not too far from here." Karen said with a smile as she checked their food.

"Mom that's not the same and you know it," Lucas replied with a slight laugh. "I was thinking of maybe someplace like the Bahamas."

"The Bahamas?" Karen asked in an impressed tone.

"Yeah we watched a travel thing the other day and she got all excited and dreamy about Nassau," Lucas said as he thought back to the last time he had hung out with Brooke. "So if I took her away for two weeks it would be okay?"

"Two weeks is fine Lucas," Karen told him as she placed the food she had made them into take out cartons. "Just have a nice time and make sure she rests."

"Don't worry mom I will," Lucas said as he gave her a hug. "If I don't see you before we leave, I'll see you in two weeks."

**~X~**

Brooke opened her eyes and saw the bed beside her was empty. She frowned as she sat up and listened for any signal as to where Lucas could be. She heard nothing and sighed as she climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She was relieved that Lucas wasn't in it, as she had to pee urgently. She inspected her eye briefly in the mirror and cringed at the purple shade. She was glad that it wasn't too swollen. After she had relieved herself and washed her hands, she headed down the stairs. She didn't find Lucas in any of the rooms and when she looked out of the window, she saw that her car was gone. She frowned as she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee and smiled when she saw the note on the refrigerator door that told her he had gone to see Karen at the café and he was bringing breakfast back. She began to hum to herself as she set about making the coffee. A few moments later, she heard a door close.

"It's about time you got back," she called in a happy voice without turning round. "Hurry up and serve the food. I'm starving."

"Did you work up an appetite last night?" an unfamiliar voice asked her. Brooke spun around in alarm and saw who she guessed was Julian from the previous night.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Brooke asked in a frightened tone.

"You know who I am Brooke," he replied. "I'm Julian. You know the guy you were _supposed_ to meet last night."

"Get out of my house." Brooke said as she glared at him the best she could.

"Did lover boy do that?" Julian asked with a low chuckle as he indicated her eye. He began to walk towards her as he spoke.

"Stay the _hell_ away from me!" Brooke told him in an angry tone as she moved away.

"Give me one good reason why I should." Julian replied as he smirked and eyed her petite form. Brooke suddenly wished that she had more than her pajama shorts and a tank top on.

"Because I'll break your neck if you lay a finger on her that's why." Lucas's voice replied in a deep angry tone. Julian stopped heading towards Brooke and turned to face him. He found Lucas putting the take out cartons from the café on the counter. Brooke took the opportunity to go over to Lucas. He gave her a concerned look.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked in a protective tone.

"No," Brooke replied. "Good timing by the way."

"I don't know what gives you the right to think that you can just roam around here of your own free will, but you should know that you're _not_ welcome here." Lucas told Julian as the two men glared at each other.

"I just came to get what's mine," Julian said. He then looked at Brooke as if she was worthless as he added. "Even if it may be sloppy seconds by now."

"How _dare_ you!" Lucas said in an angry voice as his eyes blazed.

He went over to Julian, grabbed him by his jacket collar and began to drag him out of the kitchen. Julian was completely caught off guard and found he couldn't free himself from Lucas's grasp as he was holding his jacket that tightly, his arms wouldn't move. Lucas then dragged him to the back door of the house and outside. He continued along the pathway as Brooke followed. She was curious to see what he was going to do. She smiled as she saw where Lucas was heading. Julian made an annoyed yelp as Lucas used a new found strength to deposit Julian into the pool. Brooke burst out laughing as Julian spluttered to the surface and glared at Lucas.

"This isn't over!" Julian told him as he swam towards the far edge of the pool.

"It is for you!" Lucas called back as he and Brooke headed back to her house hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p>"How much have you packed Brooke?" Lucas asked as he lifted her suitcase off her bed later that day. They had booked a last minute deal to Harbour Island in the Bahamas while they had eaten their breakfast. Lucas grimaced at the weight of her case.<p>

"I need to be prepared for every possible occasion Lucas," she replied as she finished checking that their passports were in their travel documents wallet. For some reason she noticed that their birth certificates were also in there, along with their driving licenses. "You never know what we might want to see or do."

"I suppose I should be grateful that there's only _one_ heavy case for me to carry." Lucas told her as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"You should," Brooke told him as she smiled back. She then gave the bedroom one last glance. "I think we're good to go."

"Great," Lucas replied as he carried her case out of the room and down the staircase. "I think the cab has already been waiting about half an hour."

"It hasn't been _that_ long," Brooke told him as she playfully hit his shoulder as she went down the stairs behind him. "It's been about five minutes."

"Careful Brooke," he told her with a chuckle. "I almost dropped your case then."

"Don't be such a drama queen," she told him as she rolled her eyes. They reached the bottom of the stairs and he put her case down next to his. "I tell you, you're worse than half the girls that I went to school with sometimes."

"You know it's a good thing that you're my best friend," Lucas told her as he looked into her eyes. "Now let's get to the airport. That way we can get some lunch, because I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Brooke told him as she smiled. She picked her carry on bag up as Lucas placed the strap of his over his shoulder. He then picked their cases up. "Let's go. Harbour Island here we come."

**~X~**

"Hey I have an idea." Lucas said as he and Brooke left the little coffee shop in the airport where they had eaten their lunch.

"What?" Brooke asked curious.

"We should get some rings for your plan while we're here," Lucas replied. "They'll be a little cheaper than at normal stores."

"Good thinking Sherlock!" Brooke told him as she smiled.

"See I'm not just a pretty face." Lucas told her as he waggled his eyebrows playfully. Brooke burst out laughing in response.

"You can be such a dork at times, you know that?" she asked as he joined in with her laughter.

"Not as much of a dork as you," he retorted, earning himself a playful nudge from her. "Look there's a jeweler over there. Let's go and check it out."

**~X~**

"They're all so pretty." Brooke said to Lucas as they browsed the ring section of the jewelers.

"Not to mention expensive," Lucas replied as he noticed the hefty price tags that came with the rings. "I thought they would be a little less expensive here."

"Lucas you don't have to pay for the rings you know. I'll be doing that courtesy of my dad. I have one of his credit cards in my wallet," she retorted as another wide smile broke out on her face. "It's the least he can do right?"

"Well when you put it like that, yeah," he told her as he returned the smile. He then frowned as he said. "We don't look like all the other couples that are in here."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked as her eyes scanned the display for the perfect ring.

"Well look. That couple over there is holding hands, that couple is kissing and the three over there are acting like loved up teenagers." Lucas replied quietly. Brooke looked up from the display and noticed he was right.

"Well, we'll just have to join in," she whispered back. Lucas looked at her strangely for a few moments and then she felt his hand take hold of hers. "This could be the start of our practice ready to fool everybody when we get back."

"True. So have you found your dream ring yet?" he asked with another smile. "It's just if you carry on taking your time like this, they'll be calling our flight and we'll probably miss it."

"Not yet no," she told him with a smirk. "But there are another four displays to look through. And there is plenty of time before our flight Lucas."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked, not quite able to believe his ears.

"Yep," Brooke told him as she chuckled. "So stop whining."

"I do _not_ whine!" Lucas told her as he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Sure you don't honey," Brooke said as she patted his shoulder. "You obviously can't hear yourself properly then huh?"

"I _don't_!" Lucas insisted as Brooke returned her attention back to the display of rings.

"_That's_ the one!" Brooke almost squealed as her eyes fell on a ring she just had to have. "It's perfect."

Lucas moved his eyes to the ring that Brooke was excited about. It took him a few moments to find the one she actually meant. It was a square, cushion cut diamond set in platinum, with a delicate half band of smaller diamonds. He noticed that it was part of a set and had a wedding band to go with it. It was a delicate full eternity ring covered in tiny diamonds and complimented the engagement ring perfectly. Lucas looked at Brooke incredulously after he had studied the rings for a moment. He had thought that she would have chosen the biggest diamond that she could find, but the ring she had her heart set on was beautiful, classy and understated.

_A bit like her_, he suddenly thought. _Whoa, where did that come from_?

"Are you sure that that's what you want?" he asked as he shook the thought from his head.

"Yes!" Brooke said as she nodded her head to emphasize her point. "It's perfect. That way I won't have to take it off at the café. Plus there's a wedding band with it."

"Well if you want it, we should get it." he told her with a grin.

"Don't worry it's getting purchased," she replied with a wide smile. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"We should get your ring from here too," Brooke told him. "So that it's ready for when we do actually get married."

"I guess we could." he replied.

"So what type of ring do you want then Lucas?" she asked as they moved to a display of gents wedding rings.

"Just something simple. It'll have to be for when I teach Basketball with Nathan," he replied as he scanned the men's side of the case they were browsing. He then grinned cheekily as he said. "That way I don't have to take it off."

"What about that one?" Brooke asked as she pointed to a simple platinum band. She gave him a playful nudge as she did.

"That would be perfect. It won't get caught on anything," He told her with a chuckle. "And all the ladies will see that I'm taken."

"Well let's go see about buying them then." she told him with a smile as she shook his head at his comment.

Lucas then signaled to a member of staff that they needed their assistance. A middle aged woman with dark hair streaked with flashes of gray came up to them. Lucas thought she had far too much make up for the amount of wrinkles on her face. It looked like she had applied it with a trowel. Brooke seemed to notice too and she gave him a sideways glance and kinked her eyebrow. Lucas had to stifle a laugh as the woman greeted them.

"Hello I'm Magda. How can I be of assistance today?" she asked. Her voice sounded like she smoked far too many cigarettes.

"We would like to get this ring set right here please?" Lucas told her as he pointed to the rings that Brooke was so excited to get. Magda looked into the case before she retrieved the correct key from a bunch that was connected to her belt by a security line.

"Excellent choice," she began as she set about unlocking the counter to retrieve the ring. "We just got this in this morning. It's a brand new design and the only set we have."

"Wow really?" Brooke asked unable to believe her ears.

"Yes. It's a one off unique set of jewelry. You won't see it in here again," she told them as she picked the rings out and locked the case back up. She placed a velvet viewing pad on the counter, before she laid the rings on top of it. "We can adjust them for you up to three sizes either way. Any more and the quality and design of the ring are compromised."

"Wow, they're so perfect," Brooke said in awe at the rings that lay before her. "Can I try them on?"

"Of course you can," Magda told them with a smile. She turned to Lucas. "Are you going to put them on for her? It's tradition you know."

"Sure," Lucas answered with a smile. He picked the engagement ring up and took hold of Brooke's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. He felt extremely odd as he did. "There we go."

"Oh my god! It fits perfectly," Brooke nearly squealed again as she held her hand up to admire the fine craftsmanship of the ring. "It's like it was made specifically for me."

"That doesn't happen very often," Magda explained. "We usually have to do some kind of alteration. You'll also be pleased to know that the wedding band is the exact same size too."

"This one doesn't need anything," Brooke said a smile adorning her face. "We'll take it."

"Let me just box them up for you," Magda said with a smile. "Or would you prefer to keep that on and just have a box for the wedding band?"

"I want to keep this on." Brooke told her in an excited voice. Lucas couldn't help but smile in response.

"That won't be a problem." Magda replied.

"Can we also get one of those wedding bands too please?" Lucas asked as he pointed to the one that they had chosen for him.

"You certainly can," Magda replied as she retrieved another key from her belt. "Do you know what size you need?"

"I don't actually." Lucas confessed. Magda smiled in response.

"Well it's a good thing that we have a variety of sizes in that one," she told him. "It's one of the popular rings."

Several minutes later, Lucas had selected the correct sized ring for him and Brooke had paid with her father's credit card. She expected it to be refused and was surprised when it wasn't. Brooke then picked up the small bag that held the two small boxes that had their wedding rings in and they strolled out of the jewelers.

"I wonder what your dad's face is going to look like when he sees the statement for that purchase." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"It's the least he can do after everything," Brooke said. "Especially after his behavior yesterday."

"Exactly," Lucas replied. He then laughed as he added. "I wonder if Julian has dried off yet."

"I can't believe you threw him in the pool," Brooke said as she laughed as the image of Lucas throwing Julian into the pool replayed in her head. "It was so funny."

"Well he deserved it!" Lucas told her as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Nobody messes with Brooke Davis on my watch."

**~X~**

"I'm really envious of Brooke and Lucas," Haley said to Karen that afternoon as they had a breather from serving. "I wish I was being whisked off to the Bahamas."

"Same here," Karen told her with a smile. "I just can't believe that they've been secretly dating for the past couple of years."

"I know. I can't either," Haley agreed. She then thought for a moment. "Although thinking back, it was pretty obvious when you watch them together."

"You're right," Karen replied as she looked over at their new employee. She then quietly asked. "How is our new recruit getting on?"

"She's picking it up slowly," Haley replied just as quiet. The two women watched Peyton as she went about clearing the tables. "She's not very talkative."

"Maybe she's just nervous because it's her first day." Karen suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Haley agreed as Nathan strolled through the door. Haley's face lit up as she saw him. "Hey you!"

"Hey," Nathan greeted in response as he smiled widely. He then kissed her lovingly before he sat at the counter. "Hey mom."

"Hello Nathan," Karen replied with a smile. "How was work?"

"Pretty much the same as it always is," he replied. "Except there was no Lucas."

"That's because he's on his way to the Bahamas with Brooke." Haley told him. Nathan's eyes rose in surprise.

"Nice of him to let me know," Nathan replied with a frown. "Did he even arrange time off work?"

"He asked Principal Turner and he authorized it," Haley said. Karen and Nathan looked at her in surprise. "I had a text from Brooke."

"So Turner obviously forgot to tell me," Nathan replied as he shook his head. "That's nice of him."

"He's a busy man Nathan." Karen told him.

"I know. It's just something like that he should tell me," Nathan replied. He then noticed Peyton. "Who's the new chick?"

"That is Peyton," Haley told him. She then called over to her. "Peyton, come and meet my fiancé."

Peyton stopped clearing the tables and headed over to the counter. Nathan took in her sullen appearance and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Haley. She shrugged in response as Peyton approached.

"Peyton, this is my fiancé and Karen's eldest son Nathan," Haley told her. "Nathan this is the café's newest employee Peyton."

"Hi," Nathan replied politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Peyton replied in a neutral tone. There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So honey, I take it you came here for food?" Haley asked him breaking the silence. Peyton headed over to continue cleaning the tables. Nathan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"I came for coffee actually," Nathan replied. "Because I was going to offer to go and pick Lily up. Then bring her back here for food."

"Wow what has gotten into my boys today?" Karen asked in a surprised tone. "What with you actually offering to pick Lily up and Lucas announcing that he and Brooke have been seeing each other for a few years."

"_What_?" Nathan asked as his eyes almost fell out of his head. "Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not son," Karen told him seriously. "He told me this morning when he came for their breakfast and asked if Brooke could have time off work. Brooke even defended him when her father was going to hit him and ended up getting hit herself."

"Seriously?" Nathan and Haley asked in unison. Peyton was clearing tables nearer to the counter and was listening intently.

"That's what Lucas said." Karen told them.

"I bet he walked in on them in bed together." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"Lucas said that that didn't happen because I said the same," Karen told him. "He said he woke up and Brooke and her father were having a verbal fight, so he went to make sure that she was okay. That's when her father began to lash out."

"Wow Lucas the hero." Haley said as she handed Nathan his coffee in a take out cup.

"I've heard Lucas get called a lot of things before but never a hero." Nathan said as he chuckled to himself.

"I can't wait until Brooke gets back," Haley said as she shook her head at Nathan. "I need to interrogate her."

"Well you'll have a couple of weeks to wait Haley," Karen told her with a slight laugh. "Nathan if you're picking Lily up you need to get going now or you'll be late."

"Yeah I'm going," Nathan told her as he stood. "Just make sure you have one of those Karen's Café special burgers waiting on me when I get back. With extra large fries too."

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas walked through the door to their ocean front cottage at the Coral Sands Beach Resort on Harbour Island. Brooke had fallen in love with the Bahamas already. The bell boy put their bags down in the lounge area of their room and Lucas handed him a ten dollar bill. The bell boy took it gratefully as he thanked them for their generosity before he left them alone. They looked around the place they would be staying for the next two weeks. The lounge part had a white cushioned sofa and chair. A glass table was in front of them and there was a large screen TV on a wooden dresser at the opposite side of their bed that could be seen from the sofa.

The bed took up most of the room and looked soft and inviting. Adjacent to the bed at the bottom were doors that led to their balcony. They were able to sit and eat out there if they wanted at the dining table or sunbathe on the loungers that were also out there. They both saw that they had a perfect unobstructed view of the ocean. They shared an impressive look as Brooke headed through a door to see if it led to the bathroom. Sure enough, it led to an impressive bathroom. There was a huge round tub to one side that was in front of a huge picture window that overlooked the ocean. It had a bamboo blind that could be pulled down to give them extra privacy, but the only thing that could be seen from the window was endless miles of pure blue ocean, their balcony and some palm trees that blocked off the view from the beach. Next to the bath stood an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it and two flutes.

"Wow. This is spectacular huh?" Lucas said as he came into the bathroom. He stood behind Brooke and admired the view.

"I can't wait to have a massage," she told him as her eyes lit up. "Are you gonna have one too?"

"I think I might actually. As long as you join me in some water sports. They do scuba diving too."

"Ooh we have to go scubaing." Brooke said excitedly as she turned round and bumped straight into the solid wall of Lucas's chest. They both heard their door close.

"I wonder who that is." Lucas asked with a frown. Brooke couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly sexy right then and swallowed.

"The maid maybe?" Brooke suggested quietly. She was surprised that her brain was still functioning right then. She noticed that Lucas's eyes had dropped to her lips as she spoke and she saw him moisten his lips with his tongue.

"Maybe," he replied just as quietly. He then whispered. "You think we should try some acting?"

"Huh?" she asked as she frowned in confusion.

"I'm gonna kiss you." he whispered as he brought his lips to hers. His fingers sank into her long dark locks as his lips devoured hers hungrily. Her arms went instinctively around him; one hand was on the back of his neck, the other on his lower back. He moved his body closer to her, subconsciously craving her touch. His tongue found hers and mated with it, encouraging Brooke's to imitate his movements, which she did. He moved forwards and trapped her between himself and the counter, as he deepened the kiss causing them both to moan.

"Oh I sorry." the maid stuttered out as she came into the bathroom with some towels. Lucas stopped kissing Brooke and looked at her, not moving from the current position they were in. His expression was now one of confusion and Brooke seemed to be in a daze.

"No you're fine. Please carry on." he told her as he panted for breath. Brooke was breathing heavily too as they watched the maid quickly put the spare towels in the linen cupboard that was in their bathroom. When she had finished, she turned to them and apologized once again.

"I am so sorry. My regrets." she told them as she bowed her head slightly as she turned to leave the room.

"Lucas tip her." Brooke told him as her brain regained its senses.

"Oh yeah. Here you go." he said to the maid as he stepped away from Brooke and pulled another ten dollar bill from his pocket. "Don't worry about it okay?"

"Thank you sir." the maid told him, stunned. She took the bill and quickly scuttled out of the room. Lucas turned back to Brooke to find her once again looking out at the ocean,

"You know what?" she asked not looking at him. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

**~X~**

Richard Davis walked up the stairs and into Brooke's bedroom. He had found no sign of her anywhere downstairs, yet had noticed that her car was still in the driveway. He glanced around the room and pulled his face in disgust at the mess he was met with. The bed covers were in a rumpled mess and clothes and shoes were littered around the place. He noticed that they weren't all Brooke's clothes and shoes too. He then headed to the room that was her closet. He looked around and frowned when he saw that there was one of her cases missing.

He let out an enraged noise as he kicked one of her remaining cases. It sailed across the room and knocked over a mirror that had been standing on a set of drawers. He cursed as he heard the glass shatter. He then turned and left before he stomped back down the stairs. He was furious. He couldn't believe that she had just taken off the way she had. He knew that she would be with _him_ and it infuriated him even more. He left the little house that Brooke called her home and stomped his way to the main house. He had to come up with yet another idea to try and salvage his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheery Rose 23 - Yes Brucas are in fact engaged and that's why she kept her ring on.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, fireangel08, XHush-HushX, OTH12, BpDs89, xXalienatedXx, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Dani OTH, Tess-IV, KayyyReneee, craxygirl54, babyblues02, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, dreamkent, curlylizard97, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole2223, Lee Martin, Jason Carlton, Alyssia Owens, Danny Walker, Ashley Scott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Eve Greenwood, Jenn Giles, Molly Cartwright, Tommy-Corrington, The-Tim22 - Thank you all so much for your reviews! The response to the last chapter was amazing!**

**A lot of you have been asking questions regarding Peyton and asked if she would be trouble for Brucas. There is a little more revealed about Peyton in this chapter and there is a flashback to her night with Lucas!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Lucas said to Brooke as her eyelids fluttered open. He was sat up in bed as he flicked through the channels on TV. "How did you sleep?"<p>

"Great actually," Brooke replied as she moved into a sitting position. She smiled at him as she did. "How about you?"

"Like a baby," he replied as he smiled in return. "It makes a change not waking up with a hangover or having to do the walk of shame."

"See, you're feeling some of the perks of our deal already." Brooke told him in response.

"Yeah you're right," Lucas replied as he laughed. "So what do you want to do today? After we have our breakfast of course."

"Relax on the beach," she told him. "I just want a few days to unwind from my dad drama before we do any touristy stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas agreed as there was a knock at their door. "That will be breakfast."

"I can't wait to see what it is," Brooke told him. She had let him decide for her when they had ordered it the day before. "I hope you chose me something good."

"Of course I did," he told her as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and a trolley was wheeled in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the waiter told him with a smile. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"I'm sure we will," Lucas replied as the waiter left. Lucas closed the door behind him and then turned around to face Brooke. "Well come on then. Get stuck in."

"I will in a minute," she told him as she climbed out of bed. "I have to pee first."

**~X~**

"What do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing right now?" Haley asked Karen as they had their morning coffee break. Or in Haley's case, herbal tea.

"They're probably relaxing on a beach in the sun," Karen replied in a longing tone. "I think it's about time I had a vacation."

"I think you're right," Haley agreed. "You and Keith should have one when Brooke and Lucas get back from theirs. That way Lucas can cover at the auto shop."

"I like how you think Haley," Karen told her with a laugh as Peyton came over to join them. Karen looked at her and asked. "How are you getting on?"

"Good now," Peyton replied with a smile. "I'm getting the hang of things now. And my first day nerves have gone."

"I hate first day nerves," Haley said with a laugh. "I remember my first day here. I broke about five plates within ten minutes."

"I'm glad I didn't do that!" Peyton said as her eyes widened. "Did it come out of your paycheck?"

"I insisted that it did," Haley told her. "Luckily I haven't broken anything expensive yet."

"So there are four members of staff that work here now right?" Peyton asked curious. She had been told but her nerves had made a lot of things Karen had told her disappear from her memory.

"Yes," Karen replied. "There are us three and then Brooke. She's dating my youngest son Lucas."

"So you could say it's a real family café then?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"You could say that yes." Karen agreed with a smile of her own.

"And does Lucas work with his dad?" Peyton asked before she sipped her coffee.

"No he works part time with Nathan," Karen answered. A proud smile touched her lips as she spoke about her boys. "Lucas is also a published author."

"I thought his name sounded familiar," Peyton said as it dawned on her who Karen's son actually was. She tried not to frown as she thought back to the night they had met. "Has he been dating Brooke long?"

"A couple of years," Karen replied. "At least that's what he told me. It could have been going on for longer."

"I bet they fell in love as soon as they laid eyes on each other," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "And that they were in denial or too blind to act on it."

"Then how do you explain Lucas's actions?" Karen asked her.

"Maybe that was a cover up for spending time with Brooke?" Haley suggested. "Seeing as though her dad is the ass that he is."

"You could be right," Karen said as she thought. That hadn't occurred to her before. "I hope it is."

"It would be _so_ romantic if it was." Haley said in the same dreamy tone. Karen couldn't help but smile at her.

"Your hormones are really going crazy today aren't they?" Karen asked in amusement.

"They sure are," Haley admitted. "This morning Nathan remembered to put his dirty laundry into the hamper and I thought it was the cutest thing."

"Really?" Peyton asked in response as she smiled.

"Yeah," Haley admitted again as she laughed. "It was the same when he cleaned his breakfast things up after himself."

"It's good to know that Nathan is trained in putting laundry in the hamper and cleaning his cutlery and plates up." Karen said amused.

"Oh it is," Haley replied seriously. "It means that all those years of telling him what to do that you and Keith did pay off."

Karen laughed as she realized that Haley had a point. Even Peyton found herself joining in as she began to wonder about Brooke and Lucas. She found her memory wandering back to the night that she had met Lucas.

**~X~**

_"Come on Boozy, it's time for you to go home," Peyton told Lucas as she was attempting to lock up for the night. In the evenings she worked behind the bar in a club that wasn't too far from her apartment. "Some of us have to get this place cleaned up."_

_"Don't wanna go home," Lucas slurred as he swayed on the bar stool. "I wanna go to Brooke."_

_"Well go to Brooke then." she told him as she shook her head._

_"I can't!" he said in a whine causing Peyton to laugh. "I'm not allowed! She's not allowed near boys!"_

_"What do you mean?" Peyton asked in an alarmed voice. "How old is she?"_

_"Because her dad is an ass," Lucas slurred before he downed some more beer and then burped loudly. "She's old enough."_

_"Well you should go and see Brooke," Peyton told him. "What's her address? I'll get you a cab."_

_"Brooke's pretty." Lucas said as he giggled and then hiccupped._

_"What's your name?" Peyton asked. "What's Brooke's last name?"_

_"I'm Lucas," he replied as he looked at her through unfocused eyes. "It should be Scott, but it's not. Ha I rhymed!"_

_"Yes you rhymed," Peyton said as she sighed. There always had to be one that didn't want to leave and spoke nonsense. "So what is Brooke's last name? I'll see if she's listed and call her."_

_"Cell phone!" Lucas said as if he was struck by an idea. He put his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He squinted at the screen as he tried to make the blur become something recognizable. "What language is this in?"_

_"Let me see," Peyton said as she reached out and took the phone from him. "It's in English. What's your code to unlock it?"_

_"Um," Lucas began as he frowned in thought. "One, two, three, four."_

_"Nope it doesn't work." Peyton said as she typed the numbers in._

_"Nine, one, one, something," Lucas mumbled. Peyton groaned in frustration. "Wait there's a three in it. Or is it two threes? I don't remember."_

_"Okay, you just stay there and sober up for a while," Peyton told him as she placed his phone down on the bar. "I'll get this place cleaned up and ask you again in a bit."_

_Peyton went about her usual routine and a little over thirty minutes later she went to check on Lucas again. He was resting his head on the bar as he stared into space. Peyton chuckled as she realized just how drunk he was._

_"Lucas do you remember the code for your phone yet?" she asked him._

_"Nope," he replied as he sat up. He squinted as he looked at her and said. "I'm hungry."_

"Can you remember where you live?" Peyton asked as she shook her head at him in disbelief.

_"A house I think," he replied with a slight slur. "I don't know."_

_"God give me strength!" Peyton muttered under her breath. She then sighed as she made her mind up. "Okay Boozy, come on. You can sleep it off at my place. It's just down the road."_

_"Is there food?" Lucas asked as he attempted to stand from the bar stool. He almost fell and Peyton managed to catch him. However, her skinny frame almost buckled under his weight._

_"There's some food." she told him as she struggled to guide him to the door._

_"Awesome!" Lucas murmured as he leaned on her further. Somehow Peyton managed to get Lucas back to her apartment and deposit him onto her bed. Lucas lay face down on it and said. "Mmm comfy."_

_"I know. Now do you want food or not?" Peyton asked. She waited a few moments and got no response. She frowned as she reached down and shook him. She then heard soft snores coming from him. "This is just fucking perfect!"_

_She sighed as she moved and pulled his shoes off. The last thing she needed was for him to trash her clean bed linen. She then groaned as she looked over at the empty spot where her new sofa should have been. The delivery men hadn't turned up with it before she had had to go to work._

_"There's no fucking way I'm sleeping on the floor," Peyton mumbled to herself. "Drunk boy will just have to put up with me sleeping in my own bed."_

_She had changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and had fallen asleep easily. She had been woken in the early hours of the morning by the sound of Lucas falling onto her wooden floor._

_"Bathroom!" he mumbled as she flicked a lamp on. She then sleepily pointed to the open door and he stumbled towards it. He emerged a few minutes later and stumbled back to the bed._

_"What are you doing?" Peyton asked him as he began to pull his shirt and jeans off._

_"Too hot." he replied as he passed out on her bed once more in his underwear. Peyton had sighed again and only managed to fall asleep again once his snores could be heard. The next morning when she had woken, he had been gone._

**~X~**

"Luke, I think I'm frying here." Brooke said as she looked over at him. He was led on a beach towel beside her own.

"Me too," he agreed as he looked back at her. "Do you want to head back inside for a bit?"

"Yeah I think we should," Brooke agreed as she sat up. "How about we go and have some drinks in the bar? It has air con."

"I like the way you think," Lucas told her as he too sat up. "I could murder a nice cool beer or exotic cocktail thing right now."

"Exotic cocktail thing sounds good." Brooke told him as she rolled her towel up and placed it into her beach bag. She then tied her sarong around her waist.

"It does," Lucas agreed as he copied her actions with his own towel. He then picked the bag up and handed it to her. "Let's go."

"And they say chivalry is dead." Brooke teased as she placed the beach bag over her shoulder. She then checked that her engagement ring was still in place on her finger.

"Do you want me to carry your bag Brooke?" he asked as he grinned at her.

"No I'm good," she replied as she laughed. They then checked that they had everything, before they began to walk off the beach and back towards their hotel. "You can carry the shopping when we go for souvenirs."

"Is this what married life is going to be like?" he asked playfully. "Wow that sounds weird."

"It does," Brooke admitted as she laughed. She then turned serious as she said. "I just hope that my dad or Julian don't put a stop to our plans somehow when we get back."

"That won't happen," Lucas assured her as he placed his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "We'll elope if we have to."

"Thanks Luke." Brooke told him gratefully as they stopped walking. An obviously newlywed couple were having some photographs taken and neither Brooke nor Lucas wanted to get in the way.

"Anytime," he assured her as he rubbed her upper arm. He then got an idea as he watched the couple have more pictures taken. "Why don't we get married while we're here?"

"_Seriously_?" Brooke asked as she gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah," he replied. "We'll have our drink and then we can ask at the hotel what we have to do so that we can get married here. That way, your dad and Julian can't do anything. We get back to Tree Hill and just show them the marriage certificate."

"You are a genius!" Brooke said happily as she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I just hope we can do that."

"We'll find out in a while," Lucas told her. "Can you imagine the looks on everyone's faces if we went back home as Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

"It would be funny," Brooke told him. "But your parents might freak out at you."

"I think I'm pretty much used to that by now." Lucas replied as they once again began their journey to the bar.

**~X~**

"So Brooke has gone away with this Scott guy?" Julian asked Richard as the two of them sat in his study drinking scotch.

"Yes." Richard replied. "I checked the history on her computer and they've gone to the Bahamas for two weeks. I have their flight number for when they come back too."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Julian asked.

"We go to the airport when they're due to come back. Then we get Brooke away from him before they have a chance to actually get married." Richard told him.

"That sounds like a plan," Julian said as he grinned. "Just one thing though. We can't tell my father about her going away with Lucas. If he knew he'd call the deal off."

"I think I can agree to that," Richard replied with a smug grin. "We just need to think of a distraction for Lucas at the airport so we can get Brooke on her own."

"I have an idea," Julian said. "I know a few actresses. I can hire one or two to create a diversion that Brooke wouldn't like. She might even end up falling out with him."

"Excellent idea," Richard said as his grin grew wider. "What do you have in mind for them to distract him?"

"What if we made it look like Lucas had cheated on your daughter with two slutty looking blondes?" Julian suggested as the plan began to grow in his mind. "I'm sure that would cause them to fall out and break up with ease."

"That could work," Richard replied. "And then Brooke would need her father to comfort her. And you could offer her a shoulder to cry on and that could help bring you two closer together."

"Plus it would be a great way to get revenge on Lucas for throwing me in the pool." Julian added.

"I like your idea," Richard said as he continued to grin. "I can't wait to see their faces when we pull it off."

**~X~**

"It's a good thing my father's credit card has a large balance huh?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas ate dinner together that night. "And that our birth certificates were in the travel document folder."

"It sure is," Lucas agreed. He laughed as he said. "I can't wait to see his face when he gets his statement and it says Wedding Package on it."

"Me neither," Brooke replied with a laugh of her own. "Or the fact that it cost three thousand, seven hundred and fifty dollars. At least we'll be back home when he gets that."

"That's pretty cheap for a wedding when you think about it," Lucas said as he thought. "I mean for that we get the marriage license, the registrar's fee is paid, you get a bouquet and we get a photographer and champagne. Plus we get a CD with the photos on."

"True," Brooke agreed. "I'm glad we have time to go and get me a dress."

"I suppose I better get a suit or something huh?" Lucas said. "My mom is going to be going crazy that we got married here. She'll be worse if she sees that I'm wearing shorts or cargo pants for the wedding too."

"You should get a linen suit," Brooke told him. "You'll be too hot in a proper one."

"Yeah I think I will," Lucas agreed. "It was nice of the hotel people to tell us where we could get stuff like that from huh?"

"It was," Brooke confirmed. She then grinned as she said. "I can't believe we're getting married in three days."

"Me neither," Lucas admitted. "At least your dad can't make you marry Julian now."

"I know," Brooke said happily. She was ecstatic at the thought that she wouldn't have to do that. And also at the thought that she would be Lucas's wife. "I really appreciate you doing this for me Lucas. Thank you _so_ much."

"Brooke, you don't have to keep thanking me," he told her gently as he smiled. "You're my best friend in the whole entire world. I'd do anything for you."

"And I love you for that," Brooke told him as she smiled and looked into his eyes. She then quickly changed back to the subject of the wedding. "I can't wait to see the photos. They'll look amazing with the sunset in the background."

"They will," Lucas agreed. "That sunset last night was just breathtaking."

"It's a good thing we bought the rings at the airport huh?" Brooke asked with a playful smile. "That's one less thing that we have to sort out."

"Yeah it was a good idea to get them then," Lucas agreed. "We must have known that we would need them while we were here."

"We must have." Brooke replied before she sipped some of her exotic fruit cocktail.

"Do you think we should order a cake?" Lucas asked as he frowned in thought.

"For the two of us?" Brooke asked in response.

"Well how about a cupcake each instead?" he asked with a grin.

"I like cupcakes," Brooke replied. "Some gooey chocolate ones would be great."

"I think you read my mind there Brooke." he told her with a chuckle.

"When we go back to Tree Hill, where are we going to live?" Brooke asked as the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"I don't know," Lucas replied honestly. That hadn't even occurred to him. "I doubt that your dad would let us stay there. My parents might let us stay with them, but you know my mom. She'll insist on us getting a nice family house for the grandkids."

"Yeah I know," Brooke replied with a smile. She briefly wondered if her idea would end in them having children together. She highly doubted it. "She's been saying the same thing to Haley and Nathan and that's why they've finally decided to move out of the apartment."

"Maybe we should go house hunting when we get back then?" Lucas suggested. "It would save a lot of hassle. I was actually thinking about getting my own place with the money I got from my book."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "That way we don't have to keep up the act all the time like we would if we were living with others. We can be more relaxed."

"I like that idea," Brooke told him as she smiled. "There's going to be a lot of surprises when we go back huh?"

"There sure will." Lucas agreed as he sipped some more of his cocktail.

**~X~**

"This place is pretty awesome huh?" Brooke asked Lucas as they danced together at one of the local nightclubs they had gone to. She had to yell to be heard above the music the band was playing.

"It is," Lucas agreed as he yelled back. He took hold of her hand and twirled her round. "Although you _are_ getting a lot of appreciative looks from some of the guys in here."

"I am?" she asked in surprise.

"You sure are," Lucas told her. He grinned as he said. "I think I need to get all protective and let everyone know that you're with me."

"Maybe I should flash my engagement ring off a little more." Brooke suggested with an amused smile. She had seen the protective look in his eyes when he had tried to joke.

"You do that," he told her as the band moved onto their next song. Lucas was grateful when he heard a slow number begin. They had been playing up tempo numbers for ages and he wanted a breather. "I'll just act like a protective fiancé."

"You do that." Brooke told him with a smile.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and rested them there as his went to her tiny waist. He pulled her closer to him as they began to move in time with the slow music. After a few moments Brooke rested her head against him and closed her eyes. Lucas smiled before he sent a glare to a group of college looking guys who were obviously there on vacation.

"You okay?" he asked as he tightened his hold on her instinctively and enjoyed the feel of her petite frame against him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she replied as she moved her head to look up at him. "I think the flight and everything has finally caught up with me."

"You want to go back to the hotel?" he asked as he gazed down at her.

"Yeah that would be good." she answered with a smile.

"Well before we go, I'm gonna kiss you again," he told her. He had secretly been hoping for another opportunity to do so and now seemed like the perfect time. "I want to show those college guys that you're off limits."

"Okay." Brooke replied with a smile. She was thrilled that he was going to kiss her again. She had been hoping that he would repeat what he had initiated in their bathroom the previous day.

She eagerly waited as he brought his lips down to hers. This kiss was different to the one yesterday. This one was sweet and gentle and Brooke felt her legs begin to turn to jelly from the feel of his lips on hers again. Her legs went weaker as Lucas seemed to lose himself in the kiss and deepened it. His hands stroked up her back as he did and sank into her hair. She could have sworn that she heard him moan, but her brain was quickly becoming a pile of useless mush and she wasn't sure if she imagined it. All too soon for Brooke's liking Lucas pulled his lips away from hers. He looked down at her and smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. Brooke realized that she was breathing heavily as he did.

"Come on let's head back to the hotel." he told her as he moved his hands from her hair. He took hold of her left hand and began to guide her out of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey!" Lucas said to Brooke as he shook her gently. He chuckled to himself as she moaned in protest and turned over on her other side so that she had her back to him. "Brooke come on. Wake up."<p>

"Why?" she grumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Because we should get out of bed and get ready for breakfast." he told her in an amused tone. He laughed as Brooke quickly flipped back over to look at him.

"What time is it?" she asked as she blinked sleepily.

"Just before seven." he replied.

"Lucas! We have ages yet!" she said as she frowned slightly. "I could have had some more sleep."

"Brooke, I know how long it takes you to get ready." he told her. He laughed and quickly moved out of her way as she went to give him a playful hit.

"Did you order room service?" she asked hopefully.

"No I didn't," he replied. "We're having a wedding breakfast in the restaurant remember."

"I forgot about that." Brooke admitted. She then smiled as she remembered that today was the day she was finally marrying Lucas.

"So you better hurry up and get ready for that." he told her.

"I need a shower," she said as she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. "I hope it'll wake me up."

"Have a cold one," he told her as she headed towards the bathroom. "It works with me."

"I am _not_ having a cold shower," she told him as she looked over her shoulder at him. "That's a Lucas Scott specialty."

He shook his head at her as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door. He wondered if she knew just how many cold showers he had had to have since they had been on vacation. Seeing Brooke walking around all day in a swimsuit had tested his will power and resolve to the maximum. Sleeping in the same bed as her had been difficult also. After the first night, he had made sure to have a shower that was as cold as he could stand. However, he knew that it was a futile attempt to calm his body down. As soon as he settled under the covers, he could feel his body responding to the fact that Brooke was so close to him. He was just glad that so far, Brooke hadn't discovered his predicament. He was brought out of his day dreaming as Brooke came out of the bathroom wrapped in one of the hotel supplied robes.

"Wow that was fast." he told her in a surprised tone.

"It took me the same length of time it usually does," she told him as she laughed. "I take it you zoned out again?"

"I guess I did," he replied as she sat at the little dressing table. He was thankful that her back was to him as he quickly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'll shower now."

"Okay." she said as he closed the door abruptly. Brooke frowned at the speed he had gone in there with. She then shrugged to herself as she set about styling her hair.

**~X~**

"How long is it until Brooke and Lucas get back?" Haley asked Karen with a sigh.

"They fly back in another nine days," Karen told her. "Are you missing them?"

"Yeah," Haley replied. "Brooke more so. It makes you notice just how much work she did when she was here. And I miss the little treats she used to make us."

"I have to admit that I am too," Karen told her as Peyton came into the café. "Hi Peyton. Are you enjoying your day off?"

"Yeah I am," Peyton replied with a smile as she sat at the counter. "I thought I'd stop by for some breakfast before I head into Charlotte."

"Are you doing anything nice?" Haley asked curious.

"I'm going to listen to some bands that are playing at a friends place," Peyton explained. "It's like open mic day or something."

"I must be too generous to my staff," Karen said in a joking tone. "I mean one is off in the Bahamas, you're off having fun today. And me and Haley are stuck in here."

"You should treat yourself one day," Peyton told her. "After all you are the boss."

"I think I will when Brooke gets back," Karen told her. "Now what would you like?"

**~X~**

"That was delicious!" Brooke said as she finished her breakfast.

"I have to agree with you there," Lucas replied as he sipped his coffee. "But it still wasn't a patch on my mom's food."

"Nothing will _ever_ be a patch on your mom's food," Brooke told him. "Your mom is the best cook in the whole entire world."

"I agree," Lucas told her as he placed his coffee down. "And when we go back, she'll be your mom too."

"She will won't she?" Brooke asked in response as it dawned on her. She then frowned as she said. "I can't remember what it was like having a mom."

"How long has it been since she died?" Lucas asked her softly.

"Fifteen years this year," Brooke told him as her eyes glazed over with sadness. "The only memory that is clear is of her reading me Sleeping Beauty the night before she died. I miss her so much Lucas. I bet she would be turning in her grave if she knew what my dad was expecting me to do."

"Hey, don't cry," Lucas said as he moved so that he was knelt beside her. He gathered her into his arms and held her as her tears fell. "Ssh. Everything is going to be okay."

"I wish she was here for the wedding Luke," she confessed as she cried against his shoulder. His hands ran over her back comfortingly. "So she can see what a wonderful man you are for helping me."

"She will be here Brooke," he told her as he leaned back from her. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and gently brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "She'll be looking down over you from up there. And she'll be so proud of you for standing up to your father and because you will be the most beautiful bride this resort has ever seen."

"You think so?" Brooke asked as her heart soared with joy. Even though he had probably only said those words to comfort her, it made Brooke feel all warm and tingly inside.

"I know so," he replied with a reassuring smile as he gazed into her eyes. "God I hate seeing you cry."

"At least you're always there for me when I do," she told him as she managed a weak smile. "Is my make up smudged?"

"No it looks fine," he told her as he studied her for a few moments. "Your eye is looking good too. Now you've got a tan it covers it great."

"I'm glad," she told him as he moved his hands from her face. She felt a feeling of loss when he did. "Otherwise our wedding photos would have been ruined."

"Speaking of the wedding," Lucas said. "Have you finished your vows?"

"I sure have," she replied. "They sound kind of soppy but they should be convincing enough for the reverend and the witnesses to believe them."

"Mine too," Lucas replied. "It was a good idea of yours to ask if someone could video the ceremony. My mom should believe us when she listens to the vows."

"I'm surprised they didn't make us pay extra for that," Brooke replied. "I hope your mom does believe it when she watches it."

"Do you want to go and take a walk on the beach?" he asked in a soft tone. "We can have a spy on how things are looking for the ceremony."

"I'd like that," Brooke replied as she dabbed at her eyes gently with her napkin. They both then stood and Brooke placed her purse over her shoulder. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed away from the table. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." he replied as they headed out of the door.

**~X~**

"I'm struggling to find actresses that are free." Julian said to Richard as they ate lunch together at Richard's regular haunt.

"You are?" Richard asked as he looked across at Julian. Julian nodded.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "They've all been snapped up for work."

"So what do you suppose we do now then?" Richard asked. "Use some random girls off the streets? Hookers maybe?"

"I'm having second thoughts." Julian told him. Richard's eyes narrowed.

"_What_?" he demanded in an angry tone.

"Brooke wasn't my only choice," Julian told him. "Yeah she's pretty, but it's too much hassle when I have other more than willing girls."

"Like who?" Richard asked. He was now thoroughly pissed.

"Chloe Hall, Bevin Mirksey, Erica Marsh and Miranda Stone," Julian replied. Richard was surprised by his answer. "I'm thinking of picking Erica."

"But we had a deal!" Richard exclaimed.

"No we didn't," Julian told him. "All you had was an assurance that I would meet Brooke to see if I liked her. You and my father may have had some deal, but I'm my own person and can choose what the hell I like!"

"Then why did you make me believe that you wanted to break her and this Scott guy up?" Richard asked.

"I wanted to at first," Julian replied. "But after I thought about it, I changed my mind. Like I said, it's not worth the hassle. My dad knows that she's away in the Bahamas with him too."

"How does he know that?" Richard asked as his anger level grew. He couldn't believe that his chances to get his hands on even more money, was slipping through his fingers like grains of sand.

"I may have mentioned it to him this morning when we were having breakfast." Julian said with a smile. Richard's expression darkened.

"I can't believe that you've gone back on your word." Richard said with a tired sigh.

"I haven't gone back on anything," Julian reminded him. "I met Brooke and we didn't get on. And I don't want anybody's sloppy seconds. Now if you'll excuse me, this meeting is over."

**~X~**

"Wow you look stunning!" Lucas said as he walked out of the bathroom and saw Brooke. She had put her hair up in a loose up style and was wearing her wedding dress.

"Thanks," she replied as she blushed. "Can you zip me up?"

"Sure," he replied as she turned around. Lucas swallowed as he could see that she only wore lace panties under her white strapless, mid calf length dress. He reached out and pulled the zipper of her dress up. "There you go."

"Thanks," she replied as she turned back round. "You scrub up well too."

"Well it _is_ a special occasion," he replied with a grin. "Do you think I'll be frowned upon if I wore my brown flip flops with this suit?"

"Well we're getting married on the beach so I guess it will be okay," Brooke replied. "And I'm wearing flip flops too. But mine have jewels on them so they look dressy."

"I think it would look odd if I wore jeweled ones," he told her with a chuckle as she picked her bouquet up. "They're nice flowers. The only ones I know are roses."

"The purpley ones are violets and the other white ones are jasmine," Brooke told him with a smile. "Do you have our rings?"

"I sure do," Lucas replied as he checked his inside pocket. Sure enough, both of their wedding bands were safely in there. "So are you ready to go?"

"I will be when I put my flip flops on." she told him. They both slipped their footwear on and Lucas picked up their room key and slipped it into another pocket on his cream colored linen suit jacket.

"Let's go and get married." he told her as he held out his arm. She linked hers through it and they headed out of the door.

**~X~**

Brooke followed the flower petals that lay on the sand and made her way towards where Lucas was stood waiting on her. He and the reverend were stood at an archway that was decorated in flowing white fabric and the flowers that she had in her bouquet. There was no music and she had no one to walk her down the aisle, but she wouldn't change it for anything. Apart from having her mom there, other than that everything was perfect. And that was because Lucas was the one that was waiting on her at the other end. She saw that he was watching her and she couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on her face. Two employees from the hotel were stood at the opposite side to Lucas. They were the witnesses. Another hotel employee held a camera and was videoing the ceremony. Brooke hoped that it would turn out okay. Brooke approached Lucas's side and he smiled widely at her as she did. The reverend then began the service.

"We are assembled here in the presence of these witnesses to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make," the reverend began. "There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the dearest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based on a deep, invisible union of two souls, who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand this?"

"Yes." Brooke and Lucas replied in unison.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?" the reverend asked. Brooke handed her bouquet to one of the hotel employees and then she and Lucas turned to face each other. "Lucas, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I will." Lucas replied as he smiled at Brooke.

"Brooke, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?"

"I will." Brooke answered as she too smiled.

"Brooke and Lucas have written their own vows and shall now declare them." the reverend announced. Lucas went first.

"Brooke, today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." Brooke couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye and slowly ran down her cheek.

"Lucas, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." she told him, earning herself another smile in response.

"I understand you have brought rings as a token of your sincerity?" the reverend asked.

"We have." Lucas replied in response.

"Who has those rings?" the reverend asked again.

"I do." Lucas said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out their rings. He then placed them on the bible that the reverend held.

"Bless these rings, that each gives, receives and wears as a token of the covenant between them and God," the reverend said. "May they ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, in love, and in happiness and with good purpose do thy will. Amen. As you take these I would have you remember that to love is to come together from the pathways of your past and move forward. Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of your future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare. And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love in each other. Lucas would you please take Brooke's ring and place it on her finger."

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." he told her as he placed it onto her finger. He was amazed at how easily he spoke the words. Another tear escaped her eye and slowly followed the previous one. Brooke then picked up Lucas's ring.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband." Brooke said as she placed the platinum band on Lucas's ring finger.

"Let no man or woman tear asunder what fate, God and Love hath joined this day," the reverend said as Brooke and Lucas stood holding hands and smiling at each other. "In as much as you, Lucas and you Brooke have consented together to this union of marriage. You have pledged your faith to each other here in my presence and the presence of this company. It is my honor to announce that you are Husband and Wife. You may kiss."

Lucas moved his hands from Brooke's and cupped her face. He gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his left thumb just as he had done earlier. His heart pounded as he lowered his lips to hers in what would be their first kiss as a married couple. Their lips met tentatively before Lucas kissed her with a little more force. Brooke's heart and mind raced as he did and their hired photographer clicked away on the camera. The kiss was over far too soon for Brooke's liking and she stood there blinking as the few people around them applauded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Scott." the reverend said as he smiled warmly.

He then led them over to where a small table had been set up. It was covered in white fabric and had flowers on the top. Brooke noticed that the sun was beginning to set and she was blown away by how stunning the landscape looked. She and Lucas sat in a chair each and one of the hotel employees showed them where to sign on the official marriage documents. Brooke's bouquet was placed on the table as they did. The photographer took more pictures as they signed. When they had done, Brooke picked her bouquet up and they began to pose for even more photos. Brooke's happy smile never left her face.

**~X~**

"I wasn't expecting a complimentary three course meal from here." Lucas said as he laughed and sat back in his dining chair.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed as she copied his actions. "I'm just glad that I didn't drop or spill anything down my dress."

"I'm surprised as well," he told her as he laughed. She gave him a playful glare in response. "I've seen you eat and you usually drop something."

"I am _so_ going to get you back for that comment," Brooke told him as she sipped her champagne. "I'm surprised they gave us this free too."

"I guess that's a perk of getting married here," Lucas said. "Either that or it's part of the package we paid for."

"Maybe it is," Brooke responded. "Can we dance?"

"You really want to dance?" Lucas asked as he frowned slightly. "You _have_ seen me dance before remember."

"I know," she replied. "But the video guy is still filming and you're supposed to have a first dance after you're married."

"Okay." Lucas replied with a playful sigh as he stood. He held his hand out to her and she slipped her own into it. He pulled her to her feet and led her towards the dance floor. They then began to dance. "Okay I'm getting kind of paranoid now. Everybody is watching me dance and I'm not drunk."

"You're doing fine. They're probably just looking at us because it's obvious we just got married with our outfits," Brooke assured him as she smiled at him. "Today's gone really well don't you think?"

"Yeah it has," he agreed as he smiled back. The hotel employee that was filming them zoomed the camera in on them. "So what else do newly wed couple do while they're dancing?"

"Well going off those chick flicks that you think I watch all the time, they kiss." Brooke replied.

"Well then, I'm going to kiss you wife." he told her as he laughed. He then brought his lips to hers and gave her a deep lingering kiss. The cameraman continued to film them.

**~X~**

"What's up with you?" Nathan asked Haley as he saw her on the balcony of their apartment. She was staring up at the stars with a dreamy look on her face.

"Nothing," she replied as she looked at him and smiled. "I'm just thinking about Brooke and Lucas."

"You are?" Nathan asked surprised. She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What are you thinking about them for?"

"I was just wondering how long they've been dating," Haley told him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've been thinking back over the years and realized that it was so obvious they were an item."

"You mean the eye sex they kept having whenever they looked at each other?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

"I guess that's one way of describing it." Haley replied as she too laughed.

"I reckon Lucas has been humping Brooke since she was legal," Nathan said. "I reckon that these so called one night stands he supposedly had were just a cover story so that Brooke's dad wouldn't extricate Luke's family jewels so he couldn't do it anymore."

"You might be right about that one," Haley agreed. "Speaking of Brooke's dad, there's something about him that just doesn't seem right."

"There _is_ something off about him," Nathan said as he nodded. "I think its how he looks down at us common people because he's loaded."

"It could be that," Haley replied. "But I'm not sure. Anyway, how are you getting on coaching the team without Lucas?"

"Great," Nathan answered. He then laughed as he said. "Lucas didn't really do much anyway."

"Are you tired?" Haley asked as she looked at him.

"That depends." Nathan replied as he grinned.

"On what?" Haley asked.

"Whatever else is going to leave your mouth." he told her with a chuckle.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go to bed." she replied with a grin.

"To sleep or for something else?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone.

"Something else," Haley answered as she gave him a naughty smile. Nathan smiled widely in response. "I think my hormones just went crazy when I looked at you just then."

"I tend to have that affect on girls names Haley James," Nathan told her in amusement. "I should have gotten you pregnant years ago."

"Well why don't you take this opportunity to remind me exactly how you did get me pregnant?" Haley asked in a suggestive tone.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Nathan said as he picked her up and carried her inside their apartment.

**~X~**

"I need to get out of these clothes. These pants are digging in because I ate too much," Lucas said as he and Brooke headed into their hotel room later that night. "That dessert was _amazing_."

"I can't believe we both had three helpings of dessert," Brooke said as she closed the door. "It was pretty yummy though."

"I agree," Lucas said as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. He then shrugged his jacket off and hung it up. He then rummaged in his case and pulled out a clean pair of boxers. "I'll go get sorted in the bathroom."

"I'll get changed in here then while you're in there." Brooke replied.

"You sure? We can swap if you want." Lucas told her.

"No it's fine Luke," she replied with a smile. "Honestly."

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas emerged from the bathroom. He was fresh from his shower and was dressed in just his white boxer shorts. He hung his trousers and shirt up on their coat hangers and turned towards the bed. Brooke was sat on the bed, still wearing her wedding dress. She had pulled the covers back and rearranged the pillows and had left the spaghetti strap top and shorts of her pajama set on the end.

"I thought you were getting changed?" he asked confused.

"I was. I can't undo my zipper. It's stuck or something," she answered in a shy voice. "Can you unzip me?"

"Uh sure." Lucas replied.

She got off the bed and walked towards him. She turned round as she approached him and he stepped closer to her. He gripped the zipper between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand and moved to pull it down. The zipper wouldn't budge. He gripped the top of her dress and tried again and it still didn't move.

"Your zipper is definitely stuck," Lucas told her. He tried several more times to free the zipper but each was unsuccessful. "We're gonna have to get this off you a different way. Have you got scissors?"

"You're _not_ cutting my dress Lucas!" Brooke told him horrified, as she spun round to face him.

"How else do you suggest we get it off you?" he asked as he frowned in thought.

"Over my head? If I stick my arms up and you pull it off me, it should work," Brooke told him. "If I grip it, it won't move because my arms will have to be completely straight to get it off. There's no stretch at all in it."

"Okay we'll try that way." Lucas told her.

He gripped the hem of her dress and began to pull it up. Brooke put her arms straight up in the air to try and make it easier. Lucas had got the dress up over her hips, revealing the white lacy hipster briefs she wore. They left little to the imagination and he couldn't quite believe that Brooke would wear underwear like that. They hadn't seemed as revealing when he had caught a glance earlier. He then remembered that she wore no bra underneath and suddenly wished that he had asked her to turn around. The dress was now at waist level and it quickly went higher. Lucas couldn't help but stare as her perfect breasts were revealed to him. He almost groaned in dismay as his body instantly reacted. Somehow he managed to avert his eyes as the dress went up over her head. She quickly freed her arms and hurriedly picked up the top part of her pajamas and slipped it over her head. Lucas took the opportunity to adjust himself so his reaction wasn't as noticeable. Or so he hoped. She then turned back to Lucas looking a little flushed and took the dress from him and tried the zipper again. It moved freely causing both Brooke and Lucas to frown.

"I swear it was stuck." Lucas told her as he willed his body to go back to normal. The sight of Brooke's naked breasts had aroused him and that had thrown him a little.

"I believe you Luke. It didn't work for me either." she told him as she hung the dress in the closet. Lucas headed over to the bed and climbed on it, quickly covering himself with the sheet as he did.

"Maybe the heat from your body caused it to swell or something." Lucas suggested, hoping that his voice sounded normal.

"Yeah maybe you're right," she told him as she began to take the grips out of her hair. "God it's good to get them out of my hair. They were beginning to hurt."

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," Lucas said as he smiled. Brooke looked over at him and smiled in response as she began to brush her hair. He then studied the ring that adorned his left hand. "It's weird wearing this."

"Weird how?" she asked.

"I'm not used to having a piece of metal on my finger. It feels strange." he replied.

"I have to admit that it's weird wearing these two," she told him as she pulled a make up wipe out of a packet and began to take her make up off. "I was just beginning to get used to the engagement ring."

"How do you think we should tell everyone when get back?" Lucas asked as he watched her go about her routine.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "It'll be evening so the café will be closed. How about we get Naley to go to your place and we can tell them all then?"

"Good idea," Lucas said. "I think the café would be too public for the yelling match I'm more than likely to get from them."

"If that happens, you can always turn around and point out that you're married before Nathan." Brooke told him as she finished taking her make up off. He chuckled at her words as she walked over to the bed and climbed in.

"And I can also point out that I'll be getting a house before them too," Lucas said as he thought. "It doesn't make me look like such a screw up after all."

"Luke you're not a screw up," Brooke told him softly. "You're an awesome human being who got a little detoured by booze and blondes."

"I don't even like blondes," Lucas said as he frowned. "I prefer brunettes."

"That's good to know." Brooke said as she laughed. It was then cut off as she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked as he grinned at her sleepily.

"Well yeah," she replied as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "Somebody woke me up before seven this morning remember."

"You're so cranky when you're sleepy." he told her as he chuckled to himself.

"A bit like someone else in this room." she replied as she made herself comfy.

"We're definitely both as bad as each other when it comes to that," he replied. "You want me to turn out the light?"

"Yeah, you're nearest," she replied. "Plus I'm comfy now."

"I'm gonna end up being your slave the whole time we're married aren't I?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah you sure will," she replied as she laughed. "Now go turn out the light."

"Yes dear." Lucas replied in a sarcastic tone as he climbed out of the bed to do as she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews for the last chapter. You all rock. Hope that you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>Lucas sighed in frustration as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. His mind raced with constant thoughts of Brooke; how she laughed, how she looked lying next to him in next to nothing. The way she had looked when he had helped her out of her dress only hours ago. But most of all, how she tasted and felt when he kissed her. He no longer won the fight with his body when he did kiss her and he also found he was coming up with more and more lame excuses to do so.<p>

He moved onto his side and watched the goddess next to him sleep soundly. It was an exceptionally hot night, the hottest since they had arrived and Brooke had resorted to sleeping in just her panties. Her top was now in a heap on the floor at the side of the bed. He was glad that he just had his boxers on and didn't blame Brooke for stripping off the way she had. He had already known that Brooke detested sleeping with a brassiere on because it was far too uncomfortable for her. Part of him wished that she would turn over so that he could get an eyeful of her chest again, yet the other part felt guilty for wanting that to happen. She was currently led on her front with no covers over her at all and her face was towards him. The pair of tiny white lace panties that she wore hugged the firm globes of her ass tightly and Lucas felt the urge to reach out and squeeze them.

_Get a grip Luke_, he scolded himself. _She's your best friend. You can't think of her like that!_

The moonlight shone in through the full picture window and doorway, casting her in an angelic glow. He moved his eyes from her face, down to her shoulder then further down over where her spine curved delicately in, before it went out again. He carried on over the curve of her butt and down her shapely legs and then went back up again.

_How could I have not noticed her beauty before?_ He thought as he took everything in.

Brooke stirred in her sleep and his eyes went up to her face as she rolled over onto her back. His heart leapt as she did. He would be able to get a completely unobstructed view of the part he really wanted to see again since he had helped her out of the dress. He slowly trailed his eyes downward to her breasts and his breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell upon them. His body reacted instantly as he took in the firm mounds of her chest. He ached to be able to reach out and touch them. His mind wandered into fantasy land as he imagined himself exploring all the hidden treasures Brooke had. He found himself picturing himself as he explored her virgin body, being the first to know her in a sexual way. He had to stifle a moan as fantasies began forming in his head.

He got out of bed and walked past the balcony door. It was open slightly in the hope that any breeze from the ocean would help to cool them down, seeing as though their air conditioning had stopped working. He opened it further and the hot night air hit him like a wall as he left the slightly cooler room and stepped onto the balcony. He headed over to the seats and sat on one of the cushioned wicker chairs and stared out at the moonlit ocean.

_You can't have these feelings towards Brooke_, he thought to himself. _It's_ _because you haven't been laid. You're just having withdrawal symptoms_.

He looked down at the raging erection that was barely confined in his boxers and sighed. He was going to have to take care of it himself again. He sighed again and frowned. He hadn't had to jerk off this much since he had been a teenager. He stood and headed back inside. He looked over at Brooke and saw that she was still on her back and her chest was clearly on display for him. He let his eyes linger over her as he burned the image into his memory. He was going to use it to help him with what he was about to go and do in the bathroom.

He headed to the bathroom door and walked inside. He pushed the door closed and headed over to the shower where it would be easier for him to clean up. He never noticed that the door hadn't closed properly and was slightly ajar. He sighed as he slipped his hand into his shorts and began to stroke the hard length he found. As his fist closed around himself he groaned in appreciation of finally having something around his throbbing shaft. He began to move his hand slowly and then in a matter of seconds, he was moving it in a frenzy. He clamped his eyes closed and let visions of Brooke swim behind them. He began to pant and gasp as his flesh felt like it was electrically charged. His hand moved at a pace that was definitely going to make his wrist hurt the next day and his hips began to automatically thrust. He broke out in a sweat as his movements speeded up dramatically and he lowered his boxers slightly as he did.

**~X~**

Brooke woke to a warm breeze blowing across her naked skin. It was still dark and moonlight shone in through the wall of windows at the foot of the bed. Then she realized Lucas wasn't in the bed beside her and that the door was open. She also realized that she had her boobs on display for him to clearly look at. She got out of bed and looked for her pajama top. She couldn't see it so she padded over towards the closet to get another. She went past the bathroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. She crept closer to the partially opened door and listened as she heard gasps and moans that were obviously coming from Lucas. She blushed as she realized what he was doing and couldn't resist pushing the door open a little further to take a peek. She saw that his back was to the door and he was stood in the shower. His underwear was pulled down to just below his ass and revealed the pale skin that would never see the sun. His hips moved rapidly and Lucas continued to let out noises of pleasure. The thought of getting the top had completely gone from her head.

"Oh God!" she heard Lucas pant out in a whisper. He then let out a satisfied groan and Brooke saw the muscles in his butt clench as she heard him whisper. "God Brooke."

She immediately looked upwards, expecting him to be staring at her, but he still had his back to her. He leaned against the wall and panted hard as he came down from his high. Brooke couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Lucas had pleasured himself and he had called her name out in the process. Her heart leapt with joy as she heard Lucas turn the shower on.

_So his feelings are more than friendly_, she thought to herself as she quietly went back towards the bed and led down how she had been when she woke up. Her heart pounded as she led there exposed. _Just like mine_.

She quickly closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing as she heard Lucas come back in the room and close the bathroom door. She felt the bed dip as he got back on and led down. He moved onto his side so he could look at her again. Brooke could feel his eyes on her body and it made her heart race. Lucas raked his eyes over her perfect form. He couldn't get enough of the beauty beside him and he had to do something other than look. He couldn't control his right hand as it moved towards Brooke. He softly stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers and then slid them gently down her neck to her chest. His breath caught in his throat as he opened his hand wide and covered her left breast with it. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he gently stroked her silky smooth flesh. Brooke squirmed slightly and she made a small moan of pleasure. Lucas's eyes went to her face and found that her eyes were still closed and her lips had parted slightly. She looked incredibly beautiful and he wanted to kiss her again. He didn't realize that his hand now massaged her breast and seemed to pay particular attention to her nipple, which was now completely hard. Just like a certain part of his own body was once more.

"God you're amazing Brooke," he whispered, unable to stop his hands actions against her supple flesh. "I just want to keep touching you. I can't stop myself."

Brooke let out a quiet moan again. She prayed he wouldn't stop and that he would do something that felt even better. She could feel something strange happening in her panties and an ache set in inside her. She didn't know what was happening in her body, but she knew that she didn't want it to stop. She felt Lucas's hand leave her breast and trail down her belly to her hip and then suddenly her breast was engulfed by his mouth. He moaned as his lips touch her flesh and his hand flexed on her hip. Brooke risked opening her eyes and glanced down. Lucas was intently kissing and sucking at her breast. Occasionally he would gently bite her nipple then soothe it with his tongue. He continued this for quite a while and Brooke thought she was going to go crazy with pleasure. She quickly closed her eyes as he pulled away from her breast and panted like he'd just run a marathon. He looked down at her and saw that she had broken out in perspiration and her breathing had quickened. His eyes went down to her breasts that rose and fell in quick succession. He licked his lips as the overwhelming urge to taste her again overcame him.

"God Brooke," he whispered as his eyes devoured her body. "I want you so bad. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. God I can't think straight anymore."

Brooke had to fight hard to stop any reaction from that last revelation that left his lips. Her heart leapt with joy as she realized that he wanted her. She turned over on her side so that she faced away from him. It was the only way to hide the smile that was threatening to form on her lips. She felt Lucas lie down behind her and then his arm came over her waist and his palm rested on her flat belly. He moved closer to her so his body was flush against hers and she could feel the hard bulge of his arousal pressing against her behind. She felt him kiss her temple and then heard him whisper.

"I love you Mrs. Scott."

**~X~**

The next morning, Brooke woke and found that she was still in Lucas's embrace. She smiled and snuggled back against him as she stretched. Her movements caused a sleepy moan to come from him and made her smile wider. She was so relieved that last night hadn't been a dream. Lucas loved her. She silently thanked her father for giving her the ultimatum, because if he hadn't she wouldn't be where she was now. She reluctantly climbed out of the bed and removed herself from his loving embrace. Lucas groaned in disappointment and ended up hugging her pillow to him. He was still fast asleep. Brooke smiled at his actions as she went into the bathroom. As she set about her morning routine, she wondered how she could encourage him to go further with her, without letting him know she had been wide awake the previous night. She also wondered if she had the nerve to do so. As much as what he had done the previous night had excited her, it had also filled her with nerves. She knew practically nothing about sex and sometimes the thought of exploring that whole area scared her.

As she brushed her teeth her mind began going into overdrive. The same idea kept appearing in her mind; seduce him. The only thing was she didn't know how. She didn't want to appear foolish to him and maybe put him off. She also knew that if she ever did put that plan in action, it would take her months, maybe even years to work up the courage to do so. She thought that she should just ask him to show her, but then she thought that that sounded far too desperate. The truth was that she was in fact desperate. Lucas had awakened something inside her last night when he had touched and kissed her and she wanted more. She stepped into the shower that was at the opposite end of the room and waited for the water to arrive. The shower was a rain fall shower, meaning it was designed to look like the rain or even a waterfall, compared to traditional showers. The bottom part of the shower was shaped like a bowl and had exotic flowers around the sides of it. She couldn't help but picture how she had seen Lucas stood there the previous night and felt her cheeks color as she did and she let the water cool her heated skin.

**~X~**

Lucas woke up alone and frowned. He heard Brooke as she moved around in the bathroom then smiled as he remembered touching her the night before. Part of him felt guilty that he had done it without her consent, but her reaction to him made him smile. He climbed off the bed and went out onto the balcony. The morning sun welcomed him and he breathed in the clean air appreciatively. He wandered up and down the balcony, waiting for Brooke to come out of the bathroom so he could go in. He moved further along towards the far end, to where there was a love seat. He had to go past the bathroom window as he did and couldn't help peeking in as he went past.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Brooke was in the shower with her back to him. The water ran deliciously down her body as she washed her hair. Lucas let his eyes wander over her perfect form, taking longer as he raked over her perfectly toned ass. His boxer shorts became too tight yet again and he moaned in response. He saw Brooke begin to turn, so he quickly carried on to the love seat at the end of the balcony, where he sat and willed his body to calm itself.

**~X~**

Brooke was sure that Lucas was looking at her through the window. At least she hoped it was Lucas. The shadow on the wall certainly looked like his. She wondered what was going through his mind as he watched her wet, naked body. She still couldn't believe she was actually doing what she was as she deliberately took her time rinsing her hair. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt his eyes wandering over her, both in nerves and something else she didn't quite understand.

She turned the shower off and stepped out onto the tiled bathroom floor. She found a towel and wrapped it around herself, before she headed back into the bedroom. She then headed out onto the balcony and pretended she was taking in the view and the air. She could see Lucas at the corner of her eye sat on the loveseat at the far end of the balcony, watching her. She turned slightly and pretended that she had only just noticed him. She walked along the narrow balcony and sat beside him, unable to avoid seeing the impressive bulge in his boxers.

"Morning." she greeted him brightly. She tried not to let her eyes wander back to his crotch.

"Morning," he returned with a smile. "You're up early."

"I am? Why what time is it?" she asked in response.

"Just after seven." he told her as his eyes fell onto the swell of her breasts. He was disappointed that the towel covered her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she looked into his eyes that he quickly moved from her towel covered chest.

"No I was kind of awake anyway," he told her. "I just came out here to take in the view."

"So what is it we're doing today again?" she asked as she frowned. She honestly couldn't remember.

"Jet skiing." Lucas told her as a smile formed on his face. "You ready to test out your driving on the water?"

"Not really," she told him honestly. "Can't I just share one with you?"

"I don't see why not," he replied, as he silently thanked the gods. "You might have to hold onto me really tight though. It could get a little rough."

"Well I'll just have to trust you won't I Mr. Scott?" she asked as she gave him a playful smile.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you, Mrs. Scott." He assured her as he smiled back at her.

**~X~**

"Damn I could murder a huge greasy burger," Haley suddenly said as she turned to Karen in the café. "With tons of onions, cheese, ketchup and onion rings on the side."

"Craving?" Peyton asked her as she smiled.

"I think so," Haley replied with a frown. "Karen can I take my break now?"

"Sure," Karen told her. "I'll get cracking on that craving. You sit down and rest."

"So how did the open mic thing go?" Haley asked Peyton as she grabbed herself a soda from the fridge and sat at the counter.

"It was okay," Peyton replied. "There were a couple of bands who weren't too bad, but the rest were really disappointing."

"Was it worth the drive to see them?" Haley asked.

"Not to see them," Peyton replied. She then smiled as she said. "But it was worth it to see my friend. I've not seen him for a few months."

"Him huh?" Haley asked in a knowing tone. She laughed as Peyton blushed. "Something tells me that you think of him as more than a friend."

"Okay you got me. I do," Peyton admitted. "I have done for a while. I just don't want to spoil our friendship by complicating it with a relationship."

"I would have said the same," Haley replied. "But then I think of Brooke and Lucas. They've been friends for ages and now they're together. It's kind of like a fairytale."

"How long have they known each other?" Peyton asked curious.

"About ten years now," Haley said as she thought back. "It's gone so fast. It was pretty obvious they had more than friendly feelings for each other. Just wait until you meet them. You'll be able to see for yourself."

"I've already met Lucas." Peyton replied. Haley looked at her in surprise.

"You have? Where?" She asked her curious.

"At the bar I work at," Peyton replied. She smiled as she thought back to the amusing spectacle he had made of himself. "He had too much to drink and was babbling about Brooke."

"What was he saying?" Haley asked even more curious.

"I told him to go home so that I could close up and he told me that he didn't want to go home and that he wanted to go to Brooke," Peyton told her. Haley smiled as she heard her words. "So I told him to go to Brooke and he turned round and said that he couldn't because she's wasn't allowed near boys."

"How drunk _was_ he?" Haley asked as Karen brought her food out and placed it in front of her. "Thanks Karen. Peyton is just telling me about the time that she met Lucas. So far it's pretty amusing. You should listen."

"I don't particularly know if I want to hear what Lucas gets up to when he's drunk." Karen told her with a slight frown.

"It's nothing bad I assure you," Peyton told her. "It was quite amusing."

"Well go ahead then," Karen told her as she poured herself and Peyton a coffee. "I'm all ears."

"I asked him what Brooke's address was so that I could get him a cab and he turned round and replied with Brooke's pretty," Peyton told them. Haley and Karen burst out laughing. "Then he couldn't remember the pin for his phone and thought that it was in a foreign language."

"I'm _so_ going to tease him about this." Haley said through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Then I asked him where he lived and he couldn't remember if it was a house or not," Peyton continued. "So in the end I let him crash at my apartment. The only other choice was calling the cops and I didn't want to do that."

"Thank you for looking out for him," Karen told her gratefully. "And that was brave of you taking a drunk stranger back to your place. Do you do that a lot?"

"I've _never_ done it," Peyton admitted. "I just felt sorry for him because it was clear to see that he was brooding over this Brooke girl. What does she look like?"

"We have pictures somewhere in here," Karen said as she opened a drawer that was behind the counter. "We had a little celebration for her birthday a few weeks ago at Tric and we took pictures."

"I forgot about those," Haley said as Karen produced the pack of photos. "I don't think I've even looked at them."

"I don't think Brooke has either," Karen replied as she took the photos out and began to look through them. "In fact I think we all forgot about them. Here's one of Brooke and Lucas together."

"Let me see that!" Haley said as she held her hand out. Karen handed it to her and she and Peyton looked at it together. "How did we not figure out that they were together at this party? I mean just look how he's got his arm around her waist and his hand is resting on her hip. If that pose doesn't scream 'she's mine' then I don't know what does."

"That's definitely the guy I helped out at the bar. He looks different sober," Peyton told her. Haley laughed as she did. "And that's the infamous Brooke. I've never met her before. Lucas is right though, she is pretty."

"You'll love her when you meet her," Karen told her as the picture was handed back. "Everybody loves Brooke Davis when they meet her."

"You should tell her your story about Luke," Haley said. "She'll be eternally grateful to you."

**~X~**

"Oh my God that was a little scary." Brooke told Lucas as they returned to their hotel late that afternoon. They had been water skiing for most of the day and Lucas already missed the contact of Brooke's body behind him as she held onto him tightly.

"What was scary about it?" he asked her confused.

"You were driving like a lunatic," she teased him. "I saw my relatively short life flash before my eyes."

"Oh please! It wasn't _that_ bad." Lucas replied.

"I nearly fell off about forty times!" Brooke exaggerated.

"Sure you did honey," Lucas replied as he headed out onto the balcony. Brooke followed him. "I think I'm gonna sunbathe a little before I get cleaned up. There's no point in showering and then piling on tons more suntan lotion."

"You have a valid point there," Brooke replied as she quickly headed over to the sun loungers and claimed one. She grinned at him as she said. "You can head back inside and get the lotion."

"Why are you treating me like your personal slave?" he asked playfully.

"Because you're the one that's still standing." she replied.

"You're excuses are quite weak Brooke," he told her in an amused tone. "Last night with the light switch I had to do it because I was the nearest and now I have to get the lotion because I'm still standing?"

"_Exactly_," Brooke replied as she slipped her flip flops off. "Now be a good boy and go and get it."

"Only you can get away with bossing me around like this wife," he said as he shook his head in amusement. He then headed inside to retrieve the suntan lotion as Brooke laughed and settled herself down on the lounger. He emerged a few moments later. "I suppose that you want me to rub some of this on your back too?"

"But of course," Brooke replied as she settled onto her front. "I don't want to be looking like lobster girl now do I?"

"No we can't have that," Lucas agreed as he knelt down at the side of her lounger. "Do you want the back untying?"

"Yeah, that way I won't get tan lines." Brooke replied. She had deliberately not unfastened the ties so that Lucas would have to do it.

"You want both untying?" he asked hoping that she didn't hear the huskiness of his voice.

"Yeah." she replied casually. She was amazed that she sounded to calm and collected. Her heart was pounding erratically and her hands were shaky. She wondered if any other part of her was shaking too.

Lucas reached out and untied the bow that was on her back. He then moved his hands up and smoothed her hair to one side, before he untied the bow at the nape of her neck. He then moved the strings out of the way and did the same on her back. He swallowed hard as he could see the sides of her breasts now the fabric had fallen away. He was suddenly grateful that her face was looking the opposite way to where he was as he picked up the lotion and poured some into his hands. He placed the bottle back down and rubbed his hands together, before he began to rub the lotion into her back.

**~X~**

"When are Brooke and Lucas coming back again?" Nathan asked Haley as they headed back to their apartment from the real estate office.

"A week tomorrow," Haley replied. "Why?"

"Because I need to go over the new training schedules with him," Nathan told her. "I'm not allowed to finalize anything until he's agreed to it and Turner's busting my ass about it."

"Maybe he forgot about that," Haley suggested. "He did seem a bit distracted before he took Brooke off to the Bahamas."

"Yeah and now we know why," Nathan said as he glanced at her. "He was too busy covering his tracks so that Brooke's dad wouldn't find out who was keeping his daughter company in bed at night."

"At least they won't have to hide it when they get back," Haley told him. "I can't wait to grill Brooke to find out just how long she and Lucas have been dating behind everybody's back."

"I want to know why he just suddenly whisked her away on vacation," Nathan said in a thoughtful tone. "It's unlike either of them to just up and leave like that. I think my mom knows why but she's being very secretive."

"It must be a Scott thing," Haley said as she smiled. She heard her phone beep as she did and she quickly checked her message. "Your mom wants us to go and pick Lily up from her friend's house."

"She does?" Nathan asked with a frown. "I thought she was staying there overnight for some birthday sleepover?"

"Well according to the message your mom just sent me, Emma just started throwing up everywhere so the sleepover is cancelled," Haley told her. "So we'll have to keep her occupied until your mom and dad finish work."

"I suppose it'll be practice for when our baby gets here huh?" Nathan asked as he grinned.

"It will," Haley agreed. "I can't wait for him or her to be here."

"I can't either," Nathan admitted. "And I bet you'll look even sexier when you have a bump on show."

"You think?" Haley asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh I know," he replied. He then frowned as he asked. "Do you know where Emma's house is?"

"Your mom included the address in the message," Haley told him. "Otherwise, we would have had to call your parents to find out."

"I'm glad my mom is organized." Nathan said as Haley told him the address. He then turned the car around and headed towards their destination.

**~X~**

"This sea bass is to die for!" Brooke said in an appreciative tone as she and Lucas ate a romantic dinner in the hotel restaurant.

"It's that good huh?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"Hell yeah," she replied as she grinned at him. "You want to try some?"

"Sure," Lucas replied. Brooke placed some of the fish onto her fork and fed it to Lucas. He was quiet for a few moments as he chewed. "You're right that is good."

"What's your tuna like?" Brooke asked.

"Taste it and see." Lucas told her as he copied her actions. She debated for a few moments as she savored the flavor.

"The sea bass is better." she replied with a grin.

"Did you decide what dessert you're going to try tonight?" Lucas asked as he sipped his wine.

"It's got to be the crème brulee tonight." Brooke told him with a grin.

"I think I'm going to give that a try too," Lucas replied as he placed his wine down and picked his cutlery back up. "So have you recovered from the trauma of water skiing yet?"

"I think so," Brooke replied "I think that massage that you gave me when you were supposedly putting my sunscreen on made me get over it."

"I wasn't massaging you," Lucas insisted. "I was just making sure that you had adequate protection on so that you wouldn't burn."

"Yeah sure you were," Brooke told him in a playful tone before she sipped her own wine. "I can't wait for my professional massage tomorrow."

"I can't believe that you actually convinced me to get spa treatments with you," Lucas replied as he shook his head. "At least they'll be in our hotel room so nobody will see me stepping anywhere near the spa."

"You worried about your macho image being ruined?" she asked as she chuckled.

"Totally," Lucas replied with a laugh. Brooke joined in. "You're not going to make me have a facial and make me put cucumber over my eyes are you?"

"But of course," Brooke told him and he gave her a doubtful look. "Trust me, once you've tried it, you'll love it."

"I doubt that very much," he replied. "Just promise me that you won't force me to have a manicure and pedicure."

"I can't make promises that I might not keep." Brooke told him with a giggle as Lucas looked at her in concern.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>Brooke purred in contentment. She was led on a comfortable bed on the balcony as she had one of the most relaxing massages of her life. The sun shone down on her and she felt like she was in heaven. Lucas was led on an identical bed to her left, having the same treatment.<p>

"I think we should just do this for the rest of the vacation don't you?" Lucas asked Brooke as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I won't argue with that," Brooke said contentedly as she glanced over at him. "This is heaven."

"It is huh?" he agreed. "I never thought I'd ever agree with you about spa treatments."

"I told you that you would love it," Brooke told him as she smiled. She then sighed softly as she said. "I wish we didn't have to go back."

"Me too. It would be cool if we could live here and never have to work again," Lucas replied. "I guess I'll have to get cracking on writing more best selling novels. Then we could get a vacation home out here."

"Now _that_ is a fantasy," Brooke laughed. "You should learn how to do this Lucas and then you can pamper me when we get back to earth. Well when you're not writing your novels to make your millions."

"Back to earth?" he asked as he laughed.

"Well it's like we're on a different planet here, so back home is earth." She told him as she grinned.

"I see your point," Lucas replied. "But if I learn how to massage, you have to do so too. It's only fair."

"Ah but Luke, I already know how to do that." She told him in response.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I've been to a _lot_ of spa's remember," she said as she gave another contented purr. "So get learning."

**~X~**

"Hey mom is Hales here?" Nathan asked as he strolled into the café. Karen looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah she's just in the bathroom," Karen replied. "She shouldn't be too long."

"Nathan you can sit with me while you wait," Lily told him from her spot at the counter. "You can help me color in my picture."

"What you doing there Lily?" Nathan asked as he sat beside his little sister.

"I'm making a picture for your baby," Lily told him. "So you can put it in her nursery."

"Her?" Nathan asked as he grinned at her. "What makes you so sure that my baby is going to be a girl?"

"I don't know," Lily replied in a thoughtful sounding tone as she frowned. "When do you find out?"

"Not for another couple months," Nathan replied. "So why don't you do a picture for a boy as well, just in case."

"What do I draw for boys?" Lily asked as she pulled a face. Karen watched the exchange between them with amusement.

"Basketballs, baseballs, sporty stuff like that," Nathan told her. "Not pink frilly Princessy things."

"I'll see what I can do," Lily replied in a business like tone, causing Nathan and Karen to laugh. "Now help me color in the dress. It has to be pink."

"Of course it does." Nathan replied as he picked up the pink pencil crayon and began to do as Lily asked.

"Oh my God!" Haley said as she emerged from the bathroom and saw Nathan and Lily.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked with a slight frown as Nathan looked over at his fiancée.

"That has to be the cutest sight I've _ever_ seen," Haley said in a dreamy tone as she came up to the counter. Karen smiled in amusement and Nathan winked at Haley before he turned his attention back to coloring in. "Nathan's going to be such an amazing father."

"How about you only work a half day?" Karen suggested as she chuckled to herself. "Peyton's working so we'll manage."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked as she smiled widely.

"I remember what it's like to be pregnant Haley," Karen told her quietly. Haley couldn't help the blush that swept her face. "So take the afternoon off and you and Nathan can spend some time together. You'll appreciate it when you realize there won't be much time for that when the baby arrives."

"Am I _that_ obvious?" Haley asked quietly feeling embarrassed.

"Just a little," Karen told her as she laughed. "And I prefer that the two of you were in private when you lose the control over your hormones."

"Me too," Haley muttered. She then returned her attention to Nathan. "Hey honey, your mom said I can have the afternoon off."

"Really?" Nathan asked as he grinned. Haley smiled at him and nodded before she bit her bottom lip. Nathan's gaze was immediately drawn to her mouth. He mentally shook himself and dragged his gaze back to her eyes so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his mother and sister. "Well I have some good news too."

"You do? What?" Haley asked curious.

"Our offer was accepted," he told her with a grin that made her knees go weak. "We have a house."

"Really?" Haley practically squealed as she ran around to the other side of the counter. Nathan stood as she did and moved away from the counter as she jumped into his arms.

"Yeah really." He replied as he laughed at her reaction.

"Oh my God! Karen we have a house!" Haley squealed. She almost deafened Nathan as she held on to him.

"Why are grown-ups so weird?" Lily asked as she frowned. She then looked at her mother. "Why is Haley so excited about a house?"

"Because she and Nathan really wanted it," Karen told her with a smile as Haley extricated herself from Nathan's embrace. "And it will be their family home. I was pretty much the same when your father and I bought our house."

"Have you always lived there mommy?" Lily asked her.

"Yes we have," Karen replied. "We bought it when we were engaged and moved into it when we were married."

"Would you ever move?" Lily asked curious.

"No I wouldn't," Karen told her with a smile. "I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Our house is so full of great memories that it would feel like we were leaving them behind if we left."

"Good," Lily replied. "I like my room. I don't ever want to move out of it."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Karen told her in an amused tone.

"When is Luke coming back?" Lily asked as she pouted. "And Brooke? I miss them. Nathan doesn't color as good as Brooke does."

"I know you do sweetie," Karen told her. "But it will only be another week before they're home again."

"I can't wait!" Lily said in a happy tone.

"Can't wait for what?" Keith asked as he came into the café.

"Daddy!" Lily shrieked happily. "Can we go to the park now?"

"After lunch pumpkin," Keith told her before he kissed both her and Karen and sat beside Lily at the counter. "You have to remember I'm old and need more fuel so that I can keep up after you."

"I'll let you off then." Lily said as she went back to her picture.

"Hey dad, me and Haley got the house." Nathan told Keith as he grinned widely.

"That's great news," Keith said happily. "So when do you move?"

"Once all the legal stuff has been dealt with I guess," Nathan replied. "The realtor should let us know a date pretty soon."

"I can't wait," Haley said happily. "I _really_ want to get started on the nursery."

"Well you're going to have to wait until be find out whether it's a he or she." Nathan reminded her.

"I know." Haley said as she sighed and pouted slightly. Nathan's eyes fell on her slightly protruding bottom lip.

"Right let's get out of here," Nathan suddenly said. "Thanks for letting Hales have the afternoon off. See you tomorrow for the Sunday roast."

"I can't wait for that." Haley said as her mouth watered. She then barely had time to say goodbye and grab her purse before Nathan practically dragged her out of the door.

**~X~**

Lucas was quickly becoming an expert in massage and Brooke was definitely in heaven. He had asked the masseuses to teach him the proper techniques and Brooke was the willing test subject. Not that she was complaining. He was picking the different techniques up straight away and Brooke was melting all the more with each stroke of his hands. He seemed to instinctively know the perfect amount of pressure to use in each spot and even their English masseuses seemed to be impressed with him and had called him a natural.

"So you're newlyweds right?" the masseuse that had introduced herself as Jessica asked.

"That's right." Lucas replied as he continued to massage Brooke's back. He had to admit that he didn't particularly want this activity to stop and he was enjoying himself more doing the massage on Brooke than having his own.

"There's another massage technique that we can instruct you in," the masseuse called Ashley told him. "It's part of our Newlywed deluxe package."

"And how much is that?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Seeing as though we'll only be instructing, for you it will be free." Ashley told him with a smile.

"Trust me your wife will love it." Jessica added.

"What exactly is involved in this other technique?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"It's just a chest massage," Jessica told him. Lucas swallowed hard as her words registered. "Brooke can you roll over so that you're on your back?"

"Uh okay." Brooke replied sounding a little sleepy. She rolled over onto her back and cringed inwardly as she realized her chest was clearly on display. Her heart sped up in anticipation as she waited to see what this massage held in store. Lucas couldn't help but stare at her chest as Jessica began instructing him on what to do.

**~X~**

"I really can't believe that my mom let you have the afternoon off so that you can give into your pregnancy hormones." Nathan said as he laughed. Haley joined in as she snuggled closer to him.

"Your mom is an awesome boss," Haley said in response. "How many other employers would be that understanding?"

"I know," Nathan replied. "Although it is a little disturbing with her being my mom and all."

"I wonder how long it will be before she's telling Brooke and Lucas that they need to settle down and give her Grandkids." Haley said in amusement.

"I give it about three weeks after they come back," Nathan said as he laughed. "She'll say that Lucas has been single and irresponsible for too long."

"I can't wait to interrogate Brooke and find out exactly how long she and Lucas have been sneaking around," Haley told him. "And I still think that Lucas's supposed one night stands were an excuse and that he was with Brooke."

"I think you're right Hales," Nathan told her as he kissed her forehead. "I bet he began to corrupt her from the first available opportunity."

"I would have loved to have seen Brooke's dad's face when he found out." Haley said as she giggled.

"I'd love to have seen Luke's," Nathan replied as he laughed. "I bet he was scared to death of being castrated or something."

"I can't believe Brooke's dad hit him and hit Brooke too." Haley said as she shook her head.

"Me neither," Nathan agreed. "Her dad has always sounded a bit of an asshole."

"Yeah, especially how he practically keeps her under lock and key." Haley replied.

"You know, I actually admire Lucas in a way," Nathan said as he thought. "I mean he must _really_ like Brooke to risk the wrath of her father."

"I think it's romantic," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "And it does prove that he's serious about Brooke. I think they make such a cute couple and their babies will be adorable."

"You have them having kids already?" Nathan asked in amusement. "I think it's cute how your hormones are making you all mushy. Especially when you think me cleaning dishes is romantic."

"Hey don't tease me!" Haley told him as she pouted playfully. "Otherwise you're not going to get anymore sexy stuff."

"I can live with that," Nathan said playfully. "You'll want to have your way with me in a few minutes anyway so it'll be more of a punishment for you than me."

"You're actually right with that, so I take it back." Haley said as she laughed. Nathan joined in as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

**~X~**

"Well that was a whole new experience." Brooke said as she and Lucas ate an early lunch on their balcony after the masseuses had left.

"What you mean me groping you?" Lucas asked as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"I guess that's one way of describing it," she replied with a slight smile. Her mind then wandered back to the previous night. "I've never had a massage quite like _that_ before."

"Was it horrible?" Lucas found himself asking. He then mentally kicked himself. Brooke smiled at his expression.

"Actually no it wasn't," she replied surprising him. "It was surprisingly relaxing."

"_Relaxing_?" Lucas asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she smiled. "Once I was over the weirdness of you groping me while two strangers were in the vicinity it was relaxing."

_It was anything but relaxing for me_, Lucas thought. He was silent for a few moments as he relived the moment in his head.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as she watched him zone out. She wondered if he was picturing earlier or the previous night.

"Yeah I'm good," Lucas replied as he was brought back to the present. "Sorry I guess I zoned out there."

"You seem to be doing that a lot just lately." Brooke remarked.

"I think I'm just tired," Lucas lied. "I think all the nights of drinking and stuff must be catching up with me."

"Well why don't we just relax for the rest of the time we're here?" Brooke suggested. "I mean we've done most of the stuff anyway, so we should just relax on the beach or whatever. Then get the souvenirs and gifts for people of course."

"I like that idea," Lucas replied. "We should lounge around as much as we can before we have to go back home."

"And it will be the perfect time to come up with our cover story," Brooke reminded him. "We haven't done that yet."

"No we were too busy getting married and stuff." Lucas said as he laughed.

"So what type of house were you thinking of getting Lucas?" Brooke asked before she sipped her fruit juice.

"I don't know actually," he replied. "Maybe something big, flashy and showy. I want a library and a gym in it. And an office. What would you like in the house?"

"A really huge closet," Brooke replied with a laugh. "I have an idea of how I want my dream closet to look."

"Okay so we're going to need a _really_ big, flashy and showy house," Lucas corrected. "Just to house your shopping habit."

"And your books library boy!" Brooke replied with a laugh.

"It'll be good to finally get them out of storage," Lucas told her with a laugh of his own. "I've not read a lot of them for ages. It'll be good to re-read them."

"You never know, they might be the inspiration you need to get writing again." Brooke told him.

"I need something to inspire me to get writing again," Lucas said as he sighed. "It's like there's a wall or something stopping the ideas from coming."

"You'll find something that will knock that wall down Luke," Brooke assured him as she finished her lunch. "And it'll probably hit you when you least expect it."

**~X~**

"I believe you've heard that Brooke is in the Bahamas with that Scott boy?" Richard asked Paul as he sat at the table Paul was sitting at. They had arranged to meet up in a restaurant to discuss what their next plan of action would be.

"Yes I did," Paul replied as he placed his glass of scotch back down on the napkin. "Julian informed me. I have to say it's not convenient."

"I know it isn't," Richard replied as a waitress placed his drink on front of him. The two men were regulars and the staff knew their drinks off by heart. "I thought I'd managed to keep her away from men like him."

"Well you didn't," Paul replied, not sounding very amused. "But I'm willing to overlook the blip that is the Scott boy. There's too much at stake to lose not to."

"You're right there is," Richard agreed. "As I told Julian, I have the details of their return flight. I was going to go to the airport and make Brooke go back to the house with me. Julian was going to arrange a diversion, but he changed his mind."

"He did?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Yes. He said that he didn't want the hassle with Brooke," Richard told him. "He said that he was thinking of choosing Erica Marsh instead."

"That won't work at all," Paul said as he frowned. "I have an idea of how we can create a diversion and have Lucas taken away while we get Brooke out of the way."

"How?" Richard asked curious.

"I have friends in the airport here," Paul told him. "We'll go the airport a few hours before their flight is due in. We'll talk with him and I'm sure he'll help us."

"That's a good idea." Richard said as he smiled.

"Nothing is going to stop us making Brooke and Julian get married," Paul told him. "I am _not_ losing that money."

**~X~**

"I think these gifts are definitely unique," Brooke said as she and Lucas walked along one of the streets hand in hand. "I didn't think that all that stuff could be made out of straw."

"Technically its dried palm leaves," Lucas corrected. He laughed as Brooke playfully swatted him. "I can't believe how well made everything is either."

"I like those carved statue things that we got for your dad." Brooke said.

"Maybe we should go back and get some for ourselves," Lucas said. "I kinda liked them too. And we could put them in our new house."

"Good idea," Brooke said as they turned and headed back the way they had come. "I could just imagine them in the lounge or the breakfast room."

"Breakfast room?" Lucas asked as he smiled.

"Well if we're going to have a really big, flashy and showy house of course we'll have a breakfast room," Brooke told him as she smiled back at him. "It could also be a less formal dining room."

"So you want a house with two dining rooms?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"Why not?" Brooke asked in response as her attention was drawn to a stall that was selling fabric items. "Oh look at that. It's the Androsia print."

"The what?!" Lucas asked puzzled.

"It's what this style of printing is called," Brooke told him. "It originated on the island called Andros."

"And you know that how?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I read things in fashion magazines," Brooke told him. "Lily will love that dress."

"Of course she will," Lucas replied as he saw the item Brooke picked up. "It's pink."

"I think I'm going to be spending a lot of money on this stall Lucas," Brooke told him as she began to pick up mountains of things. Lucas watched and shook his head in amusement. "I hope your arms will be up to carrying mountains of things."

"I don't think I have a choice anyway," Lucas remarked as the stall owner helped Brooke put things into the shopping bags she had brought. "I can't believe you thought to bring shopping bags on vacation."

"Like I said before we left, I wanted to be prepared for all occasions," Brooke replied. "Now make yourself useful and hold this."

Ten minutes later, Brooke had purchased most of the stock on the stall. Lucas finally managed to drag her away before she bought even more things and she pouted slightly as he did. Lucas laughed as they headed back to the stall where they had purchased the carved wooden statues for Keith. They spent another twenty minutes there and Lucas was now buried under the amount of things Brooke had bought.

"I think we should head back to the hotel and dump this stuff before we buy anything else," Lucas told her. "I don't think I'll be able to carry much more."

"But I want to get some jewelry." Brooke said as she pouted.

"Brooke, there's still three hours of shopping," Lucas told her. "It'll take us about twenty minutes to the hotel and back in a cab."

"Well we better hurry then." Brooke replied with a sigh. Lucas chuckled as he hailed a cab.

**~X~**

"Daddy I thought you said we were going to get ice cream?" Lily asked Keith from her spot on the backseat of the car.

"We are pumpkin," Keith told her. "I just have to go and get some money from the bank to pay for it."

"Did you spend all your money _again_?" Lily asked in disbelief as she shook her head.

"I did, but it's your fault," Keith told her as he laughed. "How many slushies did you have at the park?"

"Five," Lily answered as she giggled. "I have a blue tongue now."

"I'm surprised you don't have a brain freeze," Keith told her, causing her to giggle some more. He then added. "I'm actually re-thinking the ice cream."

"Noooo!" Lily whined. "Why?!"

"I think you've had enough sugar," he told her with an amused smile as he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "You'll be bouncing around the house later on and that's the last thing me and your mom want."

"I promise I won't," Lily insisted in a pleading tone. "Pleeeeaaassseee let's get ice cream."

"Oh I don't know." Keith said playfully as he turned the corner. He was about to continue when a vehicle came hurtling towards them and then everything went black.

**~X~**

"I think you're spoiling Lily a little with the amount of things you bought her." Lucas said to Brooke as she picked up the bag of jewelry she had just purchased.

"That isn't all for Lily," Brooke told him. "Some of it is for me, some for Lily, Lindsey, Alex, Haley and your mom."

"What's so special about this stuff anyway?" Lucas asked.

"It's conch shell Lucas," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "And conch shell pearls."

"And that means what?" Lucas asked still clueless.

"Pretty and expensive," Brooke told him. "They charge a fortune back home. We got bargains here."

"Do you have any money left?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"I have plenty of money Lucas," Brooke told him with a laugh. "And it'll come in handy when I design my closet in our house."

"Okay," Lucas replied as they headed out of the store. "So what other shopping do you want to do?"

"The hotel receptionist told me that there's a lady who sells bottles of the pink sand in fancy bottles," Brooke said. "I want to go and have a look at them and probably get some."

"Let me guess, you want one for Lily?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"Of course," Brooke replied as she began to lead the way to the place the receptionist had told her about. "I have it on good authority that they'll make great souvenirs."

"Don't you have enough of them already?" he asked with a sigh. Shopping really wasn't his favorite past time.

"This is the last one I promise," Brooke told him. "I already bought everything else. And you really liked the rum cake and the guava jelly."

"I just hope that we can fit everything in our cases." Lucas told her.

"We should," Brooke replied. "I had space in mine and I know there was some in yours."

"So where exactly is this place we're going to?" Lucas asked with a sigh. "I'm getting kinda hungry now."

"It's just across the street," Brooke said as she pointed at the place. "See. And look how pretty the bottles are. You can tell that they're all hand decorated."

"My God! It's Lily central here," Lucas said dramatically causing Brooke to laugh. "Don't tell me you're going to spend another small fortune here?"

"Of course," Brooke told him. "I've already seen at least six bottles that I want."

Another ten minutes passed and Brooke had several more bags for him to carry. She grinned widely at him as they said goodbye to the woman and began to stroll back to their hotel hand in hand. Neither of them thought twice about holding hands as they walked now. It was becoming completely natural to them. As they strolled they took in the scenery and Brooke snapped pictures on her cell. She was about to take another picture when Lucas's cell phone rang.

"I wonder who this is," Lucas said as he dug it out of his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he saw it said Nathan. He answered the call and placed the phone against his ear. "What's up bro?"

"_Luke, there's been an accident,_" Nathan said in a worried tone. Lucas gave Brooke a worried look as Nathan continued. "_Dad and Lily were in a car crash."_

"Are they okay?" he asked worriedly.

"_I don't know,_" Nathan told him. "_The cops couldn't get hold of mom so they called me and just said there had been an accident. They're cutting them out of the car and then they'll take them to the hospital. Me and Hales are just heading to the café to tell mom."_

"Oh my God!" Lucas said as his face drained of color. "Me and Brooke will get the first flight back. I'll call you when we're back in Tree Hill."

"_Okay,"_ Nathan replied. "_Hopefully we'll know something by then._"

"Okay," Lucas replied as they ended the call. Brooke looked at him in concern. "My dad and Lily have been in a car accident. They're being cut out as we speak. My mom doesn't even know yet."

"Oh my God," Brooke said as her eyes widened. "Come on; let's get back to the hotel and pack. Then we can get a flight home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Accounting professional, Diane Hermans, paigematthewsfan21, Dani OTH, xXalienatedXx, BpDs89, XHush-HushX, Always Brucas, fireangel08, Litalove, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, ladylips21, curlylizard97, amy lee, babyblues02, James McLean, dreamkent, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Carter-James, Ashley J Scott, Danny Walker, Eve G, JackSawyer99, Holly Roberts, Jason-Carlton, John Tate, Jen loves Nathan, Jessica James 23, Lee Martin, Nicole-2223, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, MollyCW23, Riley Barnes, The-Ryanator, The-Tommynator, The-Tim22, craxygirl54, lola1701, Sierra – Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we managed to get a taxi right away," Lucas said as he and Brooke headed towards his parents house after arriving back in Tree Hill. "It seems a lifetime ago that Nathan called."<p>

"It's a good thing that you left your car at your place too," Brooke said as she reached over and took hold of his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly as she said. "They'll be okay Lucas."

"I really hope you're right," Lucas replied as he looked over at her and squeezed her hand in response. "I hope Nathan was doing his usual thing where he panics in a crisis."

"Knowing Nathan he would have been," Brooke told him comfortingly. "He's not very good at keeping his cool in those situations. Do you remember that time when I cut my finger with the knife at the cafe?"

"How could I forget?" Lucas asked as he managed a smile. It turned into a chuckle as he thought back to that day. "I can't believe he actually fainted."

"Me neither," Brooke said with a soft chuckle of her own. "God help Haley when she's giving birth. I can just imagine Nathan passed out on the floor at the first sight of any of the red stuff."

"Me too," Lucas replied as the taxi pulled up outside Lucas's house. He paid the driver and he and Brooke climbed out of the cab and retrieved their luggage from the trunk. They then headed to the front door as the cab drove away. "We'll just dump these cases and I'll grab my keys so we can go to the hospital."

"Okay." Brooke replied as he opened the door. They then headed inside and stopped in their tracks. Keith was sat on the sofa.

"Dad?" Lucas said in a shocked tone.

"Hey Lucas, Brooke," Keith greeted as he smiled. "I didn't think you were due back yet."

"We weren't," Lucas replied as he closed the door. "We got the first flight we could because Nathan called and said that you and Lily had been in an accident."

"We were in a minor bump," Keith told him as he laughed. "You should know what your brother is like by now Lucas."

"Where is he?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "I need to go and kick his ass."

"He went back to the apartment with Haley," Keith replied. "He was going to call you to tell you that we're fine but he said that he couldn't get through."

"We were probably on the plane then." Lucas told him.

"Is it just your leg that's broken?" Brooke asked as she saw his cast propped up on some cushions.

"Yeah," Keith replied. "Got a couple of bruised ribs and cuts and bruises."

"What about Lily?" Lucas asked.

"She broke her arm," Keith told him. "Other than that she's fine."

"But Nathan said you had to be cut out of the car." Lucas added.

"The central locking jammed and the doors wouldn't open," Keith explained as Karen and Lily came into the room. "That was the only reason why."

"Lucas! Brooke!" Lily said in a happy tone as she ran over to them. Brooke crouched down so she could hug her. "I'm so happy you're back already."

"I'm happy that you're okay," Brooke told her. "We were really worried about you."

"I'm not okay though Brooke," Lily told her as she moved away from her. She held up her left arm. "I broke my arm and I have to wear this."

"It'll be off before you know it." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"I'm glad it wasn't my right arm," Lily said as she hugged Lucas. "I wouldn't be able to draw otherwise."

"That's definitely a good thing that it's not your best arm huh?" Lucas replied with a grin.

"We have something that will cheer you up Lily." Brooke told her.

"What?" Lily asked curious.

"Presents." Brooke replied.

"Really?" Lily asked as her eyes widened. Brooke nodded and Lily squealed. "I _love_ presents."

"Well why don't you go and sit down and me and Luke will hunt through our cases for them." Brooke suggested.

"Let's take them through to the bedroom first," Lucas told her as he picked them both up. "We'll be back out in a bit."

"Okay," Karen said as she smiled. "Have you eaten already?"

"Not since lunch." Lucas told her.

"It's a good thing I'm making us all something to eat then huh?" Karen asked as she watched Brooke and Lucas headed down the hallway towards Lucas's bedroom.

**~X~**

"So are we going to get Naley over here so we can make the announcement?" Brooke asked Lucas quietly as they unpacked their things.

"I think we should," Lucas replied. "That way it's over and done with in one sitting. What about your dad?"

"He can wait until we go to get my stuff," Brooke replied. "I don't want to see him right now."

"I don't blame you," Lucas said as he went over and cupped her face in his hands. Brooke was surprised as he gazed down at her. "Your black eye is practically gone."

"Thankfully," Brooke replied as he moved away from her. She felt a sense of loss as he did. "It sucked having to cover it up. And by the time my tan fades the bruise will be all gone."

"And you'll be all gorgeous again," Lucas told her. He then quickly added. "Not that you're not gorgeous now."

"You're digging a hole there Luke." She told him in a playful tone.

"I'm going to quit while I'm ahead," Lucas replied with a grin. "What are we going to do with the wedding stuff?"

"You mean the picture disc and the video?" Brooke asked and he nodded. "We'll keep them in a drawer and then when we tell everybody we'll get it out and put it on your laptop or something."

"Are we going to tell them after dinner or during?" Lucas asked.

"What about during?" Brooke asked with a frown. "I just hope they don't lose their appetites."

"I don't think they will," Lucas replied. "At least I hope they don't."

**~X~**

"You really spoiled Lily," Karen told Brooke and Lucas as she saw the huge pile of things they had bought her. It was after dinner and Brooke and Lucas hadn't announced their news just yet as Nathan and Haley had been absent from dinner. "Do you like them Lily?"

"I _love_ them," Lily said in a happy tone. "The bottle of sand is so pretty. Can I put it on my nightstand mommy?"

"Sure you can Lily," Karen replied. She then turned to Brooke. "They really are beautiful bottles."

"They're all hand made by one woman," Brooke told her. "There were tons and they were all unique."

"So nobody else has the same one I do?" Lily asked.

"Nope it's a one of a kind." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Awesome!" Lily said happily.

"So did you two enjoy yourselves?" Keith asked.

"We sure did," Lucas replied with a smile as he and Brooke shared a look. Karen and Keith saw and then shared a surprised look themselves. "It was the best vacation ever."

"It really was," Brooke said as she beamed widely. There was then a knock at the door. "Oh that will be Naley."

"I think I might have locked the door." Karen said as she moved to get up from the sofa.

"I'll get it mom." Lucas insisted.

"Brooke you and Lucas are Brucas," Lily told her as Lucas went to answer the door. "I spent a whole hour working that out."

"Brucas huh?" Brooke asked with a fond smile. Lily nodded in response. "I _love _it."

"Wow look how tanned you two are," Haley said as she and Nathan came into the house. "Let me guess; the piles of pink things on the floor are Lily's souvenirs?"

"Yup!" Lily said as she smiled widely. She picked up the bottle of sand. "Look how pretty this is Haley."

"Wow that is pretty." Haley said as she sat on the sofa that Brooke and Lucas were on. Nathan sat on the other.

"You've got one too," Brooke told her. "And don't worry, it's not pink."

"Glad to hear it Brooke Davis," Haley replied with a smile. Lucas then hunted for the gifts they had gotten for Nathan and Haley. He found the two bags and handed them to them. "Wow you certainly bought a lot of souvenirs."

"I know," Lucas told her as he glanced at Brooke. "I had to carry them all while she kept on buying them. We even had to go back to the hotel to drop one load off."

"I do _not_ envy you that bro," Nathan replied as he began to rummage through the bag Lucas had given him. "There's some neat stuff in here."

"There is," Haley replied as she looked through her own. "I think I might put some of this in the nursery when we do that."

"I thought you might want to do that," Brooke told her with a smile. "That's why there's both girl and boy colors in some of the things. I thought you'd prefer the lilac to the pink for a girl."

"I love how Brooke is so considerate in my pink hate," Haley said causing the adults to laugh. "So what did you two get up to while you were there?"

"We went water skiing," Brooke began. "And snorkeling, scuba diving, shopping obviously, we had massages and spent a lot of time just lying on the beach."

"It sounds like heaven." Haley said in a dreamy tone.

"It does." Karen agreed. Brooke and Lucas shared another look and Lucas nodded slightly.

"Did you do anything else?" Nathan asked as he finished looking through his bag of souvenirs. "And did Brooke leave any souvenirs for all the other tourists?"

"Ha-ha you're so funny." Brooke replied in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah there was something else that we did," Lucas replied with a grin as he reached out and took hold of Brooke's hand. They both took a deep breath before Lucas said. "We got married."

_"What?"_ Keith asked in a stunned tone, not sure that he had heard his son correctly.

_"Married?"_ Karen echoed in the same tone as Keith.

"Yeah," Brooke said as she smiled. "Do you want to see the photos and the video?"

"You two _seriously_ got married?" Nathan asked in an incredulous tone. His expression matched.

"Yes we did." Lucas told him.

"Wow." Nathan replied.

"That is _so_ romantic," Haley gushed. Her hormones were obviously in overdrive again. "Eloping and getting married in an exotic location. Did you get married on the beach?"

"Yeah we did," Brooke told her as she gave her a happy smile. She didn't have to pretend about that. "And the sunset was just beautiful."

"Oh my God!" Haley squealed. "Go get me the pictures! I need to see this!"

"I'll go and get them." Lucas said as he let go of Brooke's hand and stood. He then headed to his bedroom.

"Does this mean that you're my sister now?" Lily asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah I guess it does." Brooke replied with a smile.

"That is _so_ cool!" Lily said in a happy tone. She then looked at Nathan. "Lucas and Brooke got married before you and Haley."

"I know," Nathan said in an incredulous tone. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Well he proposed at the airport and then we saw a couple getting their wedding pictures taken and we just decided to get married in the Bahamas," Brooke told her new family. She got a dreamy look on her face as she continued. "It was so perfect. The only thing I would change is having you guys and my mom there."

"What about your daddy?" Lily asked.

"My dad and I don't really get along Lily," Brooke told her as Lucas came back with the discs of the video and the pictures. "He would only have spoiled things."

"Yeah he would," Lucas said as he frowned slightly. He then headed over to the DVD player. "We can play these on this."

"Do we need popcorn?" Nathan asked teasingly as Lucas set about putting the disc that had the video on in the machine first.

"I don't think so," Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes. "It's not an epic length or anything."

"Good because I might need the bathroom in a while," Haley told him. "I feel like I live in there right now. God help me when the baby is bigger."

"I'm sure it will be done before then." Brooke told her as Lucas sat back on the sofa beside her. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as he pressed play. Brooke relished being snuggled up to him and relaxed against him as the video of their wedding started.

**~X~**

"I can't believe you two are actually married." Karen said in a shocked tone as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Are they good tears or bad tears?" Lucas asked in a worried tone as he looked at his mother.

"Good tears," Karen told him. "I'm just so glad that you finally settled down with a nice girl."

"Me too," Keith agreed. "Welcome to the family Brooke."

"Thanks." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Mom as for the settling down thing," Lucas began deciding it was time that he told their story that they had come up with so far. "Those nights that you thought that I was up to no good I was with Brooke. I just said that I was with others so that her dad wouldn't find out. And it was easier to say that it was different ones so that you wouldn't want to meet her if I'd have used the same name."

"I _knew_ it!" Nathan said in a triumphant tone. "I knew that was what you were doing. Haley did too."

"I knew that we couldn't keep it from Haley." Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas and grinned.

"Nobody can keep anything from Haley," Lucas agreed. "She and my mom have a sense for things that are being kept from them."

"I'm just glad that you weren't doing what you led us to believe you were," Karen told him. "It's such a relief."

"Are you and Lucas going to get married again?" Lily asked Brooke.

"Why would we get married again Lils?" Lucas asked her.

"So that I can be bridesmaid," she told him. "You and Nathan told me that I would be bridesmaid at your weddings when you got married."

"That's right we did," Lucas replied as he remembered. "We'll sort something out okay Lily?"

"I guess," she replied. She then quickly added. "You looked real pretty Brooke."

"Thanks." Brooke told her with a smile.

"I think the best part of the whole video is when Brooke and Lucas are dancing and Lucas looks terrified." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Just you wait until you and Haley are doing that," Lucas told him. "You'll look worse than me because you'll have all our family and friends around you."

"Point taken," Nathan said as he frowned. "Maybe I should take dance classes."

"God help that teacher." Haley said causing everyone to laugh again.

"I think we should have some kind of celebration here," Karen said as she pulled a thoughtful expression. "We could have a party at Tric so that your family and friends can congratulate you and Brooke on getting married. It can be like a belated wedding reception."

"I like that idea," Brooke said as she smiled. "We should have it once Keith and Lily are better though so they can enjoy it."

"Good idea." Keith piped up.

"It is," Karen agreed. "We'll have plenty of time to plan it and get organized then."

"We can all chip in and help," Haley said. "And Peyton can too."

"Peyton's the new girl at the café right?" Brooke asked as she remembered Lucas telling her that Karen had hired somebody new.

"Yes she is," Karen confirmed. "She was a bit off on her first day, but she's picked it up well."

"I guess I'll meet her at work tomorrow." Brooke replied.

"No you won't," Karen told her. "You still have a few days vacation left and you're going to take them."

"Okay," Brooke replied with a smile. "I might meet her when we go in for lunch then."

"That's more like it." Karen said in an amused tone.

"Peyton knows you Luke." Haley told him as she and Karen shared an amused look.

"She does?" Lucas asked as he frowned and tried to think where he had heard the name Peyton before. He drew a blank. "How?"

"She met you at a bar one night where she works," Haley told him as she laughed. Lucas felt dread begin to pool in his stomach. "You were the last drunk customer there and she tried to get you to call somebody but you couldn't remember the number for your keypad lock. She said you were rambling about Brooke and how you couldn't go to Brooke because she's not allowed near boys."

"I was?" Lucas asked as his frown deepened. He didn't remember any of this. Brooke giggled as she pictured the scene in her head.

"Yes you were," Karen told him in an amused tone. "Peyton said that the only option besides calling the police was to take you back to her apartment. So she did and you passed out on her bed after demanding food."

"Then she said you woke her up in the early hours of the morning looking for the bathroom," Haley continued. "And when you'd been in there you started stripping and then passed out again."

"Are you guys serious?" Lucas asked still frowning. "I don't remember any of this. Where does she live?"

"On Nun Street." Haley told her.

"Wait, does she have crazy curly blonde hair?" Lucas asked as he recalled when he woke up in the crappy apartment.

"Yes she does." Karen told him.

"Oh thank God that's what happened," Lucas said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd done something else."

"At least now you know," Brooke told him. "And you looked pretty amusing when I came to pick you up when you were sat on the sidewalk looking like a homeless person."

"You went to pick him up?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Yeah it was on my day off before my dad hit me." Brooke told her.

"I bet you were going frantic wondering where he was." Haley said in a soft tone.

"I thought he was here," Brooke said. "My dad had a meeting that night and I had to go to it and pretend that he was the doting daddy. If Lucas had been there it wouldn't have been pretty."

"So that explains why you were rambling about not being able to go to Brooke." Nathan told him. Lucas nodded, relieved that what he had been rambling fit in with what had actually happened. He then began to wonder if he had actually been sleeping around all the time or if he had done what he had at Peyton's.

"We'll have to thank Peyton for helping you," Brooke told him as she smiled. It quickly turned into a yawn. "Wow I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised it's been a long day." Lucas replied.

"I think I'm gonna go and have a shower and then go to bed," Brooke said. She then looked over at Karen. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Karen assured her. She then looked at Lily. "You should take a leaf out of Brooke's book."

"But mommy I'm not tired." Lily insisted as she stifled a yawn. Lucas looked at the clock on the mantle piece.

"Are you sure about that Lily?" Lucas asked. "It's two hours after your bedtime."

"I'm _not_ tired." She insisted again as she bit back a yawn.

"How about if I come up and read you a story?" Lucas suggested.

"Really?" Lily asked happily. "With all the voices?"

"With all the voices," Lucas told her. "So before Brooke hogs the bathroom for her shower, why don't you go have your bath and when you're ready I'll come up and read whatever story you want me too."

"Okay," Lily said as she clambered off the floor. She then frowned as she looked at her cast. "How am I gonna have a bath with this?"

"I can help you if you want Lily." Brooke offered.

"Cool!" Lily said as she grinned. "Come on Brooke."

"I'll put your souvenirs in your room Lils." Lucas told her as he and Brooke stood from the sofa.

"Come give me a hug first Lily," Nathan said. She obediently did. "Me and Haley are gonna get going. I think Haley wants a bath of her own."

"How did you know that?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Because your eyes lit up when the word bath was mentioned." Nathan told her.

"I love this man," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "Let's get home then. I can hear the tub calling me."

**~X~**

Lucas headed into his bedroom after finishing reading Lily her bedtime story. He smiled as he saw that Brooke was already fast asleep. He quietly closed the door and headed further into the room. He began to strip his clothes off as he did. He was going to sleep in his underwear, so he could just fall into bed without any effort. He felt exhausted. When his clothes were off he left them in an untidy heap on the floor and then carefully climbed into bed in just his boxers. When he had settled down he let his eyes wander to Brooke's face. He studied how peaceful she looked couldn't help but smile. His eyes then moved lower and landed on the swell of her breasts and the hint of cleavage that was on show.

He really wanted to reach out and touch her again; the way he had earlier when he was being shown the chest massage and how he had the previous night. His felt his body respond as he recalled how she felt when he touched her and he bit his lip to suppress a moan. He knew it had been wrong to touch her like that, but something had overcome him that was too strong for him to control. He wondered what Brooke would think of him if she knew what he had done. She stirred slightly and moved a fraction. His gaze was still on her chest and he felt his mouth become dry as the inch of lace that trimmed the neckline of her nightdress lowered and revealed a dusky pink nipple.

He groaned inwardly as his gaze became fixed on that one spot. He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips as he battled to overcome the urge to touch her again. He felt his hand move of its own accord and began heading towards its target. It was like he had no control over his actions. He felt the tip of his right index finger make contact with her nipple and brush over it ever so slightly. The sensitive nub hardened under the delicate touch and the contact sent a surge straight to Lucas's groin. Before he could get too carried away, Lucas managed to find the little willpower that he had and dragged his hand away from her breast. He sighed and turned over onto his other side so that his back was to Brooke, so that he couldn't see the temptation in front of him.

As he did, Brooke opened her eyes and looked at his naked back. She felt a disappointed that he had only touched her briefly. She wanted him to touch her properly and make it feel as good as it had earlier and the previous night. She wondered why he had stopped and turned away from her. She hoped that he wasn't going cold on their agreement already. She then quickly dismissed that idea and came up with a new one. It was obvious that she wasn't his type. She wasn't blonde. Even what he had whispered to her the previous night had no meaning anymore. She knew that now he was back in Tree Hill it would only be a matter of time before he was back to bedding his random blondes. She felt her eyes prickle with tears and she quickly turned onto her other side so she was facing away from him. She closed her eyes and let them fall as she let one insecurity after another race through her head.

**~X~**

The next morning, Lucas woke up and found that he was in bed alone. He reached over to the side that Brooke had been led at and felt the sheet. It was cold, signaling that Brooke had been out of bed for a while. He then rolled onto his back and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. It read 8:30a.m. He stretched and his ears heard music coming from the kitchen area. He grinned as he realized that it was _(Don't You) Forget About Me_ that had been in The Breakfast Club; the last movie that he and Brooke had watched together.

He climbed out of bed and quickly headed out of the door. He headed in the direction of the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. He leaned against the frame and folded his arms as he grinned. Brooke had her back to him and was dancing along to the music. He took the opportunity to check out how the dark blue jeans clung to her ass as she moved to the music. As she waved her arms in the air her lilac top lifted and revealed a small section of tanned skin. Lucas's eyes zoned in on it instantly. He then continued to watch her as she lost herself in the music and felt a strange feeling over come him. He mentally shook it off when Brooke turned round and stopped her dancing as she saw him in the doorway.

"Nice dancing." He remarked as his grin widened.

"How long have you been stood there?" Brooke asked as she tried not to let her eyes wander over his boxer shorts clad frame. _God I want him to do really dirty things to me,_ she suddenly thought and blushed.

"Long enough," he replied as he saw her blush. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I think you're a really good dancer. Hey maybe you can teach Nathan."

"No thanks," Brooke replied with a snort. "I would like to retain the use of my feet."

"That song is in the last movie we watched together." He told her. _God if only she knew what that dancing makes me want to do to her,_ he thought as he groaned inwardly. He suddenly wished that he had more than his boxers on.

"Yeah it is," she replied. She was surprised that he had remembered that. He had still seemed drunk to her when they had watched it together. "I was making breakfast."

"So I can see," Lucas replied as he saw the items on the counter top. "Is it just us?"

"Your dad and Lily are still in bed," Brooke told him. "Your mom made them both breakfast in bed before she went to work. I got up just as she was leaving."

"I see," he replied feeling a little awkward. There suddenly seemed to be a strange atmosphere between them. "Have I got time to grab a shower and get dressed?"

"Yeah if you're quick," Brooke told him. "I'm going to do bacon, eggs and pancakes."

"That sounds amazing," he told her as he grinned. "I'll be as quick as I can."

**~X~**

After the breakfast things had been cleaned and put away, Lucas and Brooke headed over to her house to get the rest of her things. Brooke didn't want to stay there any longer as she was worried about what her father would do to her. Even though she knew that Lucas didn't want her that way, she wanted to be nearer to him; even if it did mean that she would get her heart broken in the end. Lucas parked his car outside of the pool house and they both climbed out. They then headed to Brooke's door and went inside. Both went straight upstairs so that they could begin packing Brooke's immense amount of clothes. When they went into the room she used as her closet, both were surprised to find that her things had already been packed into her cases. It was the same in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and lounge. All her belongings were now packed.

"At least it saves us having to do it." Lucas said trying to see the positive in the situation.

"I don't know if this is my father telling me that he's had enough of me and doesn't want anything else to do with me," Brooke began. "Or whether he had other plans like sending me somewhere away from you."

"Well if it's the second one, it's a good thing we're back early," Lucas told her as he walked over to her and gathered her into his arms in a comforting hug. Brooke clung to him and relished the feel of his arms around her. "We'll get your stuff to my place and then we'll go out and look for a house. What do you say?"

"I like that idea," Brooke told him. "The sooner I'm away from this place the better."

"Let's get these things in our cars." Lucas told her as he pulled away. Brooke missed the feel of his arms around her instantly.

A little over half an hour later, they had Brooke's belongings in their cars. The only things that were left in the pool house was the furniture.

"Is that everything?" Lucas asked as he closed his trunk.

"No," she replied with a sigh. "I have to go and get something from my father's office in the main house."

"I'll come with you," Lucas said as he took hold of her hand. They then began to walk towards the main house. "What is it that you need to get?"

"I have a business plan for a jewelry business that I asked him to look over," Brooke told him. "He also said that he had some pictures of my mom in there too. I want them before I leave."

"It's weird how he never let you have a picture of your mom anywhere," Lucas remarked. "Even when you moved into the pool house."

"I know," Brooke said with a sigh. "I think it's because he misses her."

"I wish that your mom was still alive." Lucas told her in a soft tone.

"Thanks Luke," Brooke told him gratefully as she gave him a small smile. "I do too. There are days when it doesn't seem to bother me that she's not here, but then there are days where I miss her so much that it hurts."

"It's to be expected when you've lost somebody you love," Lucas told her. "When you get the days where it hurts you can always come to me. I know I probably wouldn't be able to do much to help you, but I can always give you a hug."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke replied. "Your hugs always make me feel better."

"I'm glad they do." he told her as they reached the front door. Brooke tried the handle and found it locked.

"At least we know he's not in," Brooke said as she unlocked the door. "Let's just hope his office is open. I don't have a key for that."

**~X~**

"This business plan is pretty awesome Brooke," Lucas said as he flicked through it. "Where were you planning on having your business?"

"I honestly don't know," Brooke replied as she continued rummaging through drawers. "I just got sick of my father making it out that I had no brain and no business sense so I put that together to prove that I had both."

"Do you want to make jewelry?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," she admitted as she opened another drawer and pulled out some paperwork. She began to rummage through it. "I've been doodling designs for a while now. I just haven't gotten the courage to show anybody in case they hate them."

"Can I see them?" Lucas asked. "I'm sure they will be amazing."

"I don't know Luke," Brooke replied as her eye caught an envelope that had Holly Hill Hospital written on it. She frowned as she picked it up and saw there was paper inside. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled it out. Lucas watched her as she unfolded the paper and began to read. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he moved closer to her.

"This letter has my mom's name on it," Brooke said as she frowned and handed the letter to Lucas. "It's dated a few days ago. Why do they want more money from my dad? My mom died years ago."

"This makes it sound like they're treating her," Lucas said as he read the letter. "We should take this with us so we can find out more about this hospital."

"Good idea," Brooke replied as she pulled what looked like a photo album out of the drawer. "It's my baby book. I always wondered where this had got to."

"Is that a photo album in there?" Lucas asked as he folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope.

"Yeah," Brooke said as she smiled. "That was my mom's."

"Let's get it out of there and then we can get out of here," Lucas said with a frown. "In case your dad comes back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"So when should we have the party for Brooke and Lucas?" Haley asked Karen as they made lunch for themselves and Keith and Nathan.<p>

"Well Keith and Lily get their casts off on the 21st of next month," Karen replied. "So how about the week after?"

"Is that so Keith can help with the decorations?" Haley asked as she chuckled.

"It is," Karen said as she joined in. "Plus Lily will enjoy herself more when she doesn't have it on."

"Are we going to make invitations for it or will it just be word of mouth?" Haley asked.

"I think it would be better with invitations," Karen replied. "It'll be more like a wedding reception then."

"We should get Brooke to wear her wedding dress," Haley said as the idea hit her. "And Lucas should wear his suit seeing as though we didn't get the chance to see them dressed up. The pictures don't count."

"That's a good idea," Karen told her. "We should all dress up like we were at the wedding."

"I _love_ that idea," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "And we should get them gifts for when they get their house."

"I agree," Karen replied. "We'll have all those details put in the invitations."

"There's a store at the mall that has real pretty invitations," Haley informed her. "Nathan and I were looking for our wedding invitations a few days ago and now I'm spoilt for choice."

"Well how about you and Nathan take care of arranging the invitations then?" Karen suggested. "And Keith and I will work on the decorations at Tric."

"You're on," Haley agreed with a smile. "Are you making a cake for them?"

"Yes I was planning on doing that," Karen answered. "I'm just not sure what."

"Well they both love chocolate cake and brownies, so I'm sure that they'll love a huge wedding cake style thing of that." Haley replied.

"I think it will end up being something like that," Karen told her. "I'll just have to work out how fancy I'll be making it."

"Well if you need any help with it just let me know," Haley said as she served up hers and Nathan's food. "I better get this to your eldest before it goes cold."

"Yeah you better," Karen replied in an amused tone. "Otherwise he'll be whining. I thought he'd grown out of that but I guess I was wrong."

"He whines all the time," Haley said as she picked the plates up. "But he's cute when he does it."

"Your hormones are acting up again aren't they?" Karen asked as she laughed.

"Totally." Haley said as she went through the swing door that led to the main part of the café.

**~X~**

"It's a _psychiatric_ hospital?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone as she looked at Lucas's laptop screen. They were sat on the sofa in the lounge of Karen and Keith's house. Lily was upstairs in her bedroom playing. "My mom's in a psychiatric hospital. Why would my dad lie and say she was dead?"

"We don't know that she's in there yet Brooke." Lucas told her in a soft tone.

"Then explain the letter." Brooke said in a hurt tone.

"I can't," Lucas admitted. "We should just go there and see if they'll tell us anything. And if your mom is there hopefully they'll let you see her."

"If she is there, why would he lie to me all these years?" Brooke asked sadly. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "How could he make me think that she was dead if she isn't?"

"Hey don't cry," Lucas said as he moved the laptop from his lap and to the coffee table. He then pulled Brooke into his arms. "If he did I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Any reasons he has for doing that will only be ones that benefit him," Brooke replied as she leaned against him and let the tears fall. "Just like everything else he does."

"If it's for his own personal benefit then we make him pay for it," Lucas told her as he stroked her back to comfort her. "He shouldn't have deprived you of your mother and he shouldn't have made you believe that she was dead all these years."

"And I thought he couldn't get any worse than forcing me to marry Julian," Brooke said as she sniffled. "Turns out I was wrong again."

"Well I will say one thing, him giving you that ultimatum meant that you found the letter from the hospital," Lucas said as he continued to rub her back. He found himself enjoying the feel of her body against him. "And both are going to bite him in the ass."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke said in an appreciative tone. "I'm glad I have you watching my back."

"Always," he told her as he kissed her forehead gently. Brooke's heart flipped as he did. _And your front,_ Lucas thought to himself. He quickly brushed it away. "Do you want to go for a walk and get some air? We could walk to the café instead of driving."

"Yeah I'd like that," Brooke said still not moving from his arms. "Can we just stay like this for a little while longer?"

"You still feel sad?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." she replied in a small voice. _Plus your arms feel too damn good around me_, she added in thought.

"We'll stay like this for as long as you want then okay?" he said as he leant back against the sofa cushions.

"Okay." She replied as she snuggled further against him. Lucas continued to stroke her back as she did.

**~X~**

"I thought Brooke and Lucas were bringing Lily here for lunch?" Nathan asked as he finished his food.

"They were," Keith replied. "Maybe they're running late."

"Three guess what they're doing to run late," Nathan said as he chuckled to himself. "They are newlyweds."

"They're watching Lily remember," Keith said as he shook his head at Nathan. "I hope that's the last thing they're doing."

"Lily probably has them playing some kind of game or watching a Disney movie on repeat." Haley told Nathan as she finished her milkshake.

"Rather them than me." Nathan replied.

"What are you going to do if we have a daughter?" Haley asked as she looked at her fiancé.

"We don't need to worry about that," Nathan told her. "The baby is a Scott it'll be a boy."

"How can you be so sure?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"Because all first born Scott babies are boys," Nathan replied. "It's genetics."

"I seriously wonder what goes on in that head of yours sometimes," Keith said as he shook his head again. "I take it you've forgotten about your cousin Tara?"

"She doesn't count." Nathan replied.

"Why not?" Keith asked as he frowned. "She's Dan's first born child."

"Yeah but Uncle Dan isn't," Nathan replied. "He's your little brother, so therefore the theory doesn't work for him. Same for Lucas. I bet his first born will be a girl."

"I'm beginning to worry about what goes on in your head too." Haley said as she frowned.

"Why what's he come out with this time?" Lucas asked as he Brooke and Lily walked into the café.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Karen told him as Lily went running over to her. "Hey Pumpkin. Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yup I sure did," Lily replied as she hugged her mother. "I had a tea party with my dollies and teddy bears."

"Did you invite Brooke and Lucas?" Karen asked with a smile.

"I was gonna but they were cuddling on the sofa," Lily replied. "Brooke was crying."

"Why?" Karen asked as she looked at Brooke concerned.

"I found something out about my mom earlier and it got me upset," Brooke said as she sat beside Haley. Lucas took the seat next to her. "I think my dad has been lying to me about her being dead all these years."

"What?!" Keith, Karen, Nathan and Haley asked in unison.

"Why would you think that?" Haley asked softly.

"I found a letter from a hospital in a drawer when I was looking for a business plan I'd made," Brooke explained. "And when me and Lucas looked it up online we found out it's a psychiatric hospital."

"Damn." Nathan said in a surprised tone.

"So we're going to go and check the place out," Lucas added when he saw Brooke beginning to get upset again. "And if it turns out that she is there, hopefully they'll let us see her."

"Does your dad know you've found this letter?" Keith asked.

"No," Brooke replied. "When we've looked into it and depending the outcome, depends how I react to him."

"No it depends how _we_ react to him." Lucas corrected as he gave her a comforting smile. She managed to smile back in response.

"When are you going?" Haley asked.

"When we can schedule it around work," Lucas replied. "And when Brooke feels up to going there. Now can we get some lunch? I need to eat before I meet with Lindsey."

"Are you gonna get told off again for not getting anything written?" Nathan asked as he laughed.

"Actually I have an idea for a new book." Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes at Nathan.

"You do?" Karen asked in a surprised tone. "What is it?"

"Top secret for now," Lucas replied. "I'll give a brief summary of what I have in my head so far to Lindsey and see what she says."

"Well it's about time you got writing again," Keith told him. "And I'm sure that whatever idea it is you have this time, your avid readers will be ecstatic that there's another book in the works."

**~X~**

"How did your meeting with Lindsey go?" Brooke asked as she, Lucas and Lily strolled back to the house a little while later. They had decided to talk a walk through the park.

"Really well," Lucas replied as he smiled widely. "I told her the idea and she loved it. So I have to get the first chapter to her as soon as possible."

"Can I read it first?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"You sure can," Lucas told her. "I think you were my lucky charm with the first book. I want that same luck again."

"I'll do my best." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Lucas said as grinned at her playfully. She gave him a curious look as he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and began to tickle her. Brooke shrieked loudly as he did.

"Why are you tickling me?" Brooke managed through her involuntary laughter.

"To cheer you up," he replied as he continued. Lily looked over at them and laughed at the sight. "And it worked because you're laughing."

"Not voluntarily." Brooke insisted as Lucas's fingers slipped under the hem of her camisole and danced over her silky flesh.

_God her skin feels like silk,_Lucas thought to himself. _I could just spend all day touching her._

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed as she felt his hands on her flesh.

The two of them laughed loudly as Lucas continued to tickle Lucas. Brooke wriggled in his grasp as she tried to free herself from his onslaught. He tightened his hold on her so that she couldn't escape and pulled her against him. He groaned inwardly as her wriggling caused an almost instant reaction in his crotch. Her behind continued to cause pleasant friction for him as she wriggled and he knew that she could feel how it was affecting him. He was surprised when she never mentioned it and continued to wriggle to try and get out of his grasp.

"I knew I recognized that laugh." A female voice said, causing Brooke to still her movements. Both she and Lucas turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hi Carrie," Brooke said as she smiled widely. "Hi Owen."

"Hi Brooke." Owen replied with a smile.

"Am I seeing things?" Carrie asked in an amused tone as she looked at Lucas. Brooke quickly untangled herself from his arms as she blushed.

"No you're not," Brooke told her. "Carrie this is Lucas. My husband."

"_Husband?"_ Carrie asked in a shocked tone. She then added. "Wait, Lucas as in Lucas from the café Lucas?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied as her cheeks reddened further. Lucas gave Brooke a curious look in response and missed the appraising gaze Carrie gave him. Brooke quickly gathered herself together before she spoke again. "Lucas this is my friend Carrie from school and her boyfriend Owen."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas said as he and Owen shook hands.

"Likewise," Owen said in a surprised tone. "I can't believe Brooke is actually married."

"Me neither," Carrie agreed. "When did that happen?"

"Three days ago," Brooke replied. "We got married in the Bahamas."

"Wow." Carrie said in an envious tone.

"We should have still been there but my brother called and told me that my little sister and dad had been in a car accident so we came back early." Lucas told her as he wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Where is Lily anyway?" Brooke asked as she remembered that Lily was with them.

"I'm here Brooke," Lily said as she appeared at her side. "I was letting you and Lucas have some fun without getting in the way."

"You looked like you two were having a _lot_ of fun," Carrie said as she gave her a knowing look. Brooke blushed and Lucas cleared his throat. "You were being louder than the kids at the play area."

"I know, I can't take them anywhere." Lily said as she sighed and rolled her eyes. She caused the adults to laugh in response.

"So how come your dad actually let you near a boy long enough to marry him?" Carrie joked.

"My dad didn't know that Lucas and I were dating," Brooke told her causing Carrie's eyes to almost fall out of her head. "He doesn't even know we're married yet."

"Brooke Davis! I'm shocked." Carrie said in a stunned tone. Even Owen looked surprise as he knew just how strict Brooke's father had been with her.

"Get it right Carrie, its Brooke _Scott_ now." Brooke corrected her.

"So Brooke _Scott_ are you having a party or anything where your friends can come and celebrate your wedding?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah we are," Brooke replied. "We're just not sure when it's going to be. Probably next month or something so we can plan it and invite everybody."

"I hope we're on that list." Owen told her as he grinned.

"You will be," Brooke assured him as Lily poked her to get her attention. "What is it Lily?"

"Can we go home? I need the bathroom." Lily replied as she danced around on the spot.

"I told you that you should have gone before we left the café," Lucas told her. He then turned his attention to Brooke. "We better get going before she has an accident."

"Call me okay?" Carrie told Brooke as she took hold of Owen's hand. "We need a girly catch up so you can tell me all about the wedding and the Bahamas. Among _other_ things."

"I will," Brooke replied. "I'm sure I can fit it into my schedule."

"You better," Carrie said as she grinned. "Enjoy your honeymoon with your husband Brooke."

"I'll make sure she will." Lucas said as laughed.

"I bet you will," Carrie said as she giggled. "Okay we're out of here. Talk to you later."

**~X~**

"Lucas I want to ask you something." Karen said as she and him were sat in the lounge that evening. Keith was resting in bed and Brooke was putting Lily to bed.

"Sure mom," he replied as he moved his attention from the television to his mother. "What is it?"

"Is Brooke pregnant?"

"What?! No!" Lucas replied as he frowned. "What made you ask that?"

"It just seems to have come completely out of the blue," Karen answered. "And if you've been sneaking around the way you say you have, the only reason I can think of for a sudden marriage is Brooke being pregnant."

"Mom I swear to you that Brooke isn't pregnant." Lucas assured her.

"Then how come you snuck away and got married the way you did?" Karen asked. Lucas sighed as he tried to think of something to tell her that sounded reasonable.

"We didn't sneak away to get married mom," he began. "I took Brooke away on vacation because of her dad and the way he reacted when he found out about us. I thought she deserved to soak up the sun and just relax for a couple weeks. Getting married there didn't even cross my mind until we saw a newlywed couple having their pictures taken."

"But you proposed to her at the airport." Karen commented.

"I know I did," Lucas replied as he remembered that was what they had told everybody. "But I didn't plan on us getting married in the Bahamas then."

"And you're a hundred percent sure that Brooke isn't pregnant?" Karen asked again.

"Yes!" Lucas insisted. His brain scrambled to come up with something to add to his answer to try and get her to drop the subject. "We won't be having kids for ages mom."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to have Brooke all to myself for as long as possible." he replied. He frowned as he realized that what had left his mouth was true.

"That's sweet Broody," Brooke said as she same into the lounge. She smiled as she sat down on the sofa beside him. "I can assure you that I'm not pregnant Karen."

"Okay then," Karen replied as she studied the two of them for a few moments. She had a niggling feeling that they weren't being completely honest with her about something but decided to drop it for now. "When do you plan on getting a house?"

"Do you want us out of here?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Karen replied. "I was just wondering."

"When we find one that we like." Lucas said.

"Do you have a type of house in mind?" Karen asked.

"I really don't care what the house itself looks like," Lucas replied. He then thought he'd better add to his answer as he saw Karen frown slightly. "As long as Brooke loves the house I'll be happy."

"Aww that's sweet," Brooke said as she smiled at him. "What if I want a ridiculously huge house?"

"I thought you did anyway?" Lucas asked in reply as he slipped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as Lucas kissed her forehead. Her heart flipped as he did. "I mean we'd need a huge house just for your clothes and shopping habit."

"What about your books?" Brooke asked in response. Karen watched the exchange between them with a fond smile. "I bet you have way more of them than I do clothes."

"Point taken," Lucas replied as he laughed. "We'll start looking soon okay mom?"

"You don't have to move out if you don't want to Lucas," Karen told him. "But it would be good for the two of you to have your own space and privacy."

"And somewhere quiet for me to get my writing done." Lucas added.

"Did you manage to get any done earlier?" Brooke asked.

"I did," Lucas said as he smiled widely. "I got three chapters done."

"I'm glad you got your muse back Lucas," Karen said as she smiled happily. "You have that spark back in your eyes again."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "And both of those things are thanks to Brooke."

"What did I do?" Brooke asked.

"You inspired me," Lucas replied honestly. Brooke smiled widely at his words. "You made it so I got my creativity back."

"Really?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"Really," Lucas told her. "Do you want to read what I have written already?"

"You know I do." Brooke told him.

"Well come on then." Lucas said as he stood from the sofa. He held his hands out and helped Brooke to her feet.

"How come Brooke gets a sneak preview and the rest of us have to wait?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"Because she's my wife." Lucas replied with a grin as he led Brooke out of the lounge and to their bedroom.

**~X~**

"I can't believe Lucas was as drunk as that!" Brooke said through her laughter. It was Monday and Peyton had just finished telling her the tale of when she met Lucas. "All I can say is I'm sorry for your inconvenience."

"It wasn't that bad," Peyton replied as she joined in with Brooke's laughter. "At the time I was a little pissed but now it's just funny."

"Well I'll make sure that he apologizes when he comes in for his lunch," Brooke told her. "Which should be pretty soon. So is there a man in your life Peyton?"

"Yeah, no, sort of," Peyton replied as she laughed. "We've been friends for ages."

"Let me guess, you don't want to risk ruining it by trying a relationship?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Peyton replied. She was glad that she was finally talking to someone who had been in the same situation as her.

"If you've been friends for a while I don't think that trying a relationship would damage that friendship." Brooke told her.

"I take it that's coming from your personal experience?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Brooke answered as she smiled.

"Lucas has got it bad for you though Brooke," Peyton told her. "I've seen a lot of drunk, whiny guys in my other job but he's the first that was as head over heels in love."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she felt her heart speed up.

"Really," Peyton confirmed. "He said you were pretty then giggled in a high pitched girly fashion before he hiccupped."

"_That's_ hilarious!" Brooke said as she was overcome with a fresh round of laughter. Lucas and Nathan arrived at the café at that moment.

"Do I want to know why you're laughing like that?" Lucas asked in a hesitant tone. He saw Peyton give him an amused smile and groaned inwardly. "I'm sorry about my behavior when I met you. I promise it will never happen again."

"Don't worry about it really," Peyton replied. "It was comedy gold. And Brooke seems to like the tale. Plus I didn't want to stand in the way of what is obviously true love and getting your ass thrown in jail might have compromised that."

"I would have paid money to see that honey." Brooke told him as she wiped at her eyes with a fingertip.

"You probably won't have to," Nathan told her as he and Lucas sat at the counter. "Just give him some alcohol and I'm sure you'll have a live action replay free of charge."

"Now there's an idea." Brooke said as she giggled. Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathan's comment and blushed.

"Can we drop the subject now please?" Lucas asked as he looked at the menu. He didn't need to as he knew what was on it off by heart. "I apologized and I'm sure everybody here has heard the story enough times. And I'd prefer it if Brooke wasn't hyperventilating when Lindsey gets here."

"Who's Lindsey?" Peyton asked as she tried to recall the name.

"My editor," Lucas told her. "She's meeting me here so she can see the first four chapters of my new book."

"You got some more writing done?" Karen asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I got the urge when I went to bed last night," Lucas replied. "So while Brooke was sleeping I got another chapter done."

"And that's all you got the urge for last night?" Nathan asked as Haley placed a cup of coffee in front of him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That is none of your business," Lucas replied as he gave his brother an amused look. "That's between Brooke and I."

"Yes it is," Brooke said playing along. She hoped that they wouldn't see how embarrassed she was. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Besides your wife of course." Nathan added with a cheeky grin.

"Now there's a thought." Lucas said as he gave Brooke a look that turned her insides to mush within a second. She felt herself suddenly feel extremely warm.

"Lucas please remember that you're in public," Haley told him as she sat beside Nathan. She handed him a plate of food before she added. "And that your mom just heard what you said."

"I'll have whatever you're having." Lucas said to Brooke as he put the menu down.

"I was going to have a cheesesteak sandwich and fries," Brooke told him with a grin. "And a chocolate shake."

"Sounds good," Lucas said as his mouth watered. "I want large fries with mine though."

"Coming right up." Brooke said as she headed into the back to make the food.

"Actually I've changed my mind about what I want for my lunch," Lucas said as he stood. "I'm just gonna go and tell Brooke so if Lindsey comes in just yell."

"Sure that's what you're gonna do," Nathan said as he shook his head and watched Lucas practically race into the kitchen area. "Mom you better clean that kitchen after they've been in there, otherwise the food hygiene people might close you down."

"They wouldn't do that in there," Karen said as she frowned. There was a few moments silence as Karen added. "Would they?"

**~X~**

"What are you doing in here?" Brooke asked as she saw Lucas come into the kitchen.

"I told them I wanted to change my lunch order but I'm gonna make them think I came in here to make out with you." Lucas told her quietly.

"You're terrible," Brooke told him as she shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I think my mom suspects something is off," Lucas told her. "So I think we need to act all loved up more around them."

"Okay I think I can handle that," Brooke replied. "So what exactly is involved in making out? Is that kissing like we have or is there more to it?"

"There's a little more to it," Lucas said as he walked over to her. "Deeper kisses and some touching."

"Touching?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"We don't have to do the actual touching," Lucas told her. "We can just make it look like we've done that by making ourselves look rumpled."

"Okay then," Brooke replied as she took a deep breath. "You'll have to show me what to do."

"I think I can do that." Lucas said as he licked his lips. Brooke's eyes fell on them as he began to lower his lips to hers.

"Lucas, Lindsey is here." Nathan yelled just as their lips met. Lucas sighed as he moved away from her.

"I guess I better rumple myself up a little and get out there." Lucas said as Brooke smiled.

"I'll make sure I look the same when I bring your lunch out." Brooke told him.

"Well when you do, just join me and Lindsey," Lucas told her. "I haven't told her we're married yet."

"Okay," Brooke replied. "Now go out there and talk to Lindsey. I think you've done enough stalling and rumpling. You waste anymore time you'll be late getting back to school."

"I'm going." Lucas said as he laughed and walked through the doorway into the café.

**~X~**

"I can't believe that you have four chapters done already," Lindsey said to Lucas as they finished their lunch. "But I do have to say that it's about time."

"Tell me about it," Lucas said as he laughed. "And who would have thought it would take getting married to kick start my muse?"

"I still can't believe that," Lindsey said as she smiled. "It's quite a surprise. And romantic."

"It is huh?" Brooke asked as she smiled. "How are Oscar and Andy?"

"Andy's as busy as ever. Everyone in Tree Hill seems to be having babies all of a sudden," Lindsey told her in a fond tone. "And Oscar is keeping me on my toes. He's at daycare right now. I got a call from them the other day telling me that he had crossed out lines in a book with red marker."

"I take it he's been watching you edit manuscripts?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"Obviously," Lindsey replied as she too laughed. "I was mortified. I got them a new copy of the book to make up for it though."

"Good thing you're an editor and have contacts in the book world," Brooke said as she smiled. "In case he does it again."

"I know." Lindsey agreed as she finished her coffee.

"Just make sure he doesn't edit my stuff." Lucas joked. Lindsey laughed as she noticed the time.

"I'm going to have to head off now," Lindsey said as she rummaged in her purse. She pulled out a gift and a card and handed it to Lucas. "That's for your dad because I don't think I'll see you before his birthday."

"I'll give it to him on his birthday," Lucas told her as he took it from her. "We're heading out to his favorite steak house that night so I'll give it to him then."

"Well have fun," Lindsey said as she stood. "And congratulations on your marriage."

"Thanks Lindsey." Brooke and Lucas said in unison before Lindsey headed out of the door.

"Are you taking the gift home or do you want me to put it in my locker and take it with me?" Brooke asked him.

"I think you're better off doing it," Lucas told her as he handed the package and card to her. "I'm likely to forget."

"I'll go stash them in there now in case your dad decides to stop by." Brooke told him as she took them from him and headed into the back room.

**~X~**

"So did you have a good birthday dad?" Lucas asked as a waitress cleared their plates away from their table just over a week later.

"I did," Keith told him. "Even if I am another year older."

"Another three years and you'll be half a century old dad," Nathan told him with a smile. "We'll have to plan something big for that."

"Thanks for the reminder Nate." Keith told him as he rolled his eyes.

"You really have a way of putting a downer on things for people honey." Haley told him as she eyed the dessert menu.

"It's a special talent of mine." Nathan replied as he kissed her cheek.

"So is being a drama queen and blowing things out of proportion." Lucas added as he sipped his beer.

"Lucas is right with that." Karen told him.

"Lucas is just annoyed because he was a dumbass and cut his vacation short." Nathan said as he sipped his own beer.

"Well when you call someone and say there's been a car crash and dad and Lily were being cut out of the car it's only natural I'm gonna come home right away." Lucas said as he raised his eyebrows at his elder brother.

"How are you going to cope when Haley is having the baby?" Brooke asked curious.

"I keep asking him that almost everyday," Haley replied as she pulled a worried expression. "I have visions of him fainting and splitting his head open or something."

"Me too." Brooke said as she giggled.

"When is your baby going to be here?" Lily asked Haley.

"January," Haley told her. "So your big brother has about six months to stop freaking out over things."

"I'll help you Haley." Lily told her.

"Thanks Lils," Haley said as she smiled at the little girl. "I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"You are," Keith agreed. "Does anybody want dessert?"

"We're all having dessert," Karen said as she signaled to a waiter who was walking towards them carrying Keith's birthday cake that Karen had made. They all sang happy birthday and Keith blew the candles out. "It's your favorite."

"So I can see," Keith said as he smiled. He then leaned over and gave Karen a kiss. "Thanks honey."

"Come on dad get cutting that cake," Nathan said as his mouth watered. "I want some."

"Who says you're getting some?" Keith asked in a playful tone.

"I told him the same thing before we got here." Haley said causing Brooke and Lucas to burst out laughing. Karen and Keith smiled as Nathan looked offended. Lily sat there looking clueless.

"I'll remember that when your hormones are acting up again." Nathan told her quietly as the waiter brought them all a fresh round of drinks over.

"How many beers have you had?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I've lost count," Lucas admitted sheepishly. "You'll have to drive."

"Well it's a good thing that I haven't been drinking then huh?" she asked in a playful tone.

"So who else wants cake?" Keith asked as he handed Nathan a plate with some cake on.

"Seriously that's all I get?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "Even Lily has a bigger piece than me."

"Who'd think that he was nearly 30 when he whines like that?" Karen asked as she laughed. Nathan proceeded to pout which caused everyone to laugh harder.

**~X~**

"I think I shouldn't have had those extra three beers." Lucas said as he slumped into bed in his boxers.

"You're not gonna puke are you?" Brooke asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked as she sat on her side of the bed in her pajama shorts and tank top.

"A cuddle would be nice." He said as he turned on his side and looked at her. She could see that he was very drunk and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I can manage a cuddle," Brooke replied as she moved to lie down beside him. Lucas's goofy grin got wider as she did and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Remember I need to breathe."

"Sorry," He replied as he loosened his grip only slightly. Brooke then wrapped her own around him to hold him properly. "Thanks."

"What for?" she asked as she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and his body against her.

"Giving me my inspiration to write back," he told her with a slight slur. "It's all because of you Brooke."

"Well then you're welcome." She told him as she smiled.

"My Pretty Girl got me my muse back." he mumbled as he stroked her hair.

She hadn't seen Lucas drunk before, only the aftermath. She had to admit that it was an amusing site and she was enjoying the cuddle. They stayed like that for several minutes before she felt Lucas move. She looked up at his face and saw that he was looking down at her. The slight glazed look in his eyes from the beer he had drunk made her smile slightly. She saw his eyes move downwards as she did and before she realized it his lips were on hers. Brooke's heart began to race almost immediately as she felt his hands stroke up and down her back. She had to pull her lips from his far too soon for her liking as he lungs screamed at her. However, Lucas moved his lips lower and began to kiss her neck. He continued to move lower towards her chest and Brooke found that her hands sank into his hair instinctively and encouraged him. She felt him stop kissing her and he rested his head on her chest. She wondered what he was doing. Her question was answered mere moments later when she heard his soft snores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paigematthewsfan21 – That shall be revealed in this chapter.**

**Craxygirl54 – I know I'm a meanie ha-ha!**

**Katie – He might very well give her one of those massages at some point in the story. As for Julian, I don't hate him and I don't mind Brulian. I'm just more of a Brucas girl. I was actually working on the plan for Beautiful Soul the other day and I did change it from Julian to somebody else as I got a better idea for that story. And it's not a sleazy accountant named Spencer :)**

**Curlylizard97, XHush-HushX, Diane Hermans, Reading Red, BpDs89, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, fireangel08, babyblues02, GalanthaDreams, Guest, xXalienatedXx, GoodGirlGoneBad1984, dadby, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Carter James, Ashley J Scott, Holly Roberts, JackSaywer99 – Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm ready to go to that hospital," Brooke said to Lucas as they lounged around in bed. It was July 4th and they were taking advantage of not having to go to work. "I've been thinking it over and I'm now sure that I want to go and check it out."<p>

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Brooke confirmed as she rolled onto her side to look at him. "I kept swapping and changing my mind but I realized that I want to know. That way when we tell my dad that we're married we can throw that piece of info in as well."

"I can't believe that we've been married almost three weeks and your dad still doesn't know." Lucas said as he chuckled softly.

"Well it'll teach him to check his credit card transactions more often," she replied as she grinned. "But I am surprised that he hasn't shown up at the café yet. Then again he's probably too busy scheming about something to care."

"He probably is knowing your dad," Lucas replied. "Or he's trying to find more guys to try and marry you off to."

"God I hope not. Julian was bad enough. His attitude sucked for one," Brooke said as she shuddered. She then laughed as she added. "I still can't get that picture of you throwing him in the pool out of my head."

"He pissed me off," Lucas told her. "The way he was leering at you for one got me riled up and how he had the nerve to walk into your place as if he owned it. Then what he said about you being sloppy seconds flipped me over the edge and I did the first thing that came into my head."

"I love it when you get all protective," Brooke said as she smiled. "You get this funny brooding look on your face. Sometimes you even look like you're chewing on a wasp or something."

"Chewing on a wasp?" Lucas asked as he gave her a semi amused look. He raised his eyebrows as he did and Brooke giggled at the sight. "I might have to use that expression in my book."

"How are you getting on with that?" Brooke asked.

"Great. I'm glad I got my inspiration back finally," Lucas replied as there was a gentle knock at their door. He gave her a playful grin as he said. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." Brooke replied. She hoped she didn't seem too eager for him to do so.

He scooted closer to her so that he was on his left side facing her. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. It didn't stay gentle for long as he quickly deepened the kiss. He moved his right hand to her waist and pulled her against his front. It had been a warm night and he only wore his boxer shorts. Brooke wore a pair of panties and a tank top that he had shrunk when he had done their last batch of laundry. It now ended just above her belly button and exposed a fair amount of cleavage. His fingers glided over the smooth skin that was exposed as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Lucas was surprised when he felt Brooke wrap her arms around him and press herself against him further. She moved against him and Lucas felt his heart speed up as he felt her breasts press firmly against his naked chest. Her shrunk tank top had lowered a little further as she has moved against him and he could feel the soft skin of her breasts against him. He moaned into her mouth in response and Brooke felt her heart soar at the noise. Neither of them acknowledged the second, slightly louder knock on the door as Lucas gently pushed Brooke onto her back and moved over her. He made sure not to break their kiss or lose the contact of her body.

His right thigh made its way between hers and nudged her legs apart slightly. His left quickly followed. Brooke instinctively moved her legs that little bit more to accommodate him as her hands stroked up and down the expanse of his naked back. Lucas felt his body begin to respond as Brooke moved her legs. In a matter of moments he was rock hard and his arousal pressed urgently against Brooke's lower abdomen. Brooke's stomach flipped as she felt it and Lucas moaned appreciatively as she moved slightly beneath him.

"Lucas, mom's made breakfast." Lily said as she opened the door and walked into the room. She stopped as she saw Brooke and Lucas and giggled. Lucas heard it and quickly pulled his lips away from Brooke's as his head shot to look towards the doorway.

"Lily you're supposed to knock before you come into my room." Lucas told her in an annoyed tone as he breathed heavily.

"I knocked _twice_ but you didn't hear me." Lily replied as she continued to giggle.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked in the same annoyed tone. He hadn't moved an inch as he didn't want to risk Lily seeing something she shouldn't.

"I already told you," Lily said as she rolled her eyes. "Mom's made breakfast. She says you should get to the table before it gets cold."

"We'll be there in a minute," Lucas told her. "Now get out and close the door behind you."

"You're _so_ grumpy." Lily said as she turned and left the room making sure to close the door behind her.

"Sorry I got carried away," Lucas said as he rolled off Brooke. He made sure that the sheet covered his crotch. His eyes lowered to her chest and glimpsed the ample amount of flesh that was on show as she pulled it up. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No Lucas you didn't," Brooke assured him as she sat up. "I'm fine. But I won't be if we don't get to the kitchen for breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"You can go ahead," Lucas told her. "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she threw the sheet back and climbed out of bed. Lucas watched as she retrieved her robe. He took the opportunity to check out how her panties hugged her behind. He swallowed hard as he felt a responding twitch in his shorts as he did. "You better hurry up or there might not be anything left for you to eat."

"I promise I won't be long." Lucas told her as she went out of the door. He then quickly climbed out of bed, went over to where he had left his sweats and pulled them on. He then pulled a t-shirt on before he headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

**~X~**

"Are you ready to go in there yet?" Lucas asked Brooke. They had been sat in the parking lot of the hospital for half an hour and had yet to get out of the car. Lucas was glad that his car had air conditioning.

"Just another five minutes." She replied as she took a deep breath. He suppressed a smile as he heard her words. She had been saying that since they had arrived.

"I don't want to rush you but if we leave it any longer they might not let us in Brooke." He told her in a soft tone.

"I think I'm hoping that will happen," she confessed. "That way I don't have to deal with whatever my dad has done."

"What if it turns out to be something good though Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"How can this turn out good Lucas?" Brooke asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It can turn out good that you find out that your mom is actually alive." Lucas told her.

"I really hope she is," Brooke told him. "But then I wonder if she's still alive and in a psychiatric hospital will she still be the mom that I remember?"

"There's only one way to find out." Lucas told her.

"I don't think I can do this Lucas." Brooke said as she sighed.

"Yes you can," he told her. "I'll be by your side the whole time okay?"

"You promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"I promise," he told her as he linked their fingers together. He then raised their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "I'll even keep hold of your hand if you want me to so you know that I'm there for you."

"Thank you." Brooke said as she gave him a grateful smile.

"You don't need to thank me Brooke," he told her. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"You've already done so much for me," she replied as she looked into his eyes. "And I've done nothing for you in return."

"You have Brooke," he said as he frowned slightly. "You gave me my inspiration to write back. Me helping you to get away from your dad is nothing in comparison to that. And you've also helped me stop the moronic things I was doing when I was going out getting drunk. So I'd say that I owe you more."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone. He nodded in reply.

"Now let's go and see what your dad has been keeping from you for the past fifteen years." Lucas said as he switched the engine off.

He then untangled his fingers from Brooke's and they both climbed out of the car. They closed the doors and Lucas set the alarm before he went round to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned against him as they walked across the parking lot towards the hospital entrance. Lucas opened the door and let Brooke walk ahead of him. He quickly followed and placed his arm back around her waist as they walked up to the main reception desk. The receptionist looked up as they approached and gave them a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm hoping you can," Brooke replied. "I was wondering if it was possible to see Victoria Montgomery. She's a patient here."

"Let me just check if she's allowed visitors," the receptionist replied. She then turned her attention to her computer and typed in Victoria's name. Brooke and Lucas saw her eyes moved as she read the information on the screen. "Have you been here before?"

"No this is our first visit." Lucas replied.

"You'll need to wear these," the receptionist told them as she handed them two badges that said visitor in capitol letters. They then clipped them onto their clothing. "Millicent will show you to Miss Montgomery's room."

Brooke and Lucas turned as a nurse with dark hair came up to them. She then guided them through a maze of hallways as she led them to the room that Victoria was in. Brooke hoped that it wasn't a trap. She looked at Lucas in surprise as they walked. It had been too easy to get past the reception desk. Brooke felt her heartbeat speed up with each step they took. When they stopped outside a door it was pounding. Millicent took out a key and unlocked the door. Brooke shared a worried look with Lucas as she did. Her attention then quickly went back to the door as Millicent opened it and headed inside.

"You have some visitors Victoria," Millicent said as she stood by the door. Brooke took a deep breath before she stepped into the room. Lucas quickly followed. Millicent looked at him and said. "If you two need anything just bang on the door."

"Okay." Lucas replied before Millicent went out and closed and locked the door behind her. He moved to Brooke's side as she came to a stop and stared at the brunette figure that had her back to them as she looked out of the window at the stunning view.

"M-mom?" Brooke stuttered in a quiet tone. Victoria quickly turned around at the sound of her voice. "Oh my God! It's really you."

"Brooke?" Victoria asked in a shocked voice. Her expression was one of complete surprise.

"You remember me?" Brooke asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course I do," Victoria replied as she walked over to her daughter. She gently cupped her face in her hands and studied her for a few moments. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I can't believe your father made me miss all these years with you."

"He told me that you were dead." Brooke told her as she lost the battle to keep her tears in check.

"He did?" Victoria asked. She then quickly added. "That doesn't surprise me. Not after what he's done."

"Why are you here mom?" Brooke asked. "And why are they using your maiden name?"

"Your father is keeping me here against my will," Victoria told him. "Him and that friend of his. Paul Norris is pretending to be my doctor so that I'm kept here, even though I have no need to be. As for them using my maiden name I have no idea. Maybe it was in case you decided to come looking for me."

"Why would they do this?" Brooke asked as Victoria stroked her hair.

"Because your father wanted my fortune," Victoria told her. "All the money and the house is on the Montgomery side Brooke not the Davis side. And the only way he thinks he can get control of it all is by getting medical professionals to say that I'm not of sound mind. So that's where his friend Dr. Norris comes in."

"Unbelievable," Lucas said as his jaw set in a firm line. "Is there anything that man won't stoop to?"

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked as she looked at Lucas. "And I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Mom this is Lucas Scott," Brooke told her. "My husband and best friend."

"You're married?" Victoria asked in an astonished voice. "Did your father let you pick Lucas of your own accord?"

"Yes." Brooke replied. She saw her mother look even more shocked.

"Richard gave her an ultimatum that if she didn't find a guy to get married to within a set amount of time she had to marry Julian," Lucas told Victoria. "I couldn't let that happen. So Brooke and I got married just under three weeks ago in the Bahamas."

"I'm glad you don't have to marry Paul's son," Victoria said in a relieved tone. It quickly turned angry as she continued. "Paul keeps taunting me that he's going to get Julian to marry you so the wealth of each family increases. He kept telling me that it was going to happen with or without your consent and you and Julian were going to have the stated amount of children for this extra money to be released."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked in a confused tone.

"There was an agreement between our two families a long time ago," Victoria began. "I don't know the exact details of it. But I do know that it involved the two families being joined by marriage and three children had to be born in that marriage before an obscene amount of money was bestowed equally between the families."

"Who the hell would think of an arrangement like that?" Brooke asked as she frowned. "Why can't they just divide the money equally anyway?"

"Because it was made when that was the norm to do," Victoria replied. "There was one problem though. All the children were males on each side. Until I was born. I heard about the arrangement and decided I wasn't having any part in it. I wanted to marry for love and I thought that I had when I married your father Brooke."

"What changed?" she asked her mother. "I always remember you and daddy being so happy together."

"Your father found out about the arrangement and greed got the better of him," Victoria told her. "It wasn't long after your sixth birthday when he found out. It was then that he decided that you were going to marry Julian. He said you were going to go to an all girls school and if I didn't agree to that then you were to have a female tutor to teach you at home. I wanted you to have friends and go to school so I agreed to the girls school. But I told him that I didn't agree with you having to marry Julian. I wanted you to make that decision for yourself and about a man you loved."

"I take it dad wasn't happy with that idea?" Brooke asked as Victoria guided them over to the bed. All three sat down on it.

"Of course he wasn't," Victoria scoffed. "It was then that he and Paul began to spend more time together. They were obviously coming up with their little schemes and plans then. I'll never forget the night they brought me here. I'd just finished reading you your bedtime story and I was going about my usual nightly routine when your father grabbed me and Paul injected me with something. The next thing I know is I'm in this very room strapped to the bed and Paul is telling other doctors that I'm a delusional schizophrenic who is a danger to herself and others."

"So how come they just let us walk right in here?" Lucas asked curious.

"Over the years I've proven that I'm not a danger to anyone," Victoria told them. "I was almost about to get discharged at one point but Paul had other ideas. He sedated me and cut my wrists to make it look like I'd tried to kill myself. So I was forced to stay here. Each time I've come close to being considered for release, Richard or Paul have done something to stop it."

"I hate him even more now," Brooke said as her tears fell heavier. "I missed you _so_ much mom. He told me that you were dead and that he had scattered your ashes on the sea while I was at school. I asked him why I couldn't go and he said that little girls don't go to funerals."

"We have to get you out of here," Lucas said as he sighed. "There has to be a way."

"There is a way you can help me," Victoria told them. "I have a friend from high school. Her name is Charlene Rimkus and she's a lawyer. She knows all about this arrangement business. I confided in her a lot. She also gave me advice on how to safeguard the family money. Everything is yours Brooke. The house, the business, the cars, the antiques, clothes, jewelry and every single penny. It's all yours because I signed a legal document stating that if I was ever incapable of making a sound decision that you would have power of attorney over everything."

"So daddy has basically shot himself in the foot so to speak?" Brooke asked as she smiled slightly. "By putting you in here he's actually lost everything?"

"Exactly," Victoria said as she smiled for the first time in fifteen years. "Charlene has a copy of the legal documents and the other is hidden in your baby book."

"Where?" Brooke asked as she frowned. "I looked at it the other day and I didn't find anything like that."

"Did you see the fancy butterfly paper on the inside of the front cover?" Victoria asked. Brooke nodded. "You need to carefully cut that away. It's hidden behind there wrapped in some plastic. Once you have it go to see Charlene. She and her sister Olivia have a law firm in Tree Hill. At least they used to. Find her and she'll start the ball rolling."

"Then you'll be out of here mom," Brooke told her as she smiled. "And I'll have you back."

"I can't wait," Victoria said as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I've missed you so much. Your father wouldn't even let me have a picture of you in here."

"He didn't let me have any at home either," Brooke told her. "He didn't even let me talk about you. He didn't let me do anything either. I wasn't allowed to go to parties or any of the school dances. He didn't want me anywhere near boys."

"How did you meet Lucas?" Victoria asked.

"Dad left me in a café while he went to a meeting," Brooke began as she wiped at her eyes. "Lucas's mom Karen owns it. I met Lucas and he helped me with my homework. We clicked instantly. And after that I asked dad if I could keep going back to the café. Karen's food is amazing and the company was even better. Lucas became my best friend within a week. So when dad told me the ultimatum Lucas was the first and only person I went to for help. And he did."

"It's clear to see that you care deeply for my daughter," Victoria said as she gave him a grateful look. "Thank you for being there for her."

"I do care about Brooke. I care about her a _lot,_" Lucas told her in a sincere tone. "And I'm always going to be there for her no matter what."

"Mom do you have a private bathroom here?" Brooke asked suddenly. She was regretting having several more cups of coffee than normal at breakfast.

"There's a toilet and sink through the door there," Victoria told her as she pointed. "You can use that."

"I'll be ask quick as I can," she said as she stood. "I had too much coffee at breakfast."

"Take your time sweetie," Victoria replied as Brooke went into the bathroom and closed the door. Victoria then looked at Lucas. "Lucas you have to be careful."

"What? Why?" he asked as he looked at her with a concerned frown.

"Because Richard will stop at nothing to get what he wants," Victoria told him in a serious tone. "If he can stick me in this place to get what he wants who knows what lengths he'll go to when other people try to get in the way."

"You mean people like me?" Lucas asked as he swallowed.

"Exactly," Victoria confirmed. "I can see how much Brooke loves you and she would be devastated if anything happened to you. I wouldn't put it past Richard and Paul to threaten your safety in some way to get Brooke to marry Julian. Promise that you'll be careful and that you'll look after her. Especially if I never get out of here."

"Victoria I promise you that I will do anything and everything to protect Brooke," he told her as he looked her directly in the eye. She could tell that he was telling the truth. "She's my whole world and I'd be lost without her. I promise you that I will protect her with my life."

"I'm glad she has you," Victoria said as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She reached a hand up and brushed it away quickly. "She deserves to be loved and safe and happy. And even though I've only seen you two together for a few minutes I can see that she's all those things with you and because of you."

"Thank you," Lucas replied as he gave her a warm smile. "You know before we got married I was struggling to get working on my new novel. I'd had the worst case of writers block ever. Yet as soon as Brooke was my wife it was like my creativity had been unlocked again. Now I have so much inspiration and ideas going through my mind that I can't keep up with them. And it's all because of your amazing daughter."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she emerged from the bathroom. Lucas blushed slightly as he realized she had heard what he has just confessed to Victoria. "I'm glad to be of service."

"Visiting time will be over in five minutes." Millicent called through a part of the door that could be slid open. Brooke's heart fell at her words.

"Already?" she asked in a dismayed tone. "I really wish I hadn't sat in the car for half an hour now."

"Cookie if you go to see Charlene you can see me again before you know it," Victoria told her. "It should only be a matter of days or weeks at the most."

"I just got you back mom," Brooke said as she went over and hugged her tightly It felt so good to be embracing her mother again after so long. "I don't want to leave you here. Can't I come back to see you?"

"Brooke it could be too risky," Victoria said as she held Brooke just as tight. "I don't want Paul or your father doing anything to hurt you even more than they have already. This hug will be enough until I'm out of here."

"It's not enough for me," Brooke said as she cried. Victoria rubbed her back soothingly. "I've missed you _so _much mom."

"Visiting is over." Millicent said in a soft tone as she opened the door. She saw the scene before her and felt bad that she had to break it up.

"I don't want to go," Brooke said as Lucas got off the bed and walked over to Brooke and Victoria. Brooke reluctantly moved out of her mothers arms and practically fell into Lucas's. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Princess," Victoria said in response. She felt a pang in her heart as she realized that they were the exact same words she had said right after reading Brooke's story and telling her goodnight all those years ago. "I'll see again real soon."

"I hope so." Brooke mumbled as she sniffled.

"Take care of her Lucas." Victoria told them as she took a deep breath.

"With my life," Lucas promised. He then quietly whispered. "We _will_ get you out of this place."

"Thank you." Victoria whispered back. She then watched as Lucas reluctantly led Brooke out of the room and Millicent closed and locked the door behind them.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas walked around the peaceful hospital gardens in silence. Lucas had his arm around her waist and she leaned against his side as they strolled along the path. Every so often Lucas would rub her side comfortingly when he heard her sniffle. They reached a bench and they sat down. Lucas moved his arm from her waist and around her shoulders as she rested her head against his shoulder. His right arm moved to stroke her arm as her left hand rested on his toned abdomen. They stayed that way for several minutes as Brooke gathered herself.

"How could he do this Lucas?" she asked in a quiet voice. "How could he lie to me all these years?"

"I don't know," Lucas said as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "But we're going to make him pay for it. When we get home we'll look in your baby book and look at this document. Then we'll go and pay Charlene a visit."

"My mom never said what the law firm was called." Brooke said as she frowned.

"Well Rimkus is an unusual surname," Lucas pointed out. "We'll just have to look in the phone book. And if there aren't any law firms listed with that name, we'll phone around ask if she works with them."

"Good idea," Brooke said as she sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure we can," Lucas replied. They both then stood from the bench and began walking back to the car. "Do you want to stop off at that little coffee shop you like on the way? I'll treat you to a whole chocolate cake if you want."

"That would be nice," Brooke said as they arrived at the car. Lucas went to open the door for her but before he could Brooke wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her in response. "Thank you for being there for me today. I couldn't have gone in there without you."

"You don't need to thank me Brooke," he told her as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Honestly. Now let's get you in the car so I can treat you to that cake you like."

Brooke reluctantly moved away from him and he opened the car door for her. He then waited for her to get into the car before he closed the door and headed around to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the engine before he looked over at Brooke and gave her a reassuring smile. He then pulled out of his parking space and made his way out of the parking lot.

**~X~**

"Richard it's me," Paul said into his cell phone as Richard answered at the other end. "There's been a development."

"_What do you mean?"_ Richard asked in a worried tone.

"I've just arrived at the hospital and you'll never guess who I saw heading back to their car." Paul told him.

"_Who?"_

"Brooke and that waste of space she went on vacation with." Paul told him with a sigh.

"_What?!"_ Richard exclaimed in a shocked tone. He then let out a sigh as he said. "_That explains where that last piece of correspondence disappeared to then."_

"I think it's time for plan B," Paul said. "What do you think?"

"_I think you're right_." Richard agreed.

"Are we sticking to what we decided when we first put all this in motion?" Paul asked, wanting to make sure that they were still on the same page.

"_Yes,"_ Richard replied instantly. "_All the preparations will still be in place won't they?"_

"They are," Paul confirmed. "I'll start things rolling at my end. I'll meet you at my house when I've finished. I'll call you on my way back."

"_Okay,"_ Richard replied. "_I'll be waiting."_

The two men then ended the call. Neither of them bothered to say goodbye to the other. Paul then put his cell phone into his pocket, grabbed his briefcase and climbed out of the car. After securing the car he headed towards the hospital. He let out another sigh as he did. He had a lot of work to do to cover up what Brooke and Lucas had obviously discovered. He made his way into the hospital and to his office. He sat at his desk and pulled out his cell before he made the first of many phone calls.

**~X~**

"Did you manage to get our problem sorted?" Richard asked as he walked into the lounge at Paul's house.

"I did," Paul replied as he looked over from pouring two glasses of brandy. "Waiting for the shift change was a nightmare. I'd never been as relieved to see Rachel in my life."

"Trust Brooke and that Scott boy to turn up when Millicent was working." Richard said as he took the glass that Paul handed him.

"I know," Paul agreed as the two of them sat on the sofa. "I have plans in place for when Brooke turns up to visit Victoria again. I'm making sure that Rachel and Renee are on alternate shifts so that there's one of them there at all times."

"Good. Have you come up with any ideas about Julian yet?" Richard asked. Julian just happened to be making his way past the partly open lounge door at that moment. He stopped when he heard his name and listened to what was being said.

"No I haven't," Paul said as he sighed. "He's being just as stubborn as Brooke is. He's decided that he doesn't want to get married to Brooke or any of the other girls."

"You're joking?" Richard asked in a shocked voice.

"Would I joke about this?" Paul asked him in response. "I'm thinking about taking the drastic step of cutting him off from the money until he agrees to marry your daughter. He spends too much time acting like an irresponsible teenager. I wish that I'd taken your approach to the plan and sent him to an all boys school and kept him away from girls."

"That plan didn't work out with Brooke," Richard reminded him. "Maybe we should have had Brooke and Julian tutored together with a private tutor."

"Why didn't we come up with that idea all those years ago?" Paul asked as he drained his glass. Julian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you want another glass?"

"Yes," Richard replied as he handed Paul his now empty glass. "So where did you move Victoria to?"

"I haven't had the chance yet," Paul told him. "I didn't realize just how much red tape is involved with the new transfer system. I'm tempted to use some of her real records and make it look like she's been discharged and then move her to another location."

"Like where?" Richard asked. Julian listened intently.

"Rachel tells me that her boyfriend Cooper is a real estate agent, so she's going to look through his paperwork and see if there are any suitable isolated locations." Paul replied.

"And who will keep an eye on Victoria?" he asked.

"Rachel, Renee and Dimitri," Paul replied. "I'm sure he'll love the chance to work with his girlfriend for a chance."

"How are you going to make Victoria's file look like she's suitable for release after everything that's been put in there?" Richard asked as he frowned.

"I have copies here in my study of both her genuine medical files and the fake one I created to keep her at the hospital. I'll be working on a new one for most of the night so I can begin to put it in motion tomorrow." Paul said. Julian frowned at what he heard. He debated whether to stay and listen for a few moments or to go and look in the study. He decided to do the latter and quietly headed down the hallway to the door he needed.

"We could always keep Victoria in the attic at my house until there's a suitable place for her," Richard suggested. "Rachel, Renee and Dimitri can stay there to keep an eye on her."

"We might need to do that," Paul said. "Just in case that daughter of yours and that Scott boy decide they're getting in our way."

"Maybe you should get some of your employees to take care of him," Richard said as he sipped his brandy. "That would solve a lot of problems."

"I might just do that. But only as a last resort," Paul said as they heard a noise in the hallway. They quickly shared a worried look. "Julian is that you?"

"Yeah," Julian called from the hallway as he mentally cursed himself. He had dropped one of the files he had found on Paul's desk. One had said Victoria Montgomery, the other Victoria Davis. He had assumed that they were what his father had been on about so had picked them both up. "I'm just heading out to a club to meet some friends. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay," Paul called back. They then heard the door open and close as Julian left. "I'm glad that he'll be out of the way tonight. That way I can focus on the files without any interruptions."

**~X~**

"Are you sure you want to be out tonight?" Lucas asked Brooke as they sat in the VIP area at Tric.

"Yeah," she replied as she sipped her cocktail. "It'll help take my mind off everything for a while. And I want to see the fireworks from the roof like we usually do."

"That's the best part of July 4th," Lucas said as he grinned and placed his beer back down. "Going up on the roof with you and watching the fireworks go off over the river."

"I love seeing how they reflect in the water," Brooke told him as she stirred her drink with her straw. They then noticed Julian walking up to them. "God what does he want."

"Maybe he wants to go for another swim," Lucas said as Julian arrived at their table. Lucas looked at him as he said. "I hope you brought a towel."

"Look I didn't come here to cause trouble," Julian told them. "I just came here to tell you about something I literally found out about half an hour ago. Is it okay if I sit down?"

"It depends on what you want to talk about." Brooke told him.

"Do the names Victoria Montgomery and Victoria Davis mean anything to you?" he asked. Brooke and Lucas shared a look before their attention went back to Julian. "Because if it does you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

"I think you better join us then." Lucas said in response. Julian pulled a chair out from another table and sat down. He then began to tell them everything he had overheard, before he showed them the files.

"I don't believe that my dad and your dad could do this," Brooke said as she finished looking through the fake medical file after Julian had finished talking. "I didn't think it could get any worse. How could he put the horrible things he has in here?"

"I didn't think that my father was capable of anything like this," Julian told her. "Now I know why he was so adamant about me marrying you and was so pissed when I told him that I wasn't ready to get married to anybody just yet."

"They do say that money is the root of all evil." Lucas said before he drained the remnants of his beer.

"I think that's true," Julian agreed. "So it's probably a good thing that you're looking for this lawyer tomorrow."

"Hopefully I can find her before they do anything to my mom." Brooke said in a sad tone.

"Well I don't think that they'll be able to," Julian said. "My dad was going to create another file from these ones. Only he doesn't have them now."

"That was good thinking to grab them," Brooke said. She then frowned as she added. "I just want to make sure that this means that you're on mine and Lucas's side now and not Paul and Richard's."

"I want nothing more to do with this nonsense," Julian said truthfully. "I'd rather be broke than help them carry out what they have planned. And I want to apologize for how I acted that day at your house. I had no right to."

"Apology accepted," Brooke told him as she finished her drink. She then looked around and spotted Alex clearing a table. "Alex, can we have another round?"

"Sure Brooke," Alex said as she came over. She started to pick their empty glasses up and place them on the tray. She looked at Julian curiously and asked. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Julian Baker," Lucas told her. "Julian this is Alex Dupree our head bartender."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said as she gave Julian a flirty smile.

"Likewise." Julian replied as he grinned and ran his eyes appraisingly over her. Brooke and Lucas shared a look and Lucas gave her a knowing smile.

"I'll just go and get your drinks. I'll be back in a flash." Alex said before she turned and strutted back to the bar. Julian could barely tear his eyes away from her behind as she did.

"I think Julian likes what he sees." Lucas said with a slight chuckle.

"I do," he admitted as he watched Alex makes their drinks. "She's hot."

"She's single." Brooke told him. Julian moved his attention from Alex to Brooke at her words.

"Seriously?" he asked in a shocked tone. "How can she be single? She's stunning."

"She was dating a guy named Chase who used to be the bar manager here," Lucas told him. "He left town with another girl a few months ago."

"I see," Julian said as his eyes went back to Alex. "Well his loss is hopefully going to be my gain."

"Brooke it's almost time for the fireworks," Lucas told her as Alex made her way back over with their drinks. Brooke quickly picked the files up and tucked them under her arm. "Shall we take these drinks to the roof?"

"I was just about to suggest that," Brooke told him as Alex placed their drinks down. "I'm sure Alex will keep Julian company."

"I'll be glad of the company," Alex replied. "As you can see it's died off now. Everybody has left to watch the fireworks."

"Which is what we're going to do in our usual place," Lucas said as he took hold of Brooke's hand. "Come on dear wife. Let's go and get ourselves sorted."

"Wife?" Julian asked Alex as Brooke and Lucas walked away hand in hand.

"Yeah they got married about three weeks ago," Alex told him as she sat in the seat that Brooke had just vacated. "It's so romantic. They've been friends forever."

"I see," Julian replied as his attention went back to her. "So is it against the rules for me to buy the bartender a drink?"

"Not at all," Alex replied. "How about you join me at the bar?"

"Lead the way." Julian replied as he and Alex stood.

**~X~**

"That was a surprise Julian turning up like that," Brooke said as she and Lucas headed to where they usually sat to watch the fireworks. "And giving us those files as well."

"I know it is," Lucas agreed. "But I'm glad he's not being a douche any more."

"Me too," Brooke said as they sat. "At least we have information they don't think we have."

"And we'll make sure that Charlene gets it as well as those files," Lucas said as the first firework went off. "Now let's just watch the fireworks."

"We should take some pictures together with the fireworks in the background." Brooke told him.

"Yeah we should," Lucas agreed as he pulled his cell phone out. "It'll look good for when we get our house."

"Yeah we can stick them around the place to make it look more coupley." Brooke replied.

"Let's get posing then." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two then moved so that their backs were towards the fireworks and Lucas began to take their pictures.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"Today turned out to be a pretty good day overall." Brooke said as she and Lucas lay in bed. They hadn't long arrived back from watching the fireworks.<p>

"And tomorrow will be even better," Lucas told her. "Once we find out where Charlene is working, your mom will be out of that place before we know it. And your dad and Paul will be in jail."

"I can't wait to see them behind bars for what they've done," Brooke told him. "And I can't wait to have my mom back in my life so we can catch up on everything that we missed out on."

"So once you get everything sorted, where do you think your mom will live?" Lucas asked in a curious tone. "Do you think she'd go back to the house?"

"I doubt it," Brooke told him. "She'll probably get a new house so she can make new memories in it that will be happier."

"Would you live with her?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"I think I would," Brooke replied in a thoughtful tone. "Hey what if she came to stay with us at our house?"

"You'd still want to live with little old me when you have your mom back?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course," Brooke replied. "Me and my mom will need somebody to protect us from the bad people."

"You sounded like you were six or something then," Lucas said as he chuckled. "And is that all you'd want me for?"

"Well your laundry skills leave a lot to be desired," she began in an amused tone. "But we might need a handyman to fix things for us."

"Are there any other qualities you'd keep me around for?" he asked.

"I'd keep you around solely for the fact that you're my best friend in the whole wide world," she told him. "How does that sound?"

"More like it," he told her as he chuckled again. "How about once we've seen Charlene, we go and look at houses?"

"I like that idea," Brooke told him as she smiled. "Do you think that your Uncle Cooper will help us find one?"

"I was going to suggest that we go and ask him," Lucas replied. "Plus he might give us some discount."

"That would be even better," Brooke said as she chuckled. "We'll need all the money we can for renovations."

"You mean we'll need it for your closet." Lucas corrected in a playful tone.

"And your library," Brooke added as she kinked her eyebrow. Lucas swallowed as she did. "You know what you said to my mom earlier at the hospital when I was in the bathroom? It was really sweet."

"Well I meant it," Lucas told her as he tried not to blush. "And if this book that I'm writing is as successful as my other one, we won't have to worry about budgets for closets and libraries."

"And we won't when all this mess with my father is sorted out and I'm in charge of the finances." Brooke told him.

"I can't wait to see his face when he gets slapped with all the legal action that will be coming his way because of his shenanigans." Lucas said as he smiled softly.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "I wonder what is going through Paul's mind right now with him not knowing where those files he has on my mother are."

"I bet it would be amusing to watch." Lucas replied with a soft chuckle.

"I bet it would," Brooke agreed as she yawned. "Boy I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised after today." Lucas remarked.

"Can I snuggle up?" she asked hopefully. "I always fall asleep better like that."

"Sure," Lucas replied. The two of them then shuffled around until Lucas was led on his back and Brooke was snuggled up to his side with her head resting on his chest. Both his arms were around her and her left arm rested on his abdomen. "That better?"

"Much," she replied. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Night Brooke." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Brooke let out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes.

**~X~**

"What's going on?" Richard asked as he rushed through the front door of Paul's house. He then stopped in his tracks as he saw that it was Rachel who had answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Davis," she greeted as she smiled. "Mr. Norris is waiting on you in his study."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Richard asked in a confused tone.

"Mr. Norris will explain everything." Rachel told him as she headed down the long hallway towards the kitchen. Richard frowned as he made his way along to where Paul's study was. He walked straight in and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Richard asked again. "That phone call was very cryptic."

"Victoria's files are missing," Paul told him. "And I've already checked with the housekeeper. So it just leaves Julian."

"Julian wouldn't take them would he?" Richard asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Nicki let me search her room to check and she's still in the house," Paul told him. "Julian is out and the files aren't here. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"What are we going to do?" Richard asked as he ran a hand over his face worriedly.

"I've moved Victoria from the hospital," Paul told him. "She's up in the attic."

"_What_?!" Richard asked in a shocked voice as his eyes almost fell out of his head. "Are you insane?"

"Relax, she's sedated," Paul told him. "And Rachel, Renee and Dimitri will be making sure that she stays quiet once she wakes up."

"But what about Julian?" Richard asked. "And Nicki?"

"Nicki has been persuaded that she's better off on our side." Paul told him.

"How did you manage that?"

"It's amazing what the promise of money can make some women do," Paul said as he smiled. "I have a feeling that she may become a valuable asset to us both."

"And Julian?"

"He's getting cut off financially," Paul replied. "And he'll have to find somewhere else to live. He can go and stay with that mother of his. I'm sure he'll change his mind about marrying Brooke when he can't continue his lifestyle."

"And you're certain that he won't hear Victoria in the attic when he comes to collect his belongings?" Richard asked.

"No he wont," Paul replied. "Nicki is packing all of his things away as we speak. They'll be put in the hallway right by the front door so that he can just take them and go."

"How did you get her out of the hospital?" Richard asked.

"Well I went there once I discovered that the files were missing and managed to come up with enough paperwork to make it look like she was fit for being released," Paul told him. "Rachel sedated her and then she, Renee and Dimitri got her out of there while I finalized everything."

"So we're covered?" Richard asked.

"For now yes," Paul replied. "I have no idea what Victoria said to Brooke and her friend though. That might come back to haunt us."

"Let's hope it doesn't," Richard said. "That's the last thing we need along with Brooke and Julian acting up."

"It is," Paul agreed as there was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

"Victoria is awake," Renee said as she walked into the study. "She's not very happy."

"I didn't think that she would be," Paul replied. He then looked at Richard. "Shall we go and talk to your estranged wife?"

"Lead the way." Richard replied as the two of them followed Renee out of the study.

**~X~**

"Hey you!" Brooke greeted as Lucas walked into the café as the lunch time rush was ending. She smiled as he walked over to her and he quickly returned it.

"Hey back," he said before he kissed her. He told himself that it was for the benefit of the people watching and not his own. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little nervous actually," Brooke admitted. "I'm glad you'll be with me."

"Of course I'll be with you," he assured her as he gave her a comforting hug. Karen looked over and smiled as she saw them. "Have you had any lunch yet?"

"No I was waiting for you," she replied as she pulled away from him. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure," he replied as they walked over to the counter. Lucas took a seat on one of the stools while Brooke went round the other side and set about making them both a latte. "What do you want?"

"I'm thinking some kind of comfort food," Brooke told him. "Your mom said she would make some of her _amazing_ fried chicken if I wanted her to."

"That sounds perfect," Lucas said as his mouth watered. "With fries right?"

"But of course," Karen said as she went behind the counter with a tray of plates and glasses that needed cleaning. "You want corn on the cob too?"

"Mom you read my mind." Lucas said as he grinned.

"Can I have that too?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Anything for my new daughter in law." Karen said as she walked into the back. Brooke smiled to herself as she finished making Lucas's latte.

"Here you go," she said as she walked over and placed it on the counter in front of him. "Like my art work?"

"That's pretty cool," he said as he looked at the froth of his coffee. Brooke had managed to create a heart shape in it. He smiled as he saw it. "Thanks."

"I can only do a heart," she told him. "I'm working on the leaf pattern next."

"You'll be a fully blown coffee froth artist before you know it," He told her as he lifted his cup and took a sip. He then placed it back down as he swallowed. "Aww I ruined it."

"Do you want me to put that on all your frothy coffees from now on?" she asked as she laughed.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he pouted playfully and added. "I am your husband after all."

"Next you'll be expecting me to write messages in the froth." Brooke said as she put the finishing touches to her own latte.

"Now there's an idea," Lucas replied with a chuckle as she sat beside him. "It'll come in handy for awkward customers. You could write insulting messages in it."

"I should do that to my dad," Brooke said as she laughed. She then frowned as she asked. "What time is it?"

"It's just after two," Lucas told her. "So we've got plenty of time to eat before Charlene gets here."

"I can't wait for her to get here," Brooke said. "Today has felt like it's been dragging. I just want her here so I can get my mom out of that place and then everything will be perfect."

"Speaking of perfect," Lucas began. "My Uncle Coop called and said he's found us the perfect house."

"He did?" Brooke asked curiously. "Where is it?"

"Over on Tattersails Drive," Lucas told her. "He said it's perfect for what we want. It even has a pool."

"At least you won't have to throw Julian in it." Brooke replied causing Lucas to laugh.

"Speaking of Julian, have you heard anything from him?" Lucas asked.

"No I haven't," Brooke told him. She then smiled as she added. "But your mom did tell me that Alex has called in sick everyday since she met him, so three guesses where he is and what they're doing. She's hoping that she turns up for her shift today."

"Brooke Davis!" Lucas said in a shocked tone. "Did that really just leave that mouth of yours?"

"Yes it did," she said as she giggled and blushed. She tried to regain her composure as she added. "And technically it's Brooke Scott now Luke."

"Sorry I guess it's just a force of habit," he replied. "So you're definitely leaving the Davis behind?"

"Yes," she answered in a firm tone. "Especially after everything we've discovered these past few days. I want nothing more to do with that man that calls himself my father."

"I can't really blame you." Lucas said.

"When we get divorced as planned, can I keep your surname?" she whispered. She felt the sadness well up in her heart as she said those words. The last thing she wanted was to divorce him. "It'll save a lot of hassle of changing my name legally."

"Sure you can." Lucas replied as he frowned.

He picked his cup up and took a long drink from it. He realized that the idea of them getting divorced no longer sat well with him. He found himself wondering if he could find a way to keep her as his wife. And that thought scared him as he didn't want to lose her as a friend by suggesting it to her. His frown deepened as he realized that he wanted Brooke as more than just a friend. He wondered if that would ever happen as Karen brought their food out to them.

**~X~**

"What's with the face?" Alex asked as Julian walked up to the bar at Tric.

"My dad threw me out," Julian replied in a glum tone. "And he's cut me off financially. So I'm kinda screwed. I have a car full of belongings and no place to go."

"What about your mom?" Alex asked as she placed a beer in front of him. "It's on me."

"That's a good question about my mom," Julian replied as he gratefully accepted the beer. "Last I heard she was hanging out with some band over in L.A."

"That sounds fun." Alex remarked.

"Yeah for people our age," Julian said as he laughed slightly. "But the thought of seeing my mom acting like she's our age just makes me cringe."

"So where are you going to stay?" Alex asked.

"Well I have the choice of my car or the sidewalk," Julian replied with a sigh. "You know I never thought in a million years that my dad would cut me off. I'm going to actually have to go and get a job."

"Maybe he'll see sense and re-instate your wealth at some point." Alex suggested.

"That doesn't help me now." Julian told her.

"Well I think I have a solution to your problem," Alex began. Julian looked at her curiously. "You can stay at my place. It's been fun having you around these past couple of days. And it means I won't be the third wheel to Carrie and Owen."

"Are you sure?" Julian asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course," Alex replied as she smiled widely. "At least you know I'm not after you for your money."

"It's just my body huh?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Hell yeah," Alex replied as she giggled. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of that."

"I think I'm the same with yours," Julian said as he gave her a lustful look. "So won't Owen and Carrie mind me staying?"

"Nah they'll be cool," Alex told them. "And when you get a job they'll love the contribution to the rent."

"I don't think I know _how_ to work," Julian replied as he frowned. "I don't even know what type of work I'd be able to do."

"There's a vacancy here," Alex told him. "I could give you a crash course right now."

"Really?" Julian asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"So you're offering me a place to stay _and_ employment?" Julian asked in a shocked tone.

"Well the employment is up to Karen," Alex told her. "But I could put in a good word for you. And maybe Brooke and Lucas could too."

"Maybe," Julian replied. "I better take all the training I can get to impress them then."

"Well get that cute butt of yours around this side of the bar and I'll show you my expertise." Alex said.

"I think you've already done that," Julian said as he picked his beer up and headed behind the bar. "Okay let's get started. Please be gentle with me."

**~X~**

"So how does it feel?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke walked along the sidewalk. They were just on their way back from Cooper's office after sorting the paperwork out for their new house.

"What?" she asked as she glanced at him.

"How does it feel to be rich, a homeowner _and_ a CEO of a business?" Lucas asked as he listed the things Brooke had inherited when she had signed the paperwork Charlene had brought them. "Not to mention have your choice of fancy shmancy car."

"It doesn't feel real," Brooke told him in an honest tone. "And technically half of that is yours. And we have that big white house as well."

"How could I forget?" Lucas asked as he laughed. "We've done a lot of important form signing today huh?"

"We have," Brooke agreed. "And now we can go and get my mom out of that damn place. I can't wait to see their faces when we hand over the legal paperwork from Charlene."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed as they crossed the road. "Or your dads when we do the same to him. I wonder if he knows that we're married yet."

"He should be getting his credit card statement shortly," Brooke told him. "I think it'll be next week."

"I bet his face will be a picture if he sees it," Lucas replied. "So are we going to get your mom out of the hospital before we go and announce to your dad that he doesn't own anything, or afterwards?"

"After," Brooke replied as they reached Lucas's car. "I want my mom out of his clutches so that he can't use her as leverage."

"Good idea," Lucas agreed as they climbed into the car. "So are you ready for the two and a half hour drive?"

"More than ever," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I can't wait to have my mom back in my life."

"Let's go and get her then." Lucas said as he started the engine.

**~X~**

"She can't have been released," Brooke said in a stunned voice as she and Lucas sat in the car in the parking lot of the hospital. "They've obviously done that to cover their tracks. I bet they're holding her somewhere else."

"I think you could be right with that one," Lucas agreed. "We'll start looking and we'll find her Brooke."

"How could they know that we saw her?" Brooke asked in a distressed tone. "They weren't even there when we went."

"Maybe they had people watching out and they told your dad." Lucas suggested.

"I think you're right," Brooke agreed. "I just hope they don't know what we talked about."

"Same here," Lucas replied. "Do you want to go and shove the document in your dad's face and evict him?"

"Yes I do," Brooke confirmed. "And I want to slap him as well. Both him and that Paul Norris guy!"

"Well maybe you can do that too," Lucas replied. "So we'll go straight to your old house when we get back to Tree Hill then shall we?"

"Actually maybe we should speak to Julian first," Brooke suggested as she pulled a thoughtful expression. "Maybe he knows somewhere where his dad might hide my mom away."

"So we're heading to Tric then?" Lucas asked.

"What makes you think he'll be there?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Because he doesn't seem to have left Alex's side since the two of them met," Lucas pointed out. "And it's not like he has to get to work or anything."

"We'll try there then," Brooke said. "And if he isn't there, maybe Alex will know where he is."

"Maybe," Lucas replied. He reached over, took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll find her Brooke."

"I really hope so," she said as the tears began to fall again. "I only just found her, I can't lose her again already."

"You're not going to lose her," Lucas assured her as he leaned over to her and enveloped her in a hug as best he could. "We're going to find her and we'll get her out of wherever they've moved her to. Hell we'll get the cops involved if we have to."

"And a private detective," Brooke added as she leant her forehead against his shoulder. "I mean it's not like I can't afford it now."

"The more people who are looking the better," Lucas said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Now let's get back to Tree Hill and find Julian and see if he can tell us anything of any use."

**~X~**

The next evening, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Karen and Keith were gathered around the dining table in Karen's kitchen. Lily was at a friend's sleepover. Brooke and Lucas had just finished bringing them up to date on the events of the past few days. To say that they were shocked at what they heard was an understatement.

"I can't believe that your dad would do that!" Haley said as she gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Me neither," Nathan agreed. "And Julian had no idea where his dad could have taken her?"

"He said that his dad has access to a lot of places which means she could be anywhere," Brooke explained. "He's going to help look for possible leads when he goes back to his dad's house to pick up some stuff that wasn't packed."

"Is he going to ransack his father's study?" Keith asked.

"Who knows?" Lucas replied. "But let's just hope he finds something."

"I bet you're looking forward to getting your revenge on your father when you show him the legal paperwork." Nathan remarked.

"Hell yes!" Brooke agreed. "Charlene said that he'll definitely go to jail for what he's done as well. I certainly won't be visiting him."

"I don't think your dad will hack jail," Lucas said as he chuckled slightly. "But it couldn't happen to a nicer man."

"Amen." Brooke said in agreement as she smiled at Lucas. He smiled in response.

"So did you two find a house?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"We did," Lucas told her. "We saw Coop and he convinced the current owners to accept our offer. And they did. So we signed some paperwork and now we just have to wait for the process to go through."

"Did Coop pull any strings?" Keith asked in an amused tone.

"Of course he did dad." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"He did for me and Haley too." Nathan added.

"That sounds like my brother." Karen said as she laughed.

"So when are you going to surprise your dad?" Haley asked.

"Monday morning," Brooke told her. "We'll have Charlene and the cops with us as back up. My dad won't know what's hit him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning arrived and Brooke and Lucas pulled up outside the Davis mansion. Brooke looked at the building that had once been the happy family home of her early childhood and frowned. It now seemed tainted and cold after discovering what her father had done. Lucas reached over and squeezed her hand and drew her gaze to him. She saw that he had a comforting and reassuring smile on his face and she couldn't help but return it.<p>

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a firm tone. "Let's do this."

Lucas let go of Brooke's hand and the two of them climbed out of the car. Charlene walked up to them as did four police officers. Charlene gave Brooke a soft smile before they began to walk up to the front door. When they reached it, Brooke didn't bother to knock, instead she used the key she still had to let them all inside.

As she led the way through the grand entrance hall, the sound of hers and Charlene's heels echoed. They reached the lounge and Brooke peeked inside. She found that it was empty. She then made her way onto the kitchen. She saw Richard sat at the breakfast table surrounded by a lavish spread that had obviously been prepared by the housekeeper. He looked up as she came into the kitchen with Lucas. Charlene and the police officers waited outside. If he was surprised he didn't make it obvious.

"Brooke what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked in his usual condescending tone.

"You know why I'm here," Brooke replied in an angry tone. "You've lied to me all these years. How could you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Brooke." Richard replied, feigning ignorance.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid," she said as she gave him a look of disgust. "I found the letter from the hospital you put my mother in when I was six years old. So I went to see her and found out all about yours and Paul's little plan."

"What plan would that be then?" Richard asked. His expression and demeanor hadn't changed.

"To get me and Julian married and have children so that _you_ can get more money," Brooke replied. "Don't you think you stole enough from mom already?"

"I think you'll find that the money is on my side of the family Brooke." Richard replied.

"No it isn't," Brooke said in a defiant tone as she glared at the man who called himself her father. "The wealth is on the Montgomery side. You and Paul Norris hatched up a plan to get mom out of the picture so you could try and force me to marry Julian, by saying that she was mentally unstable and was unable to make decisions herself regarding her wealth. But by doing that you've well and truly dropped yourself in it _daddy_!"

"What do you mean?" Richard asked sounding uncertain.

"See mom was prepared in case you would do something like that," Brooke told him. "Do you remember Charlene Rimkus? Well mom went to see her and drew up some legal documents."

"What documents?"

"Mom was worried that you would try taking control of her money, so in the event of you doing so, everything would become mine," Brooke told him. "And because you ignored official letters that were sent to you from mom's lawyer and didn't let me have control of everything when I turned eighteen, you're going to be going on a little vacation."

"Oh I am, am I?" Richard asked. Brooke nodded. "And where will that be?"

"Jail," Brooke replied as Charlene and the police officers walked into the kitchen. "Everything is legally mine now. Oh and Lucas's as well."

"_What_?!" Richard asked in a shocked tone. Brooke held up her left hand and showed him the rings that adorned her finger.

"We got married in the Bahamas," Brooke said as she smiled. "And the only thing that could have made it any better was having my mother there. But you deprived me of that. And you may have thought that you and Paul have gotten away with hiding her from me again, but that's where you're wrong. I _will _find her."

"You think so do you?" Richard asked.

"No. I _know_ I will," Brooke replied. "Now get the hell out of _my_ house and my life for good."

"I'm not going anywhere," Richard replied. "You can't prove anything."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked, finally speaking up. "Let's see how confident you are once you're in jail. Because that _is_ where you're going."

"Brooke and Lucas are right," Charlene said as she too glared at Richard. "You'll be spending a very long time there too. Even the best lawyer in America couldn't get you out of the trouble you're in."

"Just get him out of my house," Brooke said in a disgusted tone. "The sight of him makes me sick."

Richard didn't have the chance to say anything else as he was surrounded by the police officers. He was removed from his chair, read his rights and then taken out of the house in handcuffs. Brooke watched him go with a satisfied look on her face.

"Now all we have to do is find my mom." She said before Lucas enveloped her in a hug.

**~X~**

"How did it go with your dad?" Julian asked as he sat in the booth where Brooke and Lucas were at the café. They had asked him to join them for lunch.

"Pretty well," Brooke replied. "I just wish I knew where my mom was."

"Your dad must have called mine when he was allowed his phone call," Julian said. "He got a call when I was there picking the rest of my stuff up. All I heard was him reassuring whoever it was that he would get the best lawyer on the case. So I assumed it was your dad."

"It probably was." Brooke replied.

"My dad also asked me if I'd removed any files from his office," Julian continued. "I played dumb and denied all knowledge. He then said that they disappeared the night I vanished for several days so I turned round and told him the only thing that was on my mind that night was getting into Alex. I think he bought it too."

"I hope he did," Lucas replied. "It would kind of suck if he knew that you were helping us."

"It would," Julian agreed. "I also noticed that there were two people at the house that I'd never seen before. One was a redhead who I think got called Rachel and the other was a Russian sounding guy called Dimitri. I don't know if they were friends of Nicki's."

"Who is Nicki?" Brooke asked.

"The housekeeper," Julian replied. "I even managed to point the finger of suspicion at her for the files going missing. At least I hoped I did."

"I wish I knew where to start looking for my mom." Brooke said as she sighed. Julian grinned and Lucas gave him a curious look.

"What's that grin for?" he asked.

"Because while my dad was yapping away in his office asking me about the files he was pacing and looking out of the window," Julian began. "It gave me the perfect opportunity to place a nice little bugging device in there. So we can watch and hear on the computer what he's talking about. You never know it might help find your mom."

"Julian that's a genius idea," Brooke said as her face lit up. "Why aren't you watching your computer now?"

"Because I checked it on my phone before I came in here," Julian replied. "There's no news of where your mom is yet. Plus anything I miss gets backed up onto a built in hard drive in the device I planted."

"Did you plant a computer or something?" Lucas asked.

"No," Julian replied as he chuckled. "I planted a replica of one of my dad's ornament things. So he won't even notice anything out of place."

"That really is genius." Lucas agreed.

"Let's just hope that it works," Julian said as he looked at the menu. "Now can we eat? I'm starved."

"Sure," Brooke replied. "Get whatever you want. It's on me."

**~X~**

"I wonder if Peyton is having fun with her not boyfriend?" Brooke asked a couple of days later.

"I think she will be," Haley replied. "Let's just hope he's made her birthday one to remember."

"I think he would have," Brooke said. "She'll be back here on Friday all googly eyed and rambling about how great it was to spend time with Jake."

"She really has got it bad for him huh?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Only slightly," Brooke replied as she giggled. "It makes me laugh when she comes back from seeing him how she talks about him."

"You do the same about Lucas." Haley pointed out.

"True, but I don't turn round and say that we're just friends do I?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "Plus you do the same with Nathan."

"That's because Nathan is just so incredibly gorgeous and these stupid pregnancy hormones of mine make everything he does seem so damn cute." Haley rambled in reply.

"You mean like putting his dirty socks in the hamper?" Brooke asked as she giggled.

"Yeah," Haley replied as she smiled. "It was taking the trash out today."

"I bet he's loving it huh?" Brooke asked.

"Oh totally," Haley replied. "He's milking it for everything he can. He's all like 'oh honey I swept the kitchen floor today' and I'm like all mushy over him like he's done something magnificent."

"I can imagine," Brooke said as she chuckled. "When do you guys move into your house again?"

"The twenty third of this month," Haley said as she smiled widely. "So we have eleven days to wait. I'm so excited to finally get a house. Don't get me wrong the apartment is nice and all, it's just I miss having a garden to by able to sunbathe in."

"I think Lucas and I are spoilt for choice where houses are concerned now." Brooke said as she sighed.

"Which one do you want to live in?" Haley asked.

"The house we bought together," Brooke replied without a moment of hesitation. "I just don't know what to do with my childhood home. I guess I'll have to keep hold of it until we find my mom and see what she wants to do with it."

"That's probably the best thing to do," Haley agreed. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah I do," Brooke replied. "But I'll make it. You can have a rest."

"No I'll make it," Haley insisted. "That way I can get the aroma of it seeing as though I can't drink it."

"Fair enough," Brooke replied. "I think I'm going to have a brownie with mine. Do you want one with your herbal tea?"

"I think I'll have a blueberry muffin actually," Haley replied. "I've been eyeing them up since Karen put them in the cake display."

"Well I'll grab the last one before a customer decides they want it then." Brooke said as she set about sorting their cakes out.

**~X~**

"How's married life treating you then Luke?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas headed to Karen and Keith's house after they had finished work.

"Great," Lucas replied as he smiled. "Waking up with Brooke every day is pretty damn awesome."

"It only gets better," Nathan told him as he smiled widely. "Just wait until you get Brooke pregnant. She'll find every single thing you do adorable."

"Haley still doing that?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Nathan confirmed as he joined in with Lucas's laughter. "Throw in a back massage _and_ a foot massage and you'll have God status."

"I already have that with Brooke," Lucas replied. "Why else do you think she married me?"

"Because her dumbass dad dropped her on her head?" Nathan replied. Lucas gave him a playful glare in response. "I mean why else would she marry you? Is that why you guys did it while you were on vacation; so she couldn't change her mind?"

"Just you wait until I'm making my best man speech at your wedding," Lucas warned. "Everything you just said is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"Damn I forgot about your speech," Nathan said as he frowned. "I might change my mind and ask Dad to be my best man."

"His stories will be way worse than anything I could come up with," Lucas told him. "He'll be telling everyone embarrassing things you used to do when you were a baby."

"Damn you're right," Nathan replied. He then playfully asked. "How about that Julian guy? You think he'd do it?"

"He probably would," Lucas answered. He laughed as he said. "And he'll be asking me stories to tell anyway. So you might as well cut out the middle man and hassle and just keep me as your best man."

"I suppose I could," Nathan replied. "Seeing as though we have your tux on order as well."

"Yeah it'll save you and Haley some money as well." Lucas said as Nathan pulled into the driveway outside Karen and Keith's.

"Do you know where mom left those boxes she got for me and Hales?" Nathan asked as he switched off the engine.

"Yeah I think they're in the lounge," Lucas replied. "Do you want me to come and help you do some packing?"

"Sure that would be great," Nathan replied as they climbed out of the car. "Just make sure that you don't break anything."

**~X~**

"How was work today?" Lucas asked Brooke as he looked up from his laptop.

"It was okay," Brooke replied as she closed the bedroom door. She then headed over to their bed where he was sat up working on his book. She then climbed under the covers beside him. "It was quiet which was good considering Peyton was away."

"Yeah did she enjoy her birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah she did," Brooke replied as she moved closer to him so she could see what he was writing. It was also so she could get a better view of his naked torso. "I called her to wish her happy birthday and she told me what a great time she was having. And do you want to hear some gossip which proves my theory about Peyton and Jake?"

"Go ahead." Lucas replied in an amused tone.

"I was right that they're more than friends," Brooke told him. "Apparently Jake asked her what her ultimate birthday gift would be and she turned round and told him that it would be him moving to Tree Hill. He then asked her if she wanted him to move here and live with her. She turned round and said yes. So they're like officially a couple and he's moving here in a few weeks."

"So you were right." Lucas said as he laughed softly. He let his eyes move lower to the low neckline of her tank top.

"Of course I was," Brooke replied. "I've known since I met Peyton that she's had a thing for this Jake guy."

"I know," Lucas replied in an amused tone. "You've told me enough."

"Hey!" Brooke said as she playfully hit him.

"Oh this means war now," Lucas said as he closed his laptop. He then placed it on his nightstand before he turned back to Brooke. "You're gonna regret doing that dear wife of mine."

"Oh really?" Brooke asked in reply as she kinked her eyebrow. "Bring it on husband."

"You asked for it!" Lucas said as he launched himself at her.

Brooke giggled as Lucas leaned over her and pinned her to the bed with his torso. She then let out a loud shriek as he moved his hands and began to tickle her sides. She laughed heartily as he tickled her relentlessly. His laughter mingled with hers as his fingers danced over her skin. She wriggled beneath him as she tried to get away from him.

"This is so not fair!" Brooke managed to say in between her giggles.

"You started it!" Lucas told her as he laughed.

He realized that her tank top had ridden up a fair bit and was now resting just under her breasts. It caused him to pause for a moment and that enabled Brooke to surprise him as she began to tickle him back. He let out a surprised yelp and laughed loudly when she found a severely ticklish spot.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" Lucas protested. "I wasn't prepared for that."

"Oh and I was?" Brooke asked in response as they continued their tickle fight. It lasted for almost twenty minutes until they both had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. "Okay mercy!"

"I'm glad you said that," Lucas said as he gasped for breath. "I can hardly breathe."

"Me neither," Brooke replied. It was then that she realized that the neckline of her tank top had lowered to join the bottom hem and her chest was on display. She decided to pretend to not notice and see how he reacted. "You're too hot."

"I am huh?" he asked in a joking tone.

"You're such a dork sometimes," Brooke said as she laughed. She saw Lucas's eyes move to her chest as she did. "Can you move off me? I feel like I'm in a sauna or something."

"Sure." he replied before he coughed to clear his throat. He then obeyed her request. He settled onto his side and was pleased when Brooke copied his actions and led on her side facing him without covering herself up.

"Peyton also asked me if I knew of any apartments going," Brooke said as she remembered what else she and Peyton had talked about. "So I gave her Cooper's number."

"Cooper will be pleased of the business," Lucas said as he tried not to let his eyes wander back to her chest. "Nathan and Haley's apartment will be up for rent soon. Coop's taking charge of that."

"Maybe Peyton will get that." Brooke suggested.

"It'll be way better than her apartment over on Nun Street," Lucas replied. "I remember when I woke up there and called you I was like where the hell am I?"

"I'm not surprised," Brooke replied before she yawned. "Oh I just remembered, Haley said I had to ask you if we made our decision on what to get your parents for their wedding anniversary yet."

"Me and Nathan were talking about that earlier when I was helping him pack," Lucas replied. "We decided to pay for them to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. And we're paying for them to have a night in a five star hotel so they can get pampered."

"They'll love that," Brooke said as she yawned again. "Boy I'm tired. I think all that tickling sapped the last of my energy."

"You don't mind if I write for a little while do you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Brooke replied before she yawned yet again. "Night Broody."

"Night Brooke." Lucas replied as he sat back up in bed. He then picked his laptop up, opened it and began to write. However, he couldn't stop his eyes from straying to Brooke's exposed torso.

**~X~**

Just over a week later, it was Karen and Keith's 29th wedding anniversary. Karen had decided to close the café for the day so Brooke, Peyton and Haley were all enjoying their surprise day off. . Karen and Keith set off for the hotel just after breakfast and Lucas took Lily and Brooke to the beach for the day. He wanted Brooke to have a day where she wasn't worrying about where Victoria had been taken.

They had tried several different locations and Charlene had even phoned around every type of hospital all over America. Yet they still had come up with nothing. Julian and Alex had gone to other properties that Paul owned and had searched the places from top to bottom and nothing had been found there. Lucas knew that Brooke was about to give up hope on ever seeing her mom again and hoped that the trip to the beach would be a relaxing day for her.

"Luke can we come back here again when I get my cast off so that I can swim?" Lily asked as she tried to scratch an itch on her arm that was covered by her cast. "I get it off tomorrow."

"Sure we can," Lucas replied. "What do you say Brooke? You up to coming here again?"

"Sure." she replied in a distracted tone. He moved his attention from Lily to Brooke.

"Hey," he said causing Brooke to look at him. "Today is for you to relax and try to put this whole thing that's going on with your parents to the back of your mind."

"I don't think I can." Brooke replied with a sigh.

"It's just one day," Lucas told her. "A beautifully sunny day at that. And we have all this part of the beach to ourselves. So we should enjoy it. Everything else will still be there tomorrow. Can you try? For me?"

"I can try," she replied. "But I can't make any promises."

"That's all that I ask." Lucas replied as he took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. He gave her a reassuring smile as he did and was rewarded with a small one back.

"Luke I think I have sand in my cast," Lily said as she frowned. "It itches!"

"I didn't think this through very well when I decided to bring you here huh?" he asked as he frowned in return.

"Nuh uh, you sure didn't," Lily replied. "I can't even go swimming. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else too Brooke?" he asked as he moved his attention back to the quiet brunette beside him.

"We can go wherever Lily wants to go," Brooke said. "We can always come back here when her cast is off."

"Where do you want to go Lily?" Lucas asked.

"The movies!" Lily said eagerly. "Please can we go there?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Lucas said as he stood. "Let's get cleared up then we can go."

**~X~**

The day of Brooke and Lucas's belated wedding party finally arrived. Tric had been closed for the day especially and the place had been decorated to look like an actual wedding reception. Jake had even made the trip to Tree Hill just to be Peyton's date. He wasn't due to move there for another few weeks. Most of their family and friends were already at Tric waiting on the newlyweds to arrive once they had finished getting ready.

"Luke I need you to fasten me up." Brooke said as she walked into their bedroom. She was clutching her wedding dress to her as she walked.

"I wonder if this zipper will behave itself this time," Lucas said as he walked over to her and pulled the zipper up. "Otherwise you'll be needing me to peel you out of it again."

"And I'm sure it'll be a task you'll hate to do," She replied as she shook her head. "Are you wearing your flip flops again?"

"No I think I'll wear proper shoes," Lucas replied. "I don't think my mom will actually let me get away with me wearing them in Tric."

"I see your point," Brooke said as she laughed. "I think I'm going to wear heels. I have a pair of silver stappy sandals that will go with this. I think it'd be better to wear them than flip flops."

"Yeah I agree," Lucas replied as she headed to the closet and rummaged around for the shoes she wanted. "You do know we'll have to put on a good act tonight. I mean everybody is going to be watching us more than normal."

"Yeah I know," Brooke replied as she found her shoes. She then headed over to the bed and sat down to start putting them on. "And I know I'll have to instigate some of the smooching and stuff so it looks authentic."

"I just wanted you to be prepared for me initiating some kissing and stuff." Lucas said as he put his shoes on.

"What's the stuff?" she asked as she looked at him and kinked her eyebrow.

"I'm not entirely sure with that yet," He admitted. "So be prepared for any possibility."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said in an amused tone as they finished putting the finishing touches to their outfits.

**~X~**

"How much have you had to drink?" Brooke asked Lucas a little later that evening.

"Quite a bit," Lucas confessed. "Although I'm not drunk yet. I think I may be a little bit tipsy however."

"I can tell," Brooke said as she laughed. "Your eyes look a little glassy."

"Everybody keeps buying me drinks," Lucas replied as he grinned cheekily. "It would be rude to refuse."

"I know they do because they're buying them for me too," Brooke said. "These non alcoholic cocktails Julian invented are _amazing_."

"My Uncle Dan and Aunt Deb look like they're heading over," Lucas suddenly said before he quickly brought his lips to Brooke's and kissed her. Brooke didn't put up any resistance and found herself melting against Lucas as he deepened the kiss. She almost yelled with frustration when somebody cleared their throat and Lucas pulled away from her. "Hi Uncle Dan. Hi Aunt Deb."

"Sorry to interrupt," Dan said as he gave them an amused grin. "We just wanted to give you your wedding present."

"We didn't know what to get you so this is what we came up with." Deb said as she handed Lucas an envelope that was addressed to both him and Brooke. Lucas opened it and his eyes went wide.

"Wow you really didn't have to give us this," Lucas said in a shocked voice. "Thank you."

"What is it?" Brooke asked curious. Lucas showed her and her eyes went wide as well. "Wow, that's a lot of money."

"We thought that you could use it towards a college fund for your first child," Deb said. "I know you've only just got married but babies can surprise you at any time. I mean just look at Nathan and Haley."

"So we thought we'd give you that now and you could keep it in the bank until you have use for it." Dan said.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she smiled. "I'm sure there will be one day when it'll be needed."

"Yeah me too," Lucas said as he folded the check in the envelope and placed it into his inside jacket pocket. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Deb replied. "Now we'll let you get on with enjoying the party."

"I feel kinda guilty taking that from them." Brooke said as she watched Deb and Dan walk away.

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "We could always give it them back further down the line. Or we could have a baby."

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise as her heart and stomach both flipped at his suggestion.

"How about we do a deal?" Lucas asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about if by the time you're twenty five, if you're not with a guy you want to settle down with how about we have a real try at it?"

"How about we just make a real try at it now?" Brooke replied shocking herself.

"Really?" Lucas asked as he gave her a surprised look.

"Yeah," Brooke replied in a quiet tone. "What do you think?"

"As long as it doesn't ruin our friendship, I think I'll be willing to give it a try," Lucas replied. He then grinned as he added. "Because I really like kissing you."

"I have to admit that I like kissing you too." Brooke replied as she smiled shyly.

"Well feel free to kiss me whenever you want to." Lucas told her as he looked into her eyes.

Their gaze stayed locked as Lucas began to lower his lips to hers once more. Brooke tilted her head and waited for his kiss. As their lips met, Lucas noticed that it felt different kissing her than it did before. He wondered if it was anything to do with knowing that she liked him kissing her. He quickly pushed all the thoughts out of his head and just focused on the feel of Brooke's lips against his and how soft her immaculately curled hair felt beneath his fingers as they buried into her hair.

"Do you think they forgot where they are?" Nathan asked Haley as they turned away from the scene Brooke and Lucas were causing.

"I think they did," Haley agreed. "Maybe we should go over there and tell them to go home before they're really causing a scene."

"I'm sure Lucas will appreciate another interruption." Nathan replied.

"I'm certain that he would prefer that to publicly humiliating himself by getting carried away in front of his family and friends," Haley pointed out. "He has had a lot to drink remember?"

"I'll go and interrupt them then." Nathan said as he began to walk over to where Brooke and Lucas were.


	13. Chapter 13

**Katie, babyblues02 – Don't worry Lucas will take it slow. And that won't happen for a while. **

**Jessica James 23 – Yes she is 21. So your calculations are correct! :)**

**Paigematthewsfan21, caiteexx, curlylizard97, BpDs89, inScense09, Diane Hermans, lalal, XHush-HushX, Dani OTH, accounting professional, Shaun Buck, Jason-Carlton, James McLean, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Lee Martin, John Tate, JackSawyer99, Holly-Roberts, Danny Walker, Riley Barnes, MollyCW23, Nicole-2223, Raven-Rachel23, The-Ryanator, The-Tommynator, The-Tim22, Cheery Rose 23, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Brucas322, The-Chadinator, xXalienatedXx – Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I've had a busy couple of weeks and then got a case of writers block! Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><em>"How much have you had to drink?" Brooke asked Lucas a little later that evening.<em>

_"Quite a bit," Lucas confessed. "Although I'm not drunk yet. I think I may be a little bit tipsy however."_

_"I can tell," Brooke said as she laughed. "Your eyes look a little glassy."_

_"Everybody keeps buying me drinks," Lucas replied as he grinned cheekily. "It would be rude to refuse."_

_"I know they do because they're buying them for me too," Brooke said. "These non alcoholic cocktails Julian invented are amazing."_

_"My Uncle Dan and Aunt Deb look like they're heading over," Lucas suddenly said before he quickly brought his lips to Brooke's and kissed her. Brooke didn't put up any resistance and found herself melting against Lucas as he deepened the kiss. She almost yelled with frustration when somebody cleared their throat and Lucas pulled away from her. "Hi Uncle Dan. Hi Aunt Deb."_

_"Sorry to interrupt," Dan said as he gave them an amused grin. "We just wanted to give you your wedding present."_

_"We didn't know what to get you so this is what we came up with." Deb said as she handed Lucas an envelope that was addressed to both him and Brooke. Lucas opened it and his eyes went wide._

_"Wow you really didn't have to give us this," Lucas said in a shocked voice. "Thank you."_

_"What is it?" Brooke asked curious. Lucas showed her and her eyes went wide as well. "Wow, that's a lot of money."_

_"We thought that you could use it towards a college fund for your first child," Deb said. "I know you've only just got married but babies can surprise you at any time. I mean just look at Nathan and Haley."_

_"So we thought we'd give you that now and you could keep it in the bank until you have use for it." Dan said._

_"Thanks," Brooke said as she smiled. "I'm sure there will be one day when it'll be needed."_

_"Yeah me too," Lucas said as he folded the check in the envelope and placed it into his inside jacket pocket. "Thanks again."_

_"You're welcome," Deb replied. "Now we'll let you get on with enjoying the party."_

_"I feel kinda guilty taking that from them." Brooke said as she watched Deb and Dan walk away._

_"Me too," Lucas agreed. "We could always give it them back further down the line. Or we could have a baby."_

_"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise as her heart and stomach both flipped at his suggestion._

_"How about we do a deal?" Lucas asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about if by the time you're twenty five, if you're not with a guy you want to settle down with how about we have a real try at it?"_

_"How about we just make a real try at it now?" Brooke replied shocking herself._

_"Really?" Lucas asked as he gave her a surprised look._

_"Yeah," Brooke replied in a quiet tone. "What do you think?"_

_"As long as it doesn't ruin our friendship, I think I'll be willing to give it a try," Lucas replied. He then grinned as he added. "Because I really like kissing you."_

_"I have to admit that I like kissing you too." Brooke replied as she smiled shyly._

_"Well feel free to kiss me whenever you want to." Lucas told her as he looked into her eyes._

_Their gaze stayed locked as Lucas began to lower his lips to hers once more. Brooke tilted her head and waited for his kiss. As their lips met, Lucas noticed that it felt different kissing her than it did before. He wondered if it was anything to do with knowing that she liked him kissing her. He quickly pushed all the thoughts out of his head and just focused on the feel of Brooke's lips against his and how soft her immaculately curled hair felt beneath his fingers as they buried into her hair._

_"Do you think they forgot where they are?" Nathan asked Haley as they turned away from the scene Brooke and Lucas were causing._

_"I think they did," Haley agreed. "Maybe we should go over there and tell them to go home before they're really causing a scene."_

_"I'm sure Lucas will appreciate another interruption." Nathan replied._

_"I'm certain that he would prefer that to publicly humiliating himself by getting carried away in __front of his family and friends," Haley pointed out. "He has had a lot to drink remember?"_

_"I'll go and interrupt them then," Nathan said as he began to walk over to where Brooke and Lucas were._ "Alright you guys break it up before it becomes something that is usually on pay per view."

"And you would know that how?" Lucas asked as he pulled his lips away from Brooke's. "Do you want me to go and tell Haley that you've been watching things you shouldn't have again?"

"I haven't been watching those type of things again dear little brother of mine, so don't you go and be telling tales to my future wife alright?" Nathan replied. "I was actually doing you a favor breaking up what you were doing because otherwise you would have embarrassed yourselves in front of all your family and friends. How about I don't bother the next time?"

"Sorry Nate," Lucas replied. He could tell that his brother was annoyed by what he had said. "I just don't like being interrupted when I'm with Brooke."

"Then go and do that somewhere more private," Nathan said. He then smirked as he added. "I hear that the dressing rooms are free."

"We'll behave," Brooke said finally finding her voice again. "I promise."

"Glad to hear it," Nathan replied as he smiled widely. He then looked at Lucas and said. "Maybe you should start drinking non alcoholic stuff now. After all you do kind of lose control of your actions when you're drunk."

"I'll drink what I want to drink," Lucas told him. "And I'm not even drunk yet. I'm just a little tipsy."

"Well at least we know you won't be hooking up with some random slut this time," Nathan remarked. Lucas looked ashamed at Nathan's words. "I'm glad you married Brooke. It might knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"It has," Lucas replied, realizing that he was actually telling the truth. "Marrying Brooke is the best thing I ever did. I mean she brought my muse back so I'm actually writing again. And there will definitely be no more of me being a man whore when I'm drunk."

"Glad to hear it," Nathan told him. He then looked at Brooke and said. "Thanks for marrying this dimwit. You're the best thing that's happened to him in a long time."

"Thanks Nathan," Brooke said as she smiled. "And he's the same for me."

"Glad to hear it," Nathan said as he laughed. "Now why don't you guys go and mingle with your guests like you're supposed to?"

"Okay we're going," Lucas said as he took hold of Brooke's hand. "Come on Brooke, let's go and mingle."

**~X~**

"So Peyton, how are things going between you and Jake?" Brooke asked a little later. "Because you both look very cozy and happy."

"Thanks Brooke," Peyton replied as she smiled widely. Her eyes never left Jake. He was at the bar getting them both a drink. "Things are going perfectly. I wish that I'd bitten the bullet and asked him years ago."

"Why didn't you?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"I was worried that he wouldn't feel the same and I didn't want to lose him as a friend," Peyton replied. "I mean I'd rather have him in my life as just a friend rather than not at all."

"You could have always taken a leaf out of Brooke's book," Haley said in a playful tone. "Just look at her and Lucas."

"I still can't believe that you two managed to keep it a secret for as long as you did," Alex said. "The amount of times I'd see Lucas in here trying to hit on loads of different girls was insane. But I guess he did that so that nobody would suspect the two of you were dating because of your crazy dad."

"That's exactly why he did it," Brooke lied. She hoped that the others couldn't tell that she was bluffing. "And I'm just glad it worked."

"Have you heard anything about where they moved your mom to yet?" Haley asked softly.

"Nothing," Brooke replied in a sad tone. "I wish she was here to see all this."

"You could always renew your vows when you find her," Alex suggested. "That way she can see you and Lucas get married."

"Alex that is an awesome idea," Brooke said as her eyes lit up. "We're _so_ going to do that."

"Maybe you can have us as your bridesmaids this time," Haley said as she gave her a playful glare. "And speaking of bridesmaids, I've been thinking about them for mine and Nathan's wedding. I know it's not until February but I want to be all prepared."

"So who are you having as bridesmaids?" Alex asked.

"I want Lindsey, Peyton and you Alex as my bridesmaids," Haley replied. "And I would love Brooke to be my Maid of Honor."

"Really?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"Yep," Haley told her as she smiled. "You're my closest friend so who else would I ask?"

"I'm honored Hales," Brooke said in a happy tone. "And I'll return the favor when Lucas and I renew our vows."

"I'll hold you to that." Haley replied as she smiled.

"Hey Brooke, sorry I'm late," Carrie said as she appeared behind Brooke. "We got a flat tire and it took Owen a while to get the wheel nuts off."

"That's okay," Brooke replied as she hugged Carrie. "You're here now. And it's pretty good timing because me and Lucas want to talk to you and Owen about something."

"Owen's at the bar with Lucas," Carrie explained. "He's buying you and Lucas a drink to celebrate."

"I better go and make sure that Lucas isn't drinking more alcohol," Brooke said as she began to head over to the bar. Carrie followed her. "He's had quite a lot to drink already. I asked Julian to make sure that he didn't have anymore alcohol."

"Hey you!" Lucas greeted as Brooke arrived at his side. "Owen is buying us drinks."

"What are you drinking?" Brooke asked him.

"Relax it's just an orange juice," Lucas told her as he held his glass out to her. "See for yourself."

"It's okay I believe you," Brooke replied as Lucas handed her drink to her. "Thanks."

"So what did you two want to talk about?" Carrie asked Brooke.

"We were wondering if you would design the new layout of our house," Brooke told her. She then looked at Owen as she added. "And if you would do the work for us."

"Really?" Owen asked in surprise. Brooke and Lucas nodded in response. "Of course I'll do the work. Wait, it isn't a sympathy job is it?"

"Nope," Brooke replied. "I want a builder who will do the job correctly. And I've seen your work already."

"So what do you want doing to the house?" Carrie asked. She then added. "Actually, why don't we arrange to meet up another time? Now really isn't the time to discuss floor space and finishes."

"You're right," Lucas replied. "Tonight is for having fun."

"How about I call you tomorrow to arrange a time and place?" Brooke asked Carrie. "That way you and Owen can enjoy the party."

"That sounds like a plan," Carrie replied as she picked up her own drink. "I have to say Brooke, you seem so much happier now you and Lucas are married."

"I feel happier actually," Brooke admitted. She then frowned slightly as she added. "Even with all this drama with my parents going on."

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked as she frowned. "I thought your mom was dead."

"So did I," Brooke replied. "It turns out my dad was hiding her in a psychiatric hospital so that he could take over her money. But my mom was prepared for that and it's now all mine and the loser that is my dad is in jail."

"Where's your mom then?" Owen asked.

"That is the million dollar question Owen," Brooke replied. "My dad's helper in all this has hidden her someplace and they won't say where."

"Wow that sucks," Owen said. His face was a mask of shock. "Listen if you need any help looking for her, me and Carrie are more than willing to give you a hand."

"Thanks Owen," Brooke replied in a grateful tone. "I think I'm going to need all the help I can get in looking for her."

"We'll find her Brooke," Lucas assured her as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I promise."

**~X~**

"Lucas?" Brooke asked in an uncertain tone. Lucas looked over as her after closing the bedroom door.

"What?" he asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"You know when I suggested that we give it a go before we left Tric?" she began to explain.

"Yes." Lucas replied when she went silent.

"You do know that I meant a relationship and not having a baby right?" she asked before she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course I knew that Brooke," he told her in a soft tone as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Do you want to hear my reasons why I know?"

"Yes." She replied sounding relieved.

"One of them is that I'm no way near ready to be a father yet," he told her. "But the main and most important one is that I know you've never done that type of stuff before and I don't want you feeling like you have to do it just for me."

"Really?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes," he replied in a sincere tone. "We'll move at a speed that you're comfortable with okay?"

"Okay," Brooke replied as she smiled. "Thank you Luke."

"What for?" Lucas asked.

"For being so understanding," Brooke told him. "And for being willing to take things at my pace."

"Of course I'm willing to take things at your pace Brooke," Lucas replied. "I wouldn't do anything that would ruin our friendship. And even if trying a relationship doesn't work out for us, I hope that we're still friends afterwards."

"I'll make sure that we are if that happens," Brooke told him as she smiled. "Now can you unzip me so that I can get ready for bed?"

"I can if the zip wants to unzip this time," Lucas told her. "Otherwise I'll have to peel it off over your head again."

Brooke stood from the bed and turned so that her back was towards Lucas. He quickly stood behind her and moved his hands to the zipper. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face as he thought back to the last time she had worn the dress. He tried pulling the zipper down but had no success.

"I think we'll have to copy the last time I took it off you." Lucas said. He hoped she didn't pick up on the huskiness in his voice. The memory of the last time he had taken it off was playing vividly in his mind.

"Okay." Brooke replied as she raised her arms in the air.

Lucas gripped the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it upwards. Lucas took the opportunity to check out her butt when it came into view. He then quickly averted his eyes as Brooke slipped free of her dress. He couldn't stop his eyes from moving back to her as she walked over to the door and retrieve her robe that was hanging on a hook there. He felt disappointed when she began to pull the robe on and ended the view he had of her butt. She turned to face him as she tied the belt of her robe tightly.

"You look disappointed." Brooke said as she walked back towards him.

"I do?" Lucas asked sounding surprised. He didn't think that his disappointment showed on his face.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Is it because you didn't get to see my boobs this time?"

"Maybe," Lucas replied as he returned her smile. "But like I said, we'll move things along on your terms and in your time."

"I don't mind you looking," she admitted as she took her dress from him. "I mean you have done more than that where my chest is concerned."

"You mean the massage?" he asked as he found his mind wandering back to when they were in the Bahamas.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she smiled. She then debated for a moment before she spoke again. "And the other time."

"Other time?" he asked as he frowned. He then realized what she meant and his eyes went wide. "You were awake?"

"I was," Brooke told him in an amused tone as she saw his reaction. "I liked what you did then Luke."

"You did?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Uh huh," she confirmed. She blushed as she added. "I might ask you to do that again sometime."

"Well when you're ready, just say the word," Lucas told her as he took his jacket off. He then loosened his tie as he added. "I'm really sorry about doing that to you Brooke. I don't know what overcame me."

"I think we both know what it was Lucas," she told him as she laughed. Lucas was surprised that she wasn't biting his head off after what he had done. "You don't need to apologize. Like I said I liked it."

"I feel kind of ashamed now," he replied. "And right now I need to go and use the bathroom."

"Well hurry up," she replied as she smiled. "Because I need to use it too. I just want to take my make up off first."

"I'll be as fast as I can." He replied as he headed out of the door.

**~X~**

"Where am I?" Victoria demanded as her gag was finally removed.

"Somewhere where you won't be found by Brooke," Dimitri told her as he smirked. "Please feel free to make as much noise as you want to. There is nobody around for miles."

"It won't be long until your boss is in jail with my husband," Victoria told him. "And then it won't be long until you, your wife and that _annoying_ redhead will be joining them."

"That is where you are wrong," Dimitri replied as he walked towards the door. "If or when our boss goes to jail, we have strict instructions to kill you."

"Kill me?" Victoria replied as she arched an eyebrow. She tried to maintain a cool composure, but his words made the first burst of fear begin to build. "At least then I'd be finally saved from this mind numbing boredom I've had to endure for the past fifteen years."

"Be careful what you wish for lady," Dimitri said in a cold tone. "I can easily make that wish come true for you."

"You won't have the chance to," Victoria replied. "I know my daughter won't give up looking for me. And she _will_ find me."

"I think you should get used to the fact that you will not see your daughter ever again." Dimitri told her before he closed and locked the door. Victoria swallowed uneasily as she hoped that his words weren't true. She sent a silent prayer to Brooke as she looked out the window at the never ending see of darkness and willed her to find her before it was too late.

**~X~**

"Is this okay?" Lucas asked Brooke as their lips separated. His question was referring to where his hand currently rested. It was resting on her waist under her tank top.

"It's more than okay," Brooke told him as she smiled. Lucas's eyes fell to her kiss swollen lips as she did. "You can even move it higher. I mean that is if you want to."

"Oh I want to," Lucas replied as he returned the smile. "I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable."

"I am," Brooke assured him. She blushed as she said. "I like having your hands on me."

"You made me _really_ happy by saying that," he said as his smile widened. "Just tell me what you don't like and I'll stop. And if there's something that you do like, or want, let me know."

"Don't worry I will," Brooke replied. She then thought for a moment before she added. "While we're on that subject there is something that I would like you to do."

"Name it," Lucas told her. She remained quiet as the blush on her cheeks deepened. "Brooke you don't need to be embarrassed about asking me to do something."

"I can't help it." She replied. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Come on Brooke," he coaxed. "Tell me."

"Can you take your shirt off?" she asked. Lucas smiled at her request.

"Of course I can," Lucas replied. He removed his hand from under her tank top and sat up. Brooke watched him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. "Is that better?"

"Much," Brooke replied as he settled back down beside her. He watched her as her eyes roamed over his torso. She giggled slightly as she added. "I can see some of your white bit."

"You can?" he asked as he looked down. He grinned as he realized the waistband of his boxers were slightly lower than normal. "I must be losing my tan. There's not much difference between the tones."

"I bet I'm the same." Brooke replied.

"I could always look for your white bits if you want." Lucas said in a playful tone.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that." Brooke replied with a slight laugh.

"I would," Lucas agreed. "But I would also make sure that you enjoyed it too."

"How?" Brooke asked. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"It would be easier just to show you," he told her. "But I can wait to do that. Right now I'm just enjoying kissing you without having to put on an act for an audience."

"Same here." Brooke replied.

"Do you want to carry on?" Lucas asked. He hoped that her answer was yes.

"Uh huh." Brooke replied as she bit her lip.

"That's really kind of sexy," Lucas told her as his eyes fell on her mouth. "And it makes me want to kiss you even more."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brooke asked. Lucas's response was to lower his head and bring his lips to hers.

**~X~**

Lucas woke the next morning to thin rays of sunlight on his face. They had managed to make their way through the small gaps in the blinds at his window. He blinked the remains of sleep from his eyes as they moved to Brooke. He smiled as he realized that their bodies were nestled together, his front to her back. He relished the feel of her silky smooth skin against his own. He then noticed that the sheet that had been covering them the previous night was now strewn to the side. He grinned as he saw that Brooke was still topless and couldn't help but think back to the night before.

As he thought back to how it had felt to kiss and hold her and caress her skin, he became more and more aware of the feel of her smooth thighs against his and firm ass that was pressed tightly against his crotch. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he felt a stirring in his crotch. Images from the previous night were dancing their way through his memory as he gently brushed her hair away from her neck. He then lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed the skin below her ear lightly. He couldn't resist nuzzling his face against that same spot as his lips began to make their way down her neck and over her shoulder.

His right hand moved to her waist and he gently stroked it upwards. He moved his hand as he did so that it ran up over her stomach until it reached her chest. He gently cupped her right breast as he continued to press soft, gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder. Brooke had told him the previous night that she was comfortable with him keeping things above the waist. He had been surprised at her saying so as he hadn't expected her to want to be as intimate as that so fast; even though he had done so when he had thought she had been asleep.

He felt Brooke stir slightly as his fingers teased her nipple. He stopped kissing her neck briefly to watch his actions on her chest. He grinned to himself as he watched her nipple rise and harden at his touch. As he watched, he felt his boxer shorts decrease several more sizes as his body responded to the sight. He knew Brooke would be able to feel it and as long as she was comfortable he didn't really care. Brooke let out a sigh and stirred again. Her body stretched slightly and caused her behind to grind against Lucas. He took the opportunity to enjoy the pleasurable torment.

He kissed her neck again and wrapped his arm around her a little tighter than before. His hand completely cupped her breast. He felt the hard point of her nipple pressing against his palm as he did. Brooke kept her eyes closed as she tilted her head to expose more of her neck to him. A lazy smile grazed her lips as he peppered kisses over the newly exposed skin. He massaged the firm mound in his hand as he did.

"Mmm, this is a nice way to wake up," Brooke murmured in a sleepy tone. "We should have started waking up together like this years ago."

"We should," Lucas agreed as he lifted his lips from her neck. "Although I don't think I would have been as thoughtful with having a hangover."

"Probably not," Brooke agreed as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You were quite cranky when you had those."

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. He then grinned as he added. "How about I start making up for that?"

"What do you have in mind?" Brooke asked as she moved so that she was led on her back. He watched her as she moved her left arm and wiggled her fingers.

"Dead arm?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yep," she replied as she continued to move her arm to try and get the circulation going again. "So what do you have in mind?"

"A little more of what we did last night," Lucas replied. "After I've helped you get the feeling back in your arm of course."

"That sounds like fun," Brooke said as she remembered the night before and blushed. "I just hope nobody walks in."

"Me too," Lucas agreed as he began to massage her arm. Brooke let out a happy purr as he did. "I now can't wait until we get our house. That way there will be no interruptions."

"You hope," Brooke said as she giggled. "We might have more. At least here your parents can get the door if somebody calls. Same with the phone."

"I never thought of that," Lucas admitted as he frowned. "The calls are easily solved with an answering machine."

"What about people at the door?" she asked as her arm began to tingle as her circulation returned.

"Easy," he replied with a grin. "We pretend that we're not home."

"I don't think that would work," Brooke told him. "I mean wouldn't it be too distracting?"

"It might," Lucas admitted. "But we'll never know until we try it."

Lucas stopped massaging her arm as his eyes fell on her mouth. He wasted no time in lowering his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. He felt Brooke smile against his mouth before she playfully nipped his bottom lip. Lucas let out a surprised noise that turned into a moan as her tongue gently ran over the spot where she had nipped. Lucas was surprised at her actions and wondered where she had learnt that from. He found himself wishing that she would do it again as the kiss deepened and he moved over her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"Which dress do you think I should wear?" Brooke asked Lucas as she looked through the closet. "The blue or the red?"<p>

"The red," he replied almost immediately. "You look super hot in red."

"You didn't even look at the dresses." Brooke pointed out.

"I don't need to," Lucas told her with a chuckle. "I know you'll look great no matter what you wear."

"Thanks," Brooke replied with a wide smile. She then studied her choice of dresses and added. "Actually I think that the red is a little dressy for Naley's housewarming. So I think that I'll wear the blue."

"Then why did you ask me?" Lucas asked as he turned to look at her.

"Because I couldn't make up my mind." She answered as she pulled the blue dress from the rail.

"Actually the blue matches my shirt perfectly." Lucas told her as he studied the dress.

"That's great," Brooke told him as she closed the closet door. "It'll make us look totally coupley."

"You won't mind me doing the whole pouncing on you whenever I can to kiss you thing then?" he asked in an amused tone. Brooke pretended to think for a moment before she spoke.

"Hell no," she said before she grinned devilishly. "In fact I'll thoroughly enjoy it."

"Glad to hear it," Lucas told her. "And I'm serious about pouncing on you at every available opportunity."

"As long as there's no public nudity and you don't get carried away in the heat of the moment, I'm totally fine with that." She told him as she hung the dress on the closet door. He laughed at her reply and she smiled.

"Do you want me to avert my eyes while you put your dress on?" he asked. He hoped that she would say no.

"I'll be nice and not disappoint you." Brooke said as she unfastened the belt on her robe. Lucas eagerly watched as she shrugged it off her shoulders. He then let his eyes run over her underwear clad body.

"I like that view," Lucas told her. "I love it even better when there's even less than what you have on right now."

"I kind of got that impression." Brooke told him as she turned to get her dress off the hanger. She heard Lucas's sharp intake of breath as she did.

"Wow those lacy panties you have on don't leave anything to the imagination do they?" he asked in a strangled tone. Brooke's eyes widened as she realized that her behind would be clearly visible through the lace.

"I forgot they were like that." She told him.

"Well just so you know, you have an _incredibly_ sexy butt," Lucas told her in an appreciative tone. "I can't wait to get my hands on that."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Damn did I say that last part out loud?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes you did." Brooke told him as she smiled.

"Well I meant it," he replied as he dragged his eyes from her ass to meet hers. "Now as much as it pains me to say this, you better get that dress on so we can get to Nathan and Haley's."

"You can go and get their housewarming gift from the dining table while I get dressed," she told him. "And my purse."

"Okay wife," he replied with a snigger as he stood from the bed. "Hurry that sexy butt of yours up. Because if we don't leave within the next five minutes, we won't ever leave."

"Why?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"Because I'll be throwing you on that bed, kissing you and stripping that dress back off you." Lucas answered.

"I see," Brooke said as she gave him a sweet smile. "Then go and get the stuff off the table. I promise I'll be ready."

"You better." He told her as he reluctantly headed over to the bedroom door and went through it before he gave in to his urge to do what he had just told her.

**~X~**

"So how long do we have to wait until yours and Brooke's housewarming party?" Nathan asked Lucas as the two of them made a round of drinks in Nathan and Haley's kitchen.

"It won't be for a while yet," Lucas replied. "Owen is in the middle of renovating it for us."

"Why did you buy it if it needs renovating?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Because we like the house itself and the location," Lucas replied. "The previous owner made the entire downstairs open plan, so there seemed nothing but pillars supporting the upstairs. It looked more like a museum than a home."

"Have you decided how you're having it decorated?" Nathan asked. "Me and Hales have to start decorating this place now. I'm dreading it."

"Is that why you had your party now?" Lucas asked in an amused tone.

"Of course," Nathan replied with a grin. "I'm not busting my ass to make this place how Hales wants it, just to have people trash it at a party."

"Good point," Lucas replied. He frowned as he added. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a dumbass." Nathan told him with a chuckle.

"I must take after you in that aspect then." Lucas retorted as he sniggered.

"Don't give up your day job Luke," Nathan told him as he poured the cocktail he had just mixed into several glasses. "Because that really wasn't funny."

"You're just saying that because I managed to comeback with a good reply unlike I usually do." Lucas told him as they picked the glasses up and began to make their way out of the kitchen.

"You probably only managed that because you're sober for once," Nathan remarked. "How on earth did Brooke put up with you when you were off your face on booze?"

"I ask myself that same question all the time," Lucas admitted with a sigh. "I bet it was horrible for her to look after me in the states I made myself."

"You're making up for it now though right?" Nathan asked. "Because if I'd have done everything that to Haley that you've done to Brooke, then I'd be doing everything I possibly could to make up for it."

"Of course I am," Lucas replied. "And I know I have a lot to make up for. And I know what the perfect thing would be to make up for everything I put her through."

"What's that?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"I'm going to find her mother." Lucas replied. Nathan's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Nathan asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue yet," Lucas admitted. "I'm going to sit down and have a long think on how I can find her when Brooke is at the café or sleeping or something."

"Well if you need any help just ask," Nathan told him. He then quickly added. "As long as it's legal I'll help."

"Thanks bro," Lucas said as they headed towards Brooke and Haley. "Just don't tell Brooke okay?"

"I won't," Nathan promised. He then smiled as they reached the girls. "Here you go Haley James. One alcohol free cocktail."

"Thanks Nathan," Haley said as she took it from him. "I'm dying of thirst."

"What took you so long?" Brooke asked as she took her drink from Lucas.

"We weren't that long," Lucas told her. "I wanted to make sure that the drink was just how you like it."

"Aww how sweet," Brooke said before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Just like that was."

"I hope that you two don't get too carried away here," Nathan said in an amused tone as he wrapped an arm around Haley's waist. "Not like you did at your wedding reception. I don't really want to have to break things up again."

"Don't worry I'll behave," Lucas replied. He then grinned cheekily as he added. "Although I can't say the same for my wife here. She's kind of obsessed with getting my naked."

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she almost choked on her drink.

"Sorry honey," he replied as he rubbed her back. He still had the smile on his face as he did. "I didn't mean to make you choke."

"Don't even think about it." Haley said as she saw the look on Nathan's face.

"What?" he asked as he played dumb.

"I know that look," she told him. "You're dying to make some kind of innuendo filled remark about what Lucas just said."

"No I'm not." Nathan replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah sure you ain't," Lucas replied as he shook his head at his brother. His attention then returned to Brooke. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she nodded. "A little of my drink went down the wrong way."

"I think Nathan's about to die," Lucas told her in reply. "That's two things he could have made an innuendo filled remark about but hasn't."

"It's kind of killing me to hold it in." Nathan admitted.

"It'll kill you if you let it out too," Haley told him. "What did I tell you about making remarks like that?"

"I know what you told me," Nathan replied. "Why do you think I'm not saying anything."

"Do we even want to know what it was that you said?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly no," Haley replied. "It's almost as disturbing as what would leave his mouth about what you two said."

"I take it you're as bad as each other at the moment?" Lucas asked.

"You could say that." Haley replied.

"It's down to her hormones I reckon." Nathan said with a grin.

"And it's all your fault," Haley told him. She then frowned as she added. "I'm hungry again."

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"A ham and peanut butter sandwich." Haley said in a longing tone.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked with a disgusted expression.

"Yes," Haley replied. She then looked at Nathan hopefully and asked. "Will you go and make me one?"

"Of course I will," Nathan said as he handed his drink to Lucas. He then turned to Haley and kissed her lovingly before he said. "Anything for my baby and my other baby."

"Aww that's so sweet." Brooke said as she watched the exchange between them.

"I know." Haley said with a happy sigh as she watched Nathan head towards the kitchen.

**~X~**

Brooke closed the bedroom door after heading home from Nathan and Haley's housewarming party. She turned and placed her purse on the dresser that was by the door. It had barely left her grip when Lucas practically pounced on her. His lips devoured hers as his hands sank into her hair. The surprised noise she made as he caught her off guard was muffled as he deepened the kiss. Brooke could only hold onto his shoulders for support as she began to lose herself in the kiss.

She could taste the lingering alcohol he had drunk and briefly wondered when he had moved from soft drinks to the hard liquor she could taste on his lips. She found herself not caring as she surrendered herself completely to Lucas as he somehow managed to make their kiss even more demanding. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly as his hands moved from her hair and stroked downwards over her neck and to her sides. She let out a gasp as he moved his hands over her waist and then moved them behind her and stroked his hands over the curve of her butt.

She heard and felt Lucas's murmur of appreciation as he gave her behind a tantalizing squeeze. He then pulled his lips from hers just at the moment she thought she would have to push him away. She sucked in large amounts of air as Lucas kissed his way down her neck and to the spot behind her ear. Her hands moved upwards and into his blonde hair as he kissed that spot. She felt her stomach flip as he did and her knees began to tremble.

"I need to get you out of this dress," Lucas murmured against her skin. "Is there a zip?"

"No." she managed in a gasp.

"Great," Lucas said in a breathy tone as he stroked his hands up her back. "You don't mind me getting almost naked do you?"

"As long as you stick to the limits I gave you its fine." She replied as his fingers moved to the straps on her dress.

He pulled them down her arms as she pulled her arms from them. Lucas then continued lowering her dress until gravity took over and it pooled on the floor around her feet. His hands then stroked back up her sides and made her squirm as he touched a ticklish spot. He continued moving his hand up her back until he reached the fastening on her bra.

"Can I take this off?" he asked as he moved back slightly and looked in her eyes.

"If you want to," she replied as she smiled mischievously. "And I can you that you want to."

"Oh I do," he replied as he returned her smile. Brooke giggled as he ended up looking goofy due to his drunkenness. "I bet I looked a total dork then huh?"

"Oh totally," she said as his fingers deftly unhooked the fastening of her bra. "It amazes me how you're still capable of unfastening a bra when your co-ordination isn't all there."

"That's not all I can do when I'm drunk," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And you'll find out what else I can do eventually."

"Will it be worth it?" she asked.

"Most definitely," he assured her as her bra met the same fate as her dress. "I have to say that I _love_ that view."

"You say that every time you see me like this." Brooke told him.

"Well it's the truth," he said as his gaze didn't move. "You know I never would have thought I'd ever see you like this. But I'm _really_ glad I have the opportunity."

"You know you seem to ramble on more when you're drunk than you do when you're sober." Brooke said with a sigh. She was surprised that she found herself wanting him to shut up and get back to what he was doing before.

"Sorry," he said in an apologetic tone. "What do you want me to do instead?"

"How about you lose most of your clothes?" Brooke asked as she kinked an eyebrow at him. He swallowed hard as she did. "It's only fair seeing as though I'm only in my panties."

"You're wearing your shoes too," Lucas pointed out as his eyes moved down her legs to her feet. "Very, very sexy shoes."

"How much have you had to drink?" Brooke asked in amusement. "Since when did you think my shoes were sexy?"

"I'm not exactly sure about the amount of alcohol I've had. Julian was making up some new cocktails and me and Nate were his guinea pigs." Lucas replied as he frowned in thought.

"Were they as yummy as his non alcoholic ones?" Brooke asked.

"Some of them were okay," Lucas told her. He frowned deeper and moved his gaze to hers as he added. "There were several that tasted like the devil's ass and earned him a slap around the face from me and Nathan though."

"You actually slapped him?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah we did," Lucas admitted. "Right after we spat out the cocktail. We pretty much ended up showering him with it."

"That's not very nice." Brooke told him.

"Alex kissed his cheeks better so it's all good." Lucas told her.

"Well you and Nathan both need to apologize." Brooke said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Seriously Brooke you didn't taste the concoctions he made," Lucas insisted as his expression changed to one of disgust. "He was mixing flavors together that shouldn't even be in the same zip code as each other."

"Okay you're kinda rambling again." Brooke told him.

"Sorry." Lucas said.

"If you mean that then get stripping dear hubby." Brooke said as she gave him an expectant look. Lucas stared at her and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he began to obey her command.

**~X~**

Two weeks later, Lucas was sat in the coach's office at the high school. He was supposed to have been working on game plans for forthcoming games, yet he had barely begun. He had spent most of his time in the office on his phone, trying to find any leads on where Victoria might be. All of them had led to a dead end. Lucas sighed with frustration and dropped his cell phone down on the desk as Nathan came into the office.

"I take it you've not had any luck in finding any news on Brooke's mom then?" Nathan asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Nope. I phoned all the hospitals again and there's still no sign of her," he replied. "But on the up side, Owen just called me and said that he's finished work on the house."

"Great," Nathan said in response. He then grinned as he added. "So did you get him to decorate the place for you?"

"I wish we had," Lucas replied with a slight groan. "Brooke couldn't decide on what she wanted so we decided to just decorate it ourselves."

"By we I take it you mean Brooke decided?" Nathan asked in a knowing tone.

"How did you guess?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh.

"Because Haley makes the decisions like that in our relationship and then says that we made it." Nathan told him.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way right?" Lucas asked in response as he realized that was how he felt about Brooke making their decisions on his behalf.

"Exactly," Nathan said as he laughed. "So how come Owen was calling you?"

"He couldn't get hold of Brooke," Lucas told him. "So it'll be a nice surprise when I tell her."

"That's a great excuse for us to head to the café for lunch," Nathan said in a happy tone. "That way I don't have to eat the salad Haley made for me."

"I take it that's her way of telling you that you're getting fat?" Lucas asked as he looked at the clock. He was relieved to see that it was literally time for lunch.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "Although I did prove to her that I'm still in great shape."

"Okay stop that right there," Lucas told him as he stood. "Let's get to the café before you decide to over share."

**~X~**

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked Nathan as he and Lucas strolled into the café a little while later. "I made you your lunch already."

"Nice to see you too honey," Nathan replied dryly as he walked up to her. "I can't get by on just a salad Hales. And before you say it I'm not gonna get fat because of all the exercise I get; both at work _and_ home."

"God you're almost over sharing again," Lucas told him as Brooke came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food. His eyes lit up as he saw her. "There's my beautiful wife."

"Hello there husband," Brooke greeted as she walked towards him. "I'll be all yours once I deliver this order to my table."

"I'll be waiting." Lucas said as he headed over to the counter. A few moments later Brooke was by his side.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" she asked as she placed the empty tray onto the counter.

"Owen," Lucas replied cryptically. Brooke gave a quizzical look in response. "He's finished work on the house."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked as she broke out into a wide smile. Lucas nodded and Brooke let out a squeal as she asked. "When can we move in?"

"He said we could move in right away." Lucas replied as his smile matched Brooke's She squealed again and practically jumped on him as she hugged him. Lucas laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on over there?" Karen asked Nathan as she appeared beside them.

"Luke's telling Brooke that their house is ready for them to move in." Nathan told them.

"Already?" Haley asked in surprise. He nodded.

"Wow Owen works fast." Haley said in an impressed tone.

"Now we know where we can go for a reliable and efficient builder." Karen said as Peyton came out of the back to clear some tables.

"Did Brooke just win the lottery or something?" she asked in a curious tone.

"She and Lucas can move into their house." Haley said as she smiled.

"Aren't they adorable?" Karen asked in a whimsical tone.

"I think they're a little OTT myself." Nathan remarked.

"Leave your brother alone." Karen told him as she shook her head.

"Yeah otherwise I'll just give you a salad here." Haley joked.

"Now that ain't fair," Nathan said as he looked at Haley. He then playfully added. "Threatening to withdraw certain activities is one thing. But threatening my food is a whole different matter."

"It's the only way I can get you to do things." Haley said as she smiled

"Well they do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Peyton said.

"Trust me I know that one." Haley told her as she laughed.

"Okay you can put him down now Brooke," Nathan called over in an amused tone. "You don't know where he's been."

"You're just jealous because Haley isn't jumping on you." Lucas retorted as Brooke reluctantly let her hold on him go. He gave Nathan a scowl.

"So what do you want for lunch Broody?" Brooke asked.

"You mean besides you?" Lucas replied in a whisper. Brooke shook her head at him. "A cheese steak sandwich sounds pretty damn tempting right now."

"Do you want fries with that?" Brooke asked in a playful tone.

"Hell yeah," he replied. "And a large coke please waitress."

"Coming right up." Brooke said before she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She then turned and walked into the kitchen area to begin making his lunch.

**~X~**

"Well Victoria, it doesn't seem like Brooke is bothered about finding you," Paul said to her as he grinned icily. "It's been weeks and you're still here."

"And where exactly is here?" Victoria asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Somewhere that Brooke wouldn't even dream of looking to find you," he replied. "You should know that by now with the amount of times you've asked."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record." Victoria snapped.

"And so are you," Paul told her. "You know if I didn't need you to use you as leverage you would have been dead as soon as you were brought here."

"Brooke is never going to sign the money over to you so you can forget about that plan of yours." Victoria almost yelled as she glared at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Paul asked. "I have a feeling she'll be willing to do anything to get her precious mother back now that she knows that you're alive. When she finds out what will happen to you if she doesn't give me what I want, she'll sign everything over to me sooner than you can blink."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can and will be arranged," Paul said as he took a syringe out of his pocket. He pulled the safety cover off the needle as he walked towards the bed Victoria was now restrained on. "Now you're going to have a nice little sleep. You're going to need it for what I have planned."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Victoria snarled as she struggled to free herself from her restraints.

She was unsuccessful, just like she had been all the other times she had tried to free herself. She groaned inwardly as she felt the needle being pushed into her arm. There was then a slight burning sensation as whatever was in the syringe was forced into her bloodstream. In a matter of moments, Victoria was out cold.

**~X~**

"Why the hell do you need all these rooms?" Nathan asked as Lucas and Brooke had finished showing everyone around their house.

"Grandchildren?" Karen asked in a hopeful tone.

"They're way in the future mom," Lucas replied. He then quickly added. "The rooms are to house Brooke's clothes."

"And your books." Brooke replied.

"I sense their first domestic coming on." Keith said in an amused tone.

"Have you got a pool?" Lily asked in a hopeful too.

"We sure do," Lucas told her. "Do you want to go outside and see it?"

"Uh huh!" Lily said in an excited tone. "Can we go swimming mom?"

"That's up to Brooke and Lucas." Karen replied.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" Brooke asked. Lily nodded eagerly.

"I did," she said. "It's in my back pack."

"Why do you have your swimsuit Lily?" Keith asked her.

"So I can go swimming daddy." Lily said in a tone that told him not to be stupid.

"Well let's go and check the pool out then." Brooke said. Lily ran over to her and took hold of her hand as they headed outside. Nathan, Haley and Keith followed. Lucas watched the scene with a fond smile on his face.

"You know I've never seen you look as happy as you do now," Karen said as she studied her son. "Not even when your first book was a success. I'm so happy that you've settled down with Brooke."

"I am too," Lucas said. He was glad that he didn't have to pretend anymore. "I really wish that I'd done it years ago."

"I agree with you on that one," Karen replied. "I always pictured you settling down with someone like Brooke."

"You did?" Lucas asked as he looked at her.

"Yes," Karen confirmed with a smile. "Now you have this amazing house. And I have to admit that I'm looking forward to seeing you and Brooke having babies and raising them here."

"Mom, Brooke and I aren't ready for children just yet," Lucas said. "We've only been married a short time and we have all this drama with her parents. It's not the right time."

"I didn't mean that you should go and have babies right away," Karen replied. "You have them when the time is right for the both of you."

"Don't worry mom. Brooke and I will deal with that stuff when the time is right okay?" Lucas asked,

"Okay." Karen agreed.

"Now we got that sorted, let me show you the pool." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Lead the way."

**~X~**

"So do you like the house now it's done to how we planned?" Lucas asked Brooke as they lay snuggled together in their bed in their new bedroom.

"I do," Brooke replied. "And I'll love it even more when everything is finished and all our stuff is moved in."

"I can't get over the look on Nathan's face when I asked him to help me move this bed in here." Lucas said in an amused tone.

"I guess it was kind of crazy to sleep here tonight," Brooke said as she let out a chuckle. "But I just wanted to be in our house."

"I know what you mean," Lucas replied. "You know what I never did before we came in here earlier?"

"What?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"Carry you over the threshold."

"You can do that when everything is finished," she told him. "It'll feel more like home then."

"You might have to remind me about that." He told her.

"Don't worry I will," she assured him. "I have a feeling that moving in here is going to be the start of good things for us Lucas."

"You know I have the same feeling." He said before he kissed her forehead. The two of them then became quiet before they drifted off to sleep still snuggled together.


	15. Chapter 15

**cynthiarott, BpDs89, Diane Hermans, paigematthewsfan21, Alyssia-Owens, Brucas322, The-Chadinator, Beth-J-Matthews, babyblues02, inScense09, XHush-HushX, Ashley J Scott, Dani OTH, curlylizard97, andyvaz123, fireangel08, Eve G, Cheery Rose 23, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, Holly-Roberts, Jessica James 23, Lee Martin, JackSawyer99, James McLean, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, John Tate, Nicole-2223, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Raven-Rachel23, The-Ryanator, Jason Carlton, The-Tim22 – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Now I know why you volunteered to carry Brooke's clothes in here," Nathan said as he saw Lucas in the hallway of his house. "You have way more books than she does clothes."<p>

"I do not." Lucas replied.

"You totally do," Nathan insisted. "I see that there are no more of any type of clothing items to be brought in. But there are still about five boxes of books."

"You're just slow." Lucas told him with a chuckle.

"Sure I am," Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. "I've been moving tons of boxes while you were traipsing up and down the stars. So I've actually done more work than you."

"You can quit your whining now because I'm coming to help you." Lucas told him.

"I hope that my fiancée isn't overworking herself upstairs helping Brooke with her clothes." Nathan said as the two of them headed outside to the removal van.

"Don't worry she isn't," Lucas told him. "Brooke's making sure she isn't."

"I'm glad to hear that." Nathan replied.

"So have you and Haley chose a name for niece or nephew?" Lucas asked as they each picked up a box of books.

"We've thrown a few ideas around," Nathan replied as they began to head back inside. "But there's nothing definite yet. Haley said she'll more than likely get inspired when she actually sees him or her in her arms."

"I've heard a lot of people do and completely change their minds as to the names they had picked before." Lucas replied.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed as they placed the boxes down. "I just wish that mom and dad had been nicer with our middle names."

"I agree with you on that one bro," Lucas replied. "I'm never going to be that mean to my kids. That's if I have any."

"I'm sure that you and Brooke will be popping one out soon," Nathan said as he chuckled. "That's probably why you two got married as fast as you did. You've probably already got a bun in her oven."

"How many times do I have to tell everybody that Brooke _isn't_ pregnant?" Lucas asked with a frown and a sigh.

"You may say that but it doesn't mean that it's the truth." Nathan stated.

"Well if I was bluffing and she was pregnant, she'd have a visible bump by now," Lucas pointed out. "And there is none so that proves your theory wrong."

"She could be one of those late showers." Nathan said as he grinned. He was only saying it to wind Lucas up; and it was working.

"Nathan just shut your mouth already," Lucas told him. "You've got nothing but verbal diarrhea coming out of it. So just zip it okay?"

"Wow that really rattled your cage," Nathan said as he laughed. "I was only winding you up."

"Yeah sure you were," Lucas replied as Nathan continued to laugh. "Right this means war."

"Oh it does huh?" Nathan asked as his laughter died down.

"It does indeed," Lucas told him. "I feel the need to wrestle coming on."

"God we haven't done that since my freshman year of high school," Nathan replied in a surprised tone. "How old are you again?"

"Well I thought I'd join you at your level of mental maturity." Lucas retorted.

"Oh I'm gonna make you pay for that remark," Nathan said as he pulled the sleeves of his sweater up. "Get prepared for a thrashing."

**~X~**

"What's that noise?" Haley asked Brooke as the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I have no idea." Brooke replied with a frown.

"It sounds like someone is fighting." Haley said as she tried to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Maybe Lucas and Nathan are having trouble moving some furniture," Brooke suggested as she too listened. "It sounds like they're in the library."

"You sound like you should be on one of those programs where we get to look around the homes of the rich and famous." Haley told her with a laugh.

"I feel like I should be on one of those programs," Brooke replied as they headed towards the library. "Especially after starting on that closet."

"It's going to take a while to get that done huh?" Haley asked in a knowing tone.

"It is. But don't tell Lucas that. I'll just tell him that I took out the more relevant things and I'm leaving the rest until a later date." Brooke said with a slight laugh as she pushed the door to the library open. As it swung back it revealed Nathan and Lucas in a tangled heap on the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Haley asked as Brooke burst out laughing.

"Wrestling." Nathan managed in a strangled tone.

"Why?" both Brooke and Haley asked in unison.

"Because Nathan was bugging the shit out of me." Lucas answered.

"What are you back in high school now?" Haley asked as she shook her head.

"He started it." Nathan told her causing Brooke to crack up once again.

"You know I would love for your parents to be here right now to witness this," Haley said as she continued to shake her head. "The comments your mom made about you both being mature and responsible now would definitely come back to haunt her."

"When you two _boys_ decide that you've finished your little play session, me and Haley will be in the kitchen with lunch," Brooke told them in an amused tone. "Come on Hales let's go and get some food."

**~X~**

"This wine is really nice." Brooke said as she placed her wine glass back down on the table.

"It is," Lucas agreed as he copied her action. "I'm surprised that Nathan actually chose a good wine."

"He probably got the guy at the store to choose it on his behalf and he's taking the credit for it." Brooke said as she laughed slightly.

"You're probably right with that one," Lucas agreed with a laugh of his own. "This food is delicious. You know you're putting my mom to shame with this."

"Thank you," Brooke replied as she smiled. "But really the credit _should_ go to your mom. She taught me everything I know after all."

"Did Haley give you any hints as to what the gift is she got you?" Lucas asked before he resumed eating.

"No she didn't," Brooke replied. "She just told me to open it when we were alone."

"That sounds intriguing." He said with a chuckle.

"How are you getting on with your library?" Brooke asked.

"It's taking me a lot longer than I thought it would." He replied.

"Well what do you expect when you have impromptu wrestling sessions with your older brother?" Brooke asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"It wouldn't have happened if he had been behaving like an adult." Lucas told her.

"What was he doing?" Brooke asked curiously.

"He was going on saying that the only reason we got married so fast was because you're pregnant." Lucas told her.

"Just like your mom did." Brooke stated.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. "Only he did it the annoying Nathan way. It just reminded me of when he used to tease me when he started high school."

"So you resorted to wrestling?" Brooke asked in amusement.

"He used to do that as well as the teasing," Lucas began to explain. "And I was a lot smaller than him then. So it was actually nice to give him some payback after all these years."

"I won't even ask who won." Brooke told him as she picked up her wine glass once again.

"I did," Lucas told her with a smile. "It's the first time I've beaten him in that."

"That's probably because you're now twenty four," Brooke replied. "And older enough to know better."

"That's true," Lucas replied before he finished the last of his food. "But he deserved the payback."

"Will it be a major crime if I leave these dishes until later?" Brooke asked as she finished her meal. "I just want to rest for a while."

"Of course it wouldn't," he told her with a laugh. "And anyway, you don't need to wash them by hand. We have a dishwasher remember."

"Oh yeah," Brooke said as she remembered. "I forgot that we'd gone all high tech."

"So you can go and chill out on the sofa and I'll sort the dishes." He told her as he stood.

"I won't argue with that," Brooke said as she too stood. "And don't forget to bring the rest of the wine in there when you're done."

"I won't," he promised her. "But don't forget; we still have to put the bed linen on the bed now we actually have it."

"You're definitely helping me with that." She told him as she began to head out of the room. Lucas watched her go with a happy smile on his face.

**~X~**

"I can't wait to sleep in that bed," Brooke said as she looked at the inviting bed she and Lucas had just made and dressed. "It looks _so_ inviting."

"It's better than the sleeping bags on the bed that we had for the past few nights," Lucas agreed, as he got a dreamy look on his face. "That new mattress looks like heaven."

"I never thought that you'd be eager to get to bed for a mattress." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Things change Brooke," he told her softly. He then grinned as he added. "But then again I'll be eager to go to bed because you'll be sleeping beside me."

"That's so sweet," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Just think. If you hadn't helped me out of the huge hole that my "father" put me in, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"You're right with that one," he replied as he wrapped his own arms around her. "Did you open the present that Haley said was top secret yet?"

"No I didn't. I forgot about that actually." she replied. She reluctantly freed herself from his arms and went over to the neatly wrapped package that was on the table by the door.

She picked it up and went over to the bed and sat down. She began to pull off the silver wrapping paper and revealed a distinctive pink striped box. She scrunched the paper up and threw it at Lucas and laughed as it bounced off his forehead. He joined in as he realized how silly he must have looked. She took the lid from the box and gasped.

"What is it?" Lucas asked curious to know what Haley had bought for his wife. He grinned at the thought and realized just how much he liked the sound of calling Brooke his wife.

Brooke put the box onto the bed and took hold of the tiny straps that peeked through the tissue paper. She pulled upwards, revealing the item that was in the box. Lucas stared at the item Brooke held, his throat suddenly dry. It was an exquisite, delicate, white, silk slip, with appliquéd lace sections on it. It was a tiny looking garment and he couldn't help but wonder what Brooke would look like in it.

"There's a matching robe too," Brooke added as she peered back in the box. "I take it Haley thinks I'll be wearing this?"

"Well we _are_ technically newlyweds," Lucas said as he coughed to get rid of the huskiness that had appeared in his voice. "So my guess would be yes. And I wouldn't put it past Nathan to decide to pay us a surprise visit. That'll be why Haley left her sweater here so that they had an excuse to come back."

"God I hope he doesn't." Brooke said as she let go of the slip, so it landed on the bed.

"Me too," Lucas agreed as Brooke yawned. He grinned as he asked. "Tired?"

"Yeah it's been a tiring day. Plus that wine is making me sleepy," Brooke told him. "I'm glad I don't move house every day."

"If anybody is tired it should be me," Lucas told her. "I was the one who lugged your mountain of clothes into this huge house. It felt like I was walking forever."

"You're such a whiny drama queen," Brooke told him as she smiled and shook her head. "You must take after Nathan with that aspect."

"I am not and do not!" Lucas insisted. "I'm just glad that you didn't decide to unpack all your clothes today. I think when you decide to do that you better take a week off work."

"And you'll need to take a month off from your job to unpack your books." Brooke retorted.

"Touché!" Lucas replied with a grin. The doorbell then rang. "I bet that's Naley coming back for Haley's sweater. Do you want to make them think that their gift has been used?"

"How are we going to do that?" Brooke asked with a puzzled frown.

"We'll make it look like we've been doing what newlyweds do. It was about a half hour ago that they left." Lucas told her as he grinned. He quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head, then jumped on the bed and rolled around messing the covers up. He sat up and pulled the sheets from under the mattress and threw them haphazardly over the bed.

"Why are you doing that?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"They'll probably come in because I haven't locked the front door yet," Lucas told her with a chuckle. "Knowing my brother, he'll probably come walking in here and then come up here to check that we're okay if we don't answer the door."

"Well we better be convincing then huh?" Brooke asked in response. "Turn around Broody."

Lucas reluctantly turned around and slipped his sneakers off. He then hastily removed his jeans before pulling his socks off. He threw his clothes so they landed haphazardly throughout the room until he was just in his boxer shorts. He then saw Brooke doing the same with her clothes and then with the cushions that had been on their bed.

"You can turn around now," Brooke told him. He did and saw that she had the slip on and he was blown away by how beautiful she looked. She did a little twirl as she as asked. "Do you like it?"

He grinned and nodded as he walked towards her and she looked at him curiously. He stopped in front of her and reached out. His fingers sank into her hair and he chuckled as he messed it up. Brooke frowned playfully as she did the same to him. They then heard the doorbell ring again. Lucas rolled his eyes and walked over to a window that overlooked their front lawn. He made sure to stay hidden behind the thick curtain as he peeked out. He saw Nathan's car parked up and chuckled to himself.

"Just as we suspected, it's Naley," he told Brooke quietly. He then saw a shape of light appear that indicated that the front door had been opened. "And they're on their way in. Get in the bed."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she tried not to giggle. She then hurried over to the bed and climbed in. Lucas couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her figure as she did. The slip came to just below her butt cheeks and with every step she took, it raised that little bit higher and gave him a teasing glimpse of her perfectly toned ass. He then realized that she had absolutely nothing on underneath the slip. He swallowed hard as he hurried over to his side and clambered under the covers. "Now what?"

"Now I need to kiss you," Lucas told her unnecessarily. He then hastily brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue quickly sought entrance to her mouth and Brooke granted it. She couldn't get enough of his kisses. It lasted several long moments and was extremely intense. They pulled apart and Lucas realized he'd pulled her tight against his body. They both heard footsteps echo along the wooden floor of their hallway and Lucas shook his head as he whispered. "Why don't you take the slip off and throw it on the floor so they can see it?"

"Okay." she told him in a shy whisper. Seconds later, it was in a heap on the floor in clear sight of the door and Brooke only had a sheet protecting her modesty. Lucas did the same with his boxers and Brooke swallowed hard as she realized that she was naked and in bed with an equally naked Lucas. They both then heard a tap on their closed bedroom door.

"I'm gonna kiss you again." Lucas whispered as he quickly brought his lips back to hers.

It was another intense kiss and Brooke quickly melted as her heart sped up. Even more so when he moved over her and their naked torso's touched. She found herself wishing that she could feel all of Lucas against her. However, he stayed in the position as there was another, louder knock at the door. Lucas felt his nipples getting hard at the contact with Brooke's silky smooth skin. He pretended not to notice, especially when he felt Brooke's copy his. They then heard the door open, but Lucas kept kissing Brooke. Brooke's could only enjoy it as she caressed her hands over his naked back. Then the moment was ruined as Haley spoke.

"I told you that Lucas wouldn't be able to resist the gift I got for Brooke. You owe me twenty dollars Nathan Scott."

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas asked in an annoyed tone as he broke away from Brooke. He sat up and glared at Nathan and Haley as Brooke clutched the sheet to her chest. He was pissed that the moment had been spoiled as he was actually just getting into it.

"I came to get my sweater." Haley told him.

"Which is downstairs in the lounge." Lucas pointed out.

"Hales here wanted to see if you appreciated her gift," Nathan said as he grinned. "And you sure do. Only now I have to part with money. I don't like doing that."

"I don't care," Lucas said as he frowned. "Get the hell out of my house."

"We're going," Nathan said as he laughed at Lucas's pissed off expression. "But you really should lock your door before you and Brooke get horizontal. That way you don't get interrupted. Trust me we're the experts at that."

"Nathan!" Haley scolded as she left the room.

"What?!" Nathan asked with a slight frown as he followed her. "I'm just being honest. I bet it won't be long before our bundle of joy will have a little cousin to play with."

"I thought you were going?" Lucas asked as he appeared in the bedroom doorway. He had one of the sheets wrapped around his waist.

"We are," Haley replied as she and Nathan walked down the grand staircase. She couldn't help smiling as she added. "Tell Brooke I'll see her at work tomorrow. Don't tire her out too much Lucas."

"You might want to lock the door once we've left," Nathan told him with a laugh. "That way you'll have privacy to do the whole house."

"Don't worry I'm going to," Lucas told them. "Just hurry up and leave."

"I still need to get my sweater." Haley said.

"Surely you own more than one sweater?" Lucas asked as Nathan headed to get Haley's sweater.

"I do," Haley replied. "But this is the only sweater that fits me at the moment. I need to buy more maternity clothes."

"Oh I see," Lucas replied. "When do you find out if that's my niece or nephew?"

"Well we should have been able to tell at my last scan, but the doctor couldn't be sure," Haley replied. "So hopefully we'll find out on Monday."

"I'm looking forward to proving my theory right," Nathan said as he returned with the sweater in his hand. "So don't be surprised when I tell you that you're getting a nephew."

"Mom or dad definitely dropped you a lot as a baby didn't they?" Lucas asked as he frowned at his elder brother.

"You're only saying that because you're pissed that your first born will be a girl." Nathan replied.

"I don't care if my first child is a girl or a boy," Lucas told him. "As long as him or her are healthy and have everything a baby should have I'll be happy."

"And on that note we shall go," Haley said as she took hold of Nathan's hand and began to lead him towards the front door. "Sorry for intruding on your _alone_ time. We'll get going now."

"Yeah sure you're sorry," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "Now get the hell out of my house before I file a restraining order."

"We're going," Nathan said as he laughed. "It's a good thing that it's Sunday tomorrow. You can recover from your activities then."

"Just go." Lucas told them. Nathan and Haley laughed as they headed out of the front door. Lucas made sure to close and lock the door before he headed back upstairs to Brooke.

**~X~**

"I'm surprised that you turned up for work today." Nathan said to Lucas as they sat in the coach's office at Tree Hill High on Monday morning.

"Why are you?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"I thought you would have been too exhausted to work." Nathan answered.

"From what?" Lucas asked.

"Christening that large house of yours," Nathan told him with a grin. "I bet that's why you and Brooke chose a house as big as that."

"Don't judge people by your standards," Lucas replied as he shook his head. "And what Brooke and I get up to in our house is none of your business."

"I hope me and Hales didn't kill the mood on Saturday night." Nathan continued.

"You know I'm glad I only work part time with you," Lucas told him. "I'd hate to imagine what it would be like if I had to work full time."

"You love me really." Nathan told him.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," Lucas retorted. "How has Haley managed to put up with you all these years?"

"Because she loves me and can't bear to be away from me." Nathan informed him.

"Does she suffer from some mental disorder by any chance?" Lucas asked with a chuckle of his own.

"If she does it's obviously the same one that Brooke has." Nathan retorted.

"Brooke is perfectly sane thank you very much," Lucas replied. "Unlike you and Haley. If you were really there to just get Haley's sweater, why did you come all the way upstairs and into our bedroom? You could have just got the sweater and left a note before leaving."

"Haley wasn't sure where her sweater was," Nathan replied. "She thought that she may have left it in the closet when she was helping Brooke in there."

"You should have waited for one of us to open the bedroom door," Lucas pointed out. "How would you like it if me and Brooke just walked straight into yours and Haley's room and interrupted you?"

"We knocked several times," Nathan told him. "And there was no answer so we thought that it was safe to go in. Trust me I didn't really want to witness you and Brooke going at it."

"Well we weren't," Lucas replied. "We were just getting in the swing of things and you had to interrupt and spoil it."

"God if you pout anymore you'll be tripping over your bottom lip there Luke." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Shut up," Lucas replied with a frown. He then decided to change the subject. "So what time is Haley's appointment at the doctor?"

"Damn it's in half an hour," Nathan replied as he looked at his watch. "I better get going. She's going to kill me if I'm late."

"That's karma paying you back for teasing me the way you do." Lucas told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah whatever," Nathan replied as he stood and made sure that he had everything he needed. "Have fun going over the new game plans."

**~X~**

"Hello gorgeous." Lucas said to Brooke as he sneaked up behind her after walking into the café.

"Hello yourself," she replied as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her temple. "You know it's a good thing I'd put the coffee pot down. I could have tipped it over you and scolded you in my surprise."

"That's why I waited until you had put it back down." he replied before he kissed her cheek.

"And you do realize that it's staff only at this side of the counter right?" Brooke asked in a playful tone.

"You forgot to add family members too," Lucas replied with a chuckle before he finally kissed her lips. "Mmm strawberry lip gloss."

"I bet we're putting on quite a show to the customers," Brooke told him as she turned round to face him. "And not to mention Lily, your little impressionable sister."

"Lily's in the bathroom. I saw her head in there," Lucas replied. "And there are only two customers who have their backs to us."

"Still somebody could walk in here any minute," Brooke pointed out. "And I'm sure they'd appreciate seeing us like this."

"We're not doing anything." Lucas replied with a grin.

"Thankfully," Peyton said before she cleared her throat. Lucas then quickly moved away from Brooke. She laughed as she said. "Your faces look pretty funny right now."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Lucas told her as he headed to the customer side of the counter and sat down on a stool. "You could give someone a heart attack or something."

"You should listen to your own advice," Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "Anyway what would you like to drink?"

"A cappuccino with some of that fancy froth art you've learnt to do." Lucas told her.

"You should see the froth art that Peyton can do," Brooke told him. "She did a panda bear in one and a lion in another."

"Wow really?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"It's pretty easy to do." Peyton replied.

"Peyton has a college degree in art," Brooke told him in an impressed tone. "You should see some of her work. It's really good."

"I'd love to see it." Lucas replied.

"Go get your folder and show it to Lucas." Brooke encouraged Peyton.

"I don't know," Peyton said in an uncertain tone. "Some of that work isn't my best."

"If some of that isn't your best then you should be _really_ proud of your work," Brooke told her. "Because I think it's all awesome."

"Thanks Brooke," Peyton said as she blushed. "I'll go and get my folder then."

"Luke she's really good," Brooke repeated as Peyton headed into the back. "You could ask her to do the artwork for your book covers."

"I'll think about it once I've seen her work," Lucas replied with a smile. "Anyway, where's my coffee wife?"

"It's coming. Keep your hair on," Brooke told him in a playful tone. "I'm going to try and do the lion in your froth. Although it might look a little deformed."

"I don't care," Lucas replied. "I'll only destroy it when I drink it anyway."

"Have you heard from Nathan and Haley yet?" Brooke asked as she began to make his cappuccino.

"No I haven't," Lucas replied as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and placed it on the counter. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I thought that they would have been here by now." Brooke said as Peyton came out of the back with a black folder in her hand. She walked over to Lucas and tentatively placed it on the counter.

"Don't laugh okay." She told him.

"I would never do that at someone's work," Lucas replied. "I know exactly how you feel about showing someone your work. I'm like that whenever I show Lindsey a new chapter."

"Ooh Naley are on their way in," Brooke said in an excited tone as she saw them heading up to the door. "I can't wait to find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"I'm hoping girl so that it proves Nathan's theory wrong." Lucas said causing Peyton to laugh as Nathan and Haley came into the café.

"How did it go?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Wow give us chance to sit to sit down Brooke." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I'm just eager to find out," She replied. "And if you want any food or drink you have to tell me right away. Other wise we'll refuse service."

"Well my theory is proven right," Nathan replied as he beamed widely. "We're having a boy."

"Damn," Lucas said in fake disappointment. He then smiled and said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks bro." Nathan said as his smile somehow got wider.

"Nathan!" Lily said as she returned from the bathroom and ran over to him. "Did the doctor tell you what the baby is?"

"He did," Nathan replied. "You're going to have a little baby nephew to play with."

"That means it's a boy right?" Lily asked as she tried to remember what she had been told by Karen and Keith.

"That's correct Lily." Haley told her.

"That sucks!" Lily replied with a sigh. "Boy's are smelly and stupid. Can't you change him for a girl?"

"No we can't," Nathan replied as he laughed. "You remember mom and dad telling you that we don't get to decide if we have a boy or girl right?"

"Uh huh," Lily said in a disappointed tone. Karen then came out of the back. "Mommy they have a boy!"

"Congratulations," Karen said as she came over to Nathan and hugged him. She then hugged Haley. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom." Nathan told her.

"So do you have any names picked out?" Peyton asked curiously.

"We have one or two," Haley replied. "But we haven't decided for definite what he'll be called yet."

"Have you told your father yet?" Karen asked Nathan.

"Not yet," he replied. "I told him to meet us here. He should be here soon."

"Daddy's here!" Lily squealed in an excited tone as she saw Keith coming through the door. She ran over to him and he picked her up as he made his way to the counter.

"So what news do you have for me?" Keith asked in a curious tone as he looked at Nathan and Haley.

"You're getting a Grandson." Nathan said. The wide, happy smile still hadn't left his face.

"Congratulations." Keith said as he smiled at his son and future daughter in law.

"Can we have lunch now mommy?" Lily asked. "I'm hungry."

"Sure we can," Karen said. "So what does everybody want?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I should be updating Crazy For You, but due to recent surgery, my hands are too sore to write. This was already written so I thought I'd update something while recovering. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked Brooke as they sat at the kitchen table to eat their breakfast nine days later.<p>

"Nervous," she replied. "I hope that he gets sent to jail for a _very_ long time."

"Me too." Lucas agreed. Richard was due to appear in court that day to be sentenced. Brooke had debated about whether to go to court or not, but in the end she had decided she wanted to see him get sent to jail for what he had done to her mother.

"I think the sentence he'll be getting is an appropriate birthday gift for him." Brooke said as she stared at her cup of coffee.

"Me too," Lucas said as he smiled. "I think it's rather poetic that he gets sentenced on his birthday. It couldn't be happening to a nicer person."

"I just hope that they find Paul and do the same to him," Brooke said. "And that my mom is still alive."

"I have no doubt in my mind that your mom is alive Brooke," Lucas told her. "As bad as this is going to sound, I'll say it anyway. Paul knows that your mom is more valuable to him alive than she is dead."

"Why would you say that?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"Because I wouldn't put it past him to demand that you sign all your fortune over to him in exchange for her." Lucas stated.

"That never even crossed my mind," Brooke said as she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "That saying is true; money is the root of all evil. I'd gladly give up all the money, the cars and the house to get my mom back."

"You'd keep the business?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I'd only keep that because my mom created it and built it up from nothing. It's hers and I'd never want to get rid of that."

"You shouldn't have to get rid of any of it," Lucas stated. "Because it's all your moms."

"Do you think it would have crossed Paul's mind to do that?" Brooke asked as she looked at him.

"I honestly don't know," he replied as he reached out and took hold of her hand. "But if it ever does and he makes that demand, we'll deal with it."

"I'm glad I have you Luke," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't."

"Hey don't cry," he said as he moved from his chair and embraced her. "Don't cry because of those two assholes."

"I can't help it," Brooke replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so scared for my mom. I dread to think what she's going through or what she's been through because of them."

"We'll find her Brooke." Lucas assured her as he stroked her back soothingly.

"How can you be sure?" Brooke asked.

"I can't be," he admitted. "But I have to keep thinking positively. We both do. Otherwise they've won. And we can't let them win."

"I just wish that I had your optimism," Brooke replied with a sniffle. "And I wish that Paul would just say where she was so that Julian could catch it on that camera he set up in his office."

"Maybe he will let it slip one day soon." Lucas told her as he continued to comfort her.

"I really hope he does." Brooke replied in a murmur. She then remained quiet as she focused on the comfort that Lucas's arms were giving her.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That's all he gets for doing what he did?" Brooke asked in disbelief as she and Lucas walked hand in hand out of the court building. "_Three_ years for keeping my mom a prisoner for fifteen years and keeping hold of her wealth."

"I know it's insane," Lucas said as they began to head towards her car. "He should have got a longer sentence than that."

"I totally agree with you on that," Brooke said as she sighed. "I need a strong drink."

"Well we'll take the car back to the house and then get a cab to Tric," Lucas said. He then thought for a few moments before he added. "Or we could head to a liquor store and get drunk at home."

"The second idea sounds more appealing," Brooke told him. "That way we don't have to be around others."

"Yeah I like that idea better too," Lucas agreed. "It means I get to be alone with you."

"I'm just glad we went out and bought glasses and things," Brooke said. "Otherwise we would have had to use the wine glasses we got as a wedding present."

"Those huge things?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh. "At least we would get drunk faster. We only had a quarter of a glass each with our first meal in the house and were a little tipsy."

"To be fair that quarter of a glass was about half a bottle," Brooke pointed out. "And the wine was pretty strong."

"I'm going to sound really pervy when I say this but having you snuggled against me when we were both naked was pretty damn amazing." Lucas said as they reached the car. He pressed the button on the key fob and they climbed inside.

"You're right," Brooke told him as she put her seatbelt on. "It does sound pervy."

"Sorry," Lucas apologized as he copied her actions and then started the car. "Have I made you uncomfortable with that comment?"

"No you haven't," Brooke replied as she realized she felt fine regarding what he had said. "I must be getting more confident regarding that type of stuff."

"You probably are," Lucas agreed as he backed out of their parking space. "So is there any particular type of alcohol that you want to get?"

"Maybe we should buy a whole range of it," Brooke suggested. "At least that way we've stocked the bar up."

"I think it's cool how we turned the basement into party central," Lucas said as he drove. "And having our own bar is even better."

"I think that room should be named the man room," Brooke remarked. "Especially with it having a pool stable and poker table in there."

"But It can't be the man room," Lucas replied. "Not with white fluffy rugs and cushions. Or a mirror ball."

"True," Brooke agreed. "Let's just stick to the party room then."

"At least we can shove everybody down there at the house warming party," Lucas said as he chuckled. "It'll save the rest of the house getting trashed."

"I'm glad that we have a separate external entrance to that room," Brooke told him. "Everybody can come and go that way."

"Exactly," Lucas confirmed. "How about we head to the cash and carry to get the alcohol? I have my mom's membership card on me. We can get bargain prices."

"Yeah let's go there," Brooke replied. "We might have a better choice as well."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Several days later, it was Lucas's 25th birthday. Karen and Brooke had arranged a surprise party for him at Tric. They were also combining their house warming party with it. Karen had closed the café for the day as it was usually quiet on a Sunday. She, Peyton, Keith, Julian and Nathan had all gone to Tric to decorate the place. Haley had been ordered to stick to light duties by Nathan, so she was busy arranging the food, while Lily and Alex blew up the balloons with a pump. Peyton had brought Jake along with her and even he was helping. Brooke was keeping Lucas distracted while they worked. She and Lucas were currently involved in a heavy make out session in bed. They had begun almost instantly after Lucas had finished his breakfast in bed.

"You know, you're a _really_ good kisser," Lucas told Brooke as they had a breather. He stroked her hair back from her face as he spoke. "In fact you're an excellent kisser."

"Really?" Brooke asked sounding surprised.

"Hell yeah," Lucas replied in a husky tone. "I could kiss you all day."

"Well I _did_ learn from the best." She replied in a playful tone before she bit her bottom lip.

"You really shouldn't do that." He murmured as his eyes dropped to her lips.

"Why not?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"It makes me want to do _really_ naughty things to you," he admitted. "And I don't want to feel like you have to let me do them."

"What type of naughty things?" Brooke found herself asking. Her eyes went wide as she realized the words had left her lips of their own accord.

"I could show you some of them if you want me to." Lucas suggested.

"How far would it involve going?" Brooke asked him in a quiet tone.

"Only as far as you're comfortable with." He assured her.

"We can do a little more than what we have been doing," Brooke told him. "But I'm not ready to go all the way just yet."

"Are you sure that you want to do more?" he asked her. "Don't feel that you have to just for my benefit."

"I'm not," she assured him. "I'm ready for a little more."

"Well as long as you're sure," Lucas replied. "If you're not comfortable with anything I do, just tell me and I'll stop okay?"

"Okay." Brooke confirmed.

"I'm going to kiss you again now." Lucas told her as he smiled. Brooke chuckled lightly in response.

He brought his lips to hers once again in a deep, passionate kiss. Brooke melted against him as he did. His tongue gently licked over her bottom lip and Lucas felt her shudder in response. His right hand stroked up her left side and moved to her breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she moaned. They continued to kiss as Lucas's hand stroked back down her side. He moved it to the hem of his t-shirt that she wore and their lips separated as Lucas pulled the t-shirt up and over her head. He then threw it behind him as he stared down at her.

"I thought I couldn't feel a bra." He remarked as his eyes remained glued to her chest.

"It was getting uncomfortable so I took it off the last time I went to the bathroom." Brooke explained.

"That was good thinking Pretty Girl," he told her. He grinned as he added. "It gives me easier access for what I have planned."

"And what's that?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Lucas told her in a teasing tone.

Lucas then brought his lips down to her neck and began kissing the soft skin there. Brooke let out a happy purr as he did and her fingers sank into his messy blonde hair. She let out a pleasure filled moan as he moved to the sweet spot behind her ear and their naked torsos met. She let out a disappointed whimper as he stopped kissing her neck, but it was muffled as his mouth covered hers once more. He kissed her hungrily as his hands buried themselves in her hair. He let out a moan as Brooke's fingers tugged on his own locks.

"Are you okay if I take things below the waist?" Lucas asked after he had pulled his lips from hers.

"I already told you it was." she said in a breathless voice.

"That will be the _best_ birthday gift today," he told her as he grinned. "Now prepared to have your world rocked Mrs. Scott."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You did tell Brooke to have Lucas here by seven right?" Keith asked Karen that evening.

"Yeah I did," Karen replied. "I even sent her a message earlier on reminding her. She hasn't replied to it though."

"That'll be because Lucas will be _distracting_ her." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"Nathan!" Karen said as she shook her head.

"What?" Nathan asked. "They _are_ newlyweds mom. And it's Luke's birthday. They'll have lost complete track of time."

"They're here," Peyton said as she hurried up to them. "I just saw Brooke pull into the parking lot. Lucas is blindfolded."

"I bet it was easy to convince him to let her do that." Nathan said as he sniggered.

"If you don't shut it I'll gag you." Haley told him.

"Now that could be interesting." Nathan replied with a grin.

"Just shut it and get in your places." Keith said as he chose to ignore Nathan's comment.

Before Nathan could make any further comments, Haley took hold of his hand and dragged him away from his parents. Peyton then went over to Jake and the two of them shared a brief kiss as they heard the door open.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke came to a stop.

"Why don't you take your blindfold off and find out?" Brooke asked him. Lucas obeyed her question and as he blinked to adjust his eyes, everybody yelled surprise.

"This is doesn't look like dinner," Lucas told Brooke as he turned to her and grinned. "This looks like a surprise party."

"You got me there," Brooke replied with a laugh. "It was a combined effort."

"So _this_ is where all my gifts are," he said as he spotted the table that was covered with neatly wrapped packages. "I should have known that you guys had this planned when I didn't get any cards and gifts from you all."

"That'll be your blondeness kicking in." Nathan remarked with a chuckle.

"Can't you lay off teasing him for one day?" Haley asked.

"I suppose I could," Nathan replied. "Seeing as though it's his birthday and all."

"Gee you're so kind." Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want to do first?" Brooke asked. "Get a drink or open your cards and gifts?"

"I think I'll get a drink first," Lucas replied. "I can drink it while I'm opening them."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You know what my favorite part of today was?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke slow danced together.

"I think I can guess," Brooke replied in an amused tone. "But why don't you tell me anyway?"

"It was when you were familiarizing yourself with my crotch." Lucas informed her in a quiet tone.

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that." Brooke replied with a shy smile.

"Are you sure that that was the first time you had done any of that stuff?" Lucas asked.

"Yes it was. And you know it was," Brooke replied as she blushed. "Why?"

"Because what you did as a beginner was so much more mind blowing that what some experienced girls are capable of." Lucas explained.

"It was?" Brooke asked in a skeptical tone.

"It sure was," he replied. "I thought that you could tell from my reaction."

"I just assumed that it was normal." Brooke admitted.

"Only when it's _really_ good," he said as he smiled. "And believe me that was."

"I'm glad that you thought so." Brooke replied as she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"They're at it again," Nathan told Haley as they danced. "Even Jeyton are at it. We should introduce a rule for this place where public displays of affection are banned."

"If you did that, it would mean that we would have to stick to it as well," Haley told him. "So that would mean that I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Forget I said anything." Nathan said as Haley's fingers buried in his hair and she lowered his head to bring his lips to hers.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I see that you and Jake are getting very cozy," Brooke said to Peyton as they refreshed their make up in the ladies room. "Did you two finally take the next step?"

"We did," Peyton said as she smiled and blushed. "We took the plunge a few days ago. And I have to say it was _definitely_ a great decision."

"You had your world rocked then huh?" Haley asked as she came out of a cubicle and made her way over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I sure did," Peyton said as she beamed. "It was magical."

"Wow you must really love him," Alex told her as she messed with her hair. "And I know what you mean about it being magical. Every time me and Julian go at it is like that."

"It always is when you've found _the one_," Lindsey told her in between applying her lipstick. "Before I met Andy sex was pretty dull."

"I can _totally_ relate to that," Carrie agreed. "Before Owen it was like it was just one of those things you had to do to keep your man and not something you enjoyed doing."

"I think the only ones of us who haven't had to do that are Brooke and Haley." Alex remarked.

"Yeah, the two of you got lucky in finding the right guy right away." Lindsey told them.

"I know." Brooke replied as she smiled. Her stomach flipped as she thought about what she and Lucas had done that afternoon. She felt the warmth spread through her cheeks as she did.

"I think Brookie here is reminiscing," Carrie said as she giggled. "You're looking very pink there."

"Shut up." Brooke said as she managed a giggle of her own.

"Care to share?" Peyton asked as she laughed.

"Nope," Brooke replied. "What's going on in my head right now stays between me and Lucas."

"Damn it _must_ be saucy!" Alex said as she gave Brooke an impressed look.

"Maybe it is," Brooke said in a coy tone. "I'm not going to spill so you'll just have to speculate."

"I reckon Brooke will be the next one to join us in the world of motherhood." Lindsey added as she smiled.

"That's not happening until I'm at least 25," Brooke told her. "I'm not ready to be a mom yet."

"Have you and Jake ever talked about when you wanted kids?" Haley asked Peyton.

"We have actually," Peyton admitted. "But that was back when we were just friends."

"Were you pretty equal in what you wanted?" Alex asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Peyton told her. "We both want a boy and a girl."

"Have you and Nathan decided on a name for your son yet?" Brooke asked Haley.

"We both really like the names James." Haley told her.

"Isn't that your dad's name?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes it is," Haley confirmed. "But we like it."

"Wait a minute," Peyton said as she frowned. "Your dad was called James James?"

"Uh huh," Haley told her. "It was obviously my Grandparent's idea of a joke. And my dad went by Jim so it didn't sound as bad."

"I like how you want to honor your dad's memory by using his name," Brooke told her. Peyton instantly felt bad for her comment. "I'm sure if he was still around he would be honored you had decided on James."

"And his last name will be Scott." Peyton pointed out.

"James Scott," Brooke said as she tested the name. "That's got a good ring to it Hales."

"It does huh?" Haley said as she smiled.

"So will he have a middle name?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Haley replied. She then looked at Lindsey and asked. "What's Oscar's middle name?"

"Thomas," Lindsey replied. "We used my father's name."

"If Lucas and I ever have a son, he's never going to have my father's name in his," Brooke said in a firm tone. "Not after the things he's done."

"I don't blame you," Alex told her. "If I ever had a kid, it wouldn't get either of my parents names."

"Does anybody have a hairbrush I can borrow?" Carrie asked as she frowned at her reflection. "I forgot to put mine in my purse."

"I have one." Lindsey told her as she rummaged in her purse.

"I guess we better hurry up and make ourselves look even more gorgeous," Alex said as she saw the time. "We've been in here for quite a while."

"Well we _have_ been gossiping." Brooke told her as she laughed slightly.

"The guys will be worried that we were discussing them." Peyton said in an amused tone.

"We'll just act all coy to make them sweat." Haley told her.

"We'll wait another five minutes and then head out with smiles on our faces," Carrie said as she handed Lindsey her hairbrush back. "That'll definitely get them all rattled and paranoid"

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So are you the birthday boy?" a brunette asked Lucas as she came up to him. He was sat at a table by himself. Nathan had gone to get him another drink.

"What if I am?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"Then I'd be offering you a birthday treat," she said as she sat beside him. "And it's something you'll be crazy to turn down."

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked in a bored tone.

"A hot night with me," she told him as she smiled. "I'm Nikki. Nikki Yates."

"Good for you." Lucas replied.

"Don't act like you're not interested Lucas." She told him.

"How do you know my name?" Lucas asked with a suspicious frown.

"It's on the banner," Nikki replied with a laugh. "So how about it?"

"How about what?" he asked.

"How about we head back to my place and I can show you the best time of your life." Nikki replied.

"Have you even heard yourself?" he asked as he shook his head. "You sound _really_ desperate."

"I'm not." Nikki replied with a frown.

"Then why are you hitting on a married man?" Lucas asked as he raised his left hand and showed her his wedding ring.

"I'm hitting on you because you look like a very _unsatisfied_ married man," Nikki told him. "Your wife obviously doesn't do her wifely duties. So why not let me give you the best birthday treat ever? Your wife doesn't have to know. It'll be no strings attached. One night of pure, unadulterated pleasure that will leave you wanting more."

"You're persistent aren't you?"

"Of course," Nikki said as she grinned. She could see Brooke in her peripheral vision and knew that she could hear every word. "You know it makes sense. Spend the night with me and you'll never want to be with that wife of yours again."

"You're confident about that are you?" Lucas challenged as he gave her a glare. He couldn't see Brooke from where he was sat and Brooke couldn't see his face from her vantage point.

"Oh I definitely am. Trust me you don't want to miss out on what I'm offering. What do you say?" Nikki asked as she smiled again. Lucas was quiet as he thought over what he was going to say to her. Brooke watched with a horrified expression as she waited to hear what Lucas would say.

"I'd take you up on that offer." Lucas said before he paused to think once again.

Brooke's heart shattered as she heard his answer and she turned and quickly headed towards the exit. As she did she almost ran into Nathan who was just returning from the bar with Lucas's drink. As he approached the table, Nikki got up and headed towards the ladies bathroom. Nathan gave him a curious look as he joined him.

"Did I miss something?" Nathan asked as he pushed Luke's drink towards him.

"Not really," Lucas replied as he picked up his drink and took a sip. "The cheap whore that just left the table tried to proposition me. But I told her where to go."

"She did what?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"You heard," Lucas replied as he shook his head. "She was expecting me to leave here and go back to her place for an unforgettable night of passion."

"What did you say to her?" Nathan asked.

"I told her no." Lucas answered.

"_Really_?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I saw Brooke running out of here looking devastated," Nathan told him. "And I don't think that she would do that just because a girl tried hitting on you. She must have heard something you said. What exactly did you say to that chick?"

"I told her that there was no way that I would cheat on Brooke," Lucas said as he thought over what he had told Nikki. He then groaned as he added. "Unless Brooke only heard the first part of what I said."

"Which was?" Nathan asked when he went silent.

"That I'd take her up on her offer." Lucas told him as he frowned.

"Yeah that would explain why Brooke left the way she did," Nathan told him. "You need to go after her and tell her the rest of what you said. She's probably driven off already."

"We got a cab," Lucas said as he stood. "It it's only been a few minutes then she probably hasn't managed to get one home yet."

"Just hurry up and go after your wife before you end up getting divorced." Nathan told him.

"Don't worry I'm going." Lucas said as he ran towards the exit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"<em>Did I miss something?" Nathan asked as he pushed Luke's drink towards him.<em>

"_Not really," Lucas replied as he picked up his drink and took a sip. "That cheap whore that just left the table tried to proposition me. But I told her where to go."_

"_She did what?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone._

"_You heard," Lucas replied as he shook his head. "She was expecting me to leave here and go back to her place for an unforgettable night of passion."_

"_What did you say to her?" Nathan asked._

"_I told her no." Lucas answered._

"_Really?" Nathan asked with a frown._

"_Yeah. Why?" Lucas asked._

"_Because I saw Brooke running out of here looking devastated," Nathan told him. "And I don't think that she would do that just because a girl tried hitting on you. She must have heard something you said. What exactly did you say to that chick?"_

"_I told her that there was no way that I would cheat on Brooke," Lucas said as he thought over what he had told Nikki. He then groaned as he added. "Unless Brooke only heard the first part of what I said."_

"_Which was?" Nathan asked when he went silent._

"_That I'd take her up on her offer." Lucas told him as he frowned._

"_Yeah that would explain why Brooke left the way she did," Nathan told him. "You need to go after her and tell her the rest of what you said. She's probably driven off already."_

"_We got a cab," Lucas said as he stood. "It it's only been a few minutes then she probably hasn't managed to get one home yet."_

"_Just hurry up and go after your wife before you end up getting divorced." Nathan told him._

"_Don't worry I'm going." Lucas said as he ran towards the exit._

He went through the door and was instantly greeted with a face full of water from the heavy rain that was now falling. He cursed as he made his way down the steps and wished that he had thought to bring his jacket with him. When he reached the bottom, he looked around for any sign of Brooke and cursed again when he saw nothing.

A flash of lightning aided his search and he saw Brooke at the other end of the parking lot as she made her way towards the main road. He called her name as he ran after her. It was drowned out by a crack of thunder. He reached the road and was relieved that there was no traffic as he ran across it. He finally caught up with Brooke on the main road. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her just as the lightning flashed again.

"Brooke stop!" he said as she spun around to face him.

"Why should I?" she yelled as she glared at him.

"Because I need to tell you what else I said to that bitch in there." He said. He had to yell to be heard above the storm.

"Why?" she asked in a hurt tone. He could see her mascara running down her face. "So you can hurt me some more?"

"I don't want to hurt you Brooke," he told her in a pleading tone. "Yes I said I'd take her up on her offer, but there was a but. I said that I would have taken up her offer if I was still single and drunk. I told her I was neither and that I would never cheat on my wife."

"Yeah sure you did." Brooke replied not believing a word he said.

"I swear on my life I did," he told her. "And Lily's and my parents lives. I love you Brooke. God I've loved you for years."

"Then why did you go around doing what you did for years huh?" she asked in a sob. "How could you carry on getting drunk and sleeping around like a man whore?"

"Because I was lying to myself," Lucas replied. "I was too damn stupid to realize that I loved you the way I do. Every girl I went with was blonde Brooke. And that was because I wanted to be with someone that didn't remind me of you in any way."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you didn't think of me that way," he confessed as it dawned on him. "I just didn't realize it then. If I could go back I would. I'd go back and not do any of that stuff. I'd go to you and tell you how I felt instead of hiding my true feelings behind alcohol and women who meant nothing to me."

"I thought that it was because you couldn't find your muse to write that you did that." She replied in a curt tone.

"It was both," Lucas told her. "Actually it's the same thing. Because I now realize that my muse is _you_. Just look at all the writing I've done since we've been married. I couldn't write before because I was lying to myself about how I really felt and who had my heart. But I see it all clearly now. _You_ are my inspiration."

"How can I be your inspiration?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"Because you are the most intelligent, witty, loving, kind, generous, beautiful, graceful and caring woman I've ever known," he told her as he looked into her eyes. "I love the little giggles you do when you're embarrassed. I love how you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. I love how no matter how crappy your day has been; you always make sure that the people around you have a better day. I love the dimples you get when you smile and I love how your eyes light up when you do. God I love the little happy dance you do when you're over excited. But most of all I love that gentle, fragile heart of yours because you love _me_. Remember when I said that Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day? Well I was right. You changed _my_ world Pretty Girl. And you changed it for the better."

"Really?" Brooke asked. He could see that her eyes were full of hope.

"Really," he confirmed as he made the few small steps towards her so there was no distance between them. "And even if we both get pneumonia after this it will be worth it because I finally got my true feelings for you out in the open."

"I never dreamed that anybody could feel that way about me," Brooke told him. "And the fact that somebody does and that somebody is you makes me so happy."

"I'm glad that it does," he replied as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I love you Brooke Penelope Scott. I'm such a fool for only just realizing just how much I do."

He never let her respond as he lowered his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss. He tried to put the depths of his feelings for her into the kiss and hoped that she could feel everything he felt. As his hands sank into her sodden hair, the two of them became lost in each other as the storm continued to rage around them.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked as she joined Nathan.

"He went after Brooke," Nathan replied as Alex and Julian sat at the table with him. "He's got damage control to do."

"Why?" Alex asked as she frowned.

"He got hit on by some skank and I think Brooke only heard part of Lucas's reply." Nathan replied.

"What skank?" Julian asked in a puzzled tone. "I thought that this was a private party."

"Her." Nathan said as he pointed to Nikki. She was now at the bar.

"Unbelievable." Julian said in a shocked tone.

"Do you know her?" Alex asked him.

"She's my dad's housekeeper," Julian explained. "Three guesses what he was trying to do by sending her here."

"She works for your _dad_?" Nathan asked as his eyebrows rose in surprise. Julian nodded in reply.

"He's still trying to break Brooke and Lucas up?" Haley asked as she shook her head. "Even after what he's done with Victoria?"

"I think it's about time my hand got familiar with that skank's face." Alex said as she stood and made her way over to the bar.

"Now this could get interesting." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"Alex is pretty handy at bitch slapping." Haley told Julian.

"Really?" he asked in an impressed tone. "Well I better make sure that I get a good view of my girl then."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"We really should have taken jackets with us." Brooke said as she and Lucas walked into their house. She flicked the hallway light on as Lucas closed and locked the front door.

"We should," Lucas agreed as he turned to look at her. "Although you look very, _very_ sexy all wet like that."

"Even with my make up smeared all over my face?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," he replied as he grinned. "You should go and have a soak in a nice hot bath. That way you won't get sick."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I can wait until you're done." He told her as he stroked a raindrop away from her face with his fingertip.

"You could always join me." she suggested in almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm sure," she replied before she kissed him once more. "Why don't you go and get that bottle of champagne we have and bring that upstairs with some glasses? I'll get the bath ready."

"Okay," Lucas said as he gave Brooke a curious look. "Why do you want the champagne?"

"You'll see." Brooke replied in a cryptic tone as she turned and began to make her way upstairs. Lucas watched her before he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Brooke reached the top of the stairs and turned to head in the direction of their bedroom. As she walked she slipped her shoes off. She let out a small happy sigh as her feet felt relieved from their confines. She reached their bedroom door and walked into the room. An idea came into her head as she made her way to the huge walk in closet that she and Lucas shared. She grinned as she opened the door and went inside and began her search for what she needed.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke where do you want the champagne?" Lucas called as he walked towards the doorway that led into their en-suite bathroom.

"Bring it in with you," Brooke told him. "We can drink it in the bath."

"_What_?!" Lucas asked in surprise as he went into their bathroom.

He stopped dead in his tracks and his breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. Brooke had lit candles and placed them around the bathroom. She herself was in the bath and had her back to him. Her now clean dark hair was piled high on her head. She was bathed in the candlelight and it made her look even more stunning than she already was. Lucas wondered how that was even possible. He slowly stepped closer to the bath tub and swallowed nervously. Brooke turned to look at him as he did.

"You could catch flies there Luke." She told him. She was amazed that she sounded confident. She thought that her voice would have given away how nervous she was feeling. Her stomach felt like it was giving a gymnast a run for their money and she was surprised her hands weren't shaking.

"Sorry," he stuttered. "Seeing you like that just literally took my breath away."

"Really?" she asked. Her voice showed how nervous she was then.

"Really." Lucas replied as his eyes stayed glued to her.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked in a barely audible tone.

"Uh huh." he replied as he suddenly remembered he was holding the champagne and the glasses.

He carefully placed them down on the tiles of the raised area that surrounded the bath. Brooke moved to the other end of the bath as he began to strip. By the time Brooke turned round to face him he was sat in the water at the other end of the bath. Lucas was slightly disappointed that the water came up to Brooke's chin.

"Do you seriously want to drink champagne while we're in the tub?" Lucas asked as he picked the bottle up and began to open it.

"Why not?" Brooke replied as she gave a little shrug. The cork popped from the bottle loudly and Lucas was relieved when the champagne decided to stay in the bottle. He then poured them a glass each before he placed the bottle down and picked the glasses up.

"What shall we toast to?" Lucas asked as he handed a glass to Brooke.

"How about us?" Brooke asked as she gave him a look that he couldn't quite fathom.

"To us," he said before they clinked their glasses together. "And finding your mom and bringing her home."

"I hope we do." she said before she took a sip of her champagne.

"I have to say that this has been the _best_ birthday that I've ever had." Lucas told her as he leaned back against the bath. He was glad that the taps were in the middle.

"It's not over yet," Brooke told him. "It could get even better before then."

"How?" Lucas asked with a curious frown.

"I'm ready Lucas." She replied in a soft tone.

"For what?" he asked as he swallowed. He had an idea of what she meant, but he needed her to be more specific.

"To do things that normal married couples do." She told him.

"Are you sure Brooke?" he asked almost inaudibly. "Because if we start this now I don't think that I'll be able to stop if you realized that you weren't ready."

"I know," Brooke replied almost shyly as she moved closer to him. "I don't want you to stop Luke."

"Brooke," he began. His voice cracked as she took the glass from him and placed it on the side of the bath. As she did he got a clear view of her chest. "Are you completely and utterly sure?"

"Yes. I'm ready Lucas," she told him as she looked deep into his eyes. "I wasn't sure before but after what you said in the rain it made me realize that I _am_ ready to take that step with you."

"I meant every word that I said Pretty Girl," Lucas admitted. "I was just too damn stupid to admit it to myself before."

"I'm glad that you finally realized it Lucas." she replied as she took an arm out of the water and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"You are?" he asked incredulously. She nodded as she said.

"I love you Lucas. I have done for years," she told him. "And not just as a friend, but how a wife is supposed to love her husband."

"You do?" he asked. His blue eyes widened in surprise. "You love me?"

"With all my heart," she replied honestly. "And I want you to make our marriage proper."

"Are you sure?" he asked again as he searched her eyes to see if there was any doubt there. He saw none.

"Make love to me Lucas. I'm ready." she told him before she straddled him and brought her lips to his.

Lucas moaned as their lips met and his tongue immediately sought entrance to her mouth. He pulled her tight against his body as he continued to devour her mouth. He stood and brought her with him. He lifted her out of the water and his hands rested on her butt. She wrapped her legs around his hips for support. She felt his hardness against her most intimate area. The new sensation both thrilled her and scared her at the same time. Lucas turned and set her down on the unit that held the sink. He reluctantly had to break the kiss to refill his lungs with much needed air, as did Brooke. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as he stroked her left cheek with his right hand as he did.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this Brooke?" he asked her softly. He knew that if they went any further than this he definitely wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Yes," she replied back in a whisper. She paused before she admitted. "I'm a little nervous though."

"I'll be gentle with you." he promised her.

"I trust you Lucas." she told him, their eyes connected in an emotionally intense gaze.

He smiled at her and it made Brooke's heart melt. He then lowered his lips once more, but this time his destination was her neck. He kissed every inch of skin he could see and nuzzled the spot behind her ear that caused her to moan appreciatively. He lavished more attention on that one spot and Brooke was soon panting and wanting more. He moved lower and arrived at her breasts. He wasted no time as he kissed and fondled the mounds he found. It made Brooke more aroused by the second.

He breathed hard and made appreciative noises as he lavished attention on her chest. He swapped sides and Brooke moaned louder as her body responded to the pleasure he inflicted on her chest. He moved his free hand further down, over her hip and thigh and between her legs. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as his fingers stroked over her folds. Her hands went to his shoulders as he increased the pressure with which he stroked her. He brushed over her most sensitive spot and caused a pleasure filled moan to spew from her lips.

"Did that feel good?" he asked as he pulled his lips from her breast.

He looked deep into her eyes as he panted even more. She nodded, too aroused to speak. Lucas knelt between her open thighs and looked at the sight before him. His eyes fluttered closed to burn the image into his brain. Brooke watched him; her face was flushed with arousal and nerves. She moved her legs closer together, in an act of shyness. Lucas placed his hands on her thighs to stop her. He looked up at her face and saw the vulnerability etched there.

"Don't be shy Pretty Girl. You are so damn beautiful you know that? You have absolutely _nothing_ to be shy about." he told her huskily, as his hands gently encouraged her to open her thighs once more. He returned his gaze to her most intimate area and without warning brought his mouth down onto her folds. Brooke let out a strangled moan as she felt his tongue stroking her.

_Oh my God! Lucas has his mouth_ _**there**__!_ Brooke thought as her breath caught in her chest. Her cheeks flushed a deeper pink and her hands automatically buried in his hair as he found her nub and sucked greedily. She couldn't help the moans that began to spill from her lips in response to his actions. Her hips began to move instinctively and Lucas began to gently ease a finger inside her. Suddenly a cry of pain came from Brooke and Lucas stopped immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he withdrew his finger.

"Your finger hurt." she told him as she panted. Lucas stood once more, still between her spread thighs.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he told her honestly. He cupped her cheek lovingly. "It's going to hurt more when I'm inside you properly."

"Seriously?" she asked, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Unfortunately yes," he told her sincerely. "But I promise you I will make you feel so damn good afterwards."

"You will?" she asked in a shaky voice. Lucas realized just how innocent she was and he momentarily felt horrible for having to put her through the pain she was going to experience.

"I promise you Pretty Girl. I'll make you feel so good that you won't even remember your name," he purred in her ear, as he kissed her weak spot behind her ear. She moaned in response and his voice turned deeper and seductive as he continued. "Imagine that multiplied by a million. That's what it'll feel like when I make you come."

"What are you doing to me?" she asked breathlessly as she felt fire pool between her legs. She had never felt anything like this before and she knew that Lucas was the only one who could put that fire out.

"Making you horny," he answered as he gave her an incredibly sexy smile. She managed to smile back as he stood slightly back from her and hungrily eyed her body. "You are so god damn beautiful."

"Can, can I see you?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." He replied as he stepped back slightly.

Brooke's jaw dropped as she saw the sheer size of his rock hard organ and her eyes grew in size as she stared at it. Even though she had explored that area earlier that day, he seemed so much bigger now. Lucas looked down at her and saw the shock, curiosity and fear on her face as she continued to stare.

"Is it supposed to be that big?" she asked as she continued to stare.

"Only when I'm aroused." he replied. He watched her intently as she continued to stare at him.

Brooke reached out a hand and hesitantly closed her fingers around him. She was surprised at how big he was and how hard and hot he felt. Somehow, he felt different to how he had earlier. A thrill of desire went through her as she moved her hand upward, causing Lucas's hips to buck and a moan to come from him. She quickly looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her with eyes full of desire. She began to move her hand up and down and watched his face as she did. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open.

"That feels _so_ good," he told her with a groan. "I need to be inside you Brooke. Are you ready?"

"I think so." she whispered, as Lucas picked her up once more.

She once again wrapped her legs around him as he made his way back into their bedroom. Brooke could feel his hardness rubbing between her folds with each step he made. He placed her gently on the bed so that her head rested on the pillows. He climbed on too and covered her petite body with his larger one. He looked into her eyes and kissed her once more. Brooke responded instantly and met his tongue with hers and moaned in unison with him. Her hands smoothed down his back to his waist and settled there.

They kissed deeply and passionately for what seemed a lifetime, but in reality was only about ten minutes. Their lips separated and the two of them lay on their bed gasping for breath. Lucas gazed down into Brooke's eyes as he stroked her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. He placed feather light kisses on her forehead, lips and nose as he did. Brooke relished the loving, gentle actions as her heart beat erratically in her chest. She was sure that Lucas would be able to feel it, it was that strong. She gazed up into his eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." she told him in a small voice.

"Shit," he said in a disappointed tone as a thought occurred to him. "I don't have any protection."

"I can go to a store and get some." Brooke told him.

"No you can't; you've been drinking. So have I," Lucas replied with a sigh. He swallowed before he asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She replied.

"We can go to the pharmacy tomorrow and get you the morning after pill," He told her. He managed a smile as he added. "We can stock up on protection while we're there."

"I trust you Lucas." She told him as she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes as his hand went to his shaft. He gripped it and lined it up with her virginal opening. His tip brushed against her, before he pushed in slightly. Brooke gasped as she felt herself being opened up in a way she had never felt before.

"You're going to hate me right now. Just remember I _will_ make it feel better afterwards okay?" Lucas managed out. His brain was struggling to focus on anything other than how tight Brooke was.

Brooke nodded as Lucas took hold of each of her hands and linked his fingers through hers. He placed their hands either side of her head and then swiftly thrust his hips and plunged his length completely into her. A loud cry of pain tore from Brooke's throat as her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands. Tears escaped her eyes that had involuntarily closed and she squeezed his hands incredibly tight.

"I'm so sorry Pretty Girl," Lucas told her in a soft tone as he kissed her tears away. "Let me know when it doesn't hurt you okay?"

Brooke managed to nod as he continued to kiss her tears away. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. She thought that he had been exaggerating slightly and it had shocked her to realize that he hadn't. As her body struggled to get used to him being inside her, Lucas untangled their hands. He peppered feather light kisses across her face as he lovingly stroked her hair. He was doing everything he could to ease her discomfort and to try and get her to relax. Brooke wondered how the girls that Lucas had been with previously had managed to cope with this. However, she trusted Lucas to make it better for her. She felt extremely weird at being stretched the way she was right at that moment.

Lucas was desperately trying to remain still until she gave him a sign that the pain had gone but he lost; he couldn't hold back any longer. The way Brooke's walls clenched around him was sending him towards his release far too fast. He didn't want her first time to be a disappointment and he knew that if he didn't move to ease the pressure on his flesh, it would be over before either of them knew it. He withdrew from her slightly and then swiftly thrust back in. Brooke's hands quickly moved to his waist as he did. He kept the steady rhythm going as he continued to kiss her tears away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned. "I'm sorry I had to move."

"It doesn't hurt as much the more you do that." Brooke told him. She began to pant as her body responded to Lucas's actions once more.

"Do you want me to show you how to move your hips?" he panted in her ear.

"Uh huh." she replied. Lucas untangled his hands from her hair and gripped her hips firmly; yet not enough to hurt her. He moved them the way she should move as he continued to thrust into her. The first movement of her own hips had her moaning loudly.

"Does that feel good?" he asked in a strangled tone.

"God yeah." she replied in disbelief. He moved his hands away from her hips and she continued to move them how he had shown her.

"You feel so good," he told her as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. It earned him more appreciative moans from her. She automatically increased the pace of her own hips too, adding to the wonderful sensations. "I don't know how much longer I can last."

He picked the pace up yet again; the need for his release overpowered everything else within him. Brooke could no longer control anything that left her mouth or any action she did. Her body felt like it was being filled with pressure and she just wanted it to release. She felt Lucas trail his right hand between them and down between her legs. Suddenly the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt in her life erupted within her, as Lucas firmly massaged the bundle of nerves at her apex.

"Oh _God_ Lucas!" Brooke screamed as her world shattered repeatedly.

She arched towards him and looked like her back would snap in two as he continuously massaged her highly sensitive flesh. He continued to thrust frantically into her as he did. Her nails scraped down his back and left several deep, angry scratch marks as she went. Lucas grunted at the pain as his own release washed over him. He didn't know if it was because he'd not been intimate with a woman for three months, or if it was because he realized that he was in love with Brooke, but his release was the most intense that he had ever experienced.

He entered Brooke as deep and hard as he could as every single muscle in his body clenched with effort. He gritted his teeth together and scrunched his eyes closed as he erupted deep within her, groaning loudly each time. Brooke managed to win the battle to get her eyes to focus again and looked up at Lucas as he came. She thought he looked incredibly sexy as she felt him release again and again within her. The new sensation felt pretty amazing to her. Several moments later, he collapsed on top of her as he panted wildly, completely spent. Her arms went around him as she felt the need to hold him close. She stroked the damp hair at the nape of his neck as his warm breath blasted against her neck, gradually slowing back to normal.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he lifted his face from the crook of her neck to look into her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"I am now. That was _amazing_." She replied in a shaky voice.

"You liked it huh?" he asked with a sexy smile.

"Uh huh," she replied. She then frowned as she added. "Not so much the first part."

"Well you won't have to go through that again. I promise. You'll have nothing but pleasure from now on," he told her as he began to carefully withdraw from her. He noticed the blood as he did so and he saw that she was looking down to where their bodies were still partially joined. He saw the alarm in her eyes at the sight. "That's normal for the first time."

"Did it get on the sheets?" she asked as he withdrew from her completely. She winced slightly as he did.

"Yeah but don't worry about it Pretty Girl." he told her as he stroked her cheek and smiled before he led down on his back.

"I like that." she told him with a smile. She cuddled up to his side and trailed her fingers over his perfectly sculptured chest.

"What?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Pretty Girl." she told him in a blissful tone.

"It suits you perfectly." he told her as he stroked her back. She smiled at his reply.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Brooke," he replied in a sincere tone as he kissed her forehead. "I just can't believe I didn't say anything before. We could've been married sooner."

"So are you glad you decided to marry me?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Yes," he told her honestly. "I wouldn't change it for the world. So don't even think about wanting a divorce Mrs. Scott."

"I wouldn't dream of it." she told him sleepily as she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"You tired?"

"Mmm hmm." she replied, snuggling into his chest more.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl. Get yourself some sleep." He told her as he kissed her forehead once more.

"Goodnight Luke." she replied, falling asleep almost instantly. Lucas led there thinking how lucky he was before joining her. The storm still raged outside and the lightning bathed the two of them in a blue glow. Neither of them were disturbed by the noise of the thunder and driving rain as they slept in each other's loving embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brooke woke up in Lucas's arms. Her head was still on his chest and her left hand rested on his perfectly toned abdomen. She could see the diamonds in her rings sparkling in the early morning sun that shone through the window and it made her smile. Lucas had his arms wrapped tightly around her. One of his hands rested on her lower back; the other on the curve of her waist. Brooke moved her head and looked up at Lucas. He was still sleeping soundly and she watched him with a content smile on her face. She thought that he looked so innocent when he was sleeping.<p>

"Are you watching me sleep Brooke Scott?" Lucas asked as he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Well I thought I was, but you were obviously faking." she replied as he ran his hands appreciatively over her silky smooth skin.

"Your skin is so soft. I just want to keep touching it," he told her. "I hate that we have to go to work today. I just want to stay in bed with you all day."

"I hate that we have to get out of this bed too," Brooke agreed she stretched against his body. "But we need to sort out some birth control remember."

"That feels _so_ good you doing that," Lucas told her as she moved deliciously against him. "As for the birth control we have plenty of time. How about we have a repeat run of last night?"

"Hmmm I don't know," she replied as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "I think you'll have to convince me."

"I think I can manage that." he told her as he flipped them over and crashed his lips against hers.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Do they really need all these different types?" Brooke asked Lucas as they browsed in the part of the pharmacy that housed the contraception.

"I don't know," Lucas replied as he searched for the ones he needed. He found them and picked several boxes up. "I've only ever used these. They work well enough for me."

"Wow you're buying tons." Brooke said as she watched him pick the boxes up.

"Well it's better to have too many than not enough," Lucas replied. "Then again we could use all these up very quickly."

"Oh we could, could we?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "Do you plan on us just living in the bedroom from now on?"

"We have plenty of other rooms to work our way through." He told her as he chuckled.

"And do you plan on us working through all of them?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"It'd be fun," he told her as they began to head towards the cashier. "And definitely enjoyable."

"So do we just ask for the pill that I need?" Brooke asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm guessing so," Lucas replied. "I have no idea. We'll find out in a moment though."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I thought Brooke was working today." Peyton said to Karen as they had a breather. They were in the middle of the breakfast rush.

"She is," Karen replied as she looked at the time. "She's obviously running late."

"She's probably distracted by your son," Haley said as she joined in the conversation. "That's if things are still good with them."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked in a concerned tone.

"Julian suspects that his father sent Nikki to Tric to hit on Lucas," Haley began to explain. "Nathan thinks that Brooke heard a little of the exchange because he saw her running out looking upset. So he made Lucas go after her and we've heard nothing since."

"Unbelievable," Karen said as she shook her head. "When will Julian's father stop? Hasn't he done enough to Brooke already?"

"I can believe he did what he did with her mom," Peyton said. "It's just horrible."

"And now it looks like he's resorting to desperate measures to break them up completely." Karen said as she sighed.

"I hope he hasn't succeeded," Peyton said as she frowned. "They're so perfect together."

"Somehow I don't think we have to worry about that," Haley said as she smiled. "Just look out the window."

Peyton and Karen moved their attention to the window to see what Haley was on about. Both smiled as they saw Brooke and Lucas heading towards the café hand in hand, looking happier than ever. They then saw Lucas open the café door and stand back to let Brooke walk in before him. He followed her inside and they walked up to the counter hand in hand.

"Sorry I'm late Karen," Brooke said as they reached it. "It took us a little longer than we thought to get an errand done."

"That's okay," Karen replied. "It's just good to see you both happy and together after last night."

"Did you know that the skank that hit on you last night is Julian's dad's house keeper?" Haley asked Lucas.

"You're kidding me?" Lucas asked as his eyes widened.

"Nope," Haley told him. "He told me and Nathan right before Alex went and bitch slapped her."

"Alex did _what_?" Brooke asked as she smiled. "I need to give her a reward for that."

"It was a pretty funny sight," Haley told her as she too laughed. "She was threatening to sue Alex until Julian told her to shut up and threw her out of the club."

"I think we need to give both Julian and Alex a reward," Lucas told Brooke. "It sounds like we missed quite a show."

"It sounds like we all missed quite a show." Karen remarked.

"Oh you did trust me." Haley replied.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Karen asked Lucas.

"That's correct I should," Lucas replied. "But we had something to do."

"What?" Karen asked in a curious tone.

"Mom I'm a married man," Lucas replied. "I don't need to tell you everything."

"Sounds juicy." Haley said before she headed over to one of the tables she was in charge of.

"Well if you're supposed to be working why aren't you there?" Karen asked him.

"Because I need breakfast," he replied. "And I promised Nathan I would take him some as well."

"Let me guess Nathan wants pancakes?" Haley asked as she came back to the counter with the money from her customer.

"Got it in one." Lucas replied.

"I'll make him some extra," Haley told him. "I ate all the pancakes he made this morning so he had to have muesli."

"God I bet that killed him." Lucas said as he laughed.

"I felt kind of bad," Haley told him. "But it's what our son wanted."

"I really want some pancakes," Brooke said in a longing tone. "I feel like I've not eaten for a week."

"I won't even ask why." Haley said in a playful tone.

"We slept in," Lucas told her. "That's why we had to go and do our errand."

"I bet sleep wasn't involved at all." Peyton said after Karen had gone to serve a customer at one of her allocated tables.

"Me too," Haley said. "You two are _way_ too perky this morning to have slept in."

"I'll leave you with these two bloodhounds and I'll go get started on our breakfast." Brooke said as she got off her stool and headed into the back. Lucas looked at Haley's expectant face and shook his head.

"You're not getting anything out of me," he told her. "So don't even try any of the tactics you use on Nathan on me."

"Damn it," Haley replied with a playful sigh. "I'll just head into the back and interrogate Brooke."

"Hey you leave my wife alone," Lucas told her. "Otherwise I'll go and pick on your husband all day and make him cranky when it's time to head home to you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Haley said as she gave him a playful glare.

"Then don't go hounding Brooke, Haley Bob." He told her as he grinned.

"Bob is your middle name?" Peyton asked Haley in a surprised tone.

"Yeah it is," Haley replied. "But Luke's here is Eugene."

"Haley please tell me that you're not going to inflict my nephew with a name he's going to dread people finding out." Lucas told her.

"Don't worry," she told him. "Nathan and I are going to give him a name he'll be proud about."

"Any hints on what that is?" Peyton asked.

"All in good time Peyton," Haley told her. "All in good time."

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked as she came back over to them. She had a tray of used plates and cutlery and her hand.

"The name of your Grandson," Haley told her. "These two are trying to get me to tell them. But there's nothing to tell right now because Nathan and I haven't finalized his name."

"I hope you're in the mood for pancakes," Brooke told Lucas as she brought two plates out from the back. She placed them down on the counter and sat beside Lucas. She looked at Karen and said. "I swear I'll start my shift right after I've eaten. If I don't eat I'll be fainting from lack of food."

"I can't be having my staff collapsing on me," Karen said as she smiled. "Take your time eating them. I don't want you getting indigestion. It won't be good advertisement for this place would it?"

"I bet this is Nathan reminding me about his pancakes," Lucas said as his phone rang. He put his fork down and pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear without checking the caller ID. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten your pancakes."

"_That's great, but I don't remember ordering any pancakes."_ Julian said as he laughed.

"Julian?" Lucas asked as he frowned. Brooke glanced at him with a curious expression.

"_Yep it's me,"_ he replied. "_The reason I'm calling you this early is that I think I may have an idea on where Victoria is_."

"You do?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. "Where?"

"_Where are you right now?"_ Julian asked.

"I'm at the café with Brooke," Lucas explained. "We're just having breakfast."

"_I'll meet you there,"_ Julian told him. "_Me and Alex will be there in about ten minutes."_

"Okay. See you then." Lucas replied before Julian quickly hung up. Brooke was still looking at him curiously as he did.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"He thinks he might know where your mom is," Lucas told her. "He and Alex will be here in about ten minutes to meet us."

"What?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened in shock. "Are you being serious?"

"I am," Lucas told her as he smiled. "Now get your pancakes eaten. I don't want you fainting on me while we're going to investigate wherever Julian tells us to go."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm sorry it was a false alarm Brooke," Julian said as the four of them sat in a coffee shop that afternoon. "After Nikki hit on you last night I was convinced that they had your mom at her place."

"It's okay Julian," Brooke told him. "It's not your fault. At least you thought to check out the place."

"I can't believe she gave you a key and told you to come around any time," Alex said as she laughed. "She sounds a completely desperate ho."

"She is," Julian replied. "And I can't believe that she tried hitting on you last night Luke. That has my dad written all over it. I'm just glad that she didn't succeed."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. He looked at Brooke and took hold of her hand as he added. "The only thing it did was bring us even closer."

"I'm so glad it didn't break you two up," Alex told them. "You're so cute together."

"Thanks Alex," Brooke told her as she smiled. "I never thought I'd see you as happy as you are with Julian."

"I never thought a guy could make me as happy as this either," Alex admitted. "I'm glad I was proved wrong."

"I know exactly what you mean," Julian told her as he smiled. "My dad has been going on at me for years saying that I should settle down and get married to Brooke. He didn't care that I didn't even know her he just wanted the money. I'm glad that I followed my gut instinct to not go through with what he had planned. And now I have Alex."

"Aww how sweet," Alex said as she laughed. "I'm glad you didn't go through with what your dad had planned as well."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "Otherwise we would be serious enemies right now."

"I think you're forgetting that a marriage ceremony requires co-operation on each side," Brooke said as she smiled. "There's no way in hell I would have co-operated and married you Julian. I don't mean that in an offensive way."

"That's okay I know you didn't," Julian replied with a laugh. "If it had gotten that far I would have said no anyway."

"I'm just glad that it didn't," Lucas said as his arm instinctively went around Brooke's shoulders. "Things could have gotten uglier if it had."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I wonder if they'll find Brooke's mom today." Haley said as she and Peyton sat at the counter in the café. They were taking a break in a quiet spell while Karen had gone to collect Lily.

"I hope they do," Peyton replied. "I can't imagine what Brooke must be feeling. To think that her mom was dead for all those years and then finding out it was all a lie must be devastating. Finding out that a parent is dead is bad enough without having the other parent lie about it."

"That sounds like the voice of experience." Haley said in a soft tone.

"It is," Peyton said as she sighed. "My mom died just before I started high school. She ran a red light because she was late and ended up in a wreck. Then my dad died just after I graduated from high school. His dredging boat got caught in a storm and he fell overboard. They found his body the next day."

"That's terrible," Haley said in a shocked tone. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Peyton replied. "What happened to your dad?"

"He had a heart attack," Haley told her. "And my mom died of pancreatic cancer last year."

"Isn't this a cheery conversation?" Peyton asked after a few moments of silence.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nine days later, there had still been no progress on where Victoria was. Brooke and Lucas spent every spare moment they could searching for her with help from both Julian and Alex. Julian and Alex would take it in turns to watch what was going on in Paul's office through the hidden camera Julian had planted in there. Brooke had gained fresh urgency to look for her mother after she and Lucas had taken the trip to the pharmacy the morning after they had first slept together.

After they had paid for the things they needed, they had witnessed a first outing of new parents with their baby; and the baby's grandmother. Brooke had begun to daydream about the day when she and Lucas were in that situation and it made her miss Victoria even more. The false alarm at Nikki's house had only made the longing to find her even stronger. When they had arrived home after leaving Julian and Alex at the coffee shop that day, Brooke had told Lucas what was on her mind and he had promised her that they would find Victoria before that would happen.

Karen had let Brooke take leave from work while she was looking for Victoria. Brooke was grateful that she had as she hadn't been able to concentrate on her work. Lucas was currently out at the school, helping Nathan work out the game plan for the next game. Brooke was home alone. She was in the kitchen following Karen's step by step instructions on how to make a traditional Italian Tiramisu. She wanted to cook Lucas a perfect dinner from scratch and so far things were going perfectly.

She was attempting lasagna for the main course and she was completely grateful to Karen for giving her clear step by step instructions. She was starting her own recipe collection which would all be from Karen. She had a special folder for them and had separate sections for each kind of recipe. She wished that Victoria was there to taste it. She smiled to herself as she set about preparing the vegetables as she set the dessert to one side. She could get used to being a housewife she thought. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the door bell ringing. She wiped her hands on a towel and headed down the hallway towards the front door. She opened it and smiled widely as she saw Alex.

"You're early." Brooke told her as Alex stepped into the house.

"Julian told me to leave the apartment," Alex told her as she closed the door. "Otherwise we wouldn't have made it here at all."

"Do I even want to know why?" Brooke asked as they walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hint," Alex said as she giggled slightly. "You and Lucas must be doing it a _lot_ considering you're newly weds."

"I really didn't need to know that." Brooke told her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Wow you're actually cooking the lasagna from scratch." Alex said as she saw the counter top.

"I told you I was." Brooke replied.

"I just thought that you were saying that and was going to get it from a restaurant." Alex said as she giggled.

"You mean like you do?" Brooke asked as she picked up a packet of coffee. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love some." Alex replied as she sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"It's real Italian coffee too." Brooke said as she began to set about making it.

"Wow you're going all out today." Alex replied as she pulled a magazine from her purse.

"Well what's the point of having a themed food evening if I'm only going to do a half hearted attempt?" Brooke asked in response.

"Good point," Alex said as she flipped open the magazine. "I got this because there's a special feature on how to spice up a relationship."

"You need to do that already?" Brooke asked with a slight laugh.

"No we don't," Alex replied as she shook her head. "But it doesn't hurt to see if there's anything in here that we haven't done yet."

"Please don't over share with me anymore." Brooke said as she went back to making the lasagna.

"I'll just leave this magazine here when I'm done," Alex said in a teasing tone. "That way you can try them out with Lucas when you're alone."

"Hi honey I'm home!" Lucas shouted from the hallway in a cheery tone.

"I'm in the kitchen." she called back. Seconds later, Lucas came through the door and headed straight to Brooke.

"Mmm something smells great." he said as he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I'm making lasagna." she told him, as she snuggled into him briefly.

"Please remember that I'm here," Alex said. "Before you get too carried away."

"Don't worry we won't," Lucas replied as he released Brooke from his hold. He then turned to Alex and asked. "Where's Julian?"

"He's at the apartment," Alex told him. "I was ordered to leave because I was too distracting."

"Ah I see." Lucas said as he realized how she would have distracted him.

"He was in front of his computer to see if Paul will finally mention where your mom is." Alex told Brooke.

"I hope he does soon," Brooke said with a sigh. "It's like he knows that his office is bugged because he hasn't mentioned my mother in there at all since Julian planted the hidden camera."

"I think he'll mention your mom in his office at some point," Lucas assured her. "It's just a case of waiting."

"But what if it's too late when that happens?" Brooke asked. "What if they've killed her when that happens?"

"Julian says that his father is capable of a lot of things," Alex said. "But he doesn't think he's capable of killing somebody."

"I didn't think that my father would be capable of the things he's done," Brooke replied. "But I was wrong."

"Pretty Girl, he knows that your mom is more valuable to him alive." Lucas pointed out as he turned back to Brooke. Alex's cell phone began to ring as he did. She smiled as she saw it was Julian's number. She quickly answered it as Brooke began to speak.

"I just hate not knowing where she is." She said in a sad tone. Lucas then pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I know you do," he replied as he stroked her hair. "We will find her. I'll make sure of it."

"Hey guys," Alex said in an urgent tone. Brooke and Lucas separated and looked over at her curiously. "Julian has something to say. I'll put him on speaker."

"_Can you hear me?"_ Julian asked.

"Yes we can," Lucas replied. "What's up?"

"_I'm watching the live feed from my dad's office,"_ Julian began. "_He's talking to Rachel."_

"Rachel?" Lucas asked with a frown. "Uncle Coop's Rachel?"

"_The one and only," _Julian replied. "_And the good news is, I know where your mom is Brooke."_

"You do?" she asked in an urgent tone. "Where?"

"_He's keeping her at his beach house,"_ Julian said. "_He mustn't have had her there for very long because we already checked there."_

"He's probably moved her around to make it harder for us to find her." Lucas said.

"We need to go there and get her out." Brooke said.

"_She's being guarded_," Julian told her. "_I have an idea on how we can get her out. I'll tell you about it when I get to yours. I'll be about ten minutes."_

"Okay," Lucas replied as Alex quickly ended the call. He looked at Brooke in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll let you know when we find my mom." Brooke replied.

"I'll start switching everything off," Lucas said as he led Brooke over to where Alex was and sat her down. "You just sit here. I'll get you a coffee."

"I think I need something stronger." Brooke said as Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting hug.

"Maybe you should save for that for afterwards," Alex suggested. "I have a feeling we're going to need clear heads for whatever plan Julian has."

"I wonder if Cooper knows what Rachel is involved in." Lucas said as he poured them all some coffee.

"I hope that he doesn't," Brooke replied. "Because that would mean that he knew where my mom was all along."

"Cooper doesn't seem like that kind of guy who would hurt his family," Alex said. "But as for Rachel, I've always said that there was something off about her."

"I wonder what Julian has planned." Brooke said as Lucas brought their coffee's over and sat at the opposite side to Brooke.

"Whatever it is, I just hope that it works," Lucas replied. The three of them then sat in silence and drank their coffees while they waited for Julian. It seemed a lifetime to Brooke until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Lucas stood and hurried out of the kitchen still holding his coffee cup. He headed down the hallway and to the front door just as the doorbell rang again. His legs seemed to pick up speed at the sound. He reached the door and quickly opened it. It was barely open before Julian rushed into the house.

"Sorry for pressing the bell again," Julian said as Lucas closed the door. "I'm feeling a little anxious."

"I know that feeling," Lucas replied as he and Julian made their way to the kitchen. Brooke and Alex looked at them as they walked in. "Do you want some coffee Julian?"

"No I'm good thanks. My plan doesn't have any room for unscheduled bathroom breaks."

"What is your plan?" Brooke asked him.

"Me and Alex are going to go to the beach house at eight p.m. and pretend that we're there to talk about my inheritance being reinstated," Julian began. "At eight it'll just be Rachel on watch tonight. The other two, Renee and DiMitri, will be sleeping ready for taking the night watch."

"How do we get Victoria out?" Lucas asked.

"That Lucas is up to you," Julian explained. "I'm thinking Alex could pretend to go to the bathroom and she could sneak you in. Then the two of you could look for Victoria. The beach house isn't a big place and it doesn't have a basement or an attic. Victoria will more than likely be in one of the upstairs bedrooms at the back of the house."

"What do I do while you're all inside the beach house?" Brooke asked.

"The most important part," Julian told her. "Keep watch to make sure that nobody else arrives."

"What do I do if somebody shows up while I'm keeping watch?"

"Call us," Julian said. "We'll all have our phones on silent and make sure that they're on vibrate. Let them ring once and then hang up. Then we'll get out of there ASAP and think of another way to get your mom out if she's not with us."

"Well I better get changed," Lucas said. "I'm not wearing the appropriate clothes to go sneaking around a house to rescue my mother in law. They'll hear my coming a mile off in these boots. Sneakers and sweats would probably be best."

"I'm getting changed too," Brooke said as she realized that her skirt, blouse and heels were also not suitable. "I know I'll only be sat in a car, but it's better to be prepared right?"

"I agree," Alex replied as she looked at Julian. "I can't snoop around you dad's beach house. Not in these heels."

"Well you can just let me in and then go back to Julian," Lucas said. "It'll be easier for the two of you to keep him distracted."

"Are you sure?" Julian asked.

"Yeah."

"Well let's get changed so we can get going. We still have to drive there yet." Brooke said as she left the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that it's dark," Brooke said to Lucas as they sat in their car out of sight of the beach house. "Do you really think that we'll pull this off?"<p>

"I have to believe that we will," Lucas replied. "Otherwise there is no point in me even stepping foot in there to look for her."

"I'm so scared of you going in there Lucas," Brooke told him as she gave him a worried look. "What if something goes wrong and you don't get out? Paul will have both you _and_ my mother. I couldn't bear that."

"Brooke I promise you that I _am_ coming out of there tonight," Lucas assured her. "And I'm going to do everything I can to have your mom with me when I do."

"Please be careful Lucas," she told him in a whisper. "Don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I promise I won't," Lucas replied. "Besides the plan obviously."

"And your phone is on silent and vibrate?"

"It is," he confirmed as he looked at his watch in the overhead light. "I better make a move."

"Give me a kiss first," Brooke said as he flicked the overhead light off. The two of them then shared a loving kiss. "You better come out of there."

"I promise I am," Lucas replied. "And after I do, I'm going to spend the night making love to you."

"You better." Brooke told him before they shared another brief kiss. Lucas then climbed out of the car and quietly closed the door. He then began to move stealthily towards the house. Brooke watched him go anxiously.

Lucas jogged up the driveway of the beach house as quietly as he could. He made sure to stick to the shadows as he did. He was glad that Julian had parked his car in the driveway too. It gave him some extra cover. He reached the steps that led up to the porch and sprinted up them before hurrying around to the door Julian had told him to go to. As he approached it, it began to open. He felt a moment of panic until he saw Alex. He rushed inside and she carefully closed the door. Lucas noted that she didn't lock it.

"Where are the stairs?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Through that door there and to the left," Alex whispered back. "There are two bedrooms to the front and back and one at the side. The bathroom I next to the side bedroom but more to the front. Julian said that Victoria is more than likely at the back."

"I better get a move on then." Lucas whispered as the two headed to the door.

"I'll flush the toilet down here to cover you going upstairs," Alex said still talking in a hushed tone. "And to cover myself obviously."

"Alright." Lucas replied silently thanking the person who placed the downstairs bathroom at the foot of the stairs.

"Be careful Luke."

"Don't worry I will." Lucas replied as he hurried to the stairs.

He began to go up them as Alex flushed the toilet. She watched him go and then headed back to the lounge. As she went, she willed Lucas to find Victoria and then get the hell out of the house. Lucas reached the top of the stairs and turned left to make his way towards the bedrooms at the back of the property. He moved quickly and was glad that the floor was carpeted. He reached a door and saw that it was partially open. He risked taking a peek inside and saw a man and a woman fast asleep. He assumed that they were Renee and DiMitri who Julian had told them about earlier. He listened to their breathing for a few moments and could tell that they were fast asleep. He hoped that they stayed that way until they were all a safe distance away.

He moved and crept towards the next doorway. He realized that he was holding his breath as he did. He reached the doorway and carefully peeked inside. He almost gasped at what he saw. Victoria was gagged and tied to a chair. Rachel had been stood facing her, and luckily for Lucas, she had her back to the door. He quickly moved back and looked round for a place to hide. He could hear Rachel's heels clicking on the wooden floor in the room.

He saw what looked like a linen closet that had Louver doors. He quickly went over to it and opened the doors. He was relieved to see that there was enough room for him to crouch inside. He had just managed to do so and close the doors before he saw Rachel come out of the room and head along the hallway to the bathroom. He was grateful that the style of the doors gave him a way to see what was going on. He smiled as he saw her go inside and close the door.

He quickly moved out of his hiding placed and raced to Victoria's room. He knew that it was now or never. He somehow remembered to close the closet doors in the process. As he went into the room, Victoria looked up at him. To say she was shocked to see him was an understatement. He rushed over to her and began to work on freeing her from her bonds. He silently thanked whoever had tied her for using only ropes. And for being terrible at tying knots. He was easily able to untie her and she was free in a matter of moments.

Victoria stood on unsteady legs and Lucas began to lead her out of the room. She leaned against him as her legs were stiff from sitting for too long. Questions raced through her mind, but she knew that now wasn't the time to ask them. They made their way down the staircase relatively quickly given Victoria's condition. They reached the door that Lucas had entered the house by and as Lucas opened it, all hell broke loose.

"Victoria's gone!" they heard Rachel shout from upstairs. It was quickly followed by several loud bangs and then heavy footsteps.

"Can you run?" Lucas asked as they headed out onto the porch.

"I can try." Victoria said as they began to descend the steps.

They reached the bottom and heard the door they had left the house through slam loudly. Lucas took hold of Victoria's hand as he began to lead her to where Brooke was waiting. It seemed to take them forever and Lucas didn't know if it was because of their slow jog or because of the situation. He was relieved when he saw the car. He opened a rear passenger door and Victoria climbed in as Lucas climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Drive," Lucas told Brooke as they slammed the doors. "And fast."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she started the engine and sped away from her parking spot. As she did there was an extremely loud bang, before the front passenger window shattered. Lucas roared in pain and clutched the front of his shoulder. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

"The son of a bitch shot me." Lucas said as blood seeped through his fingers.

"I think they're following us Brooke." Victoria said from the backseat.

"Shit!" Lucas replied in a pained tone as he turned to look out the rear window. He saw headlights following them. "You better go a little faster Pretty Girl."

"Where should I drive to?" Brooke asked in a panicked tone as she began to drive even faster. "The hospital or the police station?"

"The hospital sweetie," Victoria told her. "They'll have security and they can call the cops for us."

"Plus the hospital is closer," Lucas added. "There's less chance of me bleeding to death too."

"Hospital it is then," Brooke replied. "Let's just hope that we make it there."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How's Lucas?" Victoria asked Brooke as she came into the relatives room at the hospital.

"He's in surgery. They're removing the bullet from his shoulder as we speak," Brooke replied as she got out of her seat and made her way over to her mother. She then embraced her in a tight hug as she asked. "What about you? Did the doctor give you the all clear?"

"I'm fine. I spent longer giving my statement to the police than I did with the doctor," Victoria told her as she hugged Brooke just as tightly. "Anyway don't you worry about me anymore. I'm free, healthy and safe. And more importantly; back with my little girl."

"I can't believe that Julian's plan actually worked," Brooke said as they separated and headed over to the seat and sat down. "I just wish that Lucas hadn't been shot."

"I can't believe that DiMitri actually had a gun," Victoria replied. "I thought that he was all talk."

"Do you think Lucas is going to be okay mom?" Brooke asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's in the best hands," Victoria told her. "As long as Paul, Richard or any of their goons don't show up anyway."

"There's no chance of the man formerly known as my father showing up. He's in jail."

"Well it's about time that he got put where he belongs," Victoria said as she smiled. "How did you manage that sweetie?"

"Charlene helped me," Brooke replied. "Me and Lucas went to see her and I signed the paperwork to take over everything. We got the cops and arrested him while he was eating breakfast."

"I wish I'd have been there to see that," Victoria said. She was quiet for a few moments before she added. "What about Paul or his minions? Do we know where they are?"

"I spoke to Julian before and he kept Paul at the beach house until the cops arrested him. He's on his way here. He and Alex are going to stop by Cooper's to get Rachel," Brooke explained. "And DiMitri and Renee were picked up by a cop for speeding just as their descriptions and car details were being circulated. I heard that over a police radio. So they're in jail."

"So it all turned out well in the end then." Victoria said in a relieved tone.

"Except for Lucas getting shot."

"Except for that," Victoria agreed. "Have you told Lucas's parents yet?"

"Oh my God! No I haven't!" Brooke exclaimed. "I was so busy talking to the police and worrying and then Julian called and then I heard the police radio that it slipped my mind. I better go and call them now. Will you wait here in case there is any news on Lucas?"

"Sure I will honey," Victoria replied. "Are you sure that you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Mom I'll be fine," Brooke told her as she managed a smile. "I'll bring us some coffee's back with me. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What the hell happened to you?" Brooke asked Julian as he and Alex walked towards her. She was waiting for the elevator after making the phone calls to Karen and Keith and Nathan and Haley. She held a coffee in each hand.

"My dad didn't like the fact that we wouldn't let him leave the beach house without a police escort and some shiny new bracelets," Julian explained. "So thins got a little physical."

"I had to intervene to get Paul off Julian," Alex added. "I had to resort to biting. It was the only thing that worked."

"What did Cooper say when he found out what Rachel had done?" Brooke asked as the three of them stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know. The cops are going to be the ones to tell him about her," Julian replied. "They told me that I had to get checked out by a doctor."

"Which he hasn't done," Alex chimed in. "Which floor are we going to?"

"Three." Brooke replied. Alex pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Alex I don't need a doctor," Julian told her. "I feel fine."

"Still you should get checked over; just in case." Brooke told him.

"How is Lucas?" Julian asked as they reached the third floor.

"In surgery," Brooke answered as they exited the elevator. "The doctor said it looks like a straightforward procedure. Luckily it was his shoulder that got his and not his head or major organ."

"I can't believe that Lucas was shot." Alex said in a shocked tone.

"Me neither. Can you get the door for me?" Brooke asked her. Alex quickly moved and opened the door to the relatives room. Brooke walked in and Alex and Julian followed her. "Mom I didn't know what coffee you liked so I got you a vanilla latte with extra foam."

"That sounds delicious Brooke," Victoria replied as she looked at Julian. "I'm guessing from the state of your face that you were part of my rescue team."

"Yeah I was," Julian replied with a smile. "Unfortunately it was my father who was keeping you prisoner."

"But if it wasn't for Julian we wouldn't have found out where you were," Brooke added. "Or be here with you right now."

"It was the least that I could do." Julian told her.

"Even so, I believe I owe you a thank you for what you did," Victoria said. "So thank you for helping me get away from Paul and re-unite with my daughter."

"Like I said, it's the least I could do." Julian repeated as the door opened and Karen, Keith, Lily, Nathan and Haley walked in.

"How is he?" Keith asked in a worried tone.

"Is there any news yet?" Karen asked in an identical tone to Keith's.

"No he's still in surgery," Brooke replied. She then decided to do the introductions. "Mom this is Karen and Keith; Lucas's parents. His brother Nathan and Nathan's wife Haley. And Lucas's little sister Lily. Guys this is my mother, Victoria."

"It's nice to meet you," Victoria told them. "I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise." Karen replied as she went and sat beside Victoria.

"I'll go and get some coffee's," Nathan said. He looked at Haley and added. "And a got chocolate for you and Lily."

"I'll come with you and give you a hand," Julian told him. "Hopefully there will be some news on Lucas when we get back."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey you"! Brooke greeted in a happy tone as she went into Lucas's room. He smiled at her as she walked over to his bed.

"Hey!" he replied in a groggy tone. "It's good to see you."

"Ditto," she said as she leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "I was worried that something would go wrong while you were in surgery."

"The doctor said everything went great," Lucas told her in a raspy tone. "I just have to take it easy for a while."

"I hope you don't mind me running around after you while you get better," Brooke told him. "Your mom already gave me more extended leave to do that."

"Are you sure you won't mind doing that?" Lucas asked. "I don't want to hog you all to myself. Well I do, but you just got your mom back. You have so much catching up to do."

"And we have plenty of time to do that," Brooke replied. "Right now my husband needs nursing back to health. Plus we could catch up while you're recuperating. You can help fill in the missing time. You were there for most of it."

"I bet you're glad to have her back huh?" Lucas asked as Brooke sat on the bed beside him. She made sure to sit at his uninjured side.

"More than you could ever know," she replied. "My life is perfect now. I have my mom back, the bad guys are in jail and my husband is an amazing man who loves me."

"I agree with life being perfect now," Lucas told her. He grinned as he added, "And that's after being shot."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not right now. They gave me morphine," Lucas told her. "It's good stuff."

"I really want to stay here with you tonight. But at the same time I don't want my mom to be alone."

"Is she staying at our house tonight?"

"I told her that she could," Brooke replied. "She's not ready to go back to the old house yet."

"I don't blame her," Lucas replied. "You should go home and keep your mom company. I have medical professionals to look after me and I'll more than likely be out of it most of the time."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as she reached out and stroked his hair.

"I'm sure," Lucas told her. "And the doc said there might be the possibility of me getting discharged tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. Lucas nodded in reply. "But you just had surgery."

"They're going to see how I am tomorrow before they make a definite decision," Lucas replied. "Besides I'll heal better at home with my beautiful wife looking after me."

"Well as long as the doctor says its okay for you to come home then I can't wait to have you home so I can fuss over you."

"It sounds like heaven," Lucas replied with a smile. "And I'll even be able to write. I'll just have to type one handed while I'm doing it."

"You're going to need help with dressing and stuff like that," Brooke said. "I'll have to help you."

"Now that will be fun," Lucas said before he yawned. "I can't believe how tired I am."

"That'll be the anesthetic. It'll still be in your system," Brooke told him. "I should go so that your parents, Lily and Naley can see you. We're only allowed to come in one at a time; so you're in for a long night."

"I have to give a statement to the cops yet too," Lucas told her. "But I think they're going to wait until visiting hours are over before they do that."

"Wow that's considerate of them." Brooke replied.

"I know."

"I should go," Brooke said as she saw him yawn again. "Otherwise you'll be falling asleep on your visitors."

"Well give me another kiss before you leave." Lucas said as Brooke moved the get off the bed. She stopped and kissed him gently. He quickly deepened the kiss and the two quickly became lost in each other; both relieved that events had turned out for the best.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"This is an impressive house," Victoria said to Brooke as they sat together on the sofa later that night. They were eating Chinese take out and had opened a bottle of wine. "I love how you've decorated the place."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she smiled. "My friend Carrie is an interior designer and we came up with this together. Her boyfriend Owen did all the renovation work."

"It's always a good thing to have friends in that line of work," Victoria told her. There were a few moments of silence before Victoria spoke again. "I'm glad that you had people like the Scott's in your life while I was out of the picture. I was so worried that Richard would keep you around people like him."

"He tried," Brooke replied. "He made me go to an all girls school and tried to keep me from making any contact with boys. But then I met Lucas. I didn't tell him that I'd met Lucas. I kept that to myself. I told him that I loved eating Karen's food; which wasn't a lie. So he let me keep going to the café. And it worked out well because whenever he was there it would just be Karen and the waitresses."

"When did you realize that you were in love with Lucas?" Victoria asked.

"I honestly don't know," Brooke admitted. She smiled as she added. "It was probably when I first set eyes on him."

"Love at first sight huh?" Victoria asked in a fond tone.

"I think it was," Brooke agreed. "I love him so much mom. Every day that I wake up beside him I feel like I'm falling in love with him all over again for the first time."

"I never felt like that with your father," Victoria told her. "I always said that I would never allow your father to force you into a marriage just to increase his wealth. I wanted you to get married for love."

"And I did mom," Brooke assured her. "Do you want to watch the DVD or our wedding?"

"I would love to see that Brooke." Victoria told her in a sincere tone.

"I'll put it on then." Brooke said as she placed her carton of Chinese food on the coffee table. She then headed over to the TV cabinet and set about putting the wedding DVD on.

**~X~X~X~X~**

The next day, Lucas was discharged from the hospital. Brooke and Victoria went to the hospital to pick him up in Brooke's rental car. She then drove them all to the café for breakfast. Victoria wanted to sample Karen's cooking after all the wonderful things she had heard about it. Brooke pulled the car into her usual parking space and switched off the engine. She then got out of the car and hurried around to the passenger side to help Lucas out. The three of them then headed to the café after Brooke had made sure the rental was secure.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Karen asked Lucas as the three of them walked into the café.

"So I can't eat now?" Lucas asked in response.

"It's my fault," Victoria said. "I've heard nothing but good things about your food. So to save Brooke cooking I suggested that we came here on the way back from the hospital. I would have tried making something, but I'm out of practice after being away from a kitchen for so long."

"I'm up to sitting in a café mom." Lucas assured his mother.

"Well make sure that you sit at one of the tables with the comfy chairs," Karen replied as she relented. "Do you all want coffee while you're deciding on your food?"

"Coffee would be great." Victoria told her as she smiled. Karen returned the smile before she headed behind the counter to get the coffee pot and some cups. Victoria followed Brooke and Lucas over tot heir usual seat and sat down.

"Mom what are we going to do about getting you some clothes?" Brooke asked as Karen came over to the table. Victoria was still dressed in the unflattering psychiatric hospital issued scrubs.

"You could teach me how to do this online shopping thing I've heard so much about over the years," Victoria replied. "That way we don't have to leave the house so you can still look after your husband."

"Good idea," Brooke replied as she sipped her coffee. "You should call Charlene and tell her that you're finally free. You can take control back of your business and the family fortune and see if Richard Davis ruined any of it."

"I think it'll take me a while to get back in the swing of things," Victoria replied as Karen headed over to a customer's table. "It's been a long, long time since I last did anything other than sit and stare into space."

"You'll pick it up again mom," Brooke assured her. "I bet it'll only take you a day or two."

"I think it will take me longer than a day or two to catch up on the last fifteen years worth of business," Victoria replied with a smile. "But I appreciate your faith in me."

"Brooke is great at believing in people," Lucas told his mother in law. "If it hadn't been for her, I would never have taken the steps to becoming an author."

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed as he gazed into her eyes. Victoria watched the exchange with a happy smile. "If you hadn't told me that you believed in me, I wouldn't have done it."

"I didn't know that." Brooke said before they shared a brief kiss.

"Brooke what would you say if I asked you to help me run the business?" Victoria asked suddenly as the idea came into her head.

"You'd really want me to help you run the business?" Brooke asked now sounding shocked.

"Yes, I think it would be nice for us to do that together."

"I'm flattered that you asked me that mom," Brooke began. "But that wouldn't be me. I love working here. And I was also thinking of starting my own jewelry line."

"Really?" Victoria asked sounding intrigued. Brooke nodded. "Do you have a business plan?"

"Yeah. I did one to prove to Richard that I had a business brain," Brooke replied. "But I don't think he even looked at it."

"I'll look at it if you want," Victoria offered. "It'll help get me back into business mode."

"I'll show it to you when we get home," Brooke told her in a happy tone. She paused for a moment before she asked. "What are you going to do with the house?"

"Honestly I'm not sure," Victoria replied. "I don't know if I could face living in that house by myself. I think I'll probably end up selling it and finding somewhere new; someplace that doesn't have the memories of that man haunting it."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you want." Lucas told her.

"Thank you Lucas."

"And when the time comes that you want to get another house, Luke's uncle Cooper works in real estate." Brooke told her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Victoria replied. "Now how about we order some food? I feel like I could eat a horse."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey uncle Coop," Lucas greeted as he answered the door that afternoon. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see my nephew," Cooper said as Lucas stood back to let him in. "And to speak to Brooke's mother to apologize."

"They're in the lounge. " Lucas told him as he closed the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Cooper asked him as they walked towards the lounge.

"I am," Lucas replied. "I just needed to stretch my legs. I've been sat around for that long that I was starting to seize up. So my wife and mother in law gave me permission to answer the door."

"Hey Coop." Brooke greeted as they went into the lounge.

"Hi Brooke," Cooper replied as he gave her a smile. He then moved his attention to Victoria. "Hello Mrs. Davis."

"Please called me Victoria," Victoria replied. "And I'm dropping the Davis. I'm going back to Montgomery. You must be the famous uncle Cooper that these two have been telling me about."

"I hope it's all good," Cooper replied as he sat in an armchair. "Although given recent events I highly doubt that."

"I heard that you were dating Rachel," Victoria said. "I don't blame you for what she did."

"It's good to hear that." Cooper said sounding relieved.

"Why did she do it Coop?" Lucas asked. "Did she give you a reason?"

"It was the money she was offered," Cooper told him in a disgusted tone as he frowned. "I can't believe she would wreck somebody's life for her own greed. I thought I knew her and could trust her. I can't believe how wrong I was about her. If I'd had any clue as to what she was doing I would have told Brooke _and_ gone to the cops. I'm sorry for what she did."

"I really don't blame _you_ for what _she_ did," Victoria emphasized. "You really don't need to apologize."

"I can't help feeling guilty though." Cooper replied.

"Did she tell you what she did before the cops arrived?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. She was halfway through telling me when the cops turned up and arrested her," Cooper answered. "So right after she was read her rights I told her that it was over between us. I can't have my kids around people like her."

"You have children?" Victoria asked. Cooper nodded. "How old are they?"

"Daytona turned eighteen in March and Garrett turns sixteen next month," Cooper replied fondly. "They live in Charlotte with their mother Rebecca. I have them on the weekends."

"I'll go and make us all some coffee." Brooke said as she stood. She and Lucas shared an amused look as Victoria and Cooper continued to chat like they were old friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thank you for the reviews for the last update. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>The weeks passed quickly and it was almost Halloween. Victoria settled back into life as a free woman pretty easily. At first she struggled with the new technologies that had been unveiled while she had been kept captive, but once she figured out how to use them she was in her element. She had sold the old house as well as most of the furniture. She had kept key pieces that had sentimental value for her however. Cooper had helped her with the house sale and had even helped her choose the perfect house for her to purchase; right across the road from Brooke and Lucas's house.<p>

Cooper and Victoria had begun to spend more and more time together and were now firm friends. Brooke, Haley and Karen saw the spark of something more than friendship developing between them and Brooke found herself hoping that the two ended up together. She liked Coop and knew that he would treat her mother the way that she deserved to be treated.

When Victoria wasn't re-acquainting herself with the outside world, she caught up on the things that she had missed in Brooke's life from the people that had been there. She was grateful that Brooke had had so many people around her and not just Richard. She was glad that he hadn't been successful in isolating Brooke from the outside world. She had pictured Brooke's life being far different from the one she had if he had succeeded.

Lucas's shoulder healed quickly and without any complications; much to Brooke's relief. He had spent most of his recovery working on another new novel that he had been inspired to write after the experience of rescuing Victoria. When he had told Lindsey that he now had two finished novels and another almost half completed she had been astounded. Once she had read them all she had told Lucas that he should prepare himself for more bestsellers. She had also told him to keep up the good work.

Brooke was helping Alex and Julian decorate Tric ready for the Halloween party. Julian still worked at the club; but was now only doing so when the place was extremely busy. After his father had been arrested, Julian had regained his wealth and all of the things that came along with it. He had his boat back and his many flashy cars and clothes. Alex had moved into his luxury home with him and relished having things like a heated indoor pool and home cinema system at her disposal. The luxury gifts that Julian bestowed on her was the icing on the cake for her.

"That banner needs to go up a little more on your side Alex." Haley said from her spot at one of the tables. She was on lightweight duties as she was now just over seven months pregnant.

"Is that enough?" Alex asked as she moved the banner.

"Perfect," Haley told her as she studied it. Brooke and Alex then secured the banner before they climbed down the ladders. "So have you guys got your costumes sorted yet?"

"Me and Julian have," Alex replied. "I'm going to be an orange and he's going to be a clock."

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she frowned in confusion. "I thought you were going to have a coupley costume."

"We are," Alex said as she laughed. "We're going to be Clockwork Orange."

"I still don't get it." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"It's Julian's favorite movie." Alex explained.

"Okay." Brooke replied still none the wiser.

"What are you and Lucas coming as Brooke?" Haley asked curious.

"I'm going to be a renaissance damsel in distress and Lucas is going to be my knight in shining armor," Brooke replied with a smile. "Or should I say knight in shining padded knight suit."

"What are you and Nathan going as?" Alex asked.

"I'm going as a pregnant trailer trash hooker," Haley replied. Alex and Brooke burst out laughing in response. "You should have seen the look on the woman's face at the thrift store when I got my hooker clothes."

"Does Nathan know that's your costume?" Brooke asked through her laughter.

"Oh totally. I gave him a sneak peek and he _loved _it," Haley replied with a coy smile. "As for him, he's going as my pimp. I found this absolutely hideous long yellow fake fur coat that's perfect for the role."

"So he's going to look like the typical seventies pimp then?" Alex asked with a grin.

"_Totally_," Haley confirmed. "He's got lime green flares and a brown snake skin print shirt. I did try to get him to wear some crazy shoes too but he's just wearing his black dress shoes."

"You should get him to wear an afro; one of those neon ones as well," Alex giggled. "That would be absolutely hilarious."

"Yeah get him a lime green one to with his flares." Brooke agreed.

"I might just do that," Haley replied in a thoughtful tone. "And spring it on him at the last minute."

"Is your mom coming to the party?" Alex asked Brooke.

"Yeah she is," Brooke confirmed. "I heard Coop was coming too. The party would be a great first date for them don't you think?"

"I have to agree," Haley replied. "We should start with getting them to wear coupley costumes."

"Already on that one," Brooke replied with a chuckle. "My mom is going to be a prison guard and Coop is the prisoner. He came up with the idea because of what Rachel did. I think it's another of his ways of apologizing."

"You gotta love your mom for seeing the funny side of what she's been through." Alex said with a chuckle of her own.

"You're right and I do," Brooke replied. She then picked up the list they had of things left to do and crossed off the banner. "Alright so now we just have to sort out the dressing rooms."

"We should make one of the rooms super special and stick loads of food and drink supplies in it and lock your mom and Coop in there until they admit that they're more than friends." Haley said.

"Oh my God Hales! That's a great idea!" Brooke said in a happy tone. "I'm gonna go and get working on it now."

"What are you going to do with it?" Alex asked curiously as the two of them helped Haley out of her chair.

"I'm going to make it look like Valentine's Day," Brooke replied. "I wonder if Lucas would be able to get me some roses."

"Go and call him," Alex replied. She then frowned as she added. "Or should I do it incase it turns into a booty call?"

"Oh please! We're nothing like you and Julian," Brooke said as she headed over to the bar and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. "So don't do anything in the dressing room that's the furthest away. I'm going to use that one for our idea."

"Okay got it." Haley replied as she and Alex headed towards the room they would be organizing. Brooke quickly dialed Lucas's number and placed the phone to her ear as her mind began to go in overdrive with ideas.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you ready to go my lady?" Lucas asked as he walked into his and Brooke's bedroom the night of the Halloween party. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Brooke. "Damn Pretty Girl. You look _hot_."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she beamed. "You look hot as well. In more ways than one."

"It is a little toasty in this costume," Lucas admitted. "I think it's the padding they put in it."

"Well if you get too hot you can always strip down a little." Brooke told him as she gave him a cheeky look.

"In public?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows. "It's a Halloween party we're going to not ladies night at a strip club."

"I meant you could take your layers off until you're down to your t-shirt and whatever you decided to wear on your lower half." Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow.

"I'm wearing basketball shorts," he replied. He then moved closer to her and added. "Do you know how hot you look when you do that? Even more so when you're wearing _that_ costume."

"Easy boy," Brooke said in a fake firm tone. "We have a party to go to remember? And some match making to do."

"Can't we be fashionably late?" he asked in a whine. "That way we can have some _alone_ time before we get there."

"No we can't," Brooke told him. "The plan to get my mom and Coop together is a strategically timed operation. If we're late then things won't go to plan."

"That sucks!" Lucas said as he pouted. Brooke giggled as he stuck his lip out in an exaggerated manner.

"Don't be such a baby," Brooke said as she reached up and flicked his lip playfully. Lucas playfully pretended to bite her finger and she then squealed as he began to tickle her. "Stop! We need to get going!"

"I really wish we could just stay in tonight," Lucas said as he sighed. "I just want to have an early night with my beautiful wife."

"We can have an early night another night," Brooke told him. "Tonight we need to get our asses to Tric and support your mom's business."

"We're _always_ at Tric. One night off won't hurt; especially tonight," Lucas replied. "Everybody else in Tree Hill is going to be there. And we would be getting free drinks anyway. We should stay here and have our own private party."

"I thought you wanted to go to this costume party?" Brooke asked.

"I did a few weeks ago when we were thinking of costumes," Lucas replied. He grinned and tightened his hold on her as he added. "But now I don't want to leave this room."

"You're making this _really_ hard." Brooke said as she sighed. She wanted to stay home with him, but she also wanted to play matchmaker with her mother and Cooper.

"Shouldn't it be me that's saying that?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. It took Brooke several seconds to get his meaning. When she did she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"You always have to lower the tone of the conversation don't you?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow once again.

"Can you blame me when you look like that?" Lucas asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So can we stay home?"

"Let me call Haley," Brooke said as she relented at the puppy dog look he was giving her. "She knows the plan. I just hope she can get it to work."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Who was that?" Nathan asked as he headed into the office at Tric. Haley was sat on the armchair in there and had just finished on the phone.

"Brooke," Haley replied as she placed her cell on the desk. "Something's come up and she and Lucas won't be coming tonight."

"I bet you that something is Lucas," Nathan remarked with a snort. "And I reckon that it won't be long before Jamie has a cousin."

"Well it's a good thing that I already locked Victoria and Coop in the dressing room Brooke pimped out for them." Haley said as she smiled. Nathan laughed at her words.

"I think you have pimps on the brain tonight Hales!" he said through his chuckles. She just shook her head in response. "So how are Victoria and Uncle Coop getting along in there?"

"I dread to think," Haley replied with a shudder. "I went to check that everything was okay and before I could even knock on the door I heard Victoria say something that sounded like 'it's a good thing these are real handcuffs.' I dread to think what's going on in there."

"Then don't," Nathan told her. "Did you tell Brooke about what you heard?"

"No I'll tell her another time," Haley answered. "I thought it might kill the mood."

"So Lucas is the something that came up then." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"Quick give me your hand! Jamie is kicking!" Haley suddenly said in a happy tone. Nathan held out his hand and Haley placed it on the spot where Jamie was kicking her.

"I think this little guy is going to either be a soccer player or a football player with a kick like that." He said as he smiled widely.

"He's sure getting enough practice while he's in here that's for sure," Haley replied happily. She then noticed the time. "I guess we better get out there ready for the doors opening."

"Just remember to take it easy," Nathan told her as he helped her out of the chair. They then began to make their way out of the office. "And let me know as soon as you want to head home. I don't want my baby or my other baby getting too tired on me."

"Don't worry I will." Haley said as they walked hand in hand out into the main area of the club.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That was definitely a trillion times better than any costume party." Lucas said as he and Brooke lay cuddled together in bed in a sweaty, breathless heap.

"I think I have to agree with you on that one," Brooke replied. "Do you think that we could have a breather for refreshments? I'm feeling a little hungry."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Lucas replied. "What would you like Pretty Girl?"

"Ice cream and hot chocolate," she replied. "I don't care about the flavor of ice cream as long as it has chocolate in it."

"Chocolate _is_ a flavor you dork!" Lucas said as he climbed out of bed. He chuckled as he did. "In fact chocolate is the best flavor. And you seriously want _hot_ chocolate with _ice_ cream."

"You're asking me that after the length of time you've known me?" Brooke asked as she shook her head. "And it was you who introduced me to having the two together. What did you call it again? The fire and ice combo?"

"I think I remember that now that you mention it," Lucas replied. "It was one of those days when I had a hangover from hell wasn't it?"

"It sure was. It was the same day that you cried while watching Titanic."

"I did _not_ cry!" Lucas insisted as he pulled his boxer shorts back on. "I had something in my eye."

"Sure you did buddy," Brooke replied in a knowing tone. "I think it's cute that you cried."

"Whatever!" Lucas dismissed in a playful tone. "Right I'm going to go and get our munchies. Keep that bed warm for me."

"I sure will." Brooke replied as she watched him walk out of their bedroom.

She then snuggled further under the covers as a chill hit her skin, before she closed her eyes and took the opportunity to try and have a quick nap. She was woken up a little over thirty minutes later by Lucas placing a tray over her lap.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," he said in a soft tone. "I brought a whole selection or chocolatey goodies because we're actually out of chocolate ice cream."

"You must have eaten it all," she said as she sat up and propped herself against the pillows. She then studied the items on the tray. "You're lucky that all this is a great substitute."

"Well I thought that I'd better put a little of everything chocolate that we had in the kitchen," Lucas said as he climbed under the covers. "Would you like to know the outcome of Project ViCooptria?"

"There's an outcome _already_?!" Brooke asked sounding surprised. Lucas nodded. "Did Haley call?"

"She left a voicemail saying that it was a roaring success. And she said that she thought she heard your mom mention something about handcuffs when she and Coop were locked in the dressing room." Lucas explained.

"Eeww." Brooke said as she made a repulsed expression.

"And when I was on my way back up here with the tray, I saw them heading into your moms place through the window," Lucas said as he made the same expression as Brooke. "Coop was carrying your mom over his shoulder."

"I'm seriously going to need therapy after that revelation," Brooke told him as she pushed the tray away from her. "I suddenly don't have an appetite thanks to the imagery going on in my head right now."

"Would you like me to do something to take that imagery away?" Lucas asked as he picked the tray up and placed it on a bedside cabinet.

"Please do."

"Then get prepared to have your world rocked Mrs. Scott." Lucas replied as he moved closer to her and kissed her passionately.

**~X~X~X~X~**

A little over three weeks later, Thanksgiving had been and gone. Cooper and Victoria had been even more inseparable since Halloween night. Brooke was overjoyed that her mother had finally found somebody who actually loved and respected her for who she was and wasn't just after her for her wealth. To celebrate, Victoria had hosted a huge Thanksgiving get together at her house and had invited all of Brooke's friends. She, Brooke and Karen had worked hard on preparing the huge Thanksgiving feast. Lindsey had ended up helping them when she, Andy and Oscar had arrived. Haley kept on trying to help, but was quickly shooed out of the kitchen by both Karen and Victoria. The get together had been a huge success and everyone had left in high spirits. And with a plate of leftovers as Victoria had over estimated just how much food she needed.

Brooke woke the morning after Thanksgiving to find that the sun was shining directly onto her face through the gap in the curtains. And that Lucas was holding onto her extremely tightly. She smiled as she thought over the previous day. The first holiday with her mother in over 15 years had gone perfectly. She had thoroughly enjoyed working on the feast with Victoria. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she felt a building nausea in her stomach.

"Lucas get off me!" she said in a loud tone.

"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Let me go! I gotta puke!" Brooke replied in an urgent tone.

He slowly let his hold on her go and she bolted out of the bed and sprinted into the en-suite bathroom. She made it to the toilet with only milliseconds to spare before she began to heave. Several long minutes later, her stomach was empty. She remained slumped on the floor as she regained her breath.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked from the doorway.

"I feel a little better now," she replied as she stood and flushed the toilet. She then moved to the sink to begin brushing her teeth. "I didn't feel very well when I went to bed last night. I think I over indulged on the food yesterday."

"And the alcohol," Lucas remarked with a sleepy smile. "But then again I did the same."

"I just hope that it isn't food poisoning."

"I think if it was food poisoning I'd be puking my guts up too."

"Yeah but I tasted things while we were making them," Brooke pointed out as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth. "So I could have food poisoning from that."

"Well you should take it easy today. Have a duvet day while I work on my book," Lucas told her. "I'll grab you a stack of DVD's so you have something to watch and then I'll sit and type while you watch them. That way if you need anything I can go and get it for you."

"That's sweet Broody," Brooke replied causing toothpaste to dribble down her chin. Lucas laughed as he watched her wipe it off. "And sounds like just what I need. I'm glad your mom isn't opening the café today."

"Do you want me to get you anything? Maybe some herbal tea?" Lucas offered as Brooke finished brushing her teeth. "We have some ginger tea that Haley left. I think there's some peppermint tea too. They should ease the nausea."

"I guess it won't hurt to try," Brooke replied as she rubbed her belly. "I still feel icky."

"Well you go and get back in bed and I'll go and make you some tea," Lucas told her. "Do you want some dry toast with that? Works on my hangovers when they make me puke."

"I'll try a slice," Brooke replied not looking convinced at the suggestion. "And for the record it's not a hangover."

"Whatever you say." Lucas said with a knowing smile as they headed back into the bedroom. Brooke made her way over to the bed as Lucas headed out of the door to go and make her some tea. She had just sat back on the bed when the nausea had her bolting for the bathroom once again.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke!" Lucas said in a loud tone later that day, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked as she gave him a questioning look.

"I asked if you're sure that you feel up to going to the restaurant tonight, but you were miles away." Lucas explained softly.

"Yeah I'm up to it. I feel better," Brooke replied. "I think it was down to eating leftovers so close to going to bed. Remind me to never do that again."

"Okay I will," Lucas said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "If you feel ill or anything while we're at the restaurant just let me know and we'll come home okay?"

"I will," she assured him as she smiled. "But I really do feel better now. And I'll take it easy at the restaurant, I promise."

"I can't believe your mom and Coop are heading to a restaurant tonight with the amount of leftovers they have at her place," Lucas said as he laughed. He jokingly added. "Maybe there was something wrong with the food and that's why they want to eat out tonight."

"I told you it wasn't a hangover," Brooke said as she smiled. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful as always," Lucas told her sincerely as she stood. "You should take a coat though. The weather said it was going to rain tonight. I don't want you getting sick for real this time."

"I better make sure that it's a waterproof coat with a hood then," Brooke replied. "I spent ages on my hair."

"So how come you were away with the fairies before?" he asked as the two of them headed out of their bedroom.

"I didn't realize I was," Brooke replied as she concentrated on making her way down the staircase. "I must have just zoned out."

"I used to do that in Geography all the time," Lucas said as they reached the front door. "Is there any reason why we're meeting your mom and Coop there instead of all going in the same car?"

"They braved the sales at the mall remember? Coop wanted to get a new laptop."

"I wonder how beat up they are," Lucas said as he chuckled. "The videos you see on the news and internet make it look insane."

"My mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be," Brooke informed him. "I'd hate to see anybody try to steal something that my mom wants to buy. They'd end up in the hospital with several broken bones. I just wish she had gone psycho on my so called dad. Then maybe I could have spent my teenage years with her when I needed her the most. I'm just glad I knew your mom in those years. I don't know how I would have gotten through them without her."

"Technically she's your mom too seeing as though we're married and all," Lucas pointed out. He then held his arm out to her and she hooked her right arm through it. "Grab your coat so we can get going. I don't particularly want to be driving in the rain. You know how bad it can get."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How do I answer the call again?" Victoria asked Brooke as her cell phone rang. They had just finished dinner and were waiting on their desserts.

"Have you locked your phone?" she asked as she moved her attention from Lucas to her mother.

"Uh I'm not sure." Victoria replied as she showed Brooke the screen. Brooke saw that it was Charlene calling.

"Yeah you have. You need to swipe to the right to answer it," Brooke told her. "Say hey to Charlene for me."

"I'm just going to the bathroom. It's quieter in there." Victoria said as she answered the call. She put the phone to her ear as she headed in the direction of the restrooms.

"I wonder why Charlene is calling my mom." Brooke said as she frowned.

"It's probably regarding some business deal your mom is working on," Cooper replied as he placed his wine glass down. "I have to say that your mother is an amazing business woman. Considering she was out of the loop for so long with what Richard did, you wouldn't have guessed with the way she handles things."

"That's my mom," Brooke said in a proud tone. "From what I can remember before that sick plan was carried out, she was a whizz with everything back then."

"Like mother, like daughter," Lucas remarked as he smiled proudly at Brooke. "You're a chip off the old block Mrs. Scott."

"Thank you Mr. Scott." Brooke replied before the two of them shared a brief kiss.

"Please don't start acting like newlyweds," Cooper said in a playful tone. "That's the last thing I want to witness."

"Coop like you have any room to talk," Brooke remarked in the same playful tone he had used. "As much as I'm happy that you and my mother are together and in love, the last thing I want to see is the public displays of affection that you both seem extremely fond of."

"I'm sorry," Cooper replied. "I didn't realize we were that bad. I'll try to keep it toned down. Although I'm not responsible for your mother's actions."

"Speak of the devil," Brooke said as Victoria hurriedly came back over to them. She frowned as she saw the expression on her face. "What's wrong? What did Charlene say?"

"You know how I asked her to deal with all the things regarding Richard and the police?" Victoria began. Brooke nodded in response. "Well they got in touch with her about half an hour ago. Richard was being transferred to another jail and he managed to escape somehow on the way."

"You're kidding?!" Brooke asked with an alarmed look on her face.

"I wish I was," Victoria replied. "So Richard is on the loose somewhere and the police think that he may try and come after us."

"Unbelievable," Lucas muttered. "So what do we do? Do we go home or check into a hotel until they catch him? Damn I should warn my parents and Nathan and Haley."

"I'm sure that the police will be out looking for him." Cooper said as Lucas called his parents and Brooke called Nathan and Haley.

"I hope so," Victoria said sounding worried. "Although the way Tree Hill police work I doubt it."

"What do you want to do?" Cooper asked. "You're more than welcome to stay at my place until they catch him. He'll never think of looking for you there. Brooke and Lucas are more than welcome to stay too. There's plenty of room."

"I think that's a good idea," Lucas said as he finished his phone call. "We should call Julian and let him and Alex know."

"Good idea," Brooke replied. "What about Jake and Peyton? Do you think we should tell them?"

"Yeah. Otherwise they'll turn up for work and wonder what was going on when nobody else turns up." Lucas agreed. He and Brooke then set about phoning around the others who they thought Richard might go after.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Is Julian's boat really going to be big enough to fit us all on?" Lucas asked as he drove back from the restaurant. He drove slowly as the predicted rain had begun to fall and visibility was practically none existent.

"It can sleep up to 20 people and there are only 16 of us going," Brooke explained. She had heard plenty about the yacht from her father when he had been trying to set her and Julian up. "I just hope that I don't get sea sick."

"At least we can get well out of the way on that thing," Lucas said. He turned the headlights up to full beam as he drove onto a bridge. He then grinned as he asked. "You won't take long to pack will you? Remember we have limited space on this boat."

"It's a yacht doofus!" Brooke replied as she managed a laugh. "And I won't take that long. At least I hope I don't. How long do you think we should pack for?"

"Good question," Lucas replied as he frowned in thought. "A week maybe? I don't know."

"I hope they catch him quick," Brooke said as she sighed. "I hope that we can just get back to normal and enjoy our first Christmas together in our home as man and wife."

"Me too Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he took a hand off the steering wheel and reached over to take hold of one of hers. He entwined their fingers and brought them to his lips before he gently kissed the back of her hand. "I'll protect you with my life."

"That's sweet Broody. Thank you," Brooke replied as she gave him a grateful smile. He quickly glanced over at her to return it. As he did, Brooke saw the sudden appearance of headlights at the side of them. "Lucas! Look out!"

"Shit!" Lucas said as he let go of her hand. As he did the car was hit by the one heading towards them. It hit the driver's side of the hood. The driver had the overhead interior light on and Brooke gasped as she saw who it was.

"How the hell did he know where to find us?" Brooke asked as she looked at the smirking face of Richard Davis as he hit them with the car he was driving. Brooke felt her seat belt tighten painfully around her as she was jolted from the impact.

"I have no idea," Lucas replied as he struggled to control the car. He didn't have much luck as the tires skidded due to the amount of water on the road surface. "These tires kind of suck in this weather. We're sliding far too easily."

"Get us out of this Lucas," Brooke said in a scared tone as she noticed that they were now uncomfortably close to the safety rail of the bridge as the car swerved out of control. "He's going to try and run us off the bridge!"

"Fuck!" Lucas yelled in frustration as Richard hit them yet again. This time Brooke and Lucas's car hit the barrier on the side where Brooke was. She let out a small shriek of fear as it did as the barrier fell into the swollen, churning river below. "Hold on Brooke."

"Why the hell is he trying to kill us?" Brooke asked as Lucas tried his best once again to regain control of the car. However, nothing he did managed to get them out of the path of Richard's fury. "What the hell is wrong with this piece of crap car?! I'm sorry Brooke. I don't know how we're going to get out of this."

Brooke didn't have a chance to reply as Richard hit them yet again and their car was pushed off the bridge and followed the safety rail in the river below.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"<em>Is Julian's boat really going to be big enough to fit us all on?" Lucas asked as he drove back from the restaurant. He drove slowly as the predicted rain had begun to fall and visibility was practically none existent.<em>

"_It can sleep up to 20 people and there are only 16 of us going," Brooke explained. She had heard plenty about the yacht from her father when he had been trying to set her and Julian up. "I just hope that I don't get sea sick."_

"_At least we can get well out of the way on that thing," Lucas said. He turned the headlights up to full beam as he drove onto a bridge. He then grinned as he asked. "You won't take long to pack will you? Remember we have limited space on this boat."_

"_It's a yacht doofus!" Brooke replied as she managed a laugh. "And I won't take that long. At least I hope I don't. How long do you think we should pack for?"_

"_Good question," Lucas replied as he frowned in thought. "A week maybe? I don't know."_

"_I hope they catch him quick," Brooke said as she sighed. "I hope that we can just get back to normal and enjoy our first Christmas together in our home as man and wife."_

"_Me too Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he took a hand off the steering wheel and reached over to take hold of one of hers. He entwined their fingers and brought them to his lips before he gently kissed the back of her hand. "I'll protect you with my life."_

"_That's sweet Broody. Thank you," Brooke replied as she gave him a grateful smile. He quickly glanced over at her to return it. As he did, Brooke saw the sudden appearance of headlights at the side of them. "Lucas! Look out!"_

"_Shit!" Lucas said as he let go of her hand. As he did the car was hit by the one heading towards them. It hit the driver's side of the hood. The driver had the overhead interior light on and Brooke gasped as she saw who it was._

"_How the hell did he know where to find us?" Brooke asked as she looked at the smirking face of Richard Davis as he hit them with the car he was driving. Brooke felt her seatbelt tighten painfully around her as she was jolted from the impact._

"_I have no idea," Lucas replied as he struggled to control the car. He didn't have much luck as the tires skidded due to the amount of water on the road surface. "These tires kind of suck in this weather. We're sliding far too easily."_

"_Get us out of this Lucas," Brooke said in a scared tone as she noticed that they were now uncomfortably close to the safety rail of the bridge as the car swerved out of control. "He's going to try and run us off the bridge!"_

"_Fuck!" Lucas yelled in frustration as Richard hit them yet again. This time Brooke and Lucas's car hit the barrier on the side where Brooke was. She let out a small shriek of fear as it did as the barrier fell into the swollen, churning river below. "Hold on Brooke."_

"_Why the hell is he trying to kill us?" Brooke asked as Lucas tried his best once again to regain control of the car. However, nothing he did managed to get them out of the path of Richard's fury. "What the hell is wrong with this piece of crap car?! I'm sorry Brooke. I don't know how we're going to get out of this."_

_Brooke didn't have a chance to reply as Richard hit them yet again and their car was pushed off the bridge and followed the safety rail in the river below._

She braced herself the best that she could, but when the car hit the churning water she was still flung around like a rag doll; even with her seatbelt on. Lucas found that he too was treated the same way as the water surged into the car. His head connected with something hard as Brooke's scream turned into a gurgle. He managed to open his eyes but it took several long moments for his eyes to focus.

He looked to his right and managed to make out a shape that he assumed to be Brooke. It took a few more moments to register that he seemed to be higher up than she was. When it did he realized that they must have landed on a tilt. As the daze from him hitting his head began to lift, he managed to unfasten his seat belt. He slipped downwards slightly as he made his way over to her.

"Brooke are you okay?" he asked as he reached out for her in the semi darkness. He got no response. His hand touched her shoulder and he bunched her jacket in his fist and shook her as he yelled. "Brooke!"

There was still no response from the brunette, so he maneuvered himself in front of her and gripped her jacket with both hands. This time he shook her a little harder and yelled her name louder. He stopped when he heard a groan of protest from her and hoped that he hadn't made any injuries she had worse.

"Come on Brooke, wakey wakey." He said in a worried tone.

"My head hurts," She said in a groggy tone. She then seemed to realize where she was and her tone became anxious. "Get me out of here Luke."

"Don't worry I will." He promised her. He couldn't help but notice that the water level was increasing with every passing moment.

He moved his hands from her jacket and fumbled around in the water to find the release for her seatbelt. It took him several attempts to find it and he was relieved to find that the belt released easily. He then moved his hands back to her jacket to help her over to the drivers door to get her out. As he attempted to move her, she let out a pained yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm is stuck," She told him in a panicked tone as she tried to move it unsuccessfully. "I can't free it."

"Let me have a go," He said as he moved closer to her. He felt his way to her arm and ran his hand along it to try and feel why her arm wouldn't move. He got his answer when he felt something trapping her arm where her wrist was. He didn't know how he was going to get her out without breaking her arm. "Can you straighten it?"

"No," Brooke answered sounding near hysterical. "Luke get me out. The water is getting too high. I'm going to drown."

"That won't happen," he replied as his brain went into overdrive. Each possible solution he came up with all had the same outcome which involved hurting Brooke. And he didn't want to do that. "Honey, I think the only way I'm going to get you out of here is to break your arm."

"Then do it!" she yelled clearly terrified. He couldn't blame her for sounding like that. The water level had to be almost on level with her mouth.

"Brooke I can't hurt you like that." He replied. Even with the situation they were in, he couldn't picture himself doing something so horrible to her.

"Lucas! Just do it!" she yelled before he heard her splutter. "Please just do it! You need to get us out _now_."

"We're both getting out of here Brooke," He promised her. "I have some tools in the trunk. I'll just swim back there and get them. Then I can use something to lever your arm out."

"Lucas there's no time!" Brooke practically screamed. "And you're not leaving us!"

"Us?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I think I'm pregnant," she told him before she spluttered again. "Please just get me out of here. I don't want to drown. Pleased Luke! Just break my fucking arm already! There's no time to debate. The water will be covering my face any minute so just do it."

"Alright." Lucas replied as he got a sick feeling in his stomach.

He moved both hands to her arm and pulled with all his might. The pained scream that left Brooke's mouth as he did made him want to vomit even more. He tried again when he heard her splutter once more. This time he felt her arm move and another agonized scream left her mouth, right before she went limp against him. He wasted no time in pulling her arm once again and his sickened feeling increased as he felt something give. Relief joined it as he discovered Brooke was now free to move.

He grabbed her and began to head towards the drivers door. There was more breathing room there. He moved his hand to the lever to open the door and was relieved that he managed to open it without too much trouble. He then began to make his way out of the car, making sure that he held Brooke carefully as he did.

It only took mere moments to surface but it seemed like a lifetime. As he did, he felt Brooke stir as she began to cough. He tried to keep her head above the water as he swam in the direction he thought the shore was. Brooke tried to help keep herself afloat the best she could, but kept coughing. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his feet touch solid ground. He tightened his hold on Brooke and pulled her against him as he began to walk out of the water. When they were a safe distance away from the water they fell in an exhausted heap on the muddy ground. Brooke rolled onto her side and coughed up the water she had ingested. Lucas leaned over and hit her back to help dislodge it.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked once her coughing had subsided.

"I think so," she replied in a breathy tone. "It's just my arm that's bothering me now I can breathe again."

"That was too close huh?" he asked as he sat up. He then helped her into a sitting position. She nodded as he did.

"I can't believe he drove us off the road," Brooke told him. "And how the hell did he know where we were anyway?"

"He was probably heading back into town to do whatever the hell he planned to get some kind of revenge," Lucas said. "He would have had to come this way when he was being transferred. He probably saw my car and thought he'd hit the jackpot."

"Is he still up there?" Brooke asked as she looked up at the bridge. It was too dark to make anything out.

"Well if he is, there are no lights on the car he's in," Lucas replied as he stood. He then helped her up. "Before we do anything, we need to get you to a hospital to get that arm looked at."

"What if they need to x-ray it?" Brooke asked in a worried tone. "I mean what if I am pregnant? Isn't it dangerous to have an x-ray while you're pregnant?"

"We'll make sure that they know there might be a little Scott growing in there before they do anything," Lucas assured her as they began to make their way back up to the road. They went slowly as visibility was extremely poor. "Then I'm sure they'll test and we'll know for definite if there is."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That was Charlene," Victoria said to Cooper as she ended the phone call. "The police have Richard in custody again. They picked him up in a battered car at the side of the road. He's at the hospital under police guard."

"Thank God!" Alex said in a relieved tone. "As much as I would like to spend a week or so on the yacht, the weather isn't what you call suitable for it tonight. I'd be as sick as a dog."

"You should call Brooke and Lucas and tell them the news." Cooper told Victoria.

"I thought they would have been here by now," Julian said as he looked at the time. "They're taking their time."

"I'll call them now." Victoria said as she picked her cell phone back up. As she did it rang. She frowned at the unfamiliar number it displayed. She answered it and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Victoria, it's me Lucas,_" Lucas said at the other end. "_Now I don't want you to worry, but Brooke and I were in a car crash. We're at the hospital now."_

"Oh my God!" Victoria said in an alarmed tone. "Are you okay?"

"_Brooke's arm is hurt, and we're a little bashed up, but otherwise we're fine,"_ Lucas told her in a weary tone. "_It almost wasn't because Brooke's arm was trapped and I had to hurt her to get her out so that she wouldn't drown."_

"But you got her out in time right?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"_Yeah I did,"_ he confirmed. "_Richard drove us off the bridge and we landed in the river. He deliberately drove the car right at us."_

"That man has just reached a whole new low," Victoria said in an anger filled tone. "The police have him in custody again now, so you don't have to worry about him trying to do anything else."

"_Brooke will be pleased to hear that,"_ Lucas said finally sounding relieved. "_She's asking to see you."_

"We're on our way. Tell her I won't be long." Victoria told him. The two then said their goodbyes.

"Who was that?" Cooper asked as he saw the worry on her face.

"Lucas," she replied. "Richard drove him and Brooke off a bridge and into the river. They're at the hospital. Brooke wants to see me."

"Well let's get going then." Cooper said as he picked up his car keys.

"I'll speak to Keith and co and tell them that the boat trip is off," Julian said as he and Alex stood. "I'll also tell them the developments on Richard."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm glad it's not badly broken," Lucas said to Brooke as he stroked her hair. He was sat on the hospital bed beside her. They were waiting for someone to come and put a cast on her arm. "I still hate that I had to hurt you to get you out."

"I'd rather have a fractured wrist than be dead," Brooke replied. "Especially now considering we're having a baby."

"I still can't believe that's happening," Lucas said as he smiled and moved his hand to her belly. "Or that what happened in the car didn't cause any damage to him or her."

"Same here," Brooke said as she placed her uninjured hand over his. "Can we keep it secret for now? I mean I am only three weeks pregnant. It's far too early to be telling people."

"Of course we can," Lucas replied as he kissed her temple. "I think we've already tempted fate enough where bubba is concerned right now."

"I agree." Brooke said as she snuggled against him. As she did the curtain to her cubicle opened and Victoria appeared.

"Did I just hear you mention a baby?" she asked in a surprised tone as she pulled the curtain closed.

"Mom were you eavesdropping?" Brooke asked as she smiled at her mother.

"I can't help it. I picked up the habit when I was kept against my will. It's a little hard to switch off," Victoria told them. "So is there going to be the patter of tiny feet from you two soon?"

"Yes there is, but you can't tell anybody yet mom," Brooke answered as a smile broke out on her face. "It's too early to announce it to anyone."

"My lips are sealed and I promise when you make the big announcement I'll act surprised." Victoria said as she hugged Brooke.

"Careful mom," Brooke said as she winced. "I'm still waiting on my arm being put in plaster."

"Sorry honey," Victoria replied as she quickly moved back. "Is it broken?"

"There's a small fracture in my wrist. But it could have been so much worse." Brooke explained.

"Thank you for getting her out." Victoria said as she gave Lucas a grateful look.

"There's no need to thank me," Lucas told her. "I'd have gotten her out no matter what."

"He's definitely back in jail right?" Brooke asked in a hesitant tone.

"He certainly is," Victoria replied. "He got checked out and was given the all clear so they hauled his ass back to jail."

"Hopefully he'll stay there this time." Lucas remarked as the curtain opened again and a nurse came through with the things required for Brooke's cast.

"I'll disappear while you get that done," Victoria said. "I need a coffee. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"Soda would be good," Brooke told her. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"Same here." Lucas replied. He hadn't wanted to leave Brooke's side for a moment, so he hadn't had the chance to get them anything to eat or drink.

"Alright then," Victoria said as she smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Vicky! What do I owe this pleasure to?" Richard asked as Victoria walked into the interview room he was sitting in. He had a smug grin on his face as he spoke. "Or should I be asking who did you whore yourself out to so that you could have this little meeting?"

"You should be asking how Brooke is after you drove her and Lucas off that bridge," Victoria told him. "Then again you never did care about her did you?"

"Brooke wasn't in that car," Richard replied in a confident tone. "I would have seen her when I drove at them. I only saw the asshole that ruined my carefully thought out plans."

"Well you obviously need your eyes testing because Brooke was sat _right_ beside him," Victoria said in an anger filled tone. "You've gone too far this time. You don't get to hurt my daughter and unborn grandchild and get away with it. I'm going to make sure that your life is going to be absolute hell from now on."

"Brooke's pregnant?" Richard asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes she is and luckily for you the baby survived what you did," Victoria spat as she continued to glare at him. "How long do you think you'll last in jail Richard?"

"I won't be going to jail," Richard said in a confidant tone. "I'll fail the psych evaluations that they carried out easily and they'll let me off."

"If you fail the psych evaluations they'll put you in a mental hospital," Victoria said as she grinned. "In fact there's a space waiting for you at Holly Hill. I bet you didn't know that there's been a complete restructuring of the staff in that place after certain revelations reached the owners ears. So none of your little friends are there any longer."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Victoria asked as her grin grew. "The report my lawyer has seen regarding your sanity suggests that the space at Holly Hill should be reserved for you. I bet you can't wait to be pumped full of medication and sit staring at nothing all day."

"You bitch!" Richard yelled as his anger finally boiled over.

"You know what they say about Karma," Victoria said. It was now her turn to sound smug. "And I think you are long overdue for a large dose of it."

"You think I won't use this against you in my trial?"

"But there won't be any trial. You failing your psych evaluations mean that you're unfit to stand trial. So tomorrow, you're heading to Holly Hill where you'll spend probably the rest of your days rotting away staring into space and wishing that you could get out of there. Only you won't have anybody caring that you're there and will have no hope of someone coming to rescue you."

"Fuck you Vicky!" Richard spat, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of the hole he had dug himself into.

"In your dreams," Victoria replied as she turned to leave. "Have a nice life _Dick_."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you sure you can manage?" Lucas asked Brooke as they made their way up the staircase of their house the following afternoon. Brooke had just been released from the hospital.

"Lucas it's my arm that's hurt not my legs," she pointed out in an amused tone. "I can manage the stairs fine."

"I'm just making sure," he replied. "I need to take _extra_ special care of you now."

"You're so cute when you get that broody look on your face," she said as she gazed at him adoringly. "And I love how you want to take extra special care of me now, but I can manage to walk up the stairs Luke."

"Okay," he replied as they continued on up the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry but I would love one of your moms shakes right about now."

"Well once you're settled in the bed and resting like the doctor told you to do, I'll head out and get one."

"I'm having a soak in the tub before I get into bed," she replied as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "I'm still all gross from the mud and river water."

"Same here," Lucas replied as his expression matched hers. "How about we shower and _then_ have a soak in the tub together? That way we're not wallowing in our own filth."

"That actually sounds like a plan," Brooke said as they reached the top of the stairs. "Damn I forgot to get a trash bag to keep my cast dry."

"You get in the bathroom and I'll head back down and get one," he told her as he quickly turned round. "Just don't start anything without me."

"Don't worry I won't," Brooke replied as he began to head back down the stair case. As he did the doorbell rang. "That will probably be my mom. I bet she's been lying in wait for us getting back."

"I think you may be right," Lucas said as he hurried over to the front door and opened it. He smiled as he saw Victoria at the other side. "Come on in Victoria."

"Thanks," Victoria replied with a smile of her own as she stepped into the house. She saw Brooke at the top of the staircase and raised her eyebrow as she asked. "Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Because I need a shower," Brooke told her. "I am _not_ ruining the bed linen by contaminating it with whatever the hell is still stuck to me."

"Good point," Victoria replied. "You'll need to put a trash bag on your arm to keep your cast dry."

"I was just on my way to get one," Lucas informed her as he closed the door. "Would you like to stay for some coffee?"

"I'll make it," Victoria told him. "You go and get the trash bag for Brooke. And she'll probably need some help with her hair, so you're better off doing that. I'll wait down here for the both of you."

"Okay mom," Brooke replied as she studied her mother. "You look like you're itching to tell us something, so we'll try not to be too long."

"Oh I am," Victoria said as she smiled. "And trust me you'll want to hear it. It's about Richard and his appointment with karma."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Several weeks later, Christmas was fast approaching. Nathan's 28th birthday had been and gone and after Brooke's refusal to drink at his birthday party, people were beginning to become suspicious as to why. Both Brooke and Lucas tried to avoid the questions their family and friends kept throwing their way after they no longer bought Brooke's response of not wanting to drink. The two of them wondered how much longer they would be able to keep their baby news a secret and hoped that they would make it past the first trimester before anybody else knew of the news.

Christmas plans had had to be altered after the car crash. Brooke had wanted to cook everyone Christmas dinner at hers and Lucas's place. But now that her arm was in a cast she was unable to do a lot of the things she wanted around the house. Lindsey and Andy had stepped in and had invited everybody to their house to eat.

After Brooke and Lucas had heard the news regarding Richard's fate, both had immediately felt much safer. They also agreed with Victoria about it being the perfect punishment for him; especially after what he had done to her. The three of them were glad that they were finally getting Richard out of their lives once and for all. They were also looking forward to spending their first Christmas together as a family.

Victoria and Cooper had helped Brooke and Lucas decorate their house with more Christmas decorations than were necessary. They had set aside a whole day specifically for the tree and they had played Christmas music while they had decorated it. When Brooke had asked her about the never ending supply of them, Victoria had told her that she wanted her first Christmas back with her daughter to be the best one that either of them had ever had. Brooke had had to admit that it was turning out to be just that.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Tell me again why we had to come to the mall at this time of day on Christmas Eve?" Brooke asked Victoria as they battled their way through the crowds of last minute Christmas shoppers.

"Because I ran out of wrapping paper," Victoria told her. "And the only store that sells it is in here."

"Mom plenty of stores are selling wrapping paper right now."

"I want the same type," Victoria told her. "I want the gifts to look nice and to match."

"Mom you do realize it's only going to end up in the trash right?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"Of course," Victoria replied with a slight roll of her eyes. She had an amused look on her face as she did. "Unless we open it carefully and iron it so we can use it again next year."

"Are you being serious right now?" Brooke asked as she gave her mother a sideways glance.

"I'm semi serious," Victoria admitted. "I mean it is _really_ nice paper."

"Then why wrap gifts in it?" Brooke asked with a chuckle. "Why not use it to wallpaper a room in your house."

"Now there's an idea," Victoria said as she laughed heartily. Brooke found herself joining in as she linked her arm through Victoria's. "Do you want to go and visit Santa while we're here?"

"Mom I'm 21," Brooke pointed out. "I haven't been to see Santa for years."

"When was the last time you took a trip to see Santa and tell him what you wanted?"

"The last time was when you took me before Richard started his insane plan."

"Then humor me." Victoria said as the reached the area of the mall where Santa's Grotto was housed.

"You didn't come here for wrapping paper did you?" Brooke asked as it dawned on her what Victoria was up to. "You brought me here to see Santa."

"You got me there," Victoria said as she laughed. "I've missed taking you all the years I was kept away, so I thought we would do our tradition one last time before we're bringing my grandchild here to see Santa."

"Mom I love that you want to keep the tradition going but don't you think I'm a little old to be going to see Santa?"

"You're never too old to see Santa," Victoria replied. "If it makes you feel any better, then I'll go in first."

"You're kidding me?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. Victoria shook her head in reply. "Now this I _have_ to see."

"Well let's join the line then before it's time for Santa to go back to the North Pole." Victoria said in a playful tone before she led Brooke over to join the surprisingly short line.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Make sure you wrap up warm," Victoria said to Brooke as they put their coats on. They were getting ready to take a stroll around the neighborhood to look at the Christmas decorations. "We don't want you catching a chill now do we?"

"No we don't," Lucas agreed as he helped Brooke fasten her coat. He grinned at her as he then helped her with a wooly hat complete with matching scarf and mittens. "And I still think you should have bundled up warm when you were both outside putting the food out for the birds."

"Lucas I had my coat on. I just didn't have a scarf and stuff on," Brooke pointed out. "And besides, how was I supposed to help my mom with our tradition of supplying the bird equivalent of a Christmas dinner with mittens on? It's bad enough that I have this damn cast on."

"Wouldn't it be more logical to put it out on Christmas morning?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"It's our tradition to do it on Christmas Eve Lucas," Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "And it's one of the few that I carried on doing after Richard's lies."

"Alright kids," Victoria said as she smiled widely. "Stop your bickering and lets get going on our walk."

"Is Cooper joining us?" Lucas asked as the three of them headed towards the front door.

"He is. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would we mind mom? Cooper is a great guy and I'm glad you've found someone to make you smile again." Brooke said as Victoria opened the front door. It revealed Cooper who looked like he had been about to ring the doorbell. "Speak of the devil."

"I hope that whatever it was it was good." Cooper replied.

"Don't worry Uncle Coop it was." Lucas assured him.

"Glad to hear it," he replied. He then turned his attention to Victoria and asked. "So do you have a route in mind yet?"

"Not really," Victoria admitted. "We never used to plan it. We'd just walk and see where it took us."

"Why don't we just do that?" Lucas asked. "I'm sure we could stop off at friends houses along the way if we get too cold or anything. Then we can come back here for hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie."

"I like that idea," Brooke replied. "Now lets get going. I can't wait to look at all the lights again."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Mom why did you get me a doll?" Brooke asked as she opened one of her gifts the following morning. She, Lucas, Victoria and Cooper were gathered at Brooke and Lucas's house. They also had the company of Karen, Keith, Nathan and Haley.

"I'm making up for not getting you anything for Christmas all these years," Victoria told her. "You have one gift for each year that I wasn't here and the rest are for this Christmas. If you don't want to keep them for yourself you could always keep them for when you and Lucas have your own children."

"That's sweet mom," Brooke said as she went over to her mother and hugged her. She then whispered. "I'll make sure to keep them for junior."

"I'm sure they'll come in handy at some point in the future," Lucas replied with a smile as he grabbed a gift from under the tree. "Here you go Lily. It's your turn again."

"Yes!" Lily replied in an enthusiastic tone as she eagerly tore the paper from the brightly wrapped package. She let out a squeal of delight as she saw the princess jewelry inside. "This matches my princess gown!"

"Can I tell you a secret about that?" Lucas asked his little sister in a fake whisper. Lily nodded eagerly. "Brooke made all of that jewelry especially for you. Nobody else in the world has that."

"Really?" Lily asked as her eyes widened in amazement.

"Yep," Brooke replied as she ended her hug with Victoria. "And I used real crystals and silver."

"Wow!" Lily said in an awed tone. "It's a real princess crown."

"How did you make it?" Karen asked in a surprised tone.

"My mom here gets me supplies," Brooke told her. "So I've been working on that in the dining room for the past few weeks. I was worried that I wasn't going to finish it after the crash, but thankfully I managed."

"I love it Brooke," Lily said as she rushed over and hugged her. "Did you make my princess gown too?"

"Unfortunately I can't take credit for making that," Brooke told her as Lily rushed over to show Karen and Keith her gift. "We had a nice lady make it for us. I did design it though."

"Can I wear it to Aunt Lindsey and Uncle Andy's house for dinner mommy?" Lily asked hopefully. "_Pleeeaaasssseeee_!"

"I guess you can," Keith replied with a fake sigh. "Seeing as though it's Christmas."

"Yes!" Lily squealed happily.

"Alright let's get on with opening the gifts," Haley said as she laughed. "Otherwise we won't make it in time for dinner."

A little over an hour and a half later, they had all finally opened their gifts. Brooke had been highly amused at the gifts Victoria had gotten for her for the years she hadn't been there. She planned to keep them for her own baby ready for when he or she was old enough to play with them.

"I guess I better get working on breakfast now everything has been opened." Brooke said as she stood.

"Just hold your horses there Brooke," Victoria said as she too stood. "There's something else that you haven't opened yet."

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked under the tree. "I don't see anything else."

"That's because it's not in here," Lucas said as he grinned and took hold of her hand. "Come on. We'll take you to it."

"Is it a new car?" Brooke asked as Lucas led her out of the lounge.

"Nope," Victoria replied with a chuckle as they began to head up the staircase. "It's something that has had a _lot _of thought and preparation in it."

"I hope it isn't what I think it is," Brooke said as she frowned slightly. She lowered her voice as she added. "It's too early to tell people about it."

"It's nothing to do with this," Lucas said as he gently placed a hand on her belly. "Trust me you'll love it."

The three of them continued to the top of the stairs and then made their way down the hallway towards the stairs that led up to the attic. As they got towards the top, Lucas told Brooke to close her eyes. She did and as they reached the top he placed his hands over her eyes and moved behind her.

"Okay are you ready?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah." Brooke replied anxiously. Lucas then moved his hands and she opened her eyes. She gasped as she looked around at her surrounding. "Oh my God!"

"I went off the business plan that you did." Victoria told her as Brooke took in everything that was before her.

She had everything that she could possibly need to make her various jewelry designs. There was a separate area where she could sit and design in comfort. All the small things like gemstones, crystals and beads were in alphabetical and color order in specially designed drawer cabinets. Brooke's eyes were then drawn to the sign that took up most of one wall that said _ Jewels_.

"Did you both do this?" Brooke asked still in a state of shock.

"Yeah we did," Lucas confirmed as he grinned at her. "Is it how you pictured it?"

"No. It's a million times better than how I pictured it," she told them. "This is the best Christmas present ever."

"I'm glad you like it," Victoria told her. " Jewels is now an official company with Brooke Scott as the CEO. It's also a subsidiary of Montgomery Cosmetics."

"You funded my dream through one of your businesses?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Of course. I'm your mother. It's my job to help you to achieve your dreams," Victoria told her. "And I thought that today was the perfect day to reveal all this to you."

"And here I thought that all this was Lucas creating himself a new office." Brooke said in an amused tone.

"I'm happy with my office being in the library," Lucas told her. "I just used that as a ruse to keep you from guessing what was really going on up here."

"I can't wait to get started on making my designs." Brooke said happily.

"Can we at least have some food first?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"I guess we could," Brooke replied. "I feel the urge for some cinnamon fruit toast."

"Well let's go and get you some then." Lucas said before the three of them began to make their way out of the attic.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Have you had a good day?" Lucas asked Brooke as they lay snuggled together in bed that night.

"I had a _great_ day," Brooke told him in a happy tone. "This Christmas I got everything I wished that I had last Christmas. I mean I got everything that I thought was impossible. I got my mom back which I never thought would happen. I got you and we're having a baby. And I have the start of company I've wanted since I was in high school."

"Just think; this time next year we'll have a four month old baby," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. "And Naley will be parents. My parents are going to be over the moon next Christmas."

"I can't wait to tell everybody the news about junior," Brooke said as she stroked her still flat abdomen. "I was tempted to blurt it out today but I know it's far too soon."

"Well when it's time we'll shout it from the rooftops." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to start on the nursery," Brooke told him. "Although we'll have to wait until we find out if we're having a son or daughter."

"Do you have any preference?"

"Not at all. As long as he or she is healthy and unaffected by the crash then I'll be happy whatever we get."

"I guess it's too early to start thinking of names."

"It is," Brooke confirmed. "That would definitely be tempting fate."

"We could always work on a list of names secretly then share them when we're deciding on a name."

"That would work," Brooke replied. "Just promise me that you won't choose anything bizarre or cringe worthy."

"Don't worry I won't. I was saddled with Eugene as my middle name remember."

"How could I forget?" Brooke replied with a laugh. It quickly turned into a yawn. "Boy I think today really wiped me out. But it was worth it though. It's been the best Christmas ever."

"No, it's been the best Christmas so far." Lucas corrected.

"Yeah you're right." Brooke agreed before she yawned once more.

"Alright stop your yakking and let yourself go to sleep," Lucas told her as he stroked her hair. "We better make the most of rest while we can before our little munchkin arrives."

"Definitely," Brooke replied as she snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight Broody."

"Goodnight Pretty Girl." He whispered as he kissed her forehead once more. He continued to gently stroke her hair until she fell into a contented sleep.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"This party is awesome!" Lucas said to Julian in a happy tone. It was New Years Eve and the party was in full swing. Lucas was also a little on the tipsy side of drunk

"I have to agree with you there my man," Julian replied as he held his hand up for a high five. Lucas slapped his hand and then guffawed loudly at how Julian carried it out. "What?"

"Dude, you totally look like a dork high fiving like that," Lucas said through his laughter. "Keep it low man, not like you're launching a paper plane or something."

"A paper plane?" Julian asked as he gave Lucas a cunning look. "Hey you want to go and make some then we can have a contest to see who has the best one?"

"Really?" Nathan asked as he came up to them. "You want to have a contest involving paper airplanes at a party like this?"

"Yeah." Julian replied as he looked at Nathan as if he had grown an extra head.

"Okaaayyy," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "What are you like six or something?"

"I take it you won't be joining in then?" Julian asked.

"Hell yes I will," Nathan answered. "I can never say no to a contest."

"I'll go and get the paper." Julian said before he rushed off.

"I can't believe we're having a paper plane contest." Lucas said as he giggled. It was quickly followed by a hiccup.

"Dude, you're wasted." Nathan replied with a hearty laugh.

"It's New Year, I'm allowed to be," Lucas replied in a matter of fact tone. "How come you're not drunk?"

"I'm not drinking in case I have to take Hales to the hospital," he replied. "The last thing we need is her going into labor and then nobody being able to drive."

"Good point." Lucas muttered as Alex rushed up to them.

"Nathan here you go," she said as she handed him his car keys. "Haley asked me to give you these and to get the car to the front of the house."

"It's started?" Nathan asked sounding excited. Alex nodded.

"Oh yeah it's started. All over the dining room floor," she replied with a wince. "Luckily we can just mop it up."

"Alright," Nathan said as he smiled widely. He looked at Lucas and added. "Tell Julian I'm withdrawing from the contest under the grounds that I'm about to become a father."

"Will do," Lucas replied. "Hey you might be the first couple to have a baby in Tree Hill next year."

"Don't they give out cash prizes for that?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea," Nathan replied. "Anyway I'm done with this yakking. I gotta get Hales to the hospital."

"Me and Brooke are going to help her to the door so she can just get in the car when you get round to bringing it." Alex told him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Nathan replied before he hurried off. Alex then walked back to where Haley was with Brooke, just as Julian returned with the paper.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Again apologies for taking forever to update this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"Where's my favorite nephew?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke walked into Haley's room at the hospital the next morning.<p>

"Don't you mean your only nephew?" Haley asked with a chuckle. "I'm glad you guys are here. Maybe you can wake Sleeping Beauty over there. He's slept through this one crying and me throwing various things at him."

"That sounds about right for Nate," Lucas replied with a laugh. He then went over to where Nathan was sleeping in the two visitor chairs that he had turned into a makeshift bed. "Now what would be the best way to wake this lump up?"

"In a way that won't make him make noise to wake this little guy up," Haley warned. "I just got him back to sleep."

"Can I hold him?" Brooke asked in an eager tone.

"Sure." Haley said before she carefully handed a sleeping Jamie to Brooke.

"Hales he's so cute," Brooke said as she gazed down at the baby in her arms. "You did good."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley replied with a smile as Lucas picked up her drink of water from the table beside her bed. "He was _definitely_ worth all the effort it took to push him out."

"What time was he born?" Brooke asked curiously.

"About thirty seconds after the countdown ended," Haley replied with another smile. "He was the first baby to be born in Tree Hill this year."

"Hey Nate, wake up!" Lucas said drawing Brooke and Haley's attention to him. They saw him pour a little of the water from Haley's cup onto Nathan's face. "It's raining."

Nathan grumbled as he stirred slightly. Lucas had to stifle his laughter as he poured a little more water on him. Nathan moved his hand to wipe the water away as he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?!" he grumbled as he moved to sit up. As he did, the chairs he had so carefully arranged moved and he ended up in a heap on the floor. Lucas did his best to muffle his laughter as Nathan glared at him from his spot on the floor.

"Did the doctor give you a sleeping pill or something?" Haley asked in an amused tone. Nathan moved his attention to her at the sound of her voice. "You slept through Jamie crying and me throwing things at you. And you really should start watching your language."

"Sorry," Nathan apologized as he stood. "Do you need anything?"

"For you to not be such a heavy sleeper," Haley replied still sounding amused. "I'm not doing all the night feeds myself."

"So does my nephew look more like his mom or his dad?" Lucas asked as he moved to Brooke's side.

"I can't actually decide at the moment," Haley replied. "He just looks like a little angel to me."

"I pity him if he takes after his father." Lucas remarked, earning him a playful glare from Nathan.

"Just you wait until you're in here with your first born," he warned. "I'll be reminding you of this very moment."

"Whatever," Lucas replied as he and Brooke shared a look. He then moved his attention to Jamie. "I can't see either of you in him. Are you sure they gave you the right baby?"

"Don't even joke about that," Nathan said as he frowned. "That's not even funny."

"I admit that was bad and I apologize." Lucas replied in an apologetic tone.

"Apology accepted," Haley told him with a smile. "So how did the party go last night?"

"Pretty much like every other New Year party we've ever been to," Brooke replied. "Apart from there being no drunken Nathan there for entertainment."

"Well I had a good excuse to have the year off from being the drunken idiot," Nathan replied. "Hey, who won the paper plane contest?"

"I did," Lucas replied in a triumphant tone. "Julian's aim was a little off."

"Julian was a little off in general with all the alcohol he consumed," Brooke added. "Then he went around high fiving everybody in a highly amusing manner."

"You mean we finally have somebody who can out goof me at a party?" Nathan asked as he grinned. Brooke and Lucas nodded in reply. "Awesome."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but aren't you supposed to bring people presents when you visit them in hospital?" Haley asked playfully.

"There's no place open to get you any presents," Brooke told her with a soft laugh. "So you'll have to wait."

"Can I hold my nephew?" Lucas asked as he saw Brooke frown slightly.

"Sure," Brooke replied before she handed Jamie to him. "My arm is starting to hurt so that was good timing."

"When do you get your cast off again?" Haley asked.

"On Friday hopefully," Brooke answered. "I hope they don't decide I need to have it on longer. It's driving me crazy."

"I can relate," Nathan replied. "I remember the summer I broke my leg back in seventh grade. I used a ruler to scratch it when I had an itch and got grounded by my mom."

"That was when I was in fourth grade right?" Lucas asked with a thoughtful frown.

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. "And I had to stay home while dad took you camping for the weekend."

"Well you can't exactly camp with a cast." Lucas pointed out.

"You can't do much with a cast." Brooke and Nathan replied in unison.

"If they do take it off on Friday, you're still banned from doing anything too strenuous," Lucas told her. "That means working as well. I don't mind carrying on covering your shifts at the café."

"So I can be a lady of leisure for a while longer then?" Brooke asked playfully.

"You can be a lady of leisure for as long as you want," he told her as Jamie began to stir. "Oh I think it's time for you to go to your dad."

"Yeah Nathan can deal with him while he's crying for once," Haley said as she chuckled. "I have to head to the bathroom anyway."

"Well we'll get out of your hair," Brooke told her. "We just wanted to see this little one."

"I promise we'll bring gifts when you're home and settled." Lucas added.

"You better bro," Nathan said as he grinned and took Jamie from Lucas. "Now get out of here."

**~X~X~X~X~**

A couple of weeks later, Brooke and Lucas were ready to make their big announcement. The first trimester of Brooke's pregnancy had passed without a hitch; even after the car crash. They had debated on how to announce the addition to the family and had decided to have a small dinner party. Brooke had then trawled through countless recipes before deciding on what to make. She then spent several days perfecting the technique so that things would go smoothly on the night.

On the day that they were due to have the dinner party, Brooke found herself feeling both nervous and excited about the upcoming announcement. Even though Victoria already knew about the baby and had been happy for them, Brooke couldn't help but feel a little worried about how the others would react. She knew she was being silly with her worrying and put it down to the fact that Richard had instilled the worry in her with his strict rules during her teens.

It seemed to take forever to both Brooke and Lucas for everyone to arrive. They had invited Victoria, Cooper, Keith, Karen, Lily, Nathan, and Haley, baby Jamie, Julian, Alex, Jake and Peyton. Lindsey and Andy had been invited too, but they had a prior engagement and couldn't attend. The first course proved a hit; which Brooke was pleased about. It also filled her with a fresh round of nervousness as she and Lucas had planned to make the announcement after the main course.

"Brooke this is absolutely amazing." Victoria told her daughter. She sounded completely stunned with the taste of the delicious food she was eating.

"Thanks mom." Brooke replied as she beamed back at her.

"Yeah this is yummy." Lily agreed.

"Well I learnt it all my cooking skills from Karen." Brooke told the people around her huge dining table in their formal dining room.

"I only instructed you how to do things. The talent is in the hands of the maker," Karen said with a smile. "I should know, I've been instructing Keith since before we were married yet he has no talent in the kitchen."

"That is true," Keith agreed. "But I do make a mean cup of java."

"And you make great cereal dad." Lily told him earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

"That just proves my point." Karen laughed.

"So why did we get invited here to eat this scrumptious food?" Nathan asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just curious. It seemed like there was more to it than just dinner when you asked us here."

"Well." Lucas stared as he shared a look with Brooke.

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke blurted out in a squeal unable to hold it in any longer. Haley looked at her and gasped.

"Seriously?" Haley asked eagerly. Brooke nodded and Haley squealed too. "Oh my God that's great! Congratulations."

"Thanks Hales." Lucas said beaming.

"Congratulations." the rest of the people at the table added. Lily looked a little confused.

"Congratulations sweetie," Victoria said as she too beamed. "I'm just glad that I don't have to keep the secret any longer."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Karen asked in surprise.

"I only knew because I overheard Brooke and Lucas talking at the hospital after the crash that Richard caused," Victoria explained. "They wanted to wait until Brooke was further along before they made the announcement."

"You were pregnant when you were in the crash?" Peyton asked in a shocked tone as her eyes widened.

"Yeah. I was only a couple weeks along," Brooke confirmed. "That's another reason why we wanted to wait to make any announcements; just in case something unfortunate happened after that."

"When are you due?" Keith asked curiously.

"If we've worked out the dates correctly sometime in the first week of August," Lucas replied as he smiled proudly. "So we have plenty of time to get working on the nursery."

"Mom what's going on?" Lily asked in a confused tone.

"Brooke has a baby growing in her belly." Karen explained.

"Like Haley did?" Lily asked now sounding more curious than confused.

"Yep just like I did kiddo." Haley confirmed.

"And it's in her belly too?" Lily asked. Lucas nodded as Lily thought for a few moments. "Do you eat the babies to get them in your bellies?"

"No they don't Lily." Nathan told her with a laugh.

"Then why is it in her belly?" Lily asked now sounding exasperated. Karen was at a loss for words when Lucas stepped in to help her out.

"Lily, girls have a special belly that is especially for babies to grow in. It's different to where your food goes."

"How does it get in there?" Lily then asked in a curious tone. The adults around the table shared a wary look.

"Lucas put it there sweetie." Karen answered. Lily frowned as she thought. She looked at Brooke then at Lucas.

"How?" she asked still looking completely confused. Her eyes rested on Lucas, like she was expecting him to tell her the answer.

"Uh…" Lucas began trying to think how to word it.

"We had a special cuddle." Brooke told her looking at Lucas and pulling an uncertain face.

"What kind of cuddle?" Lily asked. It was pretty clear to everyone around the table that she wasn't letting this subject go.

"Well, you have to have a male and a female. And once they are old enough and married and in love, they do something private and it ends up with a baby," Karen told her daughter, answering the question she'd been dreading. Lucas had never asked her this particular question when he was young. Neither had Nathan. "You'll find out more when you're older Lily."

"But I want to know _now_," she whined. "When exactly will it get here?"

"We don't know that for certain yet Lily; we're guessing around the first week of August," Brooke told her softly. "When I go to see the doctor next, they'll use a special machine and we'll get to see that baby and find out then when he or she will be born."

"Brooke's belly will get bigger and bigger as the baby grows; just like Haley's did. And then the doctor in the hospital will help to get it out of her belly." Lucas explained. Lily scowled as she thought over what she had been told. She looked at Brooke and Lucas again knowing they weren't telling her the whole truth.

"Where does it come out from?" she asked as the question came into her head.

"The same place it went in." Nathan told her before he realized what he was saying. His eyes widened slightly in alarm and he gave Keith an apologetic look as Lily asked.

"Where's that?"

"We'll finish this conversation at home okay?" Keith replied in a tone that made Lily know the conversation was over. "Now just finish your food before it gets cold. Brooke went to a lot of trouble to make this."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Just over three weeks later it was Valentines Day. Brooke was now just over fifteen weeks pregnant and had started to show. Lucas took every opportunity he could to fondly stroke her belly. That was how Brooke was woken up on Valentines Day morning. She smiled as she felt him softly kiss the gentle swell of her belly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he chuckled softly. "I just couldn't resist saying good morning to the little one."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile as she gently stroked his hair. "It's nice waking up like this. It's so much nicer than the morning sickness stage."

"I can only imagine," Lucas replied as he moved up the bed so that he was face to face with her. "I'm glad you don't have to go through that any more."

"Me too. Running to the bathroom to throw up while you're not fully awake isn't a fun thing to do," Brooke agreed. She then made a face as she quickly sat up. "Now I have to run there to pee."

"And you know what Haley said about it getting worse the further along you get." Lucas added softly.

"Don't remind me." she retorted before she disappeared into their en-suite.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lucas called as he climbed out of bed. He pulled on his discarded underwear as he waited for her reply.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes; the works," she called back. "And to drink I'll have some tea."

"I'll go and get started on that then." he replied before he turned and left the bedroom.

Brooke walked into the kitchen a little over ten minutes later, wrapped in her bathrobe. Lucas gave her a smile as she investigated the items he was cooking with a curious expression.

"Okay now you're getting in the way," Lucas told her playfully as he picked up a blueberry muffin and held it in front of her face. "My mom must have dropped these off on her way to the café. Go and sit over there and eat this while I cook."

"Yes sir!" Brooke replied playfully as she mock saluted and took the muffin from him. She smiled as she headed over to the breakfast bar and sat down. She took a bite of the muffin before she said. "You know I could get used to being a kept woman."

"Wow your table manners are impeccable," he said as he chuckled. "I hope you don't teach our son or daughter that little trait."

"Like you have room to talk," Brooke retorted as she kinked her eyebrow at her husband. "I've heard you and Nathan having your little burping competitions."

"You got me there," Lucas admitted as he laughed. "Do you want plain pancakes or chocolate chip ones?"

"Can I have both?" Brooke asked sounding hopeful.

"Seeing as though it's you; I think I can allow that."

"Good," she replied in a fake stern tone. "Otherwise there would be hell to pay right now."

"Well it's a good job that I'm a good boy and does as my wife tells me huh?" he asked playfully. Brooke just nodded in reply as she took another bite of her muffin. "So are we definitely going to ask Andy to tell us if we're getting a son or a daughter later?"

"Of course," Brooke replied through the muffin in her mouth. She waited until she had swallowed it before adding. "Unless you've changed your mind about wanting to know."

"No I haven't," Lucas assured her. "I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to know."

"I do," she confirmed. "I just hope Andy will be able to tell. I want to start working on the nursery. I have all these ideas for themes so I need to know if it's a he or a she."

"I'm kind of hoping that we get to do the basketball themed one." Lucas admitted.

"I'm hoping for the princess one," Brooke replied. The two then shared a grin. "But in all honesty, as long as everything is okay with him or her, I'll just be glad to be working on a nursery full stop."

"Likewise," Lucas agreed. He then frowned as he asked. "Is it wrong that we're both hoping for a different gender?"

"I don't think so," Brooke replied. "One of us may be a little disappointed about not getting a mini me this time. But we just keep trying until we each have a little carbon copy of ourselves."

"I like the sound of that." Lucas replied as he gave her a lustful look. Brooke giggled as she said.

"I thought that you would," she then pulled a face and sniffed the air before adding. "But if you carry on burning my breakfast the way you currently are, then I might rethink that decision."

"Oh shit!" Lucas exclaimed as he moved his attention from Brooke back to the stove and tried to stop the breakfast from becoming a total disaster.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Several hours later, Brooke and Lucas were in the doctor's office. Brooke was on the examination table with her slight bump on show as Andy ran the transducer over it. Lucas was sat at the opposite side of the examination table to Andy and held Brooke's hand tightly. All three were eagerly watching the screen.

"There we go," Andy told them as he grinned. "Looking good."

"Wow," Brooke said in a stunned whisper. "It actually looks like a baby now."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed as he broke out into a wide smile. "Everything's good right?"

"Everything looks perfect," Andy assured him. Both Brooke and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief at his answer. "So do you still want to know the gender?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Alrighty then," Andy replied as he chuckled. He then went quiet as he studied the image in front of him. Brooke and Lucas found that they were holding their breath as they waited to hear the news. "This little Scott is going to be a girl."

"You're sure?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened and a smile lit her face up.

"Yep," Andy confirmed as he looked at her and Lucas. "Congratulations; you're going to have a daughter."

"You're not too disappointed that the basketball nursery is going to have to wait are you?" Brooke asked Lucas. He shook his head as he smiled widely.

"Not at all," he assured her. He then playfully added. "Just make sure we get one at some point okay?"

"Do you want copies of the scan?" Andy asked as he laughed at them. They confirmed they did as Andy handed Brooke some tissue to clean the gel from her belly.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you sure you're not disappointed that we're getting a daughter?" Brooke asked Lucas as they waited on their dessert. They had gone to their favorite Italian restaurant for a romantic Valentine's dinner.

"No I'm not," Lucas assured her for the hundredth time. ""We'll get our son one day. I'm a patient guy I don't mind waiting. Plus, it may take a _lot_ of attempts to make our son. I'm _definitely_ not going to complain about that."

"Trust you to lower the tone of the conversation," she replied playfully. She then chuckled lightly before adding. "I'm sure Nathan will love that we're having a girl after that comment he made about you having to watch princess movies and play with dolls when Haley was pregnant."

"I already do that," Lucas replied. Off Brooke's look he quickly added. "With Lily."

"I know it's probably a little soon to be asking this, but have you thought of any names yet?"

"There's a couple that have crossed my mind," Lucas replied as their desserts were brought over to them. He waited until the waiter had gone before speaking again. "Although I have to admit that I don't have many for girls."

"Well I'm sure I can make up for it," Brooke replied with a smile. "I have tons. How about when we get home we trade name suggestions?"

"I can think of a much better thing to do when we get home considering its Valentine's and all," he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We still have a while before we need a name for our daughter."

"I don't know why but it seems so much more real now we can say our daughter," Brooke told him happily. "And I feel a little guilty for feeling relieved that Naley didn't have a girl first so we don't have to make sure the names aren't the same."

"I think Hales said something about Lydia for a girl; after her mom," Lucas replied with a thoughtful frown. "Is that any of the names you have in that head of yours?"

"Nope," Brooke replied sounding relieved. "I have a lot of flowery sounding names in my head."

"Flowery?" Lucas asked in amusement. Brooke nodded before she ate a spoonful of her dessert.

"Oh my God this is _heaven_," she said in a blessed out tone. "Never mind us going back home to do what it is you want to do, I'll be happy to head back with several hundred portions of this."

"It's _that_ good?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"_Oh yeah_," Brooke replied before she took another spoonful. She savored it before speaking again. "_Definitely_. Please don't disturb me while I enjoy this."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That we get some sexy time in the bedroom." He replied in a funny voice. Brooke burst out laughing in response.

"As long as you don't ever use that voice again then we have a deal."

"Good, because there's a surprise waiting for you when we get back to the house," Lucas replied. She gave him a curious and intrigued look in response. "I'm not telling you what it is. You'll just have to wait and see."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke pulled up into the driveway outside their house and switched the engine off. She had offered to drive seeing as though she couldn't drink, so that Lucas could enjoy a glass of wine of two with their meal. Lucas leaned over and gave her a deep kiss as she took her seat belt off. She was just getting lost in it when he pulled away.

"You're such a tease!" Brooke whined as she pouted slightly.

Lucas just chuckled as they both climbed out of the car. She locked it and they headed towards the front door, hand in hand. Brooke hunted for her house keys as they walked with her other hand. They stopped at the door and she was about to put her key in the lock, when she noticed a piece of paper stuck over the lock. She looked at Lucas who was stood there smirking, not saying a word. Curiously she pulled it off and unfolded it. She found a note written in Lucas's neat handwriting.

_Follow the rose trail clues to find the treasure._

She smiled to herself as she put the key in the lock to let them into the house. As the door opened she saw fresh red rose petals scattered along the entrance hall. Either side of the trail of petals were lines of tea light candles that were all lit. Still Lucas remained quiet with a goofy grin on his face as he closed the front door. Brooke took the opportunity to take her shoes off as they were beginning to hurt her feet. She moved along the hallway and stopped at the first door. The doors downstairs were usually left open, but she noticed they were all closed and had numbered notes attached to them. The door she was at now had note number one attached.

"You go do the treasure hunt, I have some finishing touches I need to sort out." He told her before he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead tenderly. Brooke smiled as she watched him head up the stairs. She then pulled the first note off the door and read the instructions.

Twenty minutes later, she had followed the rose petal trail around the house and was now outside the bedroom door. She noticed there was no note attached to this door and she frowned as she put her hand on the handle and turned it. The door swung open and revealed the candle lit bedroom. More rose petals were over the floor and the bed. On the bed sat Lucas in his underwear.

"Surprise!" he said in the goofy tone he had used in the restaurant, causing Brooke to laugh once again.

"That totally spoiled the mood there Luke." She told him through her laughter.

"Sorry."

"When did you do all this?" she asked as she signaled the candles and the rose petals.

"I only did this room while you were following the clues," he admitted. "Your mom helped with the rest. That's why the clues were tame. I didn't want it to be embarrassing with suggestive themes."

"I'm glad they were," Brooke admitted with a chuckle. "I'm going to get sorted in the bathroom. I have a little surprise of my own in store. Then when I'm done, you can rock my world Mr. Scott."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey lovely readers!**

**So sorry for the unforgivable amount of time between updates for this story. Thanks for waiting patiently. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! It's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"So would somebody like to tell me where Julian and Alex have gotten to?" Lucas asked his parents the next afternoon as he arrived at Tric. "I thought they worked here after all."<p>

"They do," Karen told him as she gave him a smile. "But something came up and they need a few days off."

"What something?" Lucas asked with a frown. He was still annoyed that he was being asked to work at the club to cover for them.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Karen told him in a tone that made it clear she wasn't going to say anything further on the matter. "I'm sure that once they come back they'll tell you."

"How long is a few days?" Lucas asked as he folded is arms.

"Five; they'll be back on the twentieth." Karen told him.

"Five is more than a few; it's almost a week," Lucas pointed out. "I can't cover both here and the café. Brooke isn't up to going back to work just yet."

"Really?" Keith asked in an amused tone. "Or are you being an overprotective expectant father when you say that?"

"I'm not being overprotective," Lucas insisted as he gave Keith an indignant look. "She needs to rest her arm. And I don't want her overdoing things and getting stressed out. It won't be good for either or our daughter."

"Daughter?" Karen asked in a surprised tone. Lucas smiled proudly as he nodded. She beamed widely back at him as she said. "Congratulations Luke."

"Thanks ma." He replied as Karen pulled him into a hug. They separated and Keith copied Karen's actions.

"You thought of any names yet?" Keith asked curiously.

"Not really," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "We kind of didn't have any time to yesterday with it being Valentines and all. We have some in lists we made; but we've not gone over those lists yet."

"Lily will be thrilled that she's getting a niece. She's been itching to make Princess cards for something."

"I'm sure Brooke will love that," Lucas said with another chuckle. "They'll go perfectly with the nursery from the sounds of things. I left her looking at paint charts and wallpaper samples. Yesterday she had a clear image of how she wanted the nursery; now she's changed her mind at least forty two times."

"That sounds familiar," Keith said in a knowing tone as he and Karen shared an amused look. "It's better that she changes her mind before the work gets carried out. Otherwise it's a nightmare."

"Great," Lucas replied with a sigh. "Do I really have to work here? I can't fit working here into my schedule. I mean I'm working at the café for Brooke; which I'm not going to change by the way. Then I've got my deadlines with Lindsey to stick to. And not to mention working on my best man's speech for Naley's wedding. I've only got nine days to put the finishing touches to that. Can't you ask Jake to work? I'm sure he'd appreciate the help."

"I never thought of Jake actually," Karen admitted. "I'll call Peyton and ask her."

"Good," Lucas replied. "Now can I go? I was on a roll with a chapter before you guys summoned me here."

"Sure," Keith replied in an amused tone. "Sorry we interrupted your creativity."

"So you should be," Lucas told him as he began to head back towards the door. "If you've frightened my muse away then there's going to be hell to pay."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm sorry you had to change my dress Hales," Brooke apologized as the two of them arrived back at Brooke and Lucas's house after their trip to the bridal store. "But then again it wasn't intentional."

"Don't worry about it," Haley told her as she picked Jamie up from his car seat. She grinned as she playfully added. "I know what it's like to be in a relationship with a Scott guy remember. They like to drop surprise pregnancies in your lap; literally."

"Well it does take two to make a baby," Brooke pointed out as she laughed. "So I think we're both a little to blame too."

"No we're not," Haley said in a playful tone. "We're perfect. We're never to blame for anything."

"Okay, if you say so," Brooke replied still laughing. "I'm going to go and hang this up before it gets anymore screwed up than it is."

"It's time for Jamie's feed; are you okay if I nurse him?"

"Sure. You want to use one of the bedrooms or the lounge?"

"I'm comfortable with the lounge if you are."

"I'm fine with that," Brooke replied as she headed towards the staircase. "I'm making some tea when I come back down. Do you want some?"

"I would love some," Haley told her as she headed into the lounge. "And some of that cake we bought to sample."

"I thought your cake was already sorted." Brooke called after her in a puzzled tone.

"It is; you never turn down free cake Brooke!" Haley called back with a giggle.

Brooke found herself laughing again as she headed up to her room to hang her new Maid of Honor dress in the closet. She then headed down to the kitchen and set about making some tea. While the kettle was boiling, she set about hunting for the cake samples Haley had accepted from a bakery next to the bridal store. She found the box on the table in the hallway and took it back to the kitchen with her so she could put them on plates. Once the tea and cakes were sorted, Brooke carried them to the lounge and placed them on the coffee table. She picked up her plate and perched on the opposite end of the sofa to where Haley was sat, still nursing Jamie.

"I wonder why Julian and Alex had to suddenly disappear for a few days," Brooke said in a thoughtful tone before she took a bite of one of the samples. "Oh my God! Hales this cake is _delicious_. I feel like such a traitor."

"Who knows," Haley replied with a laugh. She laughed harder as she watched Brooke devour the cake in record time. "Wow I think you set a new world record there Brooke."

"It's just _so_ good," the brunette replied with her mouth full. She swallowed the cake and gave Haley a mournful look as she added. "I'm going to be huge by the time this little angel arrives if I carry on devouring cake like that."

"Brooke we're all huge when it's time for our offspring to arrive," Haley told her with a smile. "It's part of being pregnant."

"Did I tell you I'm dreading having to go through childbirth?" Brooke asked as she placed her now empty plate down on the coffee table.

"I don't blame you," Haley replied as Jamie finished nursing. "It really isn't a nice thing to go through."

"Gee thanks," Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. "That's really helping Hales."

"Well there's no point in lying," Haley pointed out as she adjusted her clothing. "But I will tell you what every other mother will tell you; it's totally worth it. Once you have your baby in your arms nothing else matters."

"I can't wait to hold her." Brooke said as she looked down at her slight bump and stroked it fondly.

"_Her_?!" Haley asked as her eyes widened. Brooke moved her gaze to Haley and she smiled widely as she nodded in confirmation. "Oh congratulations Tigger! I saw _so_ many beautiful things for baby girls while I was working on Jamie's nursery. I'm so jealous that you get to have the chance to use them before I do."

"There does seem to be loads more stuff for girl nurseries," Brooke confirmed. "Initially I wanted a Princess theme if we found out we're getting a daughter. But since then I've seen so many other themes that I just love. I'm currently leaning towards an enchanted garden theme. That way I can put different aspects from the other themes into it too."

"Oh that sounds like it would be beautiful," Haley said in a longing tone. She frowned slightly as she asked. "How much pink will you be using?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," Brooke replied. "It depends on what design I go with."

"When I have a daughter, I plan on having a none pink nursery," Haley told her. "The closest I'll get is lilac or plum."

"Did you ever tell me why you hate pink so much?" Brooke asked as she thought back. She drew a blank.

"I don't even have a logical explanation," Haley admitted. "I think it could be from when I was a kid and being expected to like everything pink just because I'm a girl."

"I'm glad I didn't have that issue," Brooke replied. "I had no say in what I got after Richard made me believe my mother was dead. I'm going to make sure that my daughter gets whatever she wants; whether it's boy stuff or girl stuff. I'll draw the line at dangerous weapons though."

"Glad to hear it," Lucas said as he came into the lounge. He chuckled as he added. "I'm sure social services would have something to say if we let our daughter run around like Michael Myers."

"Hey you!" Brooke greeted brightly as Lucas came over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Did you bring me anything of the sweet variety?"

"I just gave you it." Lucas replied in a teasing tone.

"Ugh pass me the sick bucket please," Haley said as she made a retching noise. "Seriously Lucas, I hope that you don't put corny stuff like that in your novels. It's so cheesy."

"Hey cheese is good sometimes," Lucas replied in a cheerful tone. He then produced a Tupperware container from behind his back that was full of chocolate brownies. "Courtesy of my mom."

"Gimme," Brooke said in an excited tone as she made a grabby hands gesture. He held it out of her reach and her expression turned serious. She kinked her eyebrow as she added. "If you ever want to have sex with me again then you'll hand those brownies over right _now_."

"Here you go," Lucas replied as he hastily handed the tub to her. Haley roared with laughter at the scene. "Shut it you!"

"You can tell that you and Nathan are related from that," Haley said as she continued to laugh. "I remember that happening frequently when I was pregnant with Jamie."

"Remind me to never do that again." Lucas muttered as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"So how is your speech coming along for the wedding?" Haley asked as Brooke began to tuck into the brownies with vigor.

"I'm not telling," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "You'll just have to wait and see when I make it at the reception."

"Please tell me that there are no embarrassing stories about me in it." Haley said as she cringed.

"Oh it's Nathan who will be embarrassed when I'm done," Lucas said with a cackle. "I've got plenty of stories about how he used to pick on me when we were growing up. I'm calling it payback for the wallpaper incident from when I was six."

"I can't believe you were so eager to go to school that you owned up to a crime that you didn't even commit," Haley said as she laughed. "And Karen had to have known that there was no way that it could have been you because there was no way in hell that you could have reached it."

"I wasn't missing doing my book report for _nothing_," Lucas insisted. "I'd worked so hard on it and I was psyched that I was allowed to dress up as Christopher Robin."

"He was very easily pleased as a child Brooke." Haley said still giggling to herself.

"He still is," Brooke replied as she placed the lid back onto the tub of brownies. "I won't go into details because it would most likely be disturbing for you."

"Glad to hear it," Haley replied, her laughter now gone. She then decided to change the subject. "So have you two thought of any names yet?"

"We're working on it." Both Brooke and Lucas replied in unison.

"We're having _discussions_ about potential names." Lucas added with a grin.

"What he means by that is he suggests some obscure name he remembers from some random novel or poem he read one time way back when and I say hell no," Brooke clarified. "His latest suggestions are Fantine or Phaedra. And then he has the nerve to say he's embarrassed about having Eugene as his _middle_ name."

"I'm with Brooke on this one," Haley told Lucas as she shook her head at him. "You might as well consider things like Sandstorm or Prosecco if you're considering those names."

"Isn't Prosecco a form of alcohol?" Lucas asked in a thoughtful tone. Haley nodded in confirmation.

"Seriously you two; my daughter isn't getting named after random alcoholic drinks or obscure fictional characters," Brooke insisted. "I don't want her to be embarrassed of her name."

"I'm only kidding Brooke," Haley told her. "Although I can't say the same for the airhead over there."

"Well don't even joke," Brooke warned her half seriously. "I gave you great name suggestions for Jamie."

"Point taken," Haley replied as Jamie hiccupped. "I promise I won't suggest any more weird ass names."

"Good," Brooke replied sounding satisfied. She then looked at Lucas and added. "The same goes for you jerk. No more obscure names; otherwise I'm withholding sex."

"Aww man! Why do you keep threatening me with that"? Lucas asked in a whine.

"Because it's the only way us girls can get you Scott guys to behave." Haley pointed out.

"I'm going to go and do some writing," Lucas said as he stood. "I don't like this ganging up on Lucas thing."

"Just remember that it's your turn to cook dinner tonight." Brooke called after Lucas's retreating figure. Lucas couldn't help but snigger to himself as he walked away.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Monday arrived and Alex and Julian returned to Tree Hill from their sudden mystery trip. Brooke and Lucas were having breakfast at the café with Victoria and Cooper when the two of them came walking through the door hand in hand. Brooke kinked her eyebrow inquisitively as they sauntered over to the table they were sat at.

"Room for two more?" Julian asked as he grinned.

"I don't know," Lucas replied in a playful tone as he gave Brooke a sideways glance. "Should we allow these two to join us after their little disappearing act?"

"I don't know," Brooke said joining in with his act. "I mean who just ups and leaves on vacation without telling anybody?"

"Yeah I know. I mean it's not like we'd ever do something like that now is it?" Lucas asked as he chuckled.

"Hey, you were the trend setters," Alex pointed out as she sat herself in one of the vacant seats. "In fact you two were the inspiration for our little trip away."

"Where did you go?" Brooke asked curiously. Julian and Alex shared a look before they revealed the answer.

"Vegas," Julian replied. "It was kind of a last minute Valentines thing. So much easier to do when you own a private jet."

"Vegas huh?" Cooper asked sounding impressed. "Nice."

"How come it was a last minute thing?" Brooke asked. "Did you forget it was Valentines or something?"

"No of course I didn't." Julian scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He then gave Alex an adoring look as he reached out and took hold of her hand once again. Brooke watched and her eyes widened as she did.

"Oh my god! You guys got _married_!" she practically squealed as she saw the rings on Alex's left hand.

"We certainly did," Alex confirmed in the same tone Brooke had used. She had a huge grin that looked like it was in danger of splitting her face in two. "That's why you guys were the inspiration for the trip."

"God get an original idea," Lucas said in mock disapproval. "Stop stealing our ideas."

"Well we have a little bit of a different twist to our wedding compared to yours." Julian replied cryptically.

"Do tell." Brooke said in an eager tone.

"Well besides having an alien Elvis performing our ceremony and having Chewbacca and Iron Man as the witnesses and a Gremlin as a ring bearer slash flower girl," Alex began causing the people gathered at the table to erupt into laughter at the mental picture. They almost missed what she added. "We made a baby before we got hitched."

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked doing a double take as her laughter abruptly stopped.

"Did you just say something about a baby?" Lucas asked at the same time.

"She certainly did," Julian replied before an ecstatic smile broke out on his face. "Although it's probably a _little_ early for us to actually be announcing it, we can't help ourselves."

"How far along are you?" Brooke asked eagerly. "We could be pregnancy buddies."

"Unfortunately I'm only 7 weeks," Alex replied. "You're over double what I am."

"Oh that kind of sucks," Brooke replied with a slight pout. "But hey at least our kids will have an honorary cousin close to their own age. And then there's Jamie."

"Honorary cousin?" Alex asked as her expression softened and her eyes teared up slightly. "That's so sweet that you see us as sort of part of your family. Damn hormones!"

"I know right!" Brooke replied in a knowing tone as Karen came over to them with her order pad.

"Sorry you had to wait a while there," she said in an apologetic tone to Alex and Julian. "It got a little crazy in the back then. The stove is playing up so I've been on the phone to the repair guy."

"That's not a problem," Alex replied. "We were just announcing our news."

"Did you already know mom?" Lucas asked as he gave Karen a semi accusing glare.

"I may have done," she replied coyly. She grinned as she added. "Like somebody has any right to complain Lucas."

"Yeah I know," he replied with a fake sigh. He chuckled as he added. "I just wish people wouldn't keep stealing my ideas."

"Hey! Ours was different! Hello alien Elvis!" Alex replied in an indignant tone.

"What?!" Karen asked as she gave both Julian and Alex a strange look.

"It'll be easier if we just showed you the photos." Julian replied as he pulled out his digital camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon (hopefully): Naley's wedding!<strong>


End file.
